Tribulations of the Mercenary
by WangTangSSJ5
Summary: *Ch.8 Up* Hinata Hyuga is a tender woman of 19, never has she truly known freedom as she was always barred from the world by the towering walls of her home, and with an arranged marriage taking place in a far away land; she has little hope. With the help of a mercenary band and its leader, will she be able to obtain that freedom? NxH, Fem. Kyuubi.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, so here's a new story/idea I've had. I hope you guys enjoy it, since **ROTPR** needs to be completely reworked, if and when I get the chance I mean. I will easily go out to mention that this has taken me _**FOREVER**_ to finally decide to post it. It has literally been sitting on my hardrive, complete with some editing needing done. So I figured, I've gone through I don't know how many times, and finally decided to post it, not to mention how long it took to decide upon a title. So this is the best I could come up with.

This is an Alternate Universe/World (AU/AW) fic, just to let you guys know, but the idea is, in my opinion, is quite solid, at least it seems to be. So I hope to hear from you guys on what you think. Also, incase you missed the summary this does contain **"FEMALE KYUUBI"**, matter a fact a completely reworked one; just throwing that out there.

So I'll get on with it. Enjoy your read as this is a twenty-three page monster of a chapter, so I hope you have patience. I tend to stray from one side from using formal archaic honorifics and at times switching to Japanese, due to character originations within this story and/or cause I feel like it.

**Disclaimer**: Do I really have to? Fine. Naruto is owned my Masashi Kishimoto, I only own this plot. (folds arms)

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**Chapter I**

"Lady Hinata?" a masculine tone called, no response.

"Lady Hinata?" It rang once more, the sudden rise in tone breaking her thoughts.

"M-my apologies," a sudden response from a young woman; bowed.

"May I ask...is everything alright?" A man with long brown hair, lavender eyes, somewhat tall, wearing a white gi with a black sash tied firmly around his waist, a matching headband, and a leather strap extending across his chest latched to a katana of a white cloth criss-crossed on the hilt, coupled with a pearl white tsuba etched with a bamboo, pine, and plum design.

"Y-yes Neji-san," Replied the young maiden. A soft, tender looking woman of nineteen, having long indigo hair cascading to the center of her back, soft lavender eyes, her voice caressing a soft and gentle tone. She easily stood five-foot-eight, wearing only a lavender kimono with a midnight blue obi decorated with cherry blossom petals that wrapped firmly around her waist, tied into a small bow, "I'm just a bit depressed." she added

"If I may ask, Lady Hinata, what about?" Neji asked a bit worryingly.

"It's just-" The young maiden finding herself in a loss of words, "I'll be leaving my home of Konoha; Izuki more specifically, to be married to a man I've never met or even know, all for the sake of securing our family from being involved in the war with the opposing kingdom, it's a hopeful conclusion indeed," She could only sigh, "I still don't see how this benefits our nation in the least bit." The details she had been given, so distorted and unclear, how could such a thing work to begin with?

"If I may interject, it's more to provide a safety measure. The war between Elury and Agarest has been raging on for many years, and the people of Izuki has yet to be involved. So...as a precaution, our clan has offered a commitment of peace to the opposing kingdom, in which case; though I oppose, you." Neji stated, reluctance overbearing his well-being, "However, I can not predict what may fall upon the people of this land?" He then added, his eyes set upon her.

Hinata could only sigh deeper, sadness burdening her delicate lavender eyes; she could only stare out into the courtyard of her home, a large compound lavished with fine ebony, exquisite bamboo doors, cedar dining sets, and a large and lush garden that surrounded the whole estate. An abode furnished of various tastes from several parts of the world. A serene image that captivated all those who lived and lied their eyes upon, a truly exquisite home for those of nobility.

"Why am I not given the chance...to find someone who will really love me, for who I am," She said softly, a momentary pause, the maiden slowly shifting her gaze up at the clear blue sky, "Not for what I bring." Hinata gently caressed her biceps, and with a faint smile and blush gave a gentle squeeze, "I long for someone to take me into their arms, to hold me close to them; to their heart." Hinata's smile growing, a faint tinge of red ever glowing brighter, "Someone I would love to lie down next to every night, to awake in their loving arms, and to see the world in all it's wonders, to find the true meaning of companionship and romance," Her index and middle fingers lightly brushing against her lips, "To feel the soft loving kiss of someone whom holds me dear." She could only shake her head in dismay, her features now more stressing, "Though it appears I will never be given that chance; to be forced to wed a man of another clan just to secure our bloodline with them, just seems cowardly."

"To which I will agree with all of my being Hinata-sama, but please understand that your father does not want to involve the Hyuga clan in any sort of bloodshed. He only wishes to secure our future to which we can still prosper. And being a woman of nobility, this is generally the destiny that befalls those born within a prestige lineage." Neji could only shake his head, "Though in turn, this act labels us as traitors to our land and our kingdom. A long history of noble warriors of Izuki, and we are forced to abide by this Uchiha highborn's wishes." He could only scoff.

"Traitors?" She could only muster.

"Sadly yes, once you are wed to this Uchiha, the kingdom of Agarest will, without a doubt, brand us with the shameful mark of high treason if we are found out. Once the news of your wedding is heard, the Hyuga clan will immediately set forth for Hychal." Neji further enunciating his hate and disgust, "And yet I'm the one aiding it."

"I hope that you can forgive me for putting you through such matters." Hinata only bowed.

"Milady, it is not you to which I harbor such agitation, it's our once proud and noble family...reduced to cowardly trash, even if the intentions can be viewed in a feint light." Neji's brow beginning to twitch, his emotions gradually getting the better of him. "My apologies for speaking so openly on a matter to which I have no say or control."

"No-no, everyone is entitled to their opinion regardless of whom they maybe. To be honest, I feel the same way." Hinata said, trailing off enjoying one of her last remaining moments of freedom.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Izuki: a continent on the eastern side of the world, part of the kingdom known as Agarest, Konoha, being one of the major foundations for Izuki. The continent itself is known for it's way of the ninja and its honorable samurai, along with their knowledge of ninjutsu, taijutsu, and other forms such as genjutsu and kenjutsu. Though the Ninja and Samurai way has further extended since the first settlement of Izuki by a man known as Hashirama Senju. This man further crafted the image of the Ninja and Samurai, defining them as capable and powerful warriors that would ever grace the battlefield. With the ever strong will placed within each citizen within the village of Konoha, that soon spread throughout the Izukian land, the Will of Fire still burns on fiercely even til this day. As for its landscape, Izuki is well known for it's breath taking scenery, from its lush rolling green hills to the high peaks of the Raikou mountain range of the north and Musashi Mountains of the south, both bearing highly profitable stone and metal. All of which, were once traded to many parts of the world, yielding much needed profit, or trade for necessary supplies. The Musashi Mountains also harbor another ninja village called Kiri. Kiri is widely known for the legendary swordsman that originate there, making them a very formidable force and further adding to Izuki's Ninja and Samurai ranks. The ninja of of Kiri have also been increasingly proficient in the use of water techniques in and out of combat.

The kingdom of Agarest consists of four major continents, each bringing a unique trait to the kingdom, Izuki_(E-zu-key)_, Aroupa_(Ah-rO-pa)_, Grimweld_(Grihm-Veld)_, and Landross_(Lahn-Drose)_. Aroupa, though considered Agarest ruled, once opened its doors to various travelers from all around the world. It was once home to many a paladin, however the Gilded Order mysteriously vanished over ten years ago. The paladins were a unique class of fighter exclusive to the Agarest kingdom, a type of fighter than excelled in all forms of swordplay, hand to hand combat, and even the use of Light Magic. With the extinction of a much valuable fighter, now many warriors, mages, and priests all rise from this proud land to protect it's kingdom. Many skilled armor and weaponsmiths also come from here as well as many herbalists and mineralists. Aroupa's land has always been more rich in land than the other consisting continents, further covered with vast fields and dense forests providing much needed lumber and land to expand population or to have numerous crops grown from it's fertile soil. Aroupa is also home to various types of medicinal herbs to which is often traded to those around the world, while Aroupa may house vast amounts of herbs, Izuki is far more prominent in the herbal medicine than most.

The land of Grimweld is considered more of a mixed land, though as some of the kingdom's supplies originate from it even more than that of Aroupa, usually consisting of many types of leather, furs, crops, rarer metals, and also yielding craftsman of many specialties, more prominent in metallurgy than in Aroupa. Grimweld, lying north of Izuki, is the only continent to be fully settled by the Dwarven and Gnomish population, both welcoming the inhabitation of other beings. The inhabitants of this mountainous land are skilled huntsman in all sorts, including tracking, scouting, and naturally, trapping. Both of these races are required to have such skills within a danger ridden land, and while these skills are primary amongst them all, the Dwarven warriors that rise from this particular land have been known to be some of the strongest in history, some even rising to the status of legend. And though the Gnomish populace are small in stature, and though some are fit to carry a sword and shield, their minds are far more advanced, capable using Arcane magic to a higher degree than most and are more prone to filling the role of a mage, or a more defining Gnomish warrior, the Praetorian. Both the Dwarven and Gnomish populace and its other residents that have enlisted themselves into Agarest's ranks are more than capable of pinpointing strategic positions in various regions, and giving the much needed upper-hand against the opposing army. Grimweld is a very treacherous and mountainous land that is often mined for the rare types of ore from the rare Onix and Mithril, to the more value ridden bronze, silver, and gold. The land itself being quite treacherous along it's snowy mountain passes though once one has reached the inner core of the land they will find the ever pelted fields of soft, powdered snow. Various fruits are often grown in the harsh, cold climate of Grimweld, some of which are only found here. Grimweld also allows a safe and clear passage to Aroupa via mountain pass extending to the West.

Finally, there's Landross. This serves as the mainland for the whole kingdom and lying just south to southwest from Aroupa. Landross is home to a various assortment of materials and supplies through its large marketing district, a central source for many traders. Landross is known for its large markets, and the ever feared Agarest Legion as well as the central icon for the kingdom, the Lyrian Castle. A legendary structure said to be made of a pure, pearlescent stone, overlooking the townsfolk as not only a beacon of hope, but a reminder of the great men and women that fought valiantly to protect and establish their kingdom. And while the Legion itself stays within it's homeland to defend the mainland, the Legion is actually large enough to send reinforcements to other lands in case of sudden emergence. Landross is also home to various types of colleges for alchemy, healing, and the arcane arts. Though Landross' agriculture is not as prominent as some of the other lands in the world, it is however one that leads anyone willing to follow the path to a higher understanding in academics or, for some, into the Legion's ranks. Though the land is vast in its own right, and beautiful to many of its dwellers, its regarded as a vital starting point for the establishment of the kingdom.

The Kingdom of Agarest originally consisted of just Landross, however, due to a breakout in war against a unified Elury many centuries ago, the leaders of all four decided it'd be best to unite beneath one banner in order to combat the invading kingdom. From then on, each land is able to nominate one or two potential candidates for the throne upon the passing of its current rulers. Once all four nations have had their nominations submitted, it's then upto the kingdom's Elder Council to further decide on whom will be crowned. It's current rulers, Tsunade and Jiraiya, both originated from Izuki, and were chosen for their vast knowledge of affairs ranging from military based to political affairs. Agarest has been through many kings and queens from all lands, both dwarven, human, and Gnomish alike. Now, the other three lands no longer retain their monarchy they once had, instead, a 'Lord' or 'Lady' is chosen to govern their own land. With three 'governors' running the other three, order is still enabled. The Elder Council also aids with an important role in choosing these governors to ensue the prosperity of each land.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

"To think, to see the other lands and meet all sorts of people within our own kingdom, I must admit, is quite exciting." Hinata smiled on a more positive note. Neji could only smirk. "If I may ask, how are we to get there?" Hinata suddenly asked.

"Sadly I have not heard much, other than the supposed escort will be here within the hour to further discuss the last remaining details." Neji replied.

"Remaining details?"

"Preparations, guidelines, those type of assortments." Neji replied, Hinata only nodded in comply. "I do have another lead of information regarding our _escort_."

"Oh?"

"We, that includes me, you, and your sister, are going to be traveling with a mercenary band." Neji only sighed.

"A mercenary band?"

"Yes, though I have no other details regarding them or their leader, though I question as to why the Uchiha could not send us one of their own." Neji exhaled deeply as he began to relax, his arms now folded and his back resting against the door frame, "Mercenaries are such vile beings, always eager to spill whatever blood they can or devise a crude scheme in order to make a quick coin." He scoffed.

"Surely you must be mistaken, we have no idea whom is being hired. I believe you are being to quick to judge Neji-san." Hinata smiled, assurance laden in her voice. "Maybe their leader and his or her followers are the opposite?" Her response only causing her subordinate to groan, both in nativity and frustration.

"You are indeed a hopeful one, Hinata-sama." Hinata giggling at Neji's remark, "And with an odd sense of humor as well."

"Such negativity," Hinata barely mustered through her laughter.

"I fail to see the humor in all this," His brow twitched, "seeing as we'll be doused with those destined for a life of filth."

"I'm just remaining hopeful that your claims are false; that they are not the stereotypes you proclaim them to be." Hinata began to frown, a clear sign of sympathy for anyone who had to live such a life, "I can only imagine how harsh that particular type of life style can be, never knowing when your next meal will be or even if you'll live to see the light of day. Under those conditions, I can see why some could turn to such a way."

"Indeed."

"Lady Hinata," a house maid suddenly intruding, a woman in her mid thirties with short brown hair, standing only five-foot-five, and emerald eyes, "Forgive me if I'm interrupting anything, but Hiashi-sama wishes for you to meet your escort." An hour passed by so quickly it seemed.

"Th-thank you Nami-san." Hinata replied, nervousness overbearing the once confident, and positive future Uchiha bride.

"What happened to that confidence you so graciously held?" Neji smirked, deciding to torment the young woman for her previous assumptions.

'Did he just make a joke?' She suddenly wondered, "Well I-"

"Milady, let us not keep your father waiting." The maid nervously stated.

"Hai." Hinata sighed as she rose up and proceeded to follow her maid, shortly arriving out in the lush garden filled with various assortment of flowers including roses, lilacs, lavender, and various chrysanthemums. All spread and assorted throughout a cobblestone path and in various patches along the inner wall. Cherry blossom trees are also planted in various spots of the garden as well, the trees themselves seemed to have just finished blooming, the time of spring could be such a beautiful thing. Within the elaborate garden, two cedar gazebos constructed on each side of a large Koi pond, connected via a bridge. The cherry blossom trees overshadowing the both of them but in a way, complimenting them. Hinata still remained amazed at the garden her father strived to construct for her late mother. The young maiden could feel herself sadden upon her soon departure, and her recollection of her mother.

As they walked Hinata took in every ounce of detail, further creating her last remaining memory of her home, one last piece of pure beauty and serenity she would come to know and need for her trip; the group finally approaching the gazebo. "Ah, here she is now." An abrupt voice called completely shattering her awe-striking moment. As she snapped back to reality, her father sat firmly in his seat beneath the gazebo all the while sipping on a cup of tea and lounging in a white robe. She trailed over to her right slowly, knowing that the contact was indeed here, her eyes finally gazing upon the being.

Upon her sight, the contact being a male, standing about five-foot-ten, spiky blonde hair that stretched down to his shoulders. She stared into his eyes and found them hypnotizing, a pure form of sapphire that held her own in such dominance and captivity that she couldn't break her gaze and within her peripheral vision, three whisker marks rested on each cheek. His face was definitely handsome to her, her eyes trailing further down, taking in his lower form as she began to blush immensely.

His shoulders being somewhat broad, wearing a long black headband, a short sleeve, long pearl white jacket with rising black flames emanating from the tail coupled with a pair of black pants and leather boots. The jacket willingly exposing his well-formed chest and abs, and within his right hand; with a firm grip, rested a large sword effortlessly slung onto his shoulders.

The hilt being wrapped in tight black leather strands, the pommel taking the shape of a dragon in a chrome color, the guard being somewhat wide and simplistic only extending an inch away from the forte, the guard also looking to be of a silver color with what looked to be dragon wings that extended out from the ends. The blade itself seemingly about six feet long, overall length would be about six-foot-five, the blade also seeming rather wide of what she presumed was about four inches with a slim though sharp chrome edge and what seemed to be a layer of black iron extending down the center. This was such a massive weapon and yet he held it with such ease, was something so large and ornate really needed?

Hinata had fully taken in this man's features, finding them quite to her liking, both her and him delving further into each others eyes. Hiashi suddenly deciding to break the awkward silence, "This is-"

"Naruto Uzumaki." The mercenary spoke, earning a disapproving stare from Hiashi.

"This is my daughter, Hinata." Hiashi sounding irritated.

"I-It's a pleasure to m-meet you." She stuttered, her cheeks now donning a darker shade of red. He set his sword down gently against the support beam, closed the distance between them, and took her hand in his.

"The pleasure is mine." He said softly placing a gentle kiss upon her hand.

"Oh my," Hinata muttered in a sense of shock before suddenly feeling light headed. She leaned further and further backward before her vision suddenly went dark, the maid suddenly halting her fall.

"She...fainted?" Neji spoke in disbelief.

"Lady Hinata, are you ok? Speak to me dear." The maid called fearfully, though bearing no results. The one called Naruto knelt next to her inquisitively and reverting his attention to Hiashi.

"Is it natural for her to do this?" He asked.

"This is a first." He said blandly taking another sip of his tea, a tinge of embarrassment hidden in his voice.

"I see."

"I hope you're not expecting to leave right away?" Hiashi asked, his brows bending in.

"No Hiashi-sama," Naruto simply answered.

"Good, should I expect you tomorrow or perhaps the day after?" Hiashi questioned taking another sip of his tea seemingly impatient.

"I'll let the girl rest and prepare for the trip, the day after should be fine." Naruto said lifting his sword onto his shoulders, and then taking a bow as he walked away, "A pleasure meeting you."

"Likewise." A sudden thought abruptly rearing itself in Hiashi's mind, "Perhaps are you...of the Namikaze or Uzumaki descendancy?" Naruto suddenly stopped in his tracks.

"No, I heard that the both of them were a noble and just clans. The only relevance I have with them is the last name, which I took upon as a child due to stories my foster grandmother would tell me." Naruto answered in a saddened tone, though hidden. "I'm sorry if I brought up painful memories."

"No-no it's just," Hiashi started before relaxing in a sigh, "...just a dormant memory resurfaced. You resemble a couple I once knew, its just too striking." Hiashi shook his head, "Farewell, Uzumaki Naruto." Neji looked upon him, noticing the anger held within his sapphire eyes, and the whiteness of his knuckles upon his clenched fist and tightened grip on his sword. Neji tensed defensively, carefully observing the mercenary, the feeling of a possible attack almost to strong to leave unnoticed. Naruto shifted his attention to the three next to him, and looked down upon Neji whom knelt beside Hinata.

"Be sure to prepare her for the journey, it will be a long one." Naruto managed to crack a small smile before heading out. Neji gave no response other than a cold stare. Another servant soon approached the mercenary, and escorted him out of the compound from a sudden call from Hiashi.

"Come Nami, let us get Hinata-sama inside and in bed." Neji stated getting a nod in response from the maid. He then lifted Hinata onto his back then proceeded back into the compound. Within just a few short minutes, Neji walked into her room and lied her gently down on her bed, situating her into a comfortable position by loosening her kimono's grasp on her delicate frame.

Neji soon got up and fetched a pale of water and rag, he then waded the cloth in the cool water, rang it out and placed it on Hinata's forehead, her forehead feeling unusually warm. He only sighed, 'Why would she react like that?' Neji pulled up a chair, rotating it to face the doorway, then crossing his right leg over his lap then casually leaned back in the chair, his chin now positioned between his index and thumb.

'At least, the one known as Naruto has a level of decency though impudent to nobility. Though when Hiashi-sama asked him that one particular question, something changed in him, almost instantaneously; harboring such a massive amount of killing intent. Does this man have a history with our clan? Perhaps he is whom he says he's not? Maybe he took the last name in honor of them due to a sort of relation?' Several questions continued to plague the guardian's mind to which he exhaled deeply. 'This might take a while.' He thought glancing at Hinata's resting form.

Hours had passed and Hinata finally began to stir, alerting the once resting Neji. Her eyes suddenly fluttering open then slowly sat up, "Wh-what happened?"

"You fainted." Neji snickered.

Hinata said placing her hands on her cheeks in embarrassment, "I must've made father look so foolish."

"No, he was quite unphased by your sudden action, at least he seemed to be. What would warrant such a thing?" Neji opting to hide the truth from her.

"I'm...I'm not sure." She began to smile, "He was quite the gentleman, and handsome." A smile gradually forming with a shade of red appearing once more. Neji chuckled. "What's so funny?" She demanded, Neji shook his head.

"I am inclined to tell you to prepare for your journey within two days. He and your father-" He was suddenly interrupted.

"Naruto, he has a name." She said a bit defensive.

"Right, Naruto..." He started, a bit taken back, "reached an agreement to commence your journey then. So prepare yourself. Pack lightly and essentially."

"Hai." She nodded. Hinata watched as Neji stood in the doorway, his hands gripping the frame tight. "Is there a problem Neji-san?"

'Hanabi is to come with us on this journey as well, a lady near sixteen," Neji began to clench his teeth, though not bearing them, 'just as a backup incase the initial plan doesn't fall through. If all is well, she ends up as a lowly servant or possibly discarded as trash.' He turned back towards her, his eyes displaying a insurmountable hate, though retained his calmness. "It's nothing Hinata-sama. Excuse me." He pardoned himself into the hall.

'If it's so little, why the immense look?' She thought as she fetched a case, and began to pack.

As Neji proceeded down the hallway, his thoughts began to burden him once more, 'To be passed off in disgrace, to betray the very kingdom that we are sworn to, and myself aiding in its downfall...father...I'm serving as the main branch's dog, and soon to be someone else's but...how can I-' His thoughts interrupted as Hanabi walked out into the hallway, standing before him. "Hanabi-sama, is everything alright?"

"I must know something, Neji-san." She stated simply.

"Yes?"

"Is father really going to betray our country to secure our family? What will happen to us when we arrive in Hychal?" Hanabi ridden with worry, "I'm happy for sister, I truly am, but-"

"We have no say in the matter." Neji replied, his fists clenched tightly and trembling, "Why they wish to specifically involve us is one mystery, why Hinata-sama was specifically asked for is another. We both will be loyal servants to the Uchiha when Lady Hinata arrives, I'll make sure we are at least taken care of to an extent...at least I hope." Neji avoiding eye contact with the younger Hyuga, "I hate to say this, and it disgusts me to no end, but if Lady Hinata is killed during the journey, you will take her place." Hanabi began to rise in an uproar.

"I'm nothing more than a fail-safe?"

Neji nodded, "It's sad but true. Do not think ill of your sister, as she too is going to put a word in for both of us. Hopefully we will be accepted as well in conjunction with Hinata-sama's marriage."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

The kingdom of Elury also consists of five major landmasses, Hychal_(Hi-sh-all)_, which is the mainland for the kingdom, Elveyn_(EL-vayne)_ the only land consisting of the only elven population, Jhorviskr_(Yor-viz-skar)_, Tyrahn_(Ter-ahn)_. Each four of these lands define the kingdom of Elury, also bringing various unique traits to differentiate between Agarest.

Hychal is situated slightly southeast of Landross, above the equator, so the northern part of the land has more of a cooler climate, where as the more southern portion is more tropical more notable in the Hyian Peninsula, to which the tip sits just above the equator. Hychal, for Elury, brings in various amounts of supplies from numerous metals and stones from the northern region, lumber from the southern, and the mild climate of the central land producing various crops. Hychal is also larger in mass than Landross and with its more fluctuating agriculture, it proves to be a vital standpoint for the Elurian Kingdom. Hychal's economy is known to flourish by the many denizens throughout the world and it too holds vast academic enrichment to those who wish to indulge themselves in the vast amount of knowledge their colleges hold. Hychal is also home to many noble families including the Uchiha, to whom migrated from Izuki, as well as the Inuzuka and among various others. Hychal's colleges also extending into the arcane arts, alchemy, and a new breed of warrior, the Runemasters. Runemasters are a type of hand to hand combatant that specialize in a particular form of magic, giving them a much needed advantage against well-armed and armored foes. What a Runemaster can do is still unbeknownst to the world, neither which have been seen and only exist as a mere rumor. The Kingdom of Agarest having very little information on this type of fighter, constantly striving to acquire anything to acquire insight of this type of combatant.

Elveyn is a tropical region sitting west to southwest, has the only known population of elven race, though there are also a few human settlements as well. Elveyn is more known for the highest and densest forests to ever be seen by any being, the vast amount of herbs which are grown here are distributed as well to various portions of the kingdom, making it a vital hub for Elury. Elveyn is also home to one of the largest freshwater lakes in the world as well, Elurian Lake, named after the kingdom itself. This particular land is home to the only settlement of elven population, to which their skills vary from the destructive arts in arcane magic, the art of healing, archery, and smithing. It is also noted that the skilled type of marksman called the Ranger; an essential part of the Elurian Forces, are trained here. Rangers are extremely formidable on the battlefield, capable to dispatching multiple targets at once without detection and also capable of firing multiple arrows from a single stringed bow. Throughout the Elurian history, Rangers have helped secure victory on the battlefield with their lethal volley of arrows that rain down upon weary foes, creating many prized fables and legends. With Elveyn's containing metallurgy also having some of the rarer metals like Runite; often used in daggers and one-handed swords, and Khorium, rivaling rarity with Onix, and of course deposits of all value ridden metals such as bronze, silver, and gold in their underground caverns. The herbs that are found here often go for a pretty price within the market, and especially to alchemy colleges due to their wide variety of effects that one can have.

Jhorviskr is an artic region similar to that of Grimweld though not as large in mass and rests far north of Hychal. This particular continent is home to the Norsic, a 'sub-race' of humans, more resilient to cold and revel in the art of war and celebration. To fight and die with honor and stay true to the beliefs of their ancestors is the only way to live in the Norsic population, to betray this, means to be forever forsaken by them with no hopes of ascending to Valhalla. A very strict way of living similar to those of many around the world. The Norsic people also serve as one of the main sources for armor and weapons as the mountains are enriched with a wide variety, escalating their smithing abilities to such height that they are well known throughout many parts of the world. The only way to fight within the Norsic way, one of the most feared warriors to every step foot upon the battlefield, the Berserker. With the consumption of a specially brewed mead made of a special herb which gives the Berserker combatant its edge, the mead is capable of sending the warrior into such an enraged state, that their strength, ferocity, and tenacity are completely unmatched. The Berserker is said to to delve so far into such a state, that one could decimate many a men, legends even speak of these warriors having the capability of wiping out a whole battalion on their lonesome, even if they have sustained life-threatening injuries, they fight until their very last breath. The Berserkers are still widely held in high regard as one of Elury's most prized warrior but also its most weary.

Tyrahn is the furthest away from Hychal, though sits rather close to Izuki to which takes several days to travel from the western coast. Tyrahn is mostly populated by the Norsic and the many denizens from within the Elurian Kingdom. Tyrahn is also a tropical land that distinguishes itself by having the largest volcano in the world, spanning 1,600 feet above sea level, named Damien's Peak. Set apart of that, the land of Tyrahn houses many tribes of ogres and giants to which feud with one another, often humans distance themselves from the ever clashing battles. The tribes of ogres are known to attack humans upon sight were as the giants are more territorial. The human settlements are not large in scale as the other settlements in the Elurian Kingdom, though they are a vital part within the kingdom itself.

Damien's Peak has lied dormant for some time now, the last known eruption being well over forty years ago. Many think that this volcano houses a terrifying dragon known, in Norsic legend, as Menalzic_(Meh-nal-sic)_. A beast that lead many dragons to war against all mortal races in order to purge their vile existence; though merely a legend. Some have ventured towards Damien's Peak and at times, returned baring rare gems that are then crafted into jewelry. Damien's Peak still holds an immense fear to those who dwell upon the land of Tyrahn, still believing that one day the mythical beast will once again rise from the ashes. In Tyrahn's southern region lies Suna, a village that thrives within its desert region. The desert itself covering practically one-third of the continent, large rolling dunes and a long running range of cliffs, completely veiled in secrecy. The secrets upon this region is only known by the people of Suna, the only village to be situated in Ifrit's Wake, named solely after the Spirit of Fire. The people of Suna survive off a nearby lake just north of their village, which is connected to numerous of rivers leading further north. The Tyr lake to which they draw from is the second largest in the world, and vastly irrigated to many key points throughout Suna.

To think that both of these kingdoms existed in unison with one another, a treaty that was drawn up hundreds of years ago that was then broken fifty years ago. With each victory or surrender for either kingdom only results in the creation of anger and hatred. The despair that roams the lands untamed, and the lust for revenge that exists within the hearts of its denizens, would such a cycle ever end? Was it possible for a war as fierce as this even have the ability to subside? Could forgiveness even be given and harmony ever be acquired once again? A series of questions that could never be answered, only the hope that lies within each kingdom, that one day, the bloodshed will end, and what was once lost...could be restored.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

'Today is the last day I will get see my beloved home.' Hinata frowned. Two days had passed quickly. During those times Hinata spent her time well within her home, admiring every last detail and recalling every fond memory. She would spend her time out in the garden where their late mother was buried, right beneath a cherry blossom tree. 'Farewell mother, only time will tell when Hanabi and I will visit you once again.' Hinata bid her last prayer and farewell with a bow, Nami slowly approaching behind her with a weak smile, Hinata turned to face her with a saddened smile. Nami could only embrace the young Hyuga in a warm hug.

"It was an honor seeing you grow and prosper into a beautiful young woman Hinata-sama." A small tear began to roll from her eyes, "Please don't forget about us and what we've done." Hinata embraced back, tears falling freely from her eyes as well. Her lavender, sleeveless dress with a midnight blue stripe stretching down the middle, ceasing just before her shins. The dress almost hugging her curvacious form; her black low-heeled leather boots providing comfort to the soles of her feet, aside from her socks.

"I would never do such a thing Nami-san. You've been like a second mother to me, and to that I'm truly grateful." She smiled weakly.

"Come my lady, it's time for you to go, he's already here." Nami said suddenly breaking the moment, not wanting to cause anymore emotional distress for Hinata, as well as herself. Hinata could only nod in comply before the image of the mercenary she had met a few days prior, burst into her thoughts, and unknowingly blushed deeply. Nami's mood suddenly altering to a more merrier one, and began to giggle. "Oh my, did I stir up your thoughts of that handsome mercenary my lady?" Nami giggled, sheltering her laughter with her hand.

"N-no I just...um-m-m," Hinata suddenly losing her train of thought and began to press her two index fingers together. The redness of her cheeks intensifying, her mind unable to muster an excuse.

"Well let's just not keep them waiting," Nami said allowing a snicker to escape her lips. As the two walked into the main living room, there he stood, firmly against the wall, his large weapon latched securely to his back. But what of his armor, did he choose not to wear any or was it because it was uncustomary? Or was it just a preference? How odd someone would not wear any protection? Hinata could only ponder upon it, and while she did not mind his look, she could only wonder what her father would think. She could only imagine what difficulties he might give for the young mercenary. Her father, Hiashi, wasn't exactly a man who was forgiving, and always wanted perfection or at least competence in those that were either serving him or aiding him.

"I trust that you will get them there safely?" Hiashi questioned, his eyes showing a deep hostility towards him, his deep lavender eyes doubting every fiber of the man that stood before. A look Hinata knew all too well for her own good, but alas she remained quiet.

"You have my word." He replied simply, unwavered by Hiashi's bitterness and hostility .

"Hiashi-sama, I have brought Lady Hinata as asked." Nami said in a bow, diverting Hiashi's attention from the mercenary.

"Arigatou, Nami. What of Neji and Hanabi?" He replied.

"They will be here shortly, Neji said he needed to prepare something beforehand, and Hanabi gave the same response." Nami complied, and within that very minute the two walked in.

"This is our escort?" Hanabi questioned, "Surely you on your lonesome can't ensure our safety." Naruto's eyes narrowed. Hanabi herself wearing a blue sleeveless dress, black pants underneath, and black shoes as well, Neji still sporting the white gi.

"When you are ready to leave, I'll be waiting outside by the front gate." Naruto replied, and then focused his attention towards Hiashi, bowed, and took his leave through the front door with an assistant showing him out. Neji soon following after picking up his case, and tightening his strap holding his katana. Hinata then noticing that her case, along with Hanabi's had been gathered already and set against a wall within the living room.

"Farewell, Hiashi-sama." Neji humbly bowed.

"Neji," He said suddenly.

"H-hai?"

"I have enough trust in your abilities in the protection of my daughters, I could not have asked for a better guardian. As a honed and well experienced ninja, you know what is expected of you. Ensure the safety of my daughters, is all that I ask." Hiashi forced a small smile.

"You have my word." He replied, he bowed once more, then followed behind Naruto.

Hinata and Hanabi both faced their father, Hinata smiling as well as her sister, and both giving him a tender embrace. "Farewell father." Hinata said.

"I'll write to you when possible." Hanabi smiled

"Farewell my daughters, I hope for the both of you to live in comfort and happiness. Your mother would wish you the same." Hiashi said, a small smile forming on the ever hardened Hyuga once more. Hinata and Hanabi both giving a bow, grabbed their luggage, and proceeded out the door. Just before they exited, the two of them took one last look of their home, subconsciously bidding their farewell to their mother and home. As they stepped foot outside they found Neji and Naruto participating in idle banter, casually made their way to them. Neji watched as the two joined them, and with Hinata giving a nod, the group took their leave.

Konoha seemed quite lively today, the populace having not a care in the world as they traversed passed them. Several villagers conversed with one another, and children laughed as they played. The streets that were laid out with cobblestone, littered with numerous vendors shouting amongst the crowds, advertising their produce or products for any potential customers. The vendors themselves seemed to have branched out from not only the market district but also the residential as well. The houses themselves that populated the area all made of a fine wood with the roofs taking on a sloped architecture, a simplistic design at heart but each house held a distinctive property that distinguished each family whether by a design on the wood or a by an emblem embroidered on a cloth hung from various places. Konoha is named for it being completely enshrouded by a dense forest, and with many tall, lush green trees being so plentiful throughout the village, the name itself was self-explanatory.

They soon arrived in the market district, it seemed far more crowded than the residential area. How odd it was. "How have you arranged our journey?" Neji asked, suddenly breaking the silence.

"I will explain everything shortly, all I ask for the time being is a bit of patience." Naruto said, his focus still remained forward.

"I noticed you are partially prepared, I do not know how you are even capable of using such a weapon. Maybe it is just for show, I can not say, but what really confuses me is your lack of armor. As a ninja, I'm not required to wear much protection, but someone whose constantly out in the midst of a battlefield, it should worn when venturing into unknown territories." Neji showing a bit of surprise and a hint of concern, especially for a mercenary following a lifestyle he believed to be so vile, but furthermore, harboring a deep lack of confidence within their _escort_. Was he that much of an idiot?

"Armor is not required for something this brief." Naruto responded simply.

"What makes you think that?"

"My blade is more than enough to protect me from an attack."

"I find your reason to be lacking. For example," Neji said as he quickly drew his sword and with a strong downward slash, only to have it blocked Naruto's large sword, and with a forceful kick to his stomach sending the Hyuga stumbling back. Naruto turned the blade to its broad end and slammed it into Neji's side, and with a quick low sweeping kick Neji fell easily to the ground. The last action Neji seen was the large blade coming down from above stopping just before his neck. As he followed the blade's length to his left, he noticed it had easily dug into the stone of the street. Neji's eyes remained wide open, but then suddenly spoke once more, the populated district quickly directing their attention to the unraveling event in awe, a crowd beginning to form around them.

"It seems I've underestimated you, a mere _mercenary_ actually showing what he is truly capable of, however, that does not change the fact that all of you are still nothing better than the trash set upon the streets. Always thinking of someway to scheme, make a quick coin, or to spill whatever blood you can! Even one such as you can not escape a shallow destiny of misery, never hoping to ascend to anything better!" Neji exclaimed. Naruto holstering his blade as Neji soon stood back up.

"I didn't wear any for the sole reason as to not draw attention to myself nor to the three of you, my armor would definitely have made me a target. While my method of deceiving the enemy is crude, it is however effective. Besides, it's just a short walk outside the village." Naruto added, helping Neji up off the ground, "We _mercenaries,_ as you put it are not always the stereotype you proclaim us to be. Yes, we do what we have to do, it's the way of life that we've chosen. Mercenaries never had a real calling, not born into nobility, always scrounging around to feed themselves and those they care for. I wouldn't put a label on the title of mercenary if I were you." Naruto explained. "It's the only life I know." He mumbled.

"Both of you stop this!" Hinata suddenly shouted quickly catching the attention of the two and then approached Neji, "You shouldn't have attacked him like that, it is our duty to entrust him with our safety as that is what he is being paid to do. That was a rash act and contrary to his fact, it caused unwanted attention." Hinata donned a stern look upon her guardian.

"My apologies...Hinata-sama." Neji said in reluctance, Hinata then approached Naruto and bowed. Hanabi all the while, pressing the curious villagers to go about their business.

"I hope you can forgive him Naruto-san," Hinata said, "He means well."

"I don't blame him for wanting some reassurance, if you can call it that." She looked up at him, "However, that fate crap applies to no one, and I suggest he changes that ideal." He added, "Neither me nor my band will stand for the hostility you so clearly harbor towards the lifestyle we have accepted." Naruto's stern gaze causing them to tense.

"Understood Naruto-san, but please, I know that his actions were uncalled for but I can assure you it will not happen again." Hinata assured, all the while apologetic.

"And if it does?"

"Then I willingly accept full responsibility. If punishment is in order than I will gladly take it upon myself." She replied.

"As you wish." Naruto nodded, then turned his attention towards Neji who stood in shock, "I have no ill-will to you or any Hyuga, I suggest you drop whatever you have against my occupation, for her sake." Naruto turned and proceeded down the street, "Lets get moving."

"Arigatou Naruto-san." Hinata rose from her bow and shot an ever rare glare at her guardian before following their mercenary companion, Hanabi also displaying her annoyance as well.

"Forgive me Hinata-sama. It was unwise of me to let my emotions cloud my reasoning, I assure you I will not make the same mistake twice." He suddenly spoke.

"Just don't let it happen again," She smiled, "Please." She added as they traversed down the street and out Konoha's large wooden gates. The dense and lavishing emerald forest that lied outside Konoha's gates seemed to welcoming at this time of day. The sun reaching it's peak and ever shining brightly down upon them as they walked through the wide stone path. It wouldn't take them long to reach the edge of the forest, being only several miles away from the village gates. Upon reaching the edge, miles away, many tents could be seen, a majority of them having an odd emblem decorated upon a wavering flag. The camp that was built mere miles away from the edge of the forest, had seemed to be so close, and yet so far.

"So that's what we'll be traveling with?" Hanabi asked, astonishment beginning to set in.

"Yes, the Nine-Tailed Yoko." Naruto replied.

"Nine-Tailed Yoko?" Hinata asked, "The Kyubi?"

"Yes, ever heard of us?" Naruto asked as he turned and smiled, Hinata shook her head no with a faint blush, and Neji gave no response. However, Hanabi suddenly spoke.

"I overheard father and an Uchiha official speaking about them. The Uchiha stated that the band known as the Nine-Tailed Yoko, a force of about three hundred men, managed to route some of the strongest armies known in the world, all the while their commander wielded two large swords efficiently into battle and strategically outmaneuvered and overpowered many armies and even some of the fiercest of bands. Every victory yielded minimal casualties for them, and yet no one could figure out why. They're definitely a force to fear, but what's more intriguing is their ability to outclass vast and powerful armies." Hanabi suddenly having an idea of who this man really was, "And you are-" Hanabi suddenly finding a loss of words.

"Their commander." Naruto said finishing her statement.

"Then the other blade, is it a mere exaggeration?" Hanabi questioned.

"No, I did not have a need for it." Naruto replied, giving a disgruntled look towards Neji, while the Hyuga remained unaffected by his look and continued to follow behind him.

The group drew ever closer in silence, and soon arrived within the camp, a pink haired female shouted amongst the crowd, alerting everyone of their commander's return. Hinata getting an easier look at the emblem embroidered on the flag, a red symbol of the Nine-Tailed Fox demon, the design of the tails as they branched out in various directions and with the main body of the fox easily distinctive amongst the red tails, sitting in a very proud manner but also symbolizing strength and confidence. Her attention diverted from the flag as they all gathered around him. They could only greet the _luggage_ with a cold stare. Naruto then placed two fingers into his mouth, beneath his tongue, and blew sharply, a loud whistle catching their attention.

"Alright listen up!" He commanded, "I'm laying down your orders, failure to abide by them will be subjected to severe punishment. No man is to advance on the two women, harass either of the three in any way, steal from them, or any amount of unfair treatment. Should anyone notify me or is caught in either act will be dealt with personally. Understood?" Naruto shouted

"Yes sir!" They replied in attention, unison, and with a salute. Naruto then turned to the three new companions.

"Now, here's what I'll lay down for you three. My men are not your servants, they are here to fight and protect, not to abide by your every whim. They are to be treated with respect as they will do the same. If there is a problem, you are to address it to me or to either of my supporting officers to which I will introduce them after this little meeting. Got it?"

"Hai Naruto-san." Hinata replied with a nod, Hanabi and Neji acknowledging his wishes, orders to be more precise.

"Great, now if you all will follow me, please." As the four made their way to a larger tent, setup in the center of the camp. Once inside, there sat a large table, and a large map resting on top. As they gathered around, four more people joined them, two of them being female and the other two being male.

One of the females happened to be the pink haired woman that got everyone's attention upon their arrival. Her hair was cut down to her shoulders, harboring emerald eyes, and standing five-foot-eight; clad in steel armor. Her breastplate and pauldrons seemingly in a poor condition, her leggings and greaves also in the same state, and on her hip rested a broad sword and on her back sat a kite shield.

The other female was about five-nine, sporting a curvacious figure, ample bust, violet hair with light brown eyes and a intimidating grin. She was outfitted differently, she wore a mauve top that cut just short of her stomach easily taking the form of her large bust, with a matching tight skirt that loosely covered her legs as well as black heeled leather boots. An odd fashion for this particular band of mercenaries, perhaps she was not of the warriors? They couldn't really determine what her role could be if any at all.

Both males stood about the same height of five-ten. One of them had his black hair pulled back into a short, but spiked pony tail, also clad in steel though more refined, and a broadsword on his back and a crossbow latched to his hip. His brown eyes lazily held open, ridden with sleep.

The other male was odd looking, his silver hair spiked to the left, a mask that covered his face and one eye that was covered by a headband. This one had his chest fully exposed, his torso scarred in a few places to what seemed to be a mix of arrow puncture wounds as well as inflicted wounds from some sort of blade, whether by an axe, dagger, or sword, it couldn't be determined. The only amount of armor he wore was the plated gauntlets, leggings, and greaves, all seemed to be in good condition. This silver haired being lazily supported by a halberd, its tip planted firmly into the ground. His single black eye barely remained open, clearly exhausted.

"Please introduce yourselves." Naruto spoke suddenly, referring to the Hyuga companions.

"I am Hinata Hyuga, it's a pleasure to meet you all."

"I'm Hanabi Hyuga. It's an honor."

"Neji Hyuga." He stated simply, all of them taking a respective bow. Naruto then motioned his officers to do the same.

"Sakura Haruno, Second in command. Likewise." She replied simply.

"Anko Mitarashi, only mage. Captain of the Yoko's Marksman." She crossed her arms with a grin.

"Shikamaru Nara, Captain of the Shadow forces, and strategic advisor."

"Kakashi Hatake, Captain of the Yoko's raiders." He held up a solitary hand.

"Now that we are all introduced and comfortable with one another, I think it's time to discuss our means of travel shall we? Shika, were you able to situate a few boats to Grimweld?" Naruto asked, overlooking the map.

"Yes, though troublesome, I managed to convince a few captains to momentarily delay any trip to grant us our voyage over sea, with a promise of a handsome payout." He replied scratching the back of his neck.

"Good, at least we have a sure way across. Anko and Kakashi, how are preparations for departure coming?"

"Roughly half the camp has been packed commander." Anko replied

'Half the camp...already?' Hinata thought.

"And your wound?" Naruto addressed Anko once more.

"All is well."

"We have packed all the necessary supplies, the tents need to be disassembled and carriages just need to be prepared before mobilizing." The one known as Kakashi added.

"If I may ask, you mentioned Grimweld, why are we to head there, when we could sail straight across the ocean to Landross? Perhaps there's a detail I'm missing?" Neji inquired.

"Several reports of ships mysteriously disappearing without a trace, surprisingly there have been a few eyewitness accounts, all depicting an attack by some large unknown creature. Those who were lucky enough to survive their voyage, quickly though fearfully informed the ruler of each land to which they spread word to Queen Tsunade herself cautioning all ports and securing alternate routes, though each story is different from the last, each one describing a different creature." Anko replied.

"Even if the claims were false, we still don't know what happened to their ships and the rest of their crews, sea monster or not. It'd be in our best interest to take the safest route available to us, no matter how troublesome or extensive it may be." Shikamaru added.

"I see, so if we head towards Grimweld, which I presume will be about half a days travel at best, we would reside in IronMaul?" Neji asked studying the map.

"Yes, the port to Grimweld is further north from here, which won't take long." Naruto said, "We should arrive at the port by dusk if we leave now, we will then set up camp once more outside the port, and at daybreak we will set sail. Once we have docked at the Onyx Port in the southern portion of Grimweld, we will travel through the Bronze Pass to IronMaul. When we arrive in IronMaul, I've already setup arrangements for our lodging, considering the bitter cold this time of year. Any objections?" Naruto asked.

"No sir." The commanding officers replied.

"What of you?" He eyed Neji, catching his attention.

"IronMaul, how have you setup arrangements there?" Neji replied simply, giving the same stare.

"Aradin IronMaul, a good friend and owes me a favor. We passed through their a couple days back, and I asked him to await our arrival." Naruto smiled scratching his cheek."Anything else?" Neji shook his head, "Good, now let's move out." He calmly spoke and rolled the map up.

"Yes sir." His officers replied before vacating the tent. Naruto's attention now focused on the Hyuga trio.

"Grimweld is frigid year round, I hope you packed accordingly. If not there are some spare clothes woven for the cold weather climate that you can help yourselves to." Naruto gave a small smile.

"Thank you Naruto-san." Hinata couldn't help but smile back and with a small blush on her cheeks. Naruto picking this up and scratching the back of his head with a nervous laugh.

"Eh-h-h no problem. Let us vacate the tent, and prepare for our trip." He added.

"Of course." With Naruto taking his leave, Hinata followed his movements as he walked out, her sole focus just placed upon the mercenary commander.

"Hinata-_chan_ has a crush on Naruto-_kun_, and so quickly too." Hanabi teased with a grin.

"I do not, he's just very nice and considerate." She objected as she soon realized the support poles being lifted out of the ground, then a sudden voice cried.

"Come on, out will ya!" The three practically ran outside. They soon noticed how much of the camp was quickly packed up and stored within the carriages, before they knew it an hour had already passed and soon Naruto shouted amongst them.

"We will head north to Izumo Port. If time is on our side, we will arrive by dusk, giving us just enough time to reset. Move out!" He himself now mounted upon a white horse, his white jacket fluttering in the gentle wind only to be pressed by the large sword still holstered on his back. He looked down upon the Hyuga maiden, "I take it you all have ridden a horse before?" All three confirming of their past experience. "Good, sadly I only have one spare horse, one of you will ride with me or one of my officers." He then added scratching his cheek.

As if on queue, Neji spoke, "I will commandeer the spare steed if you don't mind, Hanabi can ride with me." The two Hyuga looking towards the soon to be Uchiha bride. "Perhaps it would be wise for Lady Hinata to stay close to the commander and his officers." Neji then added.

Hinata began to blush a brighter red, twiddling her two index fingers, "W-well I-I-" She herself finding a loss of words until an outstretched hand held out.

"I'll keep you safe, my Lady. I promise." Naruto smiled softly, his soft sapphire eyes showing utmost determination and care one could ever see. His welcoming and assuring gaze causing her to melt in place.

"Um-m of course." Her bashful nature getting the better of her. She then took his hand and fitted her foot inside the stirrup, and with his help, lifted herself up onto the horse. Naruto giving her enough room on the saddle to seat comfortably. She could feel his arms wrap around her as he gripped the reins, and with one quick snap, the horse was now in motion.

The whiff of his scent and warmth of his form, so...enveloping, the feeling of security was unsurpassed, almost as if the world itself would have to fight a vast and powerful army just to be able to lay a hand upon her. Why was something felt so quick, so fast, from this one man? What was it about him that had her drawn so sudden? These questions she just couldn't find a logical reason behind at all.

As the whole band traveled north through Izuki, Hinata managed to break away from her thoughts and then marveled at the sights of the vast, lush green fields and the clear blue sky, reveling in the amount of freedom she had never felt before. Her eyes taking every detail of the landscape. As she watched the wind caress the blades of grass with a gentle breeze, casting a soothing feeling over her. The sun shining down upon the field giving a ever wave of shine gliding over the fields of green. "Something wrong?" Naruto asked.

"Oh...no, no of course not." She barely mustered.

"You seem uneased."

"No, it's more of basking in the sense of freedom, and reveling in a state of admiration." She replied, Naruto a bit surprised, "Believe it or not, this is the first time I've been outside Konoha's walls, father always remained strict with me and my younger sister though we are trained and skilled ninja."

"So a once caged bird now flies free?" He asked.

"I guess you could say that Naruto-san." She giggled, Naruto shook his head.

"This is one of the perks I love about being a mercenary. You wonder about each land seeing and experiencing new things all the time. Your senses are honed and skills are improved to heights you could never imagine. You learn so much when you're not bound by the walls of a settlement. You almost begin to view yourself in a whole new light." He added.

"Indeed." She said softly still taking in the sight of the boundless fields extending over the horizon, "I must ask, how does it feel to live in such a way?"

"Hmm?"

"Surely anything can happen out here in the wild, from being attacked by other bands or thieves to fend off various beasts. I mean, have you ever felt...afraid?" She asked suddenly.

"To be honest, always." He replied, Hinata merely looking up at him a bit worried, "Out here you never know what's going to happen, you always feel as if something unknown will show itself around every corner. However, we've all managed to cope with this little fact. Each of us know that there could be an enemy raid or a wandering beast at anytime even in the dead of the night, but by resting fully but remaining ready for anything is how we were able to adapt. Learning this is difficult, and can vary from person to person."

"Vary from person to person?"

"Yes, a lot of us sleep with our weapons always within our grasp and some have learned to rest while wearing armor or practiced equipping armor as quickly as possible, the former is the more adapted skill. For example, Sakura, the pinkette you met earlier, actually had a difficult time coping." Hinata listening to his words carefully, "When Sakura first joined we warned her of the dangers that she will face while traveling, and she was determined to remain with us. Over many months actually, Sakura was always on edge, her body ached a majority of the time and her temper would flare often. That stage was due to the lack of sleep, her mind stressed and was unable to allow her body to rest because she too often worried of an attack or the next battle that was to happen. Though it's normal, she couldn't remain focused on what she needed most. That was the key, focus. Frequently me, or one of the other officers would have to carry her which severely hurt our band, as I believe in leaving no comrade behind; a teaching greatly valued to all of us, first administered by Kakashi and my father. In order for her to achieve that focus, she gradually learned that it doesn't always happen but to be prepared for when it does, in order to do this you clear your mind of everything, not thinking of any attacks, no beasts, nothing; you escape to your own world and relax. It's easier said than done." Naruto explained scratching his head.

"Interesting, so in order to achieve that, you have to, in other words, trick yourself?" Hinata questioned.

"In a sense." He simply commented, Hinata began to giggle, earning herself a questionable look.

"Forgive me, but I can't imagine you sleeping with such a large sword, let alone two of them by your side, always on the ready. It must be quite uncomfortable." She remarked, he only smiled and shook his head.

"You learn to get around such obstacles, me sleeping with _large swords_ by my side holds truth, but I'm content with them and can obtain a level of comfort. Besides I don't always carry both, the other rests with the other armaments as it's difficult enough carrying just one." He mocked her statement a bit playfully, her giggling still continued.

"Forgive me Naruto-san." She smiled.

"What's to be forgiven? You're merely curious."

"Perhaps, but since I found out whom we were traveling with, I began to wonder about the life a mercenary would lead, myself wanting to experience it, try and see all sorts of new things in my life before I'm forever stuck as a noble's wife." Hinata added, her smile faded quickly.

"Perhaps I could sway the path a bit in order for you to see such things, and the contract doesn't specify a time limit. I suppose I could go out of my way to show and teach you some ways of mercenary life. I can't say it'll be easy though." Naruto added with a smile, Hinata blushing immensely.

"You're really going to do that...for me? T-t-to show me?" She turned and looked straight into his sapphire pools.

"Is that a problem?" Naruto staring back into her soft lavender eyes with a smile.

"N-n-no, I would love for you to teach me." His sapphire eyes piercing directly through hers, her heart beating rapidly sharpening her breathing, and her cheeks glowing brighter than ever upon her pale, silky skin. Naruto placing his hand on hers allowing her to grip the reins of the horse. Hinata tensing as his arms wrapped around her waist, she could feel her head growing light once more. Hinata released one last sigh as she faded out of consciousness.

"She...fainted? Again?" He questioned feeling a series of cold stares coming from behind him, both Sakura and Neji watching his every move. To which he smiled sheepishly, and scratched the back of his head nervously, "Does she...usually do this?" His question directed towards Neji, he gave no answer. "_Right_," Naruto finding nothing more appropriate to answer with. He then turned back around, and sighed.

He took a hold of the reins from her grip, as she leaned into his broad chest. His arm placed securely around her delicate form. Their journey was just beginning and already there were a few complications. As the sun began to set, they then arrived outside Izumo Port after proceeding through a path cutting directly through the Raikou Mountains. "Let's setup camp!" He commanded, carrying Hinata in his arms. He gently set her down beneath a tree, propping her gently against its bark.

**Several hours later...**

Hinata awoke on a cot, her eyes slowly adjusting to the lack of light, she easily made out her shelter to be that of a tent due to the wooden poles dug into the ground and the cloth like material that encased her area. She slowly rose up and placed her hand on her head trying to recall the events that caused her sudden outage. 'Naruto-kun' she thought, unknowingly adding in a honorific to his name. Already, finding him interesting and giving him a pet name, she shook her head. She shifted her legs over the side and slowly stood up to find Neji sleeping, propped up against a box with his katana in hand, and Hanabi resting in a cot as well.

As she watched the two rest soundly, Hinata could only smile before deciding some fresh air and perhaps a small stroll would do her good. She quietly exited and found the various men sleeping next to their campfires, their armor reflecting the moonlights soft glow mixed with the orange hue from the burning flames. She paced herself carefully as to not disturb them, her eyes pinpointing her steps in hopes to not disturb the peaceful sight. Unknowingly, she made her way towards the southern outskirt of the camp, admiring the tall mountains off in the distance. The starlit sky illuminating her surroundings, casting a sense of serenity and glow upon the dormant fields, a feeling she welcomed at any given moment when possible.

The mountains off in the distance, called Raikou, was definitely a sight to behold. These mountains were named in honor of the famed samurai, Minamoto Yurimitsu. This famed samurai was said to have slain many demons during his time and was a proud protector of Kiri. The village of Kiri had always been more tropical, with frequent rain and generally masked by mist able to throw off many travelers. The mountains that seclude them is also named after a legendary swordsman who also originated from Kiri, known as Miyamoto Musashi.

As her mind wandered out of thought, she made her way out into the grassy planes, just outside the camp, she narrowed her eyes, focusing on a odd glowing, golden light off in the distance. She quickly made her way to it silently and carefully, her curiosity peaking. As she got closer, she hid herself behind a nearby tree, and ever eyes widened upon sight. As golden strands of light encircled a beings feet in a wide circle, and then proceeding to spiral upwards to the midnight sky. His right hand positioned in front of his chest holding what seemed to be an golden orb while his other hand was dropped to behind his left leg, caressing the same form of light. His head tilted back, his familiar long white jacket fluttering gently from an unknown source, and his form remaining still and focused. His eyes remained shut as his right hand slowly began to rise and outstretch towards the midnight veil above. The orb itself began to grow in intensity and form as it then formed into what seemed to be a barrier, astonishment overwhelming her.

"N-Naruto?"

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

First chapter is completed, and yes it's quite long I know. I wanted to establish several key points in this chapter as well as potential points in the 'world', as to not cause confusion or later explanation. Hope you enjoyed, and please **Read and Review!** They will all be greatly appreciated. Also note, that updates will be spaced out, as I'm trying to pour a lot of effort into these chapters as I can, I'm wanting to fully test how much I've grown as a writer, as I'm still improving, and nothing is perfect.


	2. Chapter 2

After a reunion of one of my favorite mods for Half-life, various drama floating around my house and work, unusual amounts of stress, all coupled with enough shit, foul enough to Shoryuken a buzzard off a shit-wagon, I have finally been able to write again without being hindered. Yay me!

Anyway, I would like to thank all of you for your reviews, favorites, and alerts for this story. It made my day to find those who are interested in finding out how this tale will play out. **TwiceMarked, 'Reader', mikethepokemaster, The Devil's Avenger, Azuredragon27, 'ayaline', Solvdrage, and RoderickAckerman**: Thank you very much for your kind comments and reviews, they are much appreciated. Anyway, here is chapter 2 of the story. I hope ya Enjoy!

Also, as part of a little game I'm gonna do, I might throw in a reference or two in a chapter, see if you can spot some of them, just as a little additive. Have Fun! Another thing, from the word processing program I'm using, this whole chapter clocks in at about 31 pages, though most of it is chit-chat, the action will come soon.

**Disclaimer**: Refer to Chapter One.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**CHAPTER II**

"N-Naruto?" She whispered, her mind desperately trying to piece together the sight before her, amidst the vibrant fields, a shining beacon stood in the veil of night.

His hand outstretched higher towards the sky, the vortex of golden light ever growing stronger and more vibrant. An unknown power never seen or even heard of, what sort of power was this? Her curiosity peaking higher, wanting to confront him, to further delve herself into what was occurring before her and as to why something like this was happening. She could feel the intensity of this new found power from her current standpoint, the ferocity of this unknown force causing the movements of his jacket, headband, and the slight bags of his pants to react in such an erratic manner. The thrashing movements of his jacket and headband seemingly holding enough force to rip them off his body, and yet they remain placed. How was that? The flailing of his clothing caused from the uprising force of his power, almost seemed to have the ability to lift the man off the earth, and yet he stayed grounded? How was something like this even possible? She knew mages to possess a much similar ability but nothing of this magnitude. As she stared immensely at the mercenary commander, his golden light slowly vanished and his form finally coming to a rest. He fell to his knees and his breaths seemed heavy. As he steadily rose to his feet, his arms tensed greatly. The calmness that overwhelmed her surroundings seemed unnatural, the tension that gripped the air could be deemed cuttable, she could feel the silent rapidity of her breaths becoming irregular. She must regain her composure, lest she'd be caught.

"Hopefully, that should keep them at bay?" He whispered, her eyes deciphering his lips as he spoke.

'Them?' She questioned, her mind pondering upon his meaning. He slowly turned towards her direction, to which she panicked. She immediately masked her movements, placing her back to the tree bark and silently, she mumbled, "Byakugan." Her vision transforming her surroundings into a sort of white and grey hues, some darker than the other. Her sight allowing her to see the direct flow of one's mana and granting the ability to see past many obstacles, a very nifty technique gifted only to the Hyuga, and as a ninja, it proved to be invaluable.

Mana is the energy that coexists alongside that of life, a manifestation of energy that one person can bend to their whim, if they so desired. A type of energy that also sustains the life energy within one's physical body. The manipulation of mana is a practice that is constantly passed down through many parts of the world, ranging from the ninja of Izuki to the mages and clerics of Aroupa and even to the fiercest of warriors. Mana has many alternate terms for it as well including 'Ki', 'Chakra', and at times can be called 'Chi'. Those that bend that energy go through immense training in casting and manipulating that energy, not only to gain control, but to also expand their reserves. Mana is a precious energy that replenishes itself over time. By depleting mana to low levels, the reserves further expand to allow the user to cast more jutsu or magic, or to cast more powerful versions of said spell or jutsu. Years upon years of training and practice a being will endure, all mages, ninja, clerics, warriors, and even the Rangers of Elveyn, are trained through this process. With all beings having to endure the mental training in conjuring and manipulating mana, this only adds to the offensive and defensive capabilities one can offer. Hinata herself trained in various ways of the ninja by her father and her guardian, Neji, enduring such tasks both through trial and error. Like all ninja the knowledge and skill of mana control is a prime essential in survivability.

The Byakugan is a special Doujutsu, or bloodline technique, that all Hyuga share and are trained extensively to use. The Byakugan allows them to detect life forms at unimaginable distances, grant them the sight to see their mana flow, and all their _points_ within their body. The Chakra points, also called Mana Nodes, are _checkpoints_ to which mana or chakra can be exerted whether through the hands or to the feet to even strengthening the muscles of various parts of the body. The Byakugan coupled with the style known as the Gentle Fist, which was solely created to completely incapacitate the opponent using the beneficial sight the Byakugan granted, render their opponent defenseless or to even land the fatal blow that links to the heart or brain. It has been noted that anyone possessing the Byakugan has an effective range of a near three-hundred-sixty degree sight, however, there exists one fatal weak spot located upon the back of the neck. Each user of this doujutsu must stress caution when using it, even if the enemy is unaware. An effective Hyuga nin should never allow their enemy to obtain such valuable and fatal information, if by some chance the enemy manages to acquire this information, exercising caution and elimination of the enemy must be acted upon.

The night, so still, and yet so calm, the slightest disturbance could easily stir a now resting scene. With a now steady breath, she slowly turned herself to his direction, the power of the Byakugan granting her sight through the tree. To her amazement, within his rapidly flowing network, he possessed the normal type of mana, however, right at his core was a small flow of...red mana? Something like this surely hasn't been seen before, has it? What of the golden light, was this a cleric's power? What kind of cleric uses two large swords in battle? She had never heard nor seen such a thing, and what of the red colored mana? Where did it come from? To which , she could only ask herself, 'Who and what exactly...is he?' Her thoughts rampaging with this question.

"No Ahri, the ward will be in effect, you won't have to stay my mind." He suddenly spoke, her hearing just barely able to distinguish his words.

'What? But there's no other being with him or even within is vicinity except for me.' She thought, through her sight, she could see his body about face and progress slowly towards her position. 'Have I been found out?' She thought as she crouched low to the ground, still studying his movements. A pause...and then his body suddenly about faced once more, but for what purpose? She decided the best course of action would be to escape while the opportunity still presented itself. With a quick and silent sprint, she raced off, her mind praying she wasn't sighted. With her heart pounding in her chest, and her breath sharp and silent, she soon arrived back at the camp and into her assigned tent. The sight of Hanabi and Neji still sound asleep unknowingly eased her mind.

As she made her way back to the cot, she silently lied back down. Her mind flashing the recent occurrences right before her eyes over and over again, thinking continously on just how to piece this all together. So many questions in just a short amount of time, from this odd, unknown power he wielded, to this Ahri being he spoke of...just the young commander himself was a mystery itself. With her body suddenly feeling at its limit, her mind now falling into rest, her lavender eyes gradually growing heavy then slowly fell, drifting along into a peaceful wave of slumber.

What seemed so brief, the rise of the morning sun soon fell upon the camp. A loud metallic clash sounded softly, but just loud enough to stir the resting Hyuga. A duel of swords? Odd; at this time? Her eyes slowly opened still burdened with sleep, 'An oddity such as this, I suppose, should get accustomed to.' Her curiosity getting the better of her, she gradually rose herself out of her cot, shedded her dress, and retrieved a new outfit from her case. Hinata changed quickly into a midnight blue dress with slits cut into the thigh and with a lavender trim along the edges of the dress. With a quick brush of her hair, and refitting her boots she then stepped into the morning sunlight. The beaming golden orb in the vibrant blue sky seemed all to welcoming today. She could only groan in frustration, a bit agitated from last night's events, and more evidently, the lack of sleep. A fault in which she could only blame herself.

"I've got a new technique!" screamed a young voice. Hinata finally arriving to see the commotion, Naruto brandishing his large sword against...a child? The boy looking to be only an age of fourteen or fifteen, Hinata grew fearful for the lad. His short, spiky brown hair being just one of his standout features, his eyes donning black iris', and his form rather slender but lean. His outfit only consisting of a long blue scarf, a pair of long grey pants with a pair of brown leather boots for footwear and standing five-foot-seven. In his firm grip, outstretched a large sword, equal to his height. The blade a bit wider than normal with a leather grip; dyed blue. Hinata could already see Hanabi and Neji spectating the event.

"Konohamaru, you always spout such things." Hinata heard Sakura mumble then giggled.

"Shut up Sakura, I don't see you trying to best him!" The boy yelled.

'Konohamaru, a peculiar name...is he from...?' Hinata pondered, the one known as Konohamaru took on an offensive stance; interrupting her thoughts.

"Now for my new technique." He coughed before taking on a menacing grin, directing it towards the Uzumaki commander. As Konohamaru lifted his sword high, the blade began to glow bright red, and then suddenly became engulfed in flame, and thus began his charge. With one powerful downward slash, "Earth Divide!" The blade of his sword crashed against Naruto's only to have it successfully blocked by the blonde. "No way!"

"Impressive, altering your own mana to empower the blade of your weapon. A great technique, easily capable of shattering a normal sword, possibly even a kite or tower shield." Naruto stated before grinning proudly, as Naruto forced his blade against his opponent's and sent him stumbling backward then turning his large to its broadside, coming down full force upon Konohamaru's head. Hinata could only watch in shock as Naruto's blade came down but...stopped suddenly. With one quick motion, the broadside of his sword crashed against the boy's head with just enough force for him to cringe and drop his weapon.

"Agh!" The boy cried rubbing his head. Hinata could only breath a sigh of relief, her hand now placed over her heart in an attempt to calm herself down.

"Great job Konohamaru, you always show great improvement." Naruto praised with a wide smile, his sincerity certainly genuine, Hinata could only giggle upon the sight, not out of humor but out of relief.

"You're kidding me? The runt hasn't shown no improvement at all." A man sitting next to a huge white canine, the mere sight of this beast would surely be able to intimidate any beast. One thing was for sure, to be allied with such a beast, would prove to be an invaluable companion. The man sitting next to this monstrosity, bore two fang-like marks on both of his cheeks, wild brown hair though short, and black slits for eyes. From his victorious smirk, Hinata could see his canines were more defined than most humans, she pondered his height to be about five-nine. He also holstered a ornate black bow upon his back coupled with a quiver of arrows, across his chest were four throwing knives, and on his hips were two sheathed daggers.

'Perhaps...a beastkin?' She thought. A beastkin is often identified as a humanoid, a particular type of being with some sort of trait resembling that of an animal, or in this man's case, more wolflike or doglike, it is also highly unlikely that a beastkin would turn out furry in anyway as they possessed more humanistic traits than their animal counterparts. Beastkin are not only limited to canine-like characteristics but some could also be in more resemblance of a feline as well. The feline counterparts, from what she read, were more nimble and noticeably thinner, opposed to a more masculine build of their canine brethren. Their origination is still widely taught and known throughout the world, with their original homeland to be that of Tyrahn and even evident in Jhorviskr. From the vast amount of study that went into these beings, a single difference was noted in between the two origins. Beastkin that originally were born in Jhorviskr were more resilient to the cold and could bear harsh frigid weather to a much higher degree while also possessing the ability to remain unaffected from visionary impairment. Beastkin that were born in Tyrahn seemed to be more adept at prowling, a much needed skill to hunt within the wild and the enemy. In other words, beastkin that originate from Jhorviskr are more warrior like possibly due to culture that arose there while those of Tyrahn are more adept at stealth. Though both of these types of humanoids do not go without a sort of weakness. Jhorvis-kin, beastkin from the North, typically suffer from hot weather and frequently need to rest in cooler areas due to their frigid resilience. And Tyrah-kin, of the South, can have a difficult time in colder weather and can even limit their tracking amongst the frozen tundra. Both of these types are simply classified by the lands they originate from, though no distinctive features can be identified unless the background history of the beastkin in question is revealed.

The origins of the beastkin vary from story to story, the most widely known tale is that one tribe wished to be able to remain unaffected to the frozen wasteland to further pronounce their hunt and strength against the harshness of the ice, their prayer being sent to the God of the Hunt, Namai(Nah-mai). While another tribe, also sent a prayer to be masters of the prowl, to attain the ability to hunt their prey with ease. The motive behind it all was indeed pure, as both tribes had struggled for centuries just trying to make it each day, and with Death constantly in their wake, it would surely have meant the end. Though all beastkin, like all mortals, have the ability of adaptation, capable of gradually learning and gaining those from the North...or even from the South. Beastkin are an interesting species, that much was certain.

"Like you could understand a complex technique or the art of swordplay Kiba." The boy countered.

"Pfft, boy I could beat you to the inch of your life in mere seconds." The one known as Kiba turned his cheek with a wide grin, "Besides, I wouldn't want to waste my time with a runt like you."

"They say the weaker the dog, the louder the bark," Hinata surprised by her sister's sudden statement, and shockingly, an array of laughter followed in its wake.

"Heh, you've got a real mouth on ya," Kiba rising up from his seat, and getting rather close to Hanabi's face.

"The same could be said of you," She countered then sniffed, "and a putrid odor that could ward off a troll."

"Care to repeat that once more you little-?"

"Alright, knock it off you two." Naruto said stepping in between them; a wide grin placed upon his whisker-marked face.

"You're not going to say anything?" Kiba asked, taken back by his commander's sudden attitude.

"Nope, the girl has a point." Naruto said chuckling, "After all, she did step into defend him, I see no harm in that."

"Already soft..." Kiba muttered folding his arms.

"Hey boss, You've got a new technique to show off right?" Konohamaru now suddenly unphased from the beastkin's slurs.

"Well..." Naruto scratched the back of his head in a slight state of embarrassment.

"Aww, come on! I showed you mine." The boy whined, his face dropping into a pout.

"Alright...watch carefully." The commander's once enlightened mood altering into an immense state of focus. As his space was given, Naruto gripped his sword firmly with his right hand, and gradually drew it back till his blade angled up behind him. Naruto's focus soaring higher than ever as his blade began to glow faintly with a golden light. With a quick lunge, he brought his sword forward into a rising arch, his jump being added upon its rise, further defining his technique. The blade quickly rose up with its light extending off the blade in the odd shape of a wing, "Aether Divider!" His blade having enough momentum to twist his form, and bringing him back into a defensive stance.

"Amazing Boss! Hate to see anyone come across that one!" Konohamaru overly impressed with the new technique. Naruto could only chuckle while scratching the back of his head. It seemed there was no end to this kid's astonishment with his abilities.

Hinata could only smile, fulfilling the young boy's wish and yet he seemed more than willing to carry it out. 'He has a certain level of innocence, almost equal to that of a child.' Hinata began to study the Yoko commander, her eyes focusing in on any type of irregular shift that might indicate any type of regret held within his past. Although she could not spot anything at the moment, she had an uneasy feeling that the commander himself was hiding, hiding from himself? Or was he hiding from his comrades? Or perhaps, he had his own fears? As Konohamaru turned around, Naruto's sudden expression, a hint of regret...and...self-doubt? His now burdened sapphire eyes as they then shut. Then something else hit, not him but her, intrigue, worry, and a sudden sense to comfort. It just a short day's time, she was already able to pick up on his body language. Her eyes fixed upon him as he turned round and faced his comrades.

"We have over used our time." Naruto's tone rapidly changing, "Let us pack and set forth on our journey to Grimweld!" He shouted.

"Yes sir!" They responded in unity. With each member and officer disbanding, and began to disassemble the tents and wagons, bundling the support poles, and securing them with rope. Hinata, motioning Neji and Hanabi to lend their assistance to the hard working band. Hinata opting to stay close to the young commander, and perhaps even ease the tension within him. As he worked on gathering the remaining support poles, Hinata became uneased all of a sudden, wondering on just how she could cheer him up to being. She wondered if he would display his charm once more, she could only hope, placing her hands on her cheeks, she could feel her cheeks heat within the palms of her delicate hands. With a smile and a tinge of courage, she walked towards him.

"Aether Divider...does such an attack hold that much power?" She giggled, gaining the commander's attention.

"I couldn't think of nothing else to call it but it seemed fitting don't you think?" He smiled as he fastened a rope around many wooden poles, and with a strong knot tied he placed them on the ground next to a disassembled wagon.

"Perhaps," she giggled, fronting her laughter to mask her curiosity, "I'm surprised someone so young is a member of the famed Nine-Tailed Yoko. I never imagined a boy in his mid-teens to have a part in something so big." She said, gathering the tent's roof, neatly folding it and placing it on top of the poles. "His name is a strong reminder of Konoha, is he actually from there or is it by mere coincidence? How did he become a part of the Nine-Tailed Yoko?" she asked.

"He was definitely born and raised there, and obviously, yesterday wasn't my first time visiting your village. Your...Hokage at the time offered him a choice, I believe his name was Hiruzen Sarutobi? Well, Konohamaru happened to barge in on a meeting I was having with him, and wanted to assume the same role he held. I told him it's a title thats earned through hard work and sheer effort, and not inherited." Naruto then chuckled a bit, "Being a bit arrogant, he asked me what would I know. It was then I asked Hiruzen to grant me a few hours with him, he seemed quite eager about the idea, and urged me to take my time. It was then I showed him the mercenary band I lead; he seemed defeated." Naruto grinned, Hinata bewildered by his smile. "Then," he added, "I'll never forget what happened afterwards." Hinata staring into his deep blue eyes, "He challenged me to a fight and remained adamant for his victory, and though I defeated him he got back up and kept coming at me, putting such heart into his jutsu and swings of his kunai. The boy definitely had courage and the will to press on. After a few days had passed, we had stayed camped outside the village. Konohamaru wanting to fight me each day, trying his damndest to best me. So I met with the Hokage for the final time one morning, Konohamaru came in, and stood next to me saying, 'I wish to become stronger grandfather, I wish to find true strength by traveling with him'. I was in shock by his statement, Hiruzen stared me down, and asked if I was willing to have him." Naruto laughed as both him and Hinata gathered the necessary supplies, storing them in crates, and bunching them together. Several footmen taking the excess crates and other supplies and organizing them into specific groups.

"W-well what did you say?" Hinata intrigued by his tale, Naruto faced towards her with a smile.

"At first I was against it, but the look in the boy's eyes showed that he was willing to push himself hard to prove himself. So with a sigh, I faced Hiruzen, and then back to Konohamaru, asking him if he was surely capable to dealing with mercenary life. I told him all the challenges and hardships of this lifestyle, trying to change his mind that he would see a great deal of bloodshed even at the worst of times. And yet, he remained steadfast. So I agreed to it, and from then on, he wanted to learn everything I knew and he announced himself as my apprentice. That was three years ago, and he's grown into one hell of a warrior though effectively combining the way of the Ninja into one solitary form. It's impressive really." Naruto said, reminiscing; to Hinata, a very fond memory. "What made it even more hilarious was that Konohamaru didn't take long at all to sleeping out in the wild like we normally do." Naruto chuckled, Hinata amazed by his story, "Hell, I'm surprised you slept so soundly." He added with a big smile. That smile of his...so warm and vibrant, caring and welcoming all at once. The Hyuga maiden blushing upon his compliment and his remarkable feature.

"Commander!" The violet-haired woman named Anko approached, "All preparations are complete, we've already began loading into the holds, we should be setting sail shortly."

"Great, if we keep this pace up, we can make up for lost time." He ordered.

"Of course sir." Anko saluted as she then relayed the order to the rest of the band.

Within just a few short hours, everything had been stored within the holds of ships, the sun still shining brightly amidst a scatter-clouded sky, its vibrant rays further complimenting the ocean's vibrant sapphire waters. The docks having all kinds of fish for sale along the main road within various stalls, merchants having advertising banners posted on the side of their stalls all the while crying out to those that passed by. The road being simply constructed, only being laid out in stone, while the docks branched far out into the ocean, each one being a long and semi-wide walkway made of what seemed to be a durable wood. Along the roads edge, a mass amount of stone lied, the stone itself continously piled on but held together firmly by cement. Among the many docks, she could see a whole assortment of ships, a total of eight to be precise. Each one having a different figurehead upon the prow, one having a statue of what seemed to be a mermaid, and another had one in the shape of a woman wrapped in a loose cloth. The flags held atop the masts of each ship also displaying their native country, four of them having a black trimmed flag with golden hammers crossing a steel colored shield laid on a blue background, most likely the emblem for Grimweld while the others a white flag only to have the golden sun _rising_ from the bottom, symbolizing the dawn of a new world; the banner of Izuki.

With the many fisherman and civilians walking about the port's stony road, the merchants along the side advertising their catches at reasonable prices. Some of the catches being displayed were quite large, the tuna and marlin being displayed upon some of the stalls reached immense sizes, some of which have only been heard in what seemed to be farfetched _fisherman_ tales. Even one stall had various sizes of lobster and crab that were uncommon for such species, even having some of the largest shrimp that had ever been seen. Hinata could only marvel at how the vast blue waters could harbor an array of crustaceans known to be miniscule by man only to have shattered that knowledge. Upon the port's market of fish ranging from tuna, mackerel, marlin, sailfish, and many others, the array of choices was certainly wide enough to appeal to all preferences.

"Amazing, look how big this marlin is! This is gotta be over twenty feet long!" Konohamaru shouted from nearby, Hinata herself couldn't help but stare in awe. The boy was right, it was indeed a massive fish, to think that this type of fish is served in the more exquisite restraunts, something of this caliber could feed a whole family for weeks. Hinata now noticing Hanabi standing next to Konohamaru, the young Hyuga also amazed at the size of the fish.

"What do you think Hanabi-chan?" Konohamaru asked, his smile beaming oddly resembling his commander.

"Well, I...um, I've known that marlin is a delectable dish, but I've never got to see one this close before." Hanabi finding herself at a loss of words from the sudden honorific being added to her name, funny how she's acting like her sister, Hinata could only giggle at the sight.

"I wanted to thank you for putting Kiba-teme in his place." He added suddenly.

"It was nothing, something like that applies to any and all people who have that type of demeanor." Hanabi replied, her cheek turned, a slight shade of red adorned her cheeks.

"I think it was something," He said suddenly, Hanabi directing her attention to him quickly.

"The Commander always says, _People who give kindness and respect to those around them, regardless of status or nature, are always the ones who are the most invaluable. _I'm glad that you're one of them." He smiled, his eyes displaying a kind of happiness and level of gratitude.

"That's definitely something to honor." She replied albeit shortly.

"Sure is." He laughed.

Hinata could only smile at her sister, usually she wouldn't act this way around other people as she was more of the quiet type, but when addressed she was always polite and respectful. Hanabi had always held a level of confidence, unlike her older sibling, which Hinata lacked, and given her current age, still struggled with. The differences in between Hinata and Hanabi consisted of their level of confidence and ulterior motives. Hanabi was able to perform tasks that needed to be completed regardless of what was asked and how she felt whereas Hinata was on the more kinder and gentler side, a type of aspect not hailed in the Ninja path. Though despite Hinata's _weakness_, as her father called it, she is still admired for her kinder and gentle nature. The differences between the two sisters seemed so great and yet remained so simple.

"Are you ready for departure Hinata?" Naruto unexpectedly called walking up beside her, his now trademark smile beaming onto her.

"Yes...O-of course." She blushed, just simply gazing at him. That smile, his hypnotic sapphire eyes, the odd spiky blonde hair, and his _whisker marks_, all seemingly drawing her in.

"It seems Konohamaru has made a friend," He chuckled, his eyes still fixated on her.

"Perhaps, Hanabi doesn't usually speak out like that. It's a bit unnatural for her, maybe it was just the nature of...Kiba, right? Maybe that particular type of nature was something she found unnerving?"

"Kiba has always been that type of man, but he means well if you believe that. He and Konohamaru have never really gotten along ever since the boy joined the Nine-Tailed Yoko." He replied, unexpectedly began to chuckle afterwards, "Though it's always amusing to see Mutt-boy being put in his place."

"Oh? Could he be that taxing?" She asked with a giggle, earning a mere smile from the commander, to which he only placed his hands behind his head and stretched his back.

"Sometimes he can be a hassle but without a doubt he is a great huntsman and scout. His abilities are unmatched and I have yet to see someone comparable. His aim with a bow is superb and skill with his knives is something to be hailed, however, he can over extend himself in battle and even become hasty in the worst predicaments, not to mention his relation with others within the band is nothing to boast about." He added all the while bewildered, she could only ponder upon his words and his facial expression, finding him trying to work out a supposed solution.

"I'm sure he has his reasons, perhaps as a sort of motivational technique." She answered.

"Hmm?"

"At times it can be seen as a crude method to prove someone otherwise, maybe that's what he's trying to do, though that type of method isn't very effective with everyone," Hinata beginning to slump into a more depressing state, "I, for one, am a clear example of that." She added, her soft lavender eyes ridden with sadness as the memories of her father's and clan elders harsh words coming into a sudden relapse within her memory. Naruto could only watch as someone who was practically content and possibly enjoying herself, dropped into a miserable state.

"Words can mean nothing, they can have no action, and they can have no bite, as long as you are strong to resist them. What you truly believe only lies within you, and those who fail to recognize that," She gazed up at him, wide-eyed...blushing immensely, "are blinded by their own faults." Naruto smiled at her both in a comforting and encouraging manner, his words holding such heart behind them and belief, she couldn't help but smile.

"Yes...yes you're right. My apologies for stooping into a such a gloomy state." She apologized with a bright smile.

"You have nothing to be sorry for...Hinata." He said softly, his smile so radiant and caring, the tinge on her cheeks beginning to glow brighter. "Come Konohamaru, it's time for us to depart!" He shouted amongst the populace, catching the attention of his comrade and the young Hyuga girl as well.

"Let us leave, we wouldn't want to be caught in the treacherous passes of Grimweld during nightfall now would we?" Hinata asked, her aura eased from his words.

"You're right," He replied with that same caring smile, "we must be off."

"But first..." She mumbled, gradually making her way to the edge of a dock, sliding off her boots, sitting down on its edge, and slowly submerged her feet into the cold ocean water. The soles of her feet chilled and shivered from the careful touch. Her eyes slowly closing, reveling in wonder as the water enveloped her feet and her shins. The feeling of such a calm and dormant body became so great, finally feeling that freedom and for the first time, experiencing the wondrous caress of the ocean water. She could feel her whole body just relax, easing into a peaceful state of mind. Hinata could only moan as the cool water teased and relaxed her legs, her conscience reminding her of it's firm hold. "Amazing," Finding one of her desires being fulfilled and with such a high degree of satisfaction at that. Naruto slowly making his way behind her, and knelt down next to the maiden in bliss.

"Always wanted to see and experience a feel of the ocean I take it?" He asked.

"Ever since I was young," Hinata conjuring the simplest of answers, Naruto chuckled.

Naruto could only chuckle, "I'm glad I was able to assist you in achieving at least one of your goals." He gave a brief pause, almost trying to figure out what to say next," I hate to ruin the moment, but we really must be off." He stated, trying not to sound too forceful or convicting.

"M-my apologies Naruto-san," Hinata smiled as she lifted her feet out of the water, grabbing hold of her boots, and bid farewell to the cool water, fondly creating one of the many memories to be tied to her mercenary life, although temporary. As she now faced the Yoko's commander, he gave a small smile, "I didn't mean to...I-I-I mean," She stuttered, trying to force out her intended words, "I shouldn't have gave in to my own desires." A humble apology on her behalf, it seemed appropriate at the most.

"N-No...I mean, it's alright really, we still have plenty of time, but I meant what I said, about aiding you. It's no trouble at all really." Naruto having a deep loss of words, "Damn it..." He folded his arms, closed his eyes, scrunched his face, and groaned. "I just meant that-" Only to be halted by Hinata giggling suddenly, Naruto now thrusted into a state of confusion.

"It's okay Naruto, I understand what you're trying to say." She smiled.

"You...you do?"

"Yes, and it's quite alright." She replied, the Yoko commander could only nod with a smile.

"Let us go." He said as he about-faced, and proceeded to the boarding bridge, Hinata following close behind him. As they made their way onto the main deck, the two of them caught sight of Neji leaning on the rail of the ship, gazing out into the vast blue horizon. Hinata slowly approached from behind.

"Neji-san, is everything alright?" She worried, Neji met her eyes for just a brief moment.

"Yes Hinata-sama. I'm just...lost in thought."

"May I ask what of?"

"It's nothing." His voice almost felt cold and hostile, but what would be the reason? "I wish to be on my lonesome. Excuse me..._Lady_ Hinata." He said as he casually passed by her, making his way to the stern of the ship. Naruto merely watched as he passed by, readying himself as he walked past.

'That tone of voice...resentment, hate even.' Hinata worried even more for her guardian. "Naruto? Is something the matter?" She noticed the immense look those cerulean eyes held, a type of ferocity unmatched by any warrior she'd faced in the battlefield, the whiteness of his knuckles as one balled into a fist and the other clenched the hilt of his sword. She called once more, finally grasping his attention.

"I'm not liking him too much...he's...off." He replied.

"Off? Before you arrived at the estate, he said he absolutely hated himself in betraying our very kingdom that we are sworn to. I can't imagine the distaste he's harboring towards his own actions." She added, entwining her fingers together below her waist, staring at the main deck.

"Perhaps that's part of it, but there's something else." He affirmed.

"Something else?"

"I don't want to jump to conclusions on just a mere assumption. We'll just have to wait."

"What are you talking about?" Hinata confused upon the commander's statement, her mind eager to hear his supposed idea.

"He's harboring a hate, not just at himself but for something much more, though it seems as if he's trying to convince himself that he must do this, not because of choice, because of his, as he put it, _fate_."

"Neji-san does speak often of how fate is always predetermined for everyone," She added, only to hear a sudden call of her name just on the other side of the vessel.

"Hinata-onee-san, is everything alright?" Hanabi asked as she made her way onto the main deck with Konohamaru behind her, whom seemed off balance. Hanabi approached her older sister in hopes of getting a response, but soon hearing a sudden cry from behind her followed by a loud splash and Naruto's sudden laughter.

Naruto making his way down the boarding bridge and back to the dock, kneeling down on the edge and sure enough, the boy burst to the surface with a loud gasp of air. "Never again...will I try to swim with this thing on my back!" He screamed, Naruto's laughing harder when he outstretched his hand to the young boy, pulling him out of the water.

"Something on your mind?" Naruto teased, Konohamaru blushing brightly with a pout and arms crossed.

"Not at all," He turned and proceeded up the bridge, almost tripping over himself.

"You have to be more careful you know." Hanabi sounded with a smirk.

"Yeah well, I was preoccupied." The drenched lad replied.

"Preoccupied? With what?"

"Uh-h-h," Konohamaru now dumbfounded as to why he couldn't come up with an excuse, even petty one at that. Hanabi only sighed.

"Whatever it may have been, just be a bit more careful alright?" She addressed, Konohamaru turning slightly with a pink shade on his cheeks.

"Don't worry I will." He then smirked. Naruto now back on the main deck, ruffled the boy's hair.

The time for shove off was nearing, the Yoko's members being seen boarding the ships in the distance showing sign that all preparations were complete, and still making good time as well. By the current position of the sun, ten o'clock was just now setting. Many of the members that boarded, made their way into the ship's lower deck where an array of hammocks were mostly like strewn about or finally eat the much needed breakfast that was skipped. A little more rest during travel never hurt anything, one Shikamaru, Naruto thought, would surely find him down in one of the ship's lower decks.

"Hoist the anchor! Draw up the bridge, we set sail!" The captain shouted as sailors hurried to complete their tasks, "Forward to Grimweld!" He shouted as the crew released the sails upon the mainmast and foremast, the risen anchor no longer bounding the boat in place. With the pick up of the ocean wind, the sudden gradual rise of the ship's bow upon climbing a wave, the boat now set into motion, pressing towards Grimweld. The remaining ships also joining in the travel towards the dwarven homeland shortly after. Hinata made her way to the railing and leaned out, catching the cool wind in her indigo hair once more. The resisting gales easily flew through the strands of her hair, gliding across her scalp, chilling her, but feeling great all the while. The long awaited sense of freedom returned effortlessly, parading in her thoughts, heightening her joy. The land of Izuki; her home, now becoming farther and farther away until it could be seen no more. It was then, at that very moment, nothing more than a cherished memory. As the three vessels sailed off to the dwarven and gnomish homeland, Hinata bid one final farewell to her beloved home, mother, father, and the men and women whom watched her grow. She would never forget all those blissful memories, those that were heartfelt, nor the hurtful.

The ships easily being of a fair distance apart, gradually glided across the ocean waters, the wind giving the waves enough momentum and force for a slow and steady rise and graceful fall. With a light splash of the water against her delicate skin, she gave a low squeal from the sudden chill and abrupt ending of her thoughts but soon found herself giggling. The ocean water had once again gave its cold greeting.

"Someone is enjoying themselves." Hinata turning to see the blonde caressing his trademark grin.

"What if I am?" She replied giggling.

"Then I say you're going a bit overboard." He laughed.

"M-maybe I-I am, just a little," She blushed, nervousness setting in as well as her stuttering habit, and yet another one joined the fray, the pressing her two index fingers against one another.

"Relax milady, it's always a good idea to savor each moment. You'll never know when another opportunity will arise again." He assured, Hinata being brought out of her nervous state.

"I honestly thought I was overdoing it." She smiled back at him, while he began to laugh, his excitement apparently knowing no bounds.

"I've lived that confined life once before, and I know what you're going through! Dattebayo!" Naruto overly excited, but wait what was that additive at the end? Hinata began to giggle again, "You giggle a lot."

"_Dattebayo_," She laughed, earning herself a confused look, "I-I-I'm sorry, but it's just,"

"It's just...?"

"Adorable!" She exclaimed in a array of giggles. Naruto could only turn his head away from her, a slight tinge of red on his cheeks.

"Oh my, have I embarrassed the Yoko's commander? Perhaps there is a battle he can't just simply fight after all." She joked, earning herself an amusing stare by the Uzumaki. She wiped a tear of laughter from her eye, she had not had this much fun before. Just being able to talk freely with someone was hardly something she could do all the time, and just as he said, who knew when the next opportunity would rear itself. Naruto just shook his head with a smirk, then noticing the future bride leaning further over the railing, her eyes mystified by something amiss in the water. Naruto couldn't help but turn his attention in the direction of her intrigue, and found a ever growing silhouette, gradually rising to the service. The young commander could only squint as he tried to make out its shape. Within just a split second, a small gush of water hit his face. His eyes closed tightly and soon reopened as a large black, fish-like creature emerged from the depths. A large black dorsal fin sticking straight up on its back, the front half of the animal revealing a large lower jaw of a white color, and the overall length had to be about twenty-three feet long. Hinata couldn't help but marvel at the sight.

"That is...an orca?"

"_Right_." He mustered a bit annoyed, but Hinata could only laugh.

"It seems to have said hello to you." She giggled.

"It was a pleasure," He said noticing the creature slowly submerge back down into the cerulean depths.

"Such an interesting sight, I've read of such a creature living in these waters and told of their size, but to see one so close, it's very interesting." She mumbled.

"Yes, you'll see all sorts of sights, some to remember and cherish, and other's, coming from my own experience, you'd rather forget." He added, no longer leaning over the railing, the Hyuga following suit.

"I believe you, truly. However, it's those little moments that can overshadow the worst, which aid you in your most perilous of times." She countered, earning a small smile from the commander.

"You're right, which is why you have friends to confide in." His smile growing warmer and brighter by the second. Hinata staring longly at him, that smile; captivating, easily drawing her to him. Someone who could wake or be graced to a warm and loving smile like that, would truly be blessed with one of life's most precious of gifts. Without knowing, her eyes focused in on him, her breathing steadily sharpening, her chest falling and rising quickly but silently, the tightness in her chest, the rapid pump of her heart, she couldn't help but feel this sensational feeling of warmth within. This was someone whom she hardly knew, that he hardly knew, and yet he treated her like he had known her all this time. As if he were a long lost friend returning from a mission or war. "Hinata, are you okay?"

Hinata's gaze halted by the sudden disturbance, "Ye-yes, everything is fine. I just...got lost in thought." Naruto couldn't help but eye in an odd manner, as if something had disturbed him, as if wanting to back away, but he reassured her with as mile.

"Well if anything is wrong, as I said, feel free to speak to me. I'll have no quarrels whatsoever if it means a more," He paused, his eyes shifting upward as if in thought, "comfortable trip." He nodded.

"It's very appreciated Naruto-san, I will keep that in mind." She said with a bow and a smile, enamored by his gratitude.

"There should be food and drink already prepared in the lower deck if you feel starved or a tinge of thirst." He stated, getting a low rumble bellowed in the pit of his stomach, and then laughed nervously. Hinata covered her mouth with her hand, amused by his charm and humor.

"It would help to have a bite to eat." She replied blushing, her soft lavender eyes held by his pools of sapphire.

"Care to join me then?" He asked offering his hand.

"I'd be delighted." Her blush intensifying as he took her hand in his, and lead her down into the lower deck. There they could see their members biting upon loafs of bread and drinking from small canteens of water, some leaning against the interior of the ship while others lounged in hammocks. Naruto reached into an already opened crate and reached for one of the many thin bags holding bread, and in the crate right next to it, several canteens lied within. He grabbed one loaf and two canteens, and sat against the inner hull, motioning the Hyuga over to him. Tearing open the bag, and then splitting the bread, her share more proportionate than his own.

"You're too kind Naruto-san, but we should evenly share this. I mean...I don't mind." She said alarmed by his gesture.

"No, I insist, besides I'm not all that hungry. It'd be a waste if I would to have an equal piece."

"B-But I-"

"Take it, I'm not taking 'No' for an answer, besides you really didn't eat anything yesterday, and you seemed tired when you awoke this morning, you could use the energy." She scooted closer to him, and noninstinctively lying her head on his shoulder. Naruto taken back by this sudden action and could only look up to hide the redness of his cheeks from his comrades. Hinata now biting into the soft, moist piece of bread, finding it delicious. In just a mere moment, Naruto had already finished his piece and Hinata still having a small portion left. In just that instant, in popped an idea, she couldn't help but become fond of her newfound plan.

"Here, take a bite." She said, earning the look she knew would receive from him, and held within his eyes was sense of reluctance.

"But-" His comeback halted by the now sweet and innocent look held in her soft, captivating lavender eyes.

"Please..._Naruto-_kun." She said sweetly, his blush growing brighter.

"Na-Naru-ta-to-kuh-kun?" He stuttered, since when did he earn the pet name? Sweet talk, how ill prepared he was for such a thing. The other members of the band couldn't help but snicker at her words, and of course the comical reaction of the commander. Naruto shifting his attention to those around him as they held in their laughter, and then shifting back towards the _seemingly_ courting Indigo Maiden. All he could do was swallow hard, sweat, and nod his head.

"Open," She giggled, as she maneuvered the piece of bread into his mouth, "Bite." She commanded once more, as his mouth bit and began to chew. His blue eyes averting her own, resisting the urge to dive further into those lavender pools of beauty. Naruto quickly finished his piece of bread, Hinata giggling all the while, "It seems I've attained victory once more commander," She said playfully, but soon leaning into his ear and began to whisper, "However, your expression was too handsome." Naruto could only groan in dismay as his men began to taunt and tease him over the scene. A devious scheme would definitely be conjured but for the time being, he chose to wait, allowing her to enjoy the victory she held over him.

"What's wrong commander? Finally met your match?" One laughed.

"Yeah, the relentless warrior of the battlefield now reduced to a mere angel!" Another laughed.

"Perhaps we should make her the leader!" Yet another voiced.

"Yeah _Naruto-kun!_" Laughter couldn't help but erupt within the hold, Hinata herself enjoying in on the fun as she covered her mouth with her hand, and slightly turned her head, studying his reaction. And so far, he laughed along with them, a fine display of a good-heart, even to his troops, how fortunate they were. With an unannounced notion, Naruto rose up, shook off his laughter, and to the stairs that lead back up to the main deck, Hinata also trailing behind him, her intrigue getting the better of her.

As she followed him up, and stood once more on the main deck, she could feel the bitter chill of the air, only heightened by the ocean's cold surrounding waters. Hinata finding her dress to be ill-suited in combating the chilling air, she mentally berated herself in not choosing a more suitable outfit for what was in store. Her eyes closing in an attempt to drive her focus away from the invading wind, though fruitless it may have been. Several hours had already passed and the boat drew nearer to the port of Grimweld, the air dropping in temperature quicker than normal. The hair's on the back of her neck stood at edge, and her delicate frame stood in place unable to act against the wind's invading and adhering presence, until she felt something cover her form. To her surprise, she reopened her eyes and noticed the commander's bare-chested form, blushing intensely as she took in his well-toned physique, her eyes wandering over every feature that remained hidden upon their first meeting. His arms and shoulders curved and flexed so smoothly with no veins appearing on his arms or forearms, his muscles not bulging disgustingly. His chest and abs formed perfectly in her eyes, his chest not being massive like some of men she had seen in her life; in a vain attempt to court her, and his abs chiseled and toned into a well-formed six pack, no excessive amount of muscle, no unnecessary veiny protrusions...nothing. 'He's...perfect!' She simply thought, unable to take her eyes off him, until she then ventured towards his smiling, whiskered face. That warm smile, there it was again. In the end, all she could return was a smile, and a stuttering, "Th-thank you Naruto-san." He was so close to her now, she could feel the warmth held within his given jacket and the heat radiating from his form, her body enshrouded in comfort while her mind and eyes dived upon him. To be able to glide her hands across that flawless form would surely be a gift befitting anyone. Though what confused her was how someone who stood victorious with his comrades, had emerged unscathed by the tides of war. Nothing on his body was scarred, no recent bruises, not even a simple scratch. It was almost as if he had never fought to begin with, and yet how easily he won against Neji the day before, clearly showed his prowess in combat.

"If you want...you can call me 'Naruto-kun', I don't mind it at all really. I...kinda liked it." He said suddenly, her lavender orbs swimming in his pools of blue.

"As you wish, Naruto-kun." She said softly, he smiled in response.

"We'll be docking at the Onyx port in just a few moments, and if the weather doesn't take a turn for the worse, we should be able to make it safely through the Bronze Pass." He said, shattering the moment between them, albeit intentionally...or perhaps unintentionally, she couldn't be for certain. "When we dock, we'll further prepare for the frigid weather. We should arrive in IronMaul upon sundown."

"Yes...yes of course." She said clutching the inside of his coat, sheltering her form.

"I'll return shortly, I'll inform the men." He said simply as he walked back towards the steps. She could only watch as he slowly descended into the lower deck. "Why is it...that I feel this way? Why am I taking a sudden interest in him?" She only sighed in frustration, in the midst of her thoughts, he announced his return, startling her.

"There it is," He said pointing off the bow, Hinata advancing next to him, staring at the new land before her. She couldn't help but wonder how ships managed to safely navigate waters such as these. The few floating icebergs floating carelessly in the now frigid blue water could easily decimate any ship if they were to come across one. As her interest ventured off to her left, she could see small tips of ice protruding out of the water. She could hear shouting coming from both sides of the ship as each of them warned the steersman, shouting directions every here and there. With careful maneuvering of the large ship into the dock, the voyage over sea had come to an end. Hinata could stare at the landscape around her, the soft blanket of snow that seemed to stretch far beyond her normal sight; the soft free fall of flurries that continued to pack onto the ever stretching pelt of white. As she took in this wonderland of winter, the peaks of the mountains off in the distance seemed so distant and yet so close. The grayish clouds that looked above holding back all its contents dulled the sky but never impacted the pearlescent snow that peacefully fell and lied before her. Grimweld was already an mesmerizing sight. As she turned, she seen Naruto paying the three captains their bounty and with a smile the three seemed glad to help, possibly even asking for a re-hire in the future. As Naruto bid farewell to them, she rejoined him and took off his long coat.

"I thank you in lending it to me while on the ship, but I think you should have it back. You'll need it when it comes time to move." She said, holding it out in her hands.

"Keep it for now." He smiled, "One thing I managed to pick up was a resilience to the cold, and due to the snow already falling, time is short." He said, and to her amazement, he began to make hand signs, with a grin and determined look in his eyes, "Kage Bunshin No Jutsu." Within an instant five more appeared before her, she blushed intensely, one of him was enough.

'That technique...the Shadow Clone is one of Konoha's trademark jutsu but how did he-' Her thoughts halted as Hanabi rejoined her.

"Come nee-san, we should also help." Hanabi stated.

"Hai." She replied as she started on assembling one of the wagon's. Also noticing that the man, Kiba, was with her, and someone else as well, a man with a more mysterious aura to him. One that was completely covered with a thick coat and wearing a sort of black shaded eye wear. His hair was of a chestnut brown, a somewhat pale face and skin; for what little showed. He easily stood just above her, and mysteriously carried no weapons. No bow, no sword or shield, not even a dagger. Nothing.

"Ha-ha! I can't wait to get to IronMaul, I'm starved! I wonder if Lanad will prepare me an Orix haunch? " A man sounded ecstatic as refitted one of the wheels back onto the front axel. He was a...rounded man, also about her height, with long spiky chestnut hair, red swirls on each cheek, and simple black eyes similar to Kakashi's. She could see that he didn't wear any armor neither, but on his belt, hung a hammer. A small utilizing tool? Why would someone carry such a thing out in the field?

"Can you think of nothing but your stomach?" Kiba retorted with a scoff.

"I haven't eaten a decent meal since we were last here, that small piece of bread on the ship doesn't hardly count as anything!" The rounded man exclaimed.

"Surprisingly, Choji does have a point. Neither of us have had anything sufficient since yesterday." The man in the sheltered coat remarked, Kiba only chuckled.

"Ah, the princess is coming to help us, isn't she sweet?" Kiba smirked upon seeing the young Hyuga finally securing the wheel back on rear axel of the wagon.

"At least she's nice enough to help us." Choji smiled at her to which Hinata smiled back, "I'm Choji Akimichi." Hinata now a bit shocked, an Akimichi...out here? In a mercenary band? "And this is Shino Aburame...and of course, the other jackass you've already met I bet." Hinata was now more lost than ever, two well known clan members from Konohagakure are outside of the village, part of a mercenary band. Are they on a mission? Or perhaps they chose a different route in their life? These questions was unbeknownst to her, but her curiosity was elevating indefinitely.

"Hyuga Hinata, It's a pleasure to meet you all." She smiled, "It's been a long time Shino, Choji." Her smile warm and welcoming, surprised to see two of her childhood friends again. How had she not heard of their departure? Choji, and even Shino, smiled as well.

"I'm glad you remember us. Look at little Hinata, all grown up and still dealing with the tight ass Neji." Choji said in a hearty laugh.

"It's good to see you Hinata-chan." Shino remarked.

"Look, I hate to break up this little reunion but we are short on time, and with past traverses through Grimweld, this light snowfall could get a lot worse soon." Kiba stated situating the last wheel on the front axel of the wagon. Kiba then turned towards her, "Thanks for helping us out, at least you're not one of those stuck up nobles that we've _protected_ in the past." Hinata still retained her smile as her eyes cast on him.

"You're welcome Kiba." She replied hearing a low chuckle coming from the beastkin male.

"Inuzuka, is my family name." He said suddenly, "of Hychal."

"Hychal? But are you not betraying you're own kingdom?" She asked.

"Could I ask you the same thing?" He asked, her eyes shot open and after a sudden realization, guilt and dishonor set in. "I don't judge no one as we've helped many people alternating from one kingdom to the other or vice versa. It was my choice to see the world and become a mercenary for hire, signing on with the guild...what's yours?" His words were bitter and harsh to her. From the mere look of his eyes, and his arms folding, his brows furrowed impatiently.

"Kiba!" Choji shouted.

"No-no, it's alright. It's true that I'm doing this, but I'm being thrown in against my own will. I don't want to do any of this, and yet I have no say in it at all. Not even the village Hokage, Hiruzen, knows of this. Above all, I'm betraying my own village and all the teachings my instructors laid out for me." Her depression sinking in further, her once soft lavender eyes now burdened with a lack of strength, her head suddenly rose, a strong urge to pick his mind coming forth, "How did you know-"

"You'd be surprised what these ears and nose can pickup, even in a harsh frozen wasteland like this. You hold truth in your words, and you reek of guilt and sadness. So," He sighed, "I don't blame you." All the while the other members unloading the boxes from the ships and setting them near the now rebuilt wagons. Kiba instinctively began to load as well as Choji and Shino, Hinata also stumbling out of her state of mind to help them repack.

As she loaded, she could feel something nudge her hip, as she looked over, she stumbled back startled. A now huge white dog was now wagging it's tail, and stared at her then barked once. "Akamaru, is his name. He said it's nice to meet you." Kiba spoke suddenly. Hinata placed her hand on the canine's head, and scratched behind his ears.

"It's nice to meet you too, Akamaru." She said giggling as the dog's head turned and leaned to get the most effective feeling from her treatment.

"Seems he's already taking a liking to you, which doesn't happen so often, so quickly."

"Oh?"

"The only other one he befriended easily was blondy over there."

"You mean Naruto-kun?"

"If that's what you wanna call him." He said with a bit of venom in his voice. Does this man actually have some sort of grudge against the Yoko's commander? A hate? Or was it out of jealousy? She couldn't place her finger on it. Kiba then began to laugh, "_Naruto-kun_...I like that. It's funny." Kiba now eyeing her lavender orbs with his piercing slits, "And donning his long coat too, heh-heh." Hinata only blushed as she was reminded of him once more.

"W-w-well h-he g-gave this t-to m-m-me." She stuttered profusely.

"Looks like he does have a way with the ladies, and here I thought no one could advance upon you. Guess that excludes him." He chuckled then shook his head, "I'm sorry for judging you so soon, but I wanted to know your reasoning."

"Ha Ha! Kiba apologizing, there is a first for everything!" Choji laughed.

"Piss off." Kiba countered as Hinata soon found herself laughing at the comical display in front of her.

"Um-m-m, if I may ask, Choji, Shino: how did you two end up in a mercenary band?" She asked.

"Ah-h-h, your father didn't let you out much did he? Well, one day both of us happened to be sent on a mission to Aroupa, to find and capture a spy from Elury. This apparent spy happened to be relaying information on what Konoha had to offer. So the old man sent me, Shino, and another man, by the name of Kaiza. Now little did we know was Kaiza was also working for the enemy as well, and was secretly relaying our movements to our _little friend_ by certain carriers. It seemed our man Kaiza happened to have several connections, and we just so happened to run into them though unknowingly. So upon the time we got to Aroupa and found the culprit, we were ambushed. The Elurian army was already waiting for us, discreetly held in the eastern forests of Aroupa, near Ivogart. To our dismay, Ivogart and it's walls had already been seized. We were captured, tortured, starved, dehydrated, and our chakra sealed. It wasn't until the day after when we heard the sound of men screaming in charge, catching both of us off guard. It was the longest day in history for the both of us, wondering whether we were gonna be rescued or locked behind bars were they would find us. For what seemed like an eternity, the battle had finally ended, and another moment after that, the door to the dungeon burst open. All we heard was a simple command, 'Stand Back', and after that," Choji chuckled, "well, we just saw the jail bars crumble as if they were nothing, and right before us stood Naruto, Kakashi, and Sakura. They had laid siege to Ivogart and reclaimed it with ease, no losses were accounted for on their end well except for accounted injuries to some of the footmen. It was then that he approached us and said, 'You're free to go, I'm sure your village would want a report as soon as possible'. I asked him his name and of course he replied and that he lead the band Nine-Tailed Yoko against an overwhelming force. This army that captured us had over fifteen-hundred men, all massacred by a mere three hundred. I couldn't believe it." Choji laughed shaking his head.

"It seemed luck was on our side," Shino spoke suddenly, "We wondered how did he know that we had been captured and were from Konohagakure. As we asked, he claimed that he had heard talk from one whom had passed by, and identified our hitai-ate and outfits. As he began to leave, his last words were, 'Do as you wish' and we hastened our departure, it took us months to report back due to many complications. Though once we did, we gave our report to Hiruzen-sama, and in response, he only smiled. We asked ourselves, how could we repay our debt to him, and soon both of us came up with the answer, to join him. Hiruzen then smiled upon our decision, and gave us a mission immediately after," Shino paused, Hinata's intrigue gaining the better of her, "To seek him out and protect him."

"To protect him? Was he wanted?"

"We are not for sure on that. We were not given any details as to why it was of utter importance, nor were we given a time frame of how long we would be gone. Hokage-sama then stated that as of now, we were members of the Nine-Tailed Yoko, but further more, we were warriors of the Agarest kingdom. It's been two and a half years since our leave, and it's a life we've grown easily accustomed to." Shino finished, adjusting his glasses.

"So you two joined shortly after Konohamaru did?"

"Correct Hinata-chan."

"How did you manage to find him? Was he waiting outside the village?"

"No, we actually came across him while he was residing in Aroupa. Shino happened to send off one of his bugs to find him based on his own memory after we had received the mission. After about a week's time, the bug had traveled far beyond what was expected of a normal insect. As soon as we found out of his location, we immediately set forth. In about a month's time, we had managed to find him, and requested that both of us join his band. It was a big surprise to find the old man's grandson standing right next to the commander. And so far, I've not looked back, and while mercenary life is unforgiving, it's suitable. Though now we both act as double agents."

"Double agents?"

"Yes, we fight both our own and those of Elury." Shino added, "It all coincides with the guild."

"Guild? How does this guild affect your standpoint?" Her attention shifting back to Kiba as he began to speak.

"I'll put it bluntly, when you join the mercenary guild you are no longer part of a kingdom. You are a freelancer for hire-"

"No longer part of the kingdom? Impossible." She said suddenly.

"The Mercenary Guild has been around longer than both of these two kingdoms combined, and was founded by one of the most powerful men in history. The respect remains dominant even at this day and age." Kiba said.

"How could something such as this survive out of respect and not be taken down?" Hinata questioned in disbelief.

"Because mercenaries do all the dirty work, they get all the shit jobs that no man, woman, army, Hell even kingdom wants to do. We're not talking about just go here and kill this person, No. We've seen a lot worse. I've been with this band for over five long years, and the amount of bullshit I've seen, _Heh_, well let's just say it's more than one lifetime could handle."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about waging an unknown battle with creatures that could easily tear a man limb from limb without hesitation or effort, I'm talking about risking our own lives against a force that armies had fallen against. While our jobs have consisted of those here in Agarest, we have had the pleasure of venturing into Elury and fending off whatever is asked of us...even if it's against our own kingdom. The Commander has a lot on him, the only thing that keeps us from being publicly executed is the Mercenary Guild and the contracts that we have taken and are listed on. We follow rules like every other citizen, we don't steal, we don't murder, and we don't patronize. The only thing we do, is get our job done and get out." Kiba answered.

"That's so convoluted, it's completely unbelievable. Nothing of that makes sense." She said worryingly.

"I'm afraid what Kiba is saying, Hinata, is the truth, we have fought on the side of the enemy. And with all that he said, yes, that does stand even to this day, and both kingdoms respect it." Choji added.

"How?"

"Your _Naruto-kun_ can explain it better than we can. He's been living this way who knows how long." Kiba said.

"So...you're stating the possibility of living this way all his life?" Hinata asked in disbelief.

"Yes, that man has seen and done just about everything you could think of. Imagine how much blood he's spilled on the battlefield in both of these kingdoms names. Think of how much disgust for himself that he harbors at the world, but more importantly, himself." Kiba said, "Besides we're done packing and it seems the other wagons are too. Looks like we'll move soon. This conversation ends now." He growled causing Hinata to about face and trailed off.

"Til next time, Choji- san, Shino-san, and Kiba-san." She said hurriedly.

"I don't think she likes what she just heard." Choji remarked.

"She'll get over it." Kiba said leaning on the wagon.

"It's a hard truth that even we had a hard time understanding." Shino added lastly.

Hinata couldn't help but feel disgusted with her long lost friends, and now, at the commander, but furthermore, herself. She could see why Neji regarded them so negatively. She could see Naruto leading a couple of horses down from the third ship, and quickly going back up to lead the next two down. She could see how fast he wanted to get moving and get to IronMaul. She eagerly waited as he lead the last two horses down the bridge and onto the snow covered ground. His eyes fell on her then met her lavender orbs. Her frustration subsiding minimally but remained constant.

"I take it, you have a question?" He predicted, as if he already knew what had been spoken of before.

"Hai Naruto-sama," She changed his honorific, "Is it true, that you've actually fought against Agarest? And what of this Guild? How does it have so much power that it separates itself from either kingdom's rule?" Her voice rising in disbelief and anger, even directing some of it towards him and his band.

"Yes...I have. For the second, when you decide to become a mercenary, you must visit their headquarters in Aroupa, and willingly sign yourself away from your kingdom. Once you have signed yourself into the mercenary lifestyle, you are now longer able to be held in court for treason against your kingdom, however you will abide by their laws. This sounds all good in theory, but there's various factors that make it seem..." He paused.

"Seem?"

"Not worthwhile."

"Explain." Her voice singed with disgust.

"You are treated as scum, you are held by people as a traitor, you are spat upon, you regarded as none other than, how your guardian put it, a vile being never amounting to anything higher and thought of always trying to devise a scheme to make a quick coin or to spill whatever blood you can. You get no respect from no one, not even your contractors, no matter how successful you are in the fields." She could see Naruto bellowing with rage as his hands began to shake in fury, and his once peaceful sapphire eyes also ridden with guilt, sadness, and anger. "You are no more than filth not even worthy enough to coexist with even the worst of men. That's what a mercenary deals with. We are thrown into impossible odds, we are not helped, no one aids us, one cares if even one of us dies all for the sake of the payout. If one of us happens to die, no one will remember us, there is no funeral, there is no mourning! Even if some of us do have family, who knows when they'll be informed of our death? What then? How would they feel if one of their own signs their life away, viewed as a traitor to their kingdom, all for the sake of trying to live another day?" He shouted and panted heavily, Hinata instinctively wrapping her arms around him, his arms all the while resting at his sides.

"I'm sorry, I truly am, I just...I had no idea. I just didn't think it could be possible to escape the clutches of either kingdom." She said, and yet he proceeded to continue.

"The Guild is what everyone goes through to hire anyone. There...they are given a list of candidates, whether a single person or a band such as this. All formed many centuries ago by a man named Amoroq(Ahm-orok). A man that was able to save the two kingdoms from being massacred, and within each of the kingdoms repositories, no one is allowed to attack or harass the guild out of this respect. Anyone trying to assault them will be dealt with quickly and effectively, forever silenced."

"But...why did you choose this way of life? How long have you been living this way?" Her eyes displaying a caring, gentle nature that he immediately noticed when he first met her eyes.

"Who would want to enlist a brat who knows nothing at all? Who never had a place to call home? It's all I've known, I couldn't do anything else, I accepted that there would be no other calling for me other than this life that I lead now, I've known this since the age of eleven." He said bluntly.

"But that's...so young." She objected.

"This is the harsh reality we live in, and we strive each and every day to make a living. Neji is in fact right, to an extent. We do have to take some extreme jobs but weapons, armor, provisions, and repairs...none of these are cheap. Everyday is a struggle, from acquiring coin to battling your own humanity." He said, finding her embrace welcoming and calming, but all the while it felt natural.

"I-I-I didn't know I just-"

"You said you wanted me to teach you, well...I hate to say this, but this is your first lesson: Acceptance." He said breaking her hold and placing his hands on her shoulders, his jacket still providing her warmth. Her eyes diverted from his, "And all I can say is...I'm sorry. We must move now if we wish to make it to IronMaul." His smile now reforming on his whiskered face, albeit a hurt-filled one at that.

"Hai Naruto-kun." She replied though saddened, she returned the smile. What Choji, Shino, Kiba, and Naruto himself had explained, all of it was so...harsh. To think that this is the lifestyle that one must undertake in order to survive if they can't find nothing in the world that calls for them. "Wait! One more question." Naruto then turned to meet hers, his smile gone, his eyes piercing hers.

"What if...a request comes to assassinate or fight against a friend, or family member?" She then asked.

"You have a choice in either accepting...or declining. If you accept, then the Guild documents that you have taken the job, and afterwards, if you were successful or not. Your chance of success due to past jobs are all estimated and calculated into one value. Assassination tasks are not what the guild accepts."

"What if you were to decline a job offer?"

"Then that value drops, and lowers your chance of getting selected for another job. If in the supposed situation and if you yourself is not asked to undergo the task, then you can impede it if you like. You can either kill the one taking the job in defense of the other, but you risk taking the chance of damaging what reputation you already have. If you do, then you have no source of income, you've got nothing to fall back on as you're always protecting them from those who take the job. The only way to get it retracted is to kill the initial contractor, but in doing so, you commit murder, and for a mercenary, the...punishment is much worse, consisting of public humiliation followed by an immediate execution. There is no choice against it."

"Have you fought against one you deemed a friend?" She asked, he gave no answer, until one solitary tear fell from his eye.

"I have."

"Naruto-kun," She said worryingly, seeing just how hurt he was upon her question, and whats more...his answer. A painful memory suddenly brought back to life through something as simple as a question.

"I have done so much, I've slain so many, that trying to make amends with those lost is a fools quest. I will not take another contract that pits me against someone I consider a friend." He said afterwards.

"But then that would've-"

"I don't care. I will never harm my friends...my family...you, your sister, or Neji. I swear it." His voice hitched to his anger and then sudden rise of determination. Hinata could see him shine once more, and smiled happily with a small tear falling down her cheek.

"Naruto-kun," She said softly, her cheeks rosy from her now growing admiration.

"Listen up!" Naruto shouted, catching the attention of all the Nine-Tailed Yoko's members, "The path ahead of us will be treacherous. We _will_ arrive at IronMaul even if it kills us, we _will_ best the frigid weather that stands before us. We will stay in IronMaul until it is deemed safe to venture forward. Let us move out!" He commanded.

"Yes Sir!" They replied in unison with a salute.

"Come milady, we must be off." He said softly.

"Of course." she replied simply, a sense of joy flowing back as his mood had apparently lifted from its short but painful state. As he walked over to his horse, he motioned her up, Hinata placing her foot in the stirrup and seated herself properly. He then handed her the reins, confusion now beginning to set in. His hand reached and gripped the halter on the horse and began to guide it forward. With a slow and steady pace, they took the lead of the band, and soon the rest followed with the wagons in tow, as one member guided their assigned horse towards the Bronze Pass.

As they now traversed onward towards IronMaul, the Onyx Port now rendering itself out of sight, Hinata was now able to gain a better sight of the infamous mountains of the Dwarven and Gnomish homeland: Grimweld. The grayed clouds that loomed above had fallen behind, locked within a stalemate. From what all Naruto had hoped before, as well as the others, the weather seemed to be in their favor for the time being but who was to say that it couldn't rapidly shift? This was a thought that the young Hyuga dared not to dwell on, if anything, she didn't want any complications to hinder them whatsoever. The many sights of Grimweld that surrounded the Nine-Tailed Yoko, she couldn't help but take in all sorts, from the lingering snow to the towering mountain peaks above and even the array of plant life that was even able to grow in such a harsh climate. The mountains themselves easily casted a series of questions upon her, what secrets did they hold? If in a battle, how could one of these be used to their advantage? What could they contain if explored? The rocky architecture of these mountains casted all these questions upon her but what was even more surprising to her, was how beautiful they really were. Beauty was definitely in the eye of the beholder, and her admiration of this land along with its pure-frigid beauty would forever paint a wondrous memory. A simple but extravagant structure of simplicity, animosity, and beauty. All ranging from the gentle slopes of some to the rigid edges of others, all blanketed by a veil of white portraying an unforgettable sight for anyone to gaze upon, an unparalleled image able to rival the vast grassy fields of emerald to the deep blue waters of the ocean. The quilt of crystallized white that blanketed everything around them and the addition of a gentle but cold breeze gave that much needed peace of mind that every being needed once in a while.

"Naruto-san?" Hanabi suddenly spoke snapping Hinata out of her trance.

"Hmm?"

"This Bronze Pass...why has it earned such a title?"

"During the Hundred Year War many years ago, numerous battles had taken place on these winding paths. And during those times, when the clouds would hang above, the sun would rarely peak through the thick patches. When the rays shined upon the mountains, the mountain sides and with the addition of the snow, they would often take the hue of bronze during battle or even during travel. As both armies fought ruthlessly against one another, tales of these mountain sides glowing, bearing resemblance of the metallic alloy, would forever be told all around the world. Even at a young age, I heard of these mountains having such ability, and always wanted to see them for myself, and at long last I did shortly after hearing of them. Grimweld has become my home, I know it well, and cherish it from the bottom of my heart." He answered, his story short but enlightening and inadvertently, entertaining.

"Where you born here?" Hanabi questioned.

"No, I have no record of birth, the only thing I remember is being raised in Aroupa." He replied, his focus lying straight forward, his tone sheltering. Hinata furrowed her brows; a lie. This...she was certain of. A ninja was specifically trained in the art of deception. This wasn't as easy to pick up as his voice did not waver, it didn't break, it bore no hatred or regret; nothing. The only way she detected it was the only emotion being portrayed: sadness. A tinge of sadness laden in his voice, hidden well within his reply. But what if her perception was wrong? What if her assumption was misplaced? Her doubts getting the better of her but a small spark lit deep inside, 'No, he's definitely hiding something. He just refuses to speak it.' She thought. Hours had passed by so slowly with everything being so quiet and calm, all of them focused on arriving at the much desired destination. A majority of them eager to escape the cold gale while others seemed to battle hunger. Hopefully this traversal would not lower morale.

"Hey Boss, look up there!" Konohamaru exclaimed, Hinata once again disturbed from her thoughts once more, herself noticing the boy's point of interest as Naruto had also laid eyes upon it as well.

"The Northern Lights, one of the most remarkable sights Grimweld has to offer." He said. Indeed it was something to behold, something that she never thought had existed. Truly an awe-inspiring sight. A beautiful array of light that waved and danced off in the distance within the twilight sky. A wondrous show of the most alluring shade of turquois she could ever lay eyes on. This simple structure of light that mysteriously formed to the north under no circumstance. So close and yet so far away, this odd anomaly that performed such an beautiful dance before and above them, gradually shifting and curving in the now sparkling starlit sky. The shroud of night that spread above, holding the soft glimmer of the far away stars, and the luminescent caress of the risen moon. This calm and peaceful passage through these winding trails now churning into a sense of uncertainty, the commander himself now looked uneased. He then rose his hand high, halting the movement of the band, and paced towards a front wagon. He pried open a box, and dug inside, Hinata instinctively activating her Byakugan, finding chakra signatures not to far from their location, if she had to estimate, only three mile distance at best.

"Naruto-sama, I'm detecting many chakra signatures approximately four miles north, one mile near the foot of a hill." She said, her muscles tensing, her mind and body bracing for an incoming battle.

"Yes, we are not far from Kharanos or IronMaul so don't be alarmed, however, we will not be able to travel safely without the use of these mana torches." He said as one being held in his hand suddenly illuminated a small area around him. The Mana torch; a versatile utility used in many parts of the world to light areas where fire could most likely cause a sort of disturbance, or running the risk of being blown out by a strong gust of wind or even water. The Mana torch is a simple metallic rod with a sort of blue bulb embedded in the tip, depending how much mana is channeled into the tool, determines how strong the light that is produced. The user even has the ability to dim the light down if he or she wishes to do so by retracting the stored mana. A valuable tool in any situation, from the wandering warrior to the studying scholar, anyone with the slightest of control of mana can easily make excellent use of this tool. The torch was a simple but most brilliant invention to have ever been introduced into the world. The Mana Torch constantly feeds upon the mana channeled into the rod although it a diminishes slowly, the torch can in fact 'burn out'. "Just channel a small amount of chakra into them, and the bulb on top will produce a light determined by how much energy it has to use." He explained handing one to Neji, his commanding officers as well as various other members of the band. "Once we arrive in IronMaul be sure place them back into the crate." He added handing off the last torch to Hinata. As she grasped hold, and followed his instructions, sending just a small stream of mana into the rod, it sure enough illuminated the area around her.

As the torch casted its gentle light on the area around her, the mere sight of Naruto's face sent her into a state of distress. The paleness of his face, the slight twitching of his arms, and steady though deep breaths, the mere sight of fear making her question and ponder immensely upon what was wrong. Them? Her mind summoning the events from the night before, he muttered, '_The ward will keep them at bay_'. The question was...who did he refer to as _them_? "Naruto-sama, is everything alright?" She asked worryingly.

"O-of course, heh-heh, why do you ask?" He answered. Nervousness, a sheer sign of it at that. Despite her own worry, she didn't want to put him on the spot, so with quick thinking, she forged a lie.

"You look more stressed, you're not coming down with anything are you? Perhaps you should take your coat back, I'm sure you could use it." She smiled weakly. A show of babying a strong commander, an odd sight it was for the other members to take in.

"No, I'm fine really." He protested.

"Please?" She said softly and sweetly, all joined with a small smile and a faint blush.

"If you insist." He said finding it hard to resist her plea as she quickly took off his coat and handed it back to him, the man gradually fitting himself after digging his sword into the ground that once lied strapped to his back. Without the coat, the sharp cold air hit her, without the warmth of his jacket, she experienced just how frigid the night's could get in this frozen land.

"We should hurry." He commanded, and yet they pressed on. Three miles...three miles was all they had to travel now in this desolate frozen mountain pass, just a tad longer and warmth would welcome them once more. Hinata couldn't help but stare worryingly at him, constantly wondering what it was that he was expecting. And the use of a ward? Was this something spiritual? Or was it an actual being that tormented him daily? And why at night? So many questions with no answers. With a quick gaze at Neji, who in turn nodded, both of them activated their infamous Doujutsu. The Byakugan could definitely spot anything incoming from miles away. It seemed Neji had also picked up on the barely noticeable hints that the Yoko's commander had given off. As Hinata carefully and thoroughly surveyed the area, but soon found herself staring at the commander's form.

With the ability of her Byakugan, she could see his chakra network flowing more rapidly, and once more, at its core, the red chakra began to surface, growing fervently like a flame. Her horse providing an easy and stable ride, allowing her to maintain a strong and steady focus without impeding her, though her mind dwelled on something more; the sore cause of her worry: him. He drew her in so easily at first, right at the very start, just from his gentle kiss on her hand in her garden to just talking with him briefly the day before and earlier today. Her thoughts now halted by his right hand slowly rising then resting on the hilt of his sword. He was braced for a fight, his form able to read clearly through her eyes. She looked up briefly, 'Not even one mile Naruto-kun.' She thought, "Just hold on." She whispered, summoning up her own chakra as well. She looked over towards Neji and Hanabi, both of them were ready. Ready for whatever was about to attack.

"Commander, are you sure that there is nothing bothering you?" The pink haired woman: Sakura, suddenly asked.

"Yes, I must be reliving a memory, after all I did fight in this very pass often before the Nine-Tailed Yoko was formed, maybe I'm just delusional." He said as he turned to her with a smile, "I thank you for your concern though."

"Well...your welcome, I guess a relapse from previous battles could have a strong effect on anyone, but if you're so sure about it, I suppose I'll have to leave it." She said, even her words held a vast worry for him. Hinata couldn't find a single soul in this whole group who did not seem uneased by Naruto's sudden actions. Now, with a heed of caution given from the commander due to the possibility of ice, all riders on horseback had dismounted, and lead each of their horses as they started to descend down a small hill from the pass. Their arrival now placed in a vast open field pelted with snow and littered with pine trees while off in the distance a few structures could be seen, each with a smoke stack above, and a faint candlelight in some of their windows. The small stone houses before them seemed out of place, unnatural. Hinata's Byakugan still surveyed the area, still awaiting this incoming threat that Naruto could be expecting. Inadvertently, the houses before were in fact occupied, there was no way that this could be Iron Maul...could it? These signatures had to be the ones she detected earlier, for that she was certain of.

"The rise to IronMaul is just to the left of Kharanos." Naruto said pointing with his torch, seeing several lanterns suspended from wooden poles along a path. Hinata only followed the wisps of light up until her eyes just caught the towering silhouette of a mountain, but within its face, large lights could be seen in it's side. "Let us move." He added, giving the strong command to press onward.

As they passed through the small village of Kharanos, she could see that this little village at the foot of the path was already tucked away, nestled and out of the winters frigid grasp. The idea of a warm bed seemed like a long lost treasure waiting to be found as of right now, surely after getting a bite to eat inside would it make the preparation complete. This small little village had a few more homes built further along the flattened path, even an Inn and Tavern were erected. If the ascend up to IronMaul seemed pointless at the time, then having an extra inn did seem like a brilliant idea, given the terrain. The mere sight of a flame viewable from the Inn's window seemed to welcoming to resist, and those that nestled comfortably in bed only strengthened the pull of the idea. But still she pressed on with the rest of them.

The band steadily and carefully followed the commander through the village of Kharanos, and slowly began to ascend the hill to IronMaul, Naruto glancing back every so often at them, ensuring that no one had fallen or struggled with the climb. The climb proving not to strenuous on anyone as all made it up with little to no problem. The band now stood in place before two giant metal gates both comprised of an ordinary design, nothing ornate, nothing extravagant.

"Aye! Open the Gates! The Band Yoko are here! Inform Aradin immediately!" A deep and rough voice shouted. As if on command, the gates slowly and loudly opened, the grinding of the gears within echoed around them, stirring the night and yet the air and sound around them softened; nothing disturbed. The gates to IronMaul now open to them. "Enter!" A city within a mountain, now this was a sure sight to see. The idea of constructing a functioning civilization within the very earth itself seemed all too farfetched but so alluring at the same time and yet here she was, experiencing for the first time how another race of people have chosen to live their lives.

Within the gates she could see many metallic sconces along the wall, all holding a type of violet crystal within each one perfectly lighting the corridor. The large metal gates closing loudly behind them, the carrying echo through the corridor unhindered. As they reached the end of the stone hall, it then branched off into two directions. A large stature of a dwarf crossing what seemed to be two warhammers above his head with his mouth agape merely separating them. "Welcome...to IronMaul." Naruto said turning towards the three Hyuga guests, as the band split up briefly, taking either route and then settling within a large, open area. The stone walls and ceiling of the mountain providing the much needed insulation from the harsh winter weather. The inside, how was it so warm inside, the level of comfort that sitted amongst them seemed all to unnatural. The consistent shivering of each member now subsiding to the warmth around them.

This open area they now stood upon seemed a more lively than what was originally expected, many a dwarves chitchatted amongst themselves, both male and female alike while some enjoyed a drink. Though as she got a better look around her, she could see that there was definitely more to this stoney home. The area around her only consisted of a few stone houses to right and left along the wall behind them, all the while having the vicinity lit by a larger crystal suspended above by a large metallic grate, a sort of makeshift chandelier. Both her left and right had more houses lined along the mountain wall, seemingly embedded within. One structure on her left did happen to standout amongst them though, and by which, the only distinctive feature being a wooden sign suspended from a pole from an overhang reading the "Thunderbrew Pub". The obvious tavern appeared more lively than the area they now inhabitated with the ocassional hollers coming from within. The dwarven home was definitely something intricate to ponder upon, how could a being actually comprise a home from the mountain wall? How was it so warm inside, how was this place being heated? She would have to delve upon this matter further latter as a short but burly man approached.

"Aye Laddeh!" cried the man ahead of them, "I was beginnin to wonder if yeh had gotten lost? It wouldn't be like yeh to go meanderin round these parts." Naruto motioned Hinata, Neji, and Hanabi over to him. When she approached and met the source of the outcry, she noted on a burly build and a height standing as high as Naruto's chest. This man before them had a bushy white mustache also coupled with a long white beard that lingered to his chest, green eyes, and short white hair. His skin slightly wrinkled and his eyes seemed heavy while small beads of sweat dripped from his brow. She then took in the detail of his armor which was composed of steel but held a particular dark glint to it and coupled with an ornate design. The symbol for the dwarves that was embedded on the breastplate, the crossed golden hammers atop a steel shield encased in blue with a curved, triangular shape with a steel trim and attached to the pauldrons was a long red cape, his greaves and boots also composed of the same steel holding a very mint condition.

"We were running a bit late, and we were fortunate enough to have the weather on our side." Naruto said with a grin, "Say is the-?"

"Aye laddy," The dwarf interrupted, "Ye can rest easy." He said with a smile and embraced the Yoko commander in a bear hug with a hearty laugh as the young man did the same. The burly dwarf now casting his eyes on the three Hyuga. "I take it these be yer guests?"

"Yes, Hinata, Neji, Hanabi...I would like you to meet one of my closest friends, Aradin IronMaul."

"Pleasure to meet you." Hinata and Hanabi said in a bow, with Neji remaining silent though joined.

"Aye, which be you?" Aradin asked, approaching Hinata.

"I am Hyuga Hinata sir." She replied graciously with the slight bow of her head.

"Yeh be a beautiful one lass, I welcome ye to our home." Aradin said with a sly grin, "Say yer keepin that boy in line aren't yeh?" Aradin asked pointing towards Naruto, Hinata could only giggle.

"Should I be, he seems fine to me, though I've only known him for a couple of days now." She said with a smile.

"Aye, he be a good lad, but he likes to stir up trouble every once in a while. Do meh a favor, and watch him." Aradin laughed, earning himself a stare from Naruto, whom shook his head with a smile.

"You have my word." She said with a bow, "I'll do my best. And thank you for your greeting, you are too kind."

"Ah! Good, good! Then let us unwind from a cold night's travel, sate yourselves in the Military Quarter! And once again, welcome...to IronMaul."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Yeesh, well that was a mouthful. So as of right now there is only five references in this chapter, and lets see if you all can find them all, and know where they come from. Again, this is just something fun I'm doing, and of course all of it is original. And yes, how Aradin speaks is **intentional.** Editing this chapter wasn't as taxing as the first, as I got this one to where I liked it as I typed it, but I'm sure I'll be going back later to find things that need to be changed.

**Please R&R**, and tell me what you think. Till the next chapter everyone! I'll be sure to try and update a bit faster.


	3. Chapter 3

Hmmm...a Zack/Aerith vibe I've set...I definitely did not notice that at all and well, I necessarily didn't intentionally set it that way to be honest. But definitely a interesting point **HwonDos**.

Alright so here's the third chapter, and I've tried to make the story a bit more...'reader-friendly', as it was pointed out that it was a bit difficult to resume in particular sections. I'll try to make do with a bit more scene breaks in the chapters. And by far it is a challenge to tell the story the way that I want it and trying to keep the characters within their context; the genre of **Fantasy,** is also quite difficult to write for. The detail you integrate into your work is always going to be long and tedious as you must paint the picture for the reader while trying to word everything just right. So all in all, it's a fun challenge but time it takes is always great.

Also I would like to thank: **The Devil's Avenger, Solvdrage, TwiceMarked, Arasia, HwonDos, and RoderickAckerman **(My good friend Brandon), for their kind comments and reviews. I'm happy to have received them, and hope you continue to enjoy the story. Anyway here's Chapter 3.

S/N: This chapter is 38 pages (according to Abiword), so you're in for a sit. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **Refer to Chapter One**.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**CHAPTER III**

IronMaul, the Stone City of the Dwarves, a city insulated by a mountain's rocky exterior, constantly battling against the sharp cold gales of wind to the glacial snow. A city comprised of many denizens that easily added to the intriguing history and ingenuity of their structured home is all too astounding to divert one's eyes. The history and tales of the expertise the dwarves held with all sorts of rock and stone, everything the earth had to offer, the proof of their ability lied around them, sheltering them. To imagine how a home was constructed within the core of a mountain was something someone would be unable to fathom. The mountain walls that surrounded and encased the whole city chiseled and worked into a perfect construct as to not cause a sudden cave in. The large violet crystal that suspended above within the Common domain gently lit the area, a light that shined although dimly but effectively casting its gentle light. The houses that were constructed along its inner walls bearing a simple but unique construct and quality. The homes themselves having the basic persona of humans, the rectangular structures made of stone seemingly shaped into a single construct, nothing holding the walls of their homes together but the mere shape of the block, or possibly the inclusion of cement. The other homes that actually had a second story also seemed to be molded into one large block of stone. Each home stood as their own artistic symbol, a complex work of rock and architecture thought to be impossible. The history of the dwarven population seemed exaggerated and too farfetched for anyone to hold in the light of truth, from their superior metallurgy and work of stone to the knowledge of their homeland and their birth into the world. IronMaul was an extraordinary sight for anyone casting their gaze for the first time upon the dwarven historical culture.

Naruto's hand suddenly rose and turned towards the band behind him, "You heard him, we shall settle in the Military Quarter for the time being. Let's move!" Naruto commanded as he began to head east.

"Laddy!" Aradin suddenly called, Naruto turning around to meet the old dwarf, "Welcome home." Naruto could only smile in return, the band themselves halting in their tracks.

"Thank you Aradin. I'm glad to have a home where I'm always welcome and to have your friendship. It means a lot to me." The commander replied with a wide grin.

"Aye lad, don't go mushy on meh, this ol' dwarf ain't used to that kind of crap."

"Heh-heh! I'll try to remember that, I'll meet ya at Thunderbrew Pub for a few rounds. It'd be good to see Lanad again. The new brew he made had that bittersweet taste and with one hell of a fiery kick. I could use a cold drink and a bite." Naruto folding his arms in a smirk, musing over the delectability of having a fresh drink and meal before him.

"Ha-Ha! A fiery kick is putting it lightly lad. Now, go on, off with yeh, your comrades need your help with settlin in. And tell your new friends that they'll be staying in the third dormitory within the Arcane Ward." Aradin laughed before turning around and giving a slight wave of his hand.

"Let's move." Naruto commanded with a simple motion of his arm as he resumed his pace east within the stone city. Hinata following behind him as she lead the horse by the reins. The now wide open area they once stood now narrowed into a curvature corridor, the houses along the side still offered enough space for a large enough walkway for the band of mercenaries. The path being lit by the same type of crystals that were suspended in the main corridor though slightly larger, but nothing compared to the size of the violet stone held within the main area. "You all know the drill, we'll leave all wagons and supplies together along the northern wall near the Forge. The horses are to be taken to the stables at the far eastern end of the quarter. Understood!" Naruto shouted.

"Yes sir!" Came his reply, Naruto walking over to one of the armament wagons, and placing his large sword within its bed. The weight finally lifting off his shoulders, relieving his muscles of the sword's heavy strain, he stretched and reveled in the lifted weight.

"Naruto-san, what am I to do?" Hinata asked.

"You can do as you please, just be respectful and civil." He answered with a smile, Hinata suddenly blushing.

"W-w-well I-I-I mean, wh-what could I do?" She stuttered more upon his smile.

"Well, there are five quarters, the Commons, which is where we met Aradin. It has a few shops about as well as a tavern, Thunderbrew Pub, where you can get a bite to eat and drink. There's also an inn not to far from it in case you don't want to deal with the rowdiness. The Military Quarter houses various smiths to recondition your weapons and armor, or even offering training dummies for you practice on. This is also where we'll be staying, though Aradin was kind enough to house the three of you in the Arcane Ward." He suggested.

"So I presume he's in charge of this city?" Hinata asked.

"He actually rules half of Grimweld, while the other is held by the Gnomes, their leader, Arno Farmut(_fahr-moot)_. The two of them both contribute to the prosperity of Grimweld, one providing arms while the other excels in magical advancement, they then contribute any new findings, or those who wish to provide more for Grimweld, they are sent to the High City of Freijhord(_Frei-yhord)_. This city that is hidden in the very heart of Grimweld, shrouded by mountains and veiled by the snows, it's shroud is perfect for the king and queen of the land. "

"So, Aradin acts more like an ambassador for them, while this Arno, represents the Gnomes. Then all together they combine at the very core of the land. If an attack is arranged in either portion of Grimweld, whether dwarf or gnome territory, a distress call is sent to Freijhord and concede the counterattack. Am I correct?" Hinata questioned.

"Indeed you are." Naruto smiled, "Though I will say this, when you cross into the Arcane Ward, be sure to mind the Mage Tower."

"The Mage Tower, what for Naruto-san?"

"The Mage Tower, is where the Archmages study and experiment in either alchemy or magic and watch over the quarter. They don't like visitors interrupting them."

"I see." She said as she then noticed a couple of humans exiting some of the stony homes held within the dwarven city, "So Humans also live here?"

"Yes, IronMaul is open to all denizens of the kingdom, anyone can house themselves within these walls, as well as the rest of Grimweld. It's diverse in various populations, the city itself is enormous and houses so many, all within a mountain." He added as the band casually made their way into the Military Quarter, the rest of the members dismounting from their horses and leading those towing the wagons to the designated area while the others were being lead to the stables. Neji and Hanabi suddenly approaching from behind her.

"You could also visit the High Forge though I warn you of it's intense heat."

"Is that why it's so warm inside?" She asked.

"Yes, the High Forge has all together five vents that circulate the hot air that passes through a barrier which strengthens the warmth of the air, the heat is not too intense to cause exhaustion but it can be if you're not accustomed to higher temperatures as the furnaces burn at a high temperature. The High Forge is where all of the dwarves smithing takes place, from the smelting of ore to the crafting of weapons and armor, you can find it through that northern entrance. The High Forge sits directly in the middle of everything though only linking to three portions of the city, the Commons, and the Military Quarter. Also within the High Forge, the throne of the king is stationed there as well. If you were to go further east, you'd come across the Residential District, not to be confused with the Commons, as this particular portion is significantly larger and houses a majority of the population. There you can also see more dwarven architecture along with the inclusion of various shops. This then circles towards the Arcane Ward with an interlinking pathway back to the High Forge. You can also venture to the Underground Park that sits in between the Commons and Arcane Ward if you wish to relax." Naruto explained.

"There is actual vegetation within this rock?" Hanabi asked.

"Yes actually," He said folding his arms.

"And how is that possible?" Neji asked, finally deciding on a simple choice of words.

"By using a combination of methods of both arcane magic and herbalism, one can create an artificial plant possessing the same traits as their _natural_ counterparts. The herbalist supplements their own mana into the plant's own life source thereby replacing it fully with an consistently replenishing flow of mana. To think that a composed method of creating artificial life actually exists through the use of arcane energy is interesting to say the least, but I've never actually seen anything with my own eyes." Hinata added, "Is there anything else that resides there?"

"Well, there is a lake that resides in the area and the life that also dwell in its cold waters, eyeless fish, various eels and crustaceans, and of course some of its own aquatic botany." He added, "Take a gander of what's around, establish a feel. Enjoy this down time while you have the chance." Naruto said as he began to walk off as many of the other member's of the Yoko dispersed in their own direction leaving the three Hyuga standing amidst the diverging band.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Naruto casually walked along the stone corridor linking to the Commons, the long awaited sense of relaxation settling within his very core. A feeling he welcomed with open arms at any given point, any chance that presented itself lest deemed otherwise. The Commons public activity remained at its uneventful form, the intermixed population of human and dwarf giving IronMaul's unique dwelling a more welcoming feel. The young commander finally arrived at his intended destination, the Thunderbrew Pub. He eagerly opened the wooden door with a grin and casting his sight upon many a dwarf and human laughing and telling stories at the various tables. Naruto finding Aradin sitted at the bar upon a wooden stool, already dowsing himself with mead from his given stein. Naruto walked over casually, carefully maneuvering himself through the bar as to not stumble into one whom have divulged into a drunken bliss. Finally, he took his seat next to his longtime friend. Naruto rising his hand and extending his index finger, signaling the bartender for a drink.

"Finally the lasseh joins the fray!" Aradin laughed, his eyes glazed from the alcohol's influence.

"Lassy huh? About how many times did I have to bale your old ass out? Tell me, I'm eager to hear it." Naruto countered as the two of them laughed heartily.

"I could ask the same to you, laddeh." The old dwarf retorted, a hint of slur hidden in his voice.

"A few, but I distinctly remember saving your sorry ass more times than that."

"You boast too much laddeh." Aradin grinned.

"And you're too stubborn for your own good." Naruto receiving his drink and downing it that very instant.

"I take yeh have difficult times after then?" He asked, the commander that once enjoyed his pint of mead now staring into his empty stein.

"All the time," He replied simply, "Bartender, 'nother pint!" Naruto shouted.

"I hope you're not plunging yourself like your usual." A dwarf standing a mere five-foot-six, red hair tied back into a pony tail with a long red beard and mustache and a pair of glasses settled upon his wide nose. His outfit being the usual for anyone employed within a tavern, a white long sleeved shirt with two buttons on each cuff, an overlapping black vest, and brown pants.

"Ah Lanad, I'll be fine." Naruto grinned, his cheeks now glowing a slight red and drunken grin plastered on his face. The red haired dwarf could only shake his head as he placed another stein in front of the Yoko's commander.

"Then I expect ye be more compliant this time around." Lanad added with a chuckle.

"Since when I haven't livened things within this tavern before?"

"And wrecked it in the process? I can't seem to remember laddy." Lanad remarked dryly, drying off a stein.

"You got me there." Naruto replied chuckling as he then guzzled his second round. The mead itself having that unique brew that made dwarven brewery so special. The bittersweet taste allowing a safe and easy passage for the alcohol to swell the system. A warm but after-cooling feeling after one whole pint was downed, Lanad's own special recipe known throughout all of Grimweld, along with another special brew that would soon come later.

"Laddeh?" Aradin snickered.

"Hmmm?"

"How's the ol' girl in there?" Aradin asked.

"Pissed." Naruto replied as he signaled another round, Aradin laughing at his remark.

"And why would that be?" Resisting the urge to ask that particular question, though obviously to amused by the thought to contain it.

"You called her old. That isn't the best way to find out how she's doing." Naruto smirked.

"Ha-Ha! I beg yer forgiveness Ahri." He laughed as Naruto began to laugh along with his friend, each of their own stein's gripped firmly. "I'm surprised you took another job from Elury, it's a helluva surprise."

"I didn't merely take this job for its pay." Naruto replied as he then drowned his memories with his third dwarven brew, then letting a satisfying sigh upon his finish. Naruto then signaled once more for another.

"Then what be yer reason?" Aradin asked, staring questionably at the Yoko commander.

"I have a lead as to what happened so long ago, though I wish to divert from that." Naruto's stern request sounded firmly with the old IronMaul. His fourth drink quickly being placed in front of him.

"Aye, I just be curious of yer intentions laddeh, nothing personal." Aradin added as he drank his poison. "My brother!" He shouted, "My seventh!" He then added, a sense of relaxation laden in his voice, Lanad only sighing as he placed the pewter colored stein in front of his brother. "As long as yeh know what yer doin I've got no quarrel my boy. Now let us bask in the glorious mead of my brother." Aradin praised raised his stein.

"Aye!" Naruto shouted as his stein met that of his friend's. The night was still young and the for the two of them, the fun had just begun, much to Lanad's dismay.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hinata leaned up against the wall of the Military Quarter staring up at the dark mountainous ceiling that seemed to ensnare the young maiden. Neji and Hanabi rested near her, wondering what could the bride to be dwelling upon. Neji deciding the ample amount of time to sit upon the stone floor and close his eyes, a sense of peace overwhelming him as his mind displaced itself from the world around him. Hanabi merely stood next to her sister, and stared at her, pondering upon the many racing thoughts her older sibling could be distracting herself with.

"Nee-san?" Hanabi muttered.

"Yes Hanabi?"

"How about we tour the city like Naruto-san suggested? It could help take your mind away from the recent events and...what is to come." Hanabi suggested with a smile as she then stood in front of her older sister and her arms crossed behind her back.

"Perhaps...Neji-san?" She questioned as he suddenly rose and began to walk in his own direction.

"Exclude me from your little excursion." He replied coldly as he walked towards the Commons. Hinata and Hanabi watched as their guardian took his leave, both of them wandering what could have possibly be plaguing their guardian. Since the beginning of their trip, it seemed; since his defeat in Konoha, began his alteration of his attitude. Within the safe walls of their home, he had never acted so hostile to anyone, though living under those conditions he couldn't necessarily act upon them neither, in doing so would invoke a severe punishment. A punishment neither one of the sisters wanted upon him, especially being their first cousin and having grownup together, sharing a bond between all three that seemed strong. The oddity that remained fresh in Hinata's mind was the event on the ship as he gazed out onto the cerulean horizon, that bitter cold response he gave her, something he had never replied with to her or any of them. Would this be the fall of their guardian? The bounds of the Hyuga still revealed as the mark of the Caged Bird, but no one possessing the knowledge or skill to cast it except for the clan head or an elder. The Seal of the Caged Bird simply kept the Byakugan from the clutches of their enemies, a seal that also kept many branch members in line for fear of invoking their own demise but not before experiencing excruciating pain.

Hinata could only shake her head in dismay, not wanting to believe that something was indeed wrong with him, having a strong feeling of hate directed towards her and possibly her sister sickened her. Hinata set her eyes on her younger sister, the young girl's aura all to overwhelmed with worry and confusion. The two of them watched as their guardian vanished from sight, Hinata's delicate eyes holding such sadness and bewilderment. What caused all of this? Was it his defeat? Was it his duty? Or...perhaps it was because of her and her sister? Or maybe, it was everything? She couldn't be for sure.

"I believe it'd be best to leave Neji-san on his lonesome for a while. If it continues, we must comfort him the best we can nee-san." Hanabi said with a soft smile, "He's been part of our lives for so long, this is the least we could do for him. Don't you agree?" She asked hoping to find some reassurance within her sister's words.

"Of course," She spoke softly, "Neji-san holds great respect within our clan despite being a Branch member. He deserves some time to himself though his prideful nature prevents him from relaying his thoughts to anyone." Hinata sighed sadly knowing that his own fault would only drive him further into despair.

"I believe Neji-san will tell us when he is ready to do so, it's best not to force a complicated matter." Hanabi added, assurance laden within her words. Hanabi merely took her sister's hand in hers and began to lead her out of the Military Quarter, Hinata being helplessly dragged along. "So let's not trouble ourselves over what may be wrong, but remind ourselves that when and where he needs us, we'll surely be there." Hanabi replied, beaming with confidence and such positivity that easily diminished all doubts that her older sibling held. Perhaps the little one did have a point. It was altogether wise not to try and force a delicate matter, but who was to say that it could never be addressed? What if it never was? All these possibilities she just couldn't diverge herself from. Why was something like this already happening?

"Nee-san!" Hanabi shouted in amazement, "Look at this place...it's...huge!" Hanabi shouted as Hinata now averted her attention to her surroundings finding her new location to be much larger compared to than that of the Military Quarter or Commons. "This must be the High Forge that Naruto-san was speaking about." Hanabi remarked, "Amazing."

The High Forge, the focal point of IronMaul and its smithery. The High Forge resides within the heart of this dwarven city, a place that is hailed as crafting the very best of steel Agarest's forces have come to rely on. Like many other dwarven cities throughout Grimweld, the High Forge is but one to name many. Within its current surroundings consisting with large furnaces capable of melting the toughest of metal and exerting such an intense heat, that many would fall to exhaustion. The dwarven people themselves having been born of stone; according to their origin, it gives them an effective resistance against the harshest of elements, even some humans have grown accustomed to the immensity of the scorching furnaces. With prolonged and careful exposure to the High Forge, one could easily grow accustomed to it. The High Forge attained its name by crafting some of the most strongest, enchanted weaponry and armor widely known within the lore of dwarves. Some of these legends speak of warhammers capable of splitting mountains, able to churn the very heavens themselves while others tell of armor capable of withstanding a fearsome volley of bolts and arrows only to rise above those fallen unscathed and even withstanding a strike from even the greatest of blades. Hinata having read a book of such legends pertaining to the earthen folk, while finding it difficult to believe, they definitely made the most interesting of tales. One in particular, spoke of Barnum Khordaldrum, a man who waged war against the very legendary beings of the earth forenamed, the Titans. Barnum and his large warhammer, Rending, became one of many legends that depicted the Titans of Earth battling the lone dwarf with his mighty hammer. The weapon itself easily shattered those that threatened Barnum's people, the Titans themselves now thought to be all extinct. This was but one of many tales that lied within dwarven culture.

The dim red-orangish hue that laced the large dome of rock appeared all too calming to the both of them, despite the waves of heat the pressed against them. The many furnaces that lied on a lowered floor in the center of the room held a bright light within their stone domes and the release of a rising veil of smoke from their makeshift stacks, Hinata followed the grayish exhaust rising above and oddly catching sight of what seemed to be a sort of metallic shaft. This had to be what ventilated the excess gas out of the area, but where would the emission flow out? Wouldn't this be a telltale sign that one would be residing herein? Hinata and her sister could feel the beads of sweat starting to flow freely, valiantly attempting to cool the two maidens delicate frames. As they gazed around the High Forge, one dwarf appeared before them. His beard, mustache, and hair all jet black all the while exposing his bare chest, grey pants, brown blacksmith's gloves, and a hammer leaning from his right pocket. "This mebeh a bit too rough for the both of ya, I hate to see the two of yeh faint from the heat." He said gruffly, but sincere; worried even.

"Oh no, we're fine really." Hinata replied with a faint smile, the one before them merely folded his arms.

"Nyet(_Ny-it: _No) lassy, out ya go. On with yeh." He demanded gruffly.

"W-w-wait, this our first time being in a place like this, would you be so kind to show us around? It'd be greatly appreciated." Hanabi spoke suddenly with a smirk, "We can handle the heat, you have our word on that, if it becomes too much we'll leave." She then assured the smith although spoken quickly, all he did was furrow his brows, sigh, and massaged his temples.

"Fine, can't say I didn't warn yeh. Name's Foradin Thuldane, head smith. I ain't no damned tour guide for yeh, but I suppose I could take a break and show yeh around. This way." The dwarf appeared more annoyed than anything. Maybe it was the stubbornness they showed to him? The possibility was in fact present, however, two ninja who trained rigorously in the hot sun for hours on end would definitely be able to do this...right? The blacksmith motioned for the two of them to come along and began pacing into the very heart of the High Forge, finding much more hid from the eye from just the first glance. The small flight of stairs that led into the core further revealed what remained hidden from normal sight. Seven furnaces, all spaced out and aligned around the outer edge of the platform allowing ample enough space for each forger to work comfortably, and situated next to each furnace a pile of coal sat next to each one. And finally within the center of this work area sat a large anvil sitting just below Hinata's waist. The anvil composed of a darkened steel reflecting the faint orangish tinge from the furnaces all the while having the crest of the dwarves imbued upon its face.

"This be known as the High Forge. This very place holds the heart and soul of IronMaul and our once great king of long ago, Grimlei Highforge, the one who founded this dwarven city hidden within the stone." He then pointed to his right, the two Hyuga sighting the point of interest; seeing the aforementioned throne that Naruto had spoken of, "There be the very throne that sat our once great king, to oversee all craftsmanship, to seat oneself at the very heart of the city and represent its spirit." Foradin lowered his hand before focusing in on the anvil in the center, "It was here, on this very forge, he crafted the blade that would be forever hailed by all earthen folk, Azurewrath. A blade forged from an enchanted mithril that slew many-a undead during the Dark War." Foradin spoke, Hinata and Hanabi looked at each other quizzically.

"A war against the Undead?" Hinata spoke in between soft breaths.

"Aye lassy. The year 1200, fifty years after Agarest had unified with the lands of Aroupa, Izuki, and our homeland, Grimweld. This would document the very first allegiance in between the two kingdoms, brought together all because of the rise of one man. A man that started his conquest by assaulting a fortress in Jhorviskr, and soon spread to the land of Hychal and Tyrahn, then ultimately invading our own land starting in the eastern fields of Aroupa."

"I hate to be rude, but have to ask what does this story has to do with the Undead?" Hanabi questioned. Foradin only sighed and massaged his sweaty temples.

"This one man, lassy, had slain many-a people throughout these lands only to conjure them back from the depths of Nefhleim. His army had laid waste to much of the world. One mind, just _one_, had managed to command a legion of reanimated cadavers and lead an effective assault against both of our kingdoms, using our own soldiers and citizens against us and carrying out one of the most simplest of tactics." Foradin explained.

"A war against the Undead? That's impossible. How is it that it's not documented within any book or record? How could you be so sure?" Hanabi questioned profusely.

"Hanabi-chan, please let him finish. I'm sorry for her sudden outburst." Hinata apprehended her sister's aggressive behavior.

"Aye, Lassy, it be ok. The art...or even the ideal of necromancy isn't something that either of the kingdoms wanted each other to dive into. So an armistice was established that included the prohibition for both kingdoms to dwell into the dark art. To have it removed from history was the easiest way to prevent anyone further studying it. However, the study of enchantment was to be further looked into." Foradin explained, "Since Grimlei had forged a blade specifically for slaying the undead as the more conventional weaponry was proving to be ineffective at the time, the news of his weapon spread far and wide, escalating the interest of magic imbuement. Enchantment was still an experimental art for that day and age, and the amount of clerics and paladins were far from numerable, the study and perfection of enchanting immediately began during the first quarter."

"A Paladin?" Hanabi questioned, the sweat beading from her forehead flowing more frequently. Her steady breaths quiet but noticeable.

"A paladin was a warrior of the holy light." Foradin mumbled, his brows lowering and his once gruff voice falling.

"But wouldn't a cleric fulfill that role?" She then asked once more, wiping the sweat from her brow.

"Nyet, a paladin was the combination of one who was able to use Light Magic but also well versed in armed combat." Foradin countered.

"You seem to have a troubled memory regarding them mister Foradin, may I ask why?" Hinata asked suddenly.

"My brother...was one of them; ambushed."

"But why?" Hinata questioned, sympathy holding firmly within her pools of lavender, and the frown upon her face knowing the pain of a love one once lost. The feeling was all the same, no matter the person.

"The kingdom of Elury staged an all out siege on the Gilded Order in Aroupa, with their strength in sheer numbers, elimination of one Agarest's strengths was a sure success. Ten years ago, on this very day, one that I'll never forget." Foradin's voice harboring but shadowing his own hatred and anger.

"One of Agarest's strengths? Was the strength of the Paladins that formidable to warrant a coup?" Hinata questioned, sweat now showered her forehead, and the deeper and heavier breaths settling in.

"Aye, they were."

"I don't understand why? What sets them apart from a ninja, mage, or...anything for that matter?" Hinata asked. The heat from the High Forge now becoming unbearable for the two Hyuga sisters, the both of them finding their resistance to the heat waning rapidly, but still trying to remain vigilant.

"Deh both of yeh, come with me," He spoke suddenly as his brows furrowed, and began to walk towards the northern portion of the High Forge, Hinata and Hanabi following close behind him. Passing underneath a small archway, and into a cooling rocky corridor. The slow envelopment of cool air, intensified by the sweat caressing both of their forms felt too relieving to notice the chills the two were receiving, shivering in delight as the rapidity of the brisk cool air fully enveloped them. The feel of relief was welcomed all too willingly for the both of them, what lasted only about twenty minutes felt like an eternity in the High Forge. "The two of ya alright?"

"Y-yes...I apologize."

"Nyet lassy, you lasted longer than the average human I'll give yeh that one." Foradin replied in a state of slight surprise, "Your question would be better explained by _Myria Frostell_, she's one of leads over in the Arcane Ward. She'd be able to tell the story better." He nodded as he twirled the strands of hair in his beard, the bitter coldness directed towards the mentioned alias made the two of them uneasy until his eyes set upon them, sensing his frustration redirecting from one being to the two of them. "Now off with yeh!" He commanded as he threw up his arms and walked back into the High Forge, leaving the two Hyuga bewildered by Foradin's actions.

"Do you think we've occupied too much of his time?" Hanabi asked.

"It's possible, but he didn't really express much aggravation until he spoke her name. I suppose we could check out the Arcane Ward, where ever it may be, and ask the one aforementioned." Hinata spoke as she noticed the semi-wide rocky corridor slightly banked to her left. "If recall, this is the corridor that links the Residential District to the Arcane Ward. I can't wait to see the park! To think that we'll see the advancement of alchemy right before our very eyes!" Hinata overly ecstatic over the wonder she would soon see. Just the mere thought of applying one's own flow of mana into a plant to prolong its life for an undetermined amount of time and still preserving its ability to photosynthesize, though the process would undoubtedly have to undergone a change. Without the use of the sun's rays, how would the whole process be continously repeated? To hear how exactly a complicated process was to be genetically altered was going to be the most intriguing, and furthermore, who else has replicated this process? A wondrous marvel that would be hard for anyone to believe.

"Well let us continue then shall we?" Hanabi suggested rolling her eyes at her sister's wonderment, fully not understanding what pranced around within her sibling's head. And quite frankly, she really didn't want to know. After all, one of her older sister's hobbies was pressing flowers, so perhaps; she figured, Hinata wanted to add an exotic variety to her collection. 'The oddity of all hobbies,' Hanabi thought as she paced herself through the rocky hallway, ignoring her sister's inquisitive mumbling on what said park would contain, look, and feel like. Hanabi, however, couldn't help feel some sort of intrigue towards this underground park, maybe it would prove to be interesting after all, but she digressed, only wanting to see what more the city could possibly offer.

The bleak, rocky corridor seemed to had finally came to an end as they lied eyes upon was not what they had originally expected to encounter. The long and bleak stone corridor now transformed into a more elegant scene, the once dull, stone floor now replaced with one more decorative. The white cobblestone pathway stretched, arched, and winded, lain about the most peculiar color of grass the two had ever seen, the color of blue. Strewn about the pearlescent pathways, sat many benches, some of them encircled a somewhat wide and tall fountain with the clearest, and seemingly purest of water to have ever flown. The arcane scenery that stretched out before them remained unhampered by the several buildings scattered about the meadow of cerulean beauty. Several of them connected to the pearlescent stone simply by base of the small flight of steps. Each porch having an array of pillars supporting the building's overhang, all made of a similar pearl-like stone that not only added to its mysticism, but also casting a noble and sophisticated persona as well.

Those that were in sight, there lied a bronze-ish like emblem upon the face of each overhang, all holding a different emblem from the other but always encircled. One emblem took upon the shape of a firebolt while another held the symbol of a shield, situated on the western wall, while another seemed to resemble that of a sphere with a jagged tail, possibly indicating a frost or icebolt. This one rested along the eastern wall along with one that presented the symbol of an eye. To their left, situated along the southern wall, another building stood, identified by what seemed to be two vials, one larger than the other, connected together by a slender tube. These were not the only ones to have gathered their attention as there happened to be but one exclusion apart from all of them, one that towered off in the distance. A large but thin tower standing above all else. One that was constructed in the same type of stone, and the white cobblestone pathway extended further past the rest before spiraling up to its peak, held together mysteriously and mystically rose with no support beneath it. This had to be the Mage Tower that Naruto had advised to stay away from. Though one question plagued the both of them: how does one construct an ascending walkway with no support beneath it? This one exclusion was bar none the most interesting aside from the odd herbage. And what of the structure sitting behind the tower, what purpose did it have? No one was seen walking to or from the building behind the tower, maybe it was the housing for the Archmages? A purpose couldn't really be surmised from this current standpoint.

Each building Hinata noted on their architecture and the symbolism embedded on them, and watched as many of human and dwarf; clad in varied colored robes, men and women alike, conversed with one another, while some rested upon a bench while reading a book, and some quietly meditated upon the cerulean grass. This had to be it, this was the Arcane Ward that Foradin had advised them to go to if they were to find this Myria Frostell. "This is so beautiful." Hinata awed, Hanabi could only nod in comply. And out from the back of the quarter, sounded a loud clanging noise: a bell, ringing several times in succession. As if on queue, those clad in robes rose up from their apparent recess, and began walking towards the tower before splitting off. Then it reigned on her, the architecture seemed more academical than anything, the symbology for fire, one that possibly pertained to ice, and that of alchemy along with the inclusion of the study of barriers, this was campus. A college for mages. This had to be. A school for Fire, possibly Ice, Alchemy, and one that possibly associated with barriers...but what would be the one embedded with the eye? She couldn't place her finger upon it. As the two Hyuga watched as the the supposed students vanished from sight behind the Schools of Fire and Ice, was there something beyond those schools besides the tower? Perhaps a dormitory or perhaps more fields of study?

As the bell's loud and obnoxious clanging came to an end, they could now see the whole quarter enshrouded with a looming darkness. The quarter veiled in the midst of a blanketing shadow, though through all of this, the stone of the schools began to glow dimly but eerily, the pearlescent hue that pierced the void seemed all too unnatural. Cast deep into intrigue and confusion, an abrupt halt came forth, the cerulean grass that tethered the ground now began to glow dimly as well. The soft sky colored hue emanating from the odd colored grass quelled the eerie glow from the pearlescent stone, easily complimenting aura of white, the ghostly image of the schools protruding stone now abiding by the grass' luminescent pull into solace. This unnatural grass that mantled all around them, the mesmerizing ocean of herbage was nothing like the emerald seas of Izuki. No this was different...much different. The soft, welcoming brace of this cerulean meadow seemed all too enticing, so alluring to just lie down upon and drift into the realm of peace. This had to be the artificial plant life that Naruto had mentioned earlier, it had to be. All that she wanted to see was standing before her, lying before her very eyes, pressed against the very soles of her boots. Right before her, the marvel of the combination of magic and alchemy brandishing such a lavish scene anyone could lay eyes upon. The illuminating foliage mysteriously though slowly began to glow brighter as if something was amiss. The two watched as out of the fields of blue rose something more peculiar but astonishing, snapping the two out of their trance. Out of these fields, small orbs of scarlet mysteriously rose from the blades. These will-o-the-wisp type of phenomenon merely added to this oceanic meadow immersive beauty, fluttering and dancing carelessly and aimlessly, unheeding to Hyuga's presence. The brilliance of the crimson anomaly fully sown the shroud of wonder that enraptured the two.

Hinata began to suddenly pace forward, following the pearlescent path further into the mystical quarter. The orbs of scarlet fluttering gently around them, some crossing her path, others swirled around them, and a few actually paced along with her. Hanabi quickly catching up to her sister, walking by her side, "This is amazing Nee-san. I never thought something like this even existed." She mumbled as her eyes lied enraptured by the spectacle laid before her.

"I've heard of an artificial process, but I never thought I'd see such a thing." Hinata replied as the silhouette of the looming tower began to enlarge. The only sign of natural light evident was the small stands of light embedded above within the tower's head. Idly passing the Schools of Fire and Ice, their stood two long buildings, one along the eastern and one upon the western sides. These were smaller but noticeably longer than those they had just passed but still composed of the same architecture. "These must be the dormitories," Hinata commented as she noticed bunk beds held within, easily seen by the scarlet light of the orbs.

"So this is a college campus for magic, interesting." Hanabi said as she began to smile softly, the sight playing before them holding firm on their interest.

"What business do you have here?" Cried a strong feminine voice from the front, pulling the two out their sight seeing.

"Our apologies, we were just walking about the city and we just happened to come here from the High Forge." Hinata apologized, "But if I may ask, who are you?" She added as a feminine dwarf stepped closer to them. One that stood five-foot-six, long black hair, and blue eyes clad in a somewhat tight dark blue robe and holding a peculiar type of staff. This particular armament held a pure white crystal embedded within a bronze claw-like holster atop its tip while three similar pearl colored stones orbited it, while the pole of the staff was that of black with a diamond colored decorative design characterized by strands weaving throughout one another and encircling the pole. A very elaborate and ornate design, and beautiful nonetheless.

"Myria Frostell, Archmage of this Quarter." The dwarf replied, "I find it hard to believe that you two were just merely sight seeing."

"Well, to be honest we were," Hanabi spoke suddenly, "Though a dwarf named Foradin had sent us here to find out more if we were interested in knowing what happened to the paladins and the Undead War." She then added.

"_Tch_. That man..." She grumbled.

"I'm sorry?" Hinata spoke alerting the one known as Myria.

"It's nothing. If you want to find out more, then come with me, I suppose I can enlighten you for a short time." She said as she quickly turn around, and headed for the tower. "Come." Hinata and Hanabi following behind her. It just a short walk, the base tower had been reached, the now spiraling stone walkway seemed intimidating and yet Myria casually began to climb the spiraling path. Hinata and Hanabi staying at the foot, "Come now, there's nothing to fear." Myria spoke gruffly. Why was it that she held so much irritation? Was it because of Foradin? She seemed calmer when she first approached the two, but what was the motif behind it all? Neither of them wanted to assume anything.

Hinata and Hanabi began to walk atop the spiraling stone finding it very sturdy and reliable however with a tinge of curiosity, Hanabi walked closer to the edge and thrust her arm out, finding no barrier, no guard to prevent a fall. Anyone careless enough would definitely meet their end if they were to fall from the higher point of the pathway. The two Hyuga could only focus on walking a designated and secure line behind Myria though certain not to get too close. Anyone physically fit enough could in fact survive a height with careful application of mana, or having the agility of a ninja. The two Hyuga were thankful for the immense training they were put through even though they were kept inside the compound's walls. Higher and higher they climbed, the clarity of the meadow of blue and spheres of scarlet now reduced to a haze of blue with ominous stars of red held within. The head of the tower had come all too soon, Hinata's gaze ventured out onto the stretching cloud of cerulean with its twinkling stars of scarlet, amazed by wonders of what anyone fluent in the fields of arcane magic, how they could create a world of wonder and beauty.

"Come on in." Myria stated simply as she casually opened the door and stood aside holding the knob; showing a small amount of hospitality, letting them into a small room with a small curved stone staircase ascending.

"Thank you," Hinata said with a bow along with her sister, Myria gave no response and proceeded up the stairs, Hinata and Hanabi quickly following in her wake.

"It's no problem." Myria albeit late; responded as they reached the top of the flight. The room they now arrived in, encased by the tower's elevated dome, proved to be quite the sight for the two as well. Around the surroundings wall and scattered throughout the floor, several desks and bookcases were stationed. On the opposite side of the room, sat three images of particular points of what seemed to be still images of the city, 'Odd, what purpose do they possess?' Hinata wondered. Various chairs and a couple of benches also lined the right wall among a few tables. Several mages also participated in various activities around the room from reading or studying to writing. On two sides of the room, wooden planks protruded out from the stone wall, ascending up to a levitating platform in the center of the room, each step being disjointed from the wall and both of them having proper hand rails to prevent a sudden plunge to the hard stone floor. Atop this pad, sat one desk and one bookcase, but why have it elevated? The suspended stone floating above them having some sort of resonating flow of mana emanating from the bottom of the construct. Hinata only stared as high as the central levitating pad only to follow another staircase climbing up to another landing high above the still images. This pad happened to be larger than the first, extending halfway around the room though semi-wide, but still had the application of the resonating field. From the top of the mid-level she could see several bookcases, and two stairways extending outward from its sides, climbing higher. As Hinata looked directly above her, a final piece sat high above the rest, significantly larger than the other two, protruding out towards the center while retaining the same length and width of the second.

"Let see...where is it?" Myria questioned as she began to fervently search the many bookcases that littered the ground floor. "Leia, where is the book on the Dark War?" She suddenly called. The one known as Leia, whom happened to be reading while leaning against a wall, a human woman with long red hair, standing five-foot-nine, with pale skin adorning a red robe with a cut slit on the side exposing her long, healthy legs with a pair of heeled sandals.

"Top level, first case." She replied simply but softly.

"Thank you. You two, come along." Myria responded and motioned the two of em up either staircase.

"Of course Myria-san." Hinata bowed as she and Hanabi headed for the staircase on the left while Myria headed for the opposite. Each step being quickly but carefully placed, while the option to scale the wall was an obvious choice, it was also a sign of disrespect to one's abode as each Hyuga was taught to show a pleasant and respectful demeanor. Though the feeling of climbing an ascending but levitating flight of stairs was still too extraordinary to pass up. Efficiently they reached the first platform, letting Myria then take the lead as she began to ascend the second flight, Hinata and Hanabi following close behind her. As the second pad had been reached, Hinata began to glance over the many books shelved within each case, " 'Essence of Destruction.' 'The Mind's Eye.' 'The Dawnguard.' 'Legend of the Dovahkiin.' 'The Sin War.' 'Wrath of Asura.' 'The Dragon Lineage.' Interesting titles, I wonder what they hold?" Hinata mumbled just a some of the many shelved titles, many of them sounding all too intriguing to pass up but sadly time was not on her side. Now after another short climb, they now stood on the third level, Myria already searching adamantly for the book before finally sliding it out of the prescribed case.

"Ah, here it is." She motioned the two over, then pointed to two chairs, "Sit." Her commanding tone starting to make the two Hyuga uneasy but still they bore it the best they could and with a nervous smirk.

'She is a stern one.' Hinata thought as Myria opened up the book and flipped through several pages, apparently skimming through a majority of it.

"A brief refresh of memory..._ahem_." She said then suddenly cleared her throat, "Now then, it says here during the Dark War, one man had risen up against the two kingdoms: Agarest and Elury. A fallen mage that had delved further and further into black magic in order to attain power. In doing so, he came across a method that revived the dead and bound them to his will."

"Pardon me Myria-san, but Foradin-san had already informed us about what he had managed to accomplish but how did he do it? Is there a possibility of telling us of the paladins, and what significance they held as well?" Hanabi spoke suddenly though bowed shortly afterwards.

"Ah, of course," She coughed, "The man named, Kessan(Kehs-sahn), had formulated a surefire method by combining a small amount of his own life force and mana into one or many beings at one time. The flow of mana drastically surged his own life force through the projected stream or area, in other words, mana and life fused into one energy could expand exponentially. Though, there was more to this conjuration then just the simple application of mana and life force. _Oh no_, there was one more additive that needed to be done in order for it to work. The only means was to recite an incantation that temporarily opened a portal to the Nether Realm, and allowed souls to pass through. These _souls_ would then have his own will, life, and mana implemented into them, fully overriding their own. This one incantation subjected the poor sods to his implement with no resistance whatsoever. The simple passing through that portal allowed such a feat to occur, ignoring their own will and chakra; basically, it sealed them, allowing absolute control. As you know mana sustains our life, acting as a barrier within our corporeal forms, without mana our life force is left unchecked and fleets away slowly but surely, however, the smallest amount of mana is capable of sustaining our own life. I'm sure the both of you already know this."

"Of course." Hinata spoke.

"Hai." Hanabi following after.

"With his own mana, life force, and recited incantation, it binded those that he rose to his will, effortlessly controlling them, what ever he wished for was granted by sheer force. His overwhelming army grew exponentially, giving them the power he so desperately craved and wanted. Domination over both kingdoms was almost attained. The first known threat happened in approximately 1195, the kingdom of Elury battled hopelessly against him. For every soldier that fell in combat only added to his army of the undead, but what Elury soon grew to fear the most was the revitalization of beings that were one lost hundreds of years prior, creatures that flew through the sky carelessly, striking fear into the hearts of the very first mortals to ever walk the planet: dragons." Myria explained.

"Dragons? Unbelievable." Hanabi mustered in disbelief, Hinata also rose to the state of shock.

"Aye lassy, but it's a harsh and unbelievable truth, one that still exists even to this day, though near extinct they maybe."

"You mean to say that there is still the possibility of an encounter with a dragon?" Hinata asked.

"Aye. Our world is thousands of years old, its history is dark and decrepid, overwhelming with sadness and despair. Our current year, 2700, is sailing further into the void as we speak." Myria added, then gave a long sigh, "Anything else?"

"No, I'm sorry, please continue Myria-san." Hanabi apologized with a nod.

"Wait, I have a question." Hanabi interjected, "Why couldn't this Kessan trap the soul before it leaves the body? And how did he attain so many corpses? Killing one would be easy, but manipulating that corpse to kill another, and resurrecting the next victim, that would take some time. How did he manage to do such a thing?"

"Deirhzhat(_Daei-rh-zshat_: hold on) lassy, one question at a time, though I admire your adamance. It's believed that when one dies, and their soul begins to depart from the body, it's at its strongest. So, to cut back the effort is to wait a short while until the soul crosses over to the next realm. As for you second question: his power didn't just pertain to reanimating cadavers, another type of summoning that he used was that of a simple skeleton, either one that rose from the ground or one he created himself through arcane energy, creating an actual corporeal being. So with several different types of undead, he was able to create a force to attack the fortress in Jhorviskr. With all opposition lying dead, he easily performed a mass resurrection, which propelled his numbers, allowing him to combat a much stronger and larger force. By doing this, the process would just keep repeating."

"I see, so he wasn't just limited to reanimation, but was able to summon his own dark subjects. Thank you for clarifying, please continue." Hanabi bowed in respect, smiling in content.

"Very well then. As I was saying, Kessan had managed to conjure many fallen dragons, all regaining their flesh and the abilities of flight and breath of fire. His further advancement into the art of necromancy allowed him to revive just about anything to do his bidding. His lasting fortitude in ascending to newer heights was becoming too much for the Elurian kingdom to handle, and so they turned to the neighboring kingdom, Agarest. Agarest had been bewildered by the ongoing events, and when a messenger was sent to King Tyrian and Queen Aisha, they couldn't believe the news that had been given. They merely casted the messenger aside thinking it was a ploy to lower their defenses. Thus their request was denied. For five long years, the Elurian kingdom battled endlessly against the undead threat, a vast and powerful variety of warriors fell to the undead might. In the year 1200, Agarest was then informed of a sudden attack in eastern Aroupa, reports of sightings of humans with rotting flesh with an insatiable hunger for flesh were becoming far too numberable to be left alone."

"So how did Agarest join Elury?" Hanabi asked.

"King Tyrian ordered a messenger to be sent to Elury, finally accepting the alliance and a message that they would receive reinforcements immediately. Meanwhile the Aroupian front was being stormed by the horde, all warriors of the land charged into battle, countless mages, clerics, and warriors as well as many ninja. This is wear own king at the time, here in IronMaul, Grimlei Highforge had created a blade to believed to vanquish the threat, with the uncertainty of enchantment, he lent many a dwarf into battle along with our neighboring cousins, the Gnomes. After the first battle, Grimlei's hope had prevailed, crafting the very first Light enchanted weapon. King Tyrian had managed to obtain word of Gimlei's fruitful efforts and devised a plan that could of possibly turned the tides of war. Elury themselves had finally began to drive the oncoming undead back by employing the Berserkers of Jhorviskr," She paused giving a quick scoff, "One Berserker were able to decimate hundreds of undead on their lonesome but even they needed help."

"The Paladin." Hinata muttered.

"That's right, the Paladin. At the time, the idea of the Paladin wasn't too fondly looked upon as many warriors depended on the strength of their armor, weapons, as well as their own, only using mana to strengthen their strikes. Though Tyrian was certain such an application would work, and thus he himself became the first Paladin. For months on end, he trained adamantly in gaining the ability to use the holy light, and one day, he had succeeded. The fruits of his labor had finally bore, and thus the Paladin was born. King Tyrian took a moderate amount of warriors, male and female alike, as numbers needed to be gained but the effort needed to strike a difference, and to further aid him with this task, many High Clerics were brought in, teaching the warriors how control the essence of light and gain its acceptance. In just a few months, the warriors had achieved what they originally thought was impossible, finally applying the use of Light magic into their weapons and gaining several offensive and defensive spells. King Tyrian emerged, beaming with new resolve; announcing the birth of the Gilded Order." Myria explained as she began to shift in her seat.

"Amazing, I can't imagine how intensely they trained, and to attain that power in just a short amount of time. In the creation of Jutsu, it could take anywhere from a month to several years to perfect." Hinata added, musing over the thought of many men and women ascending to a new power, rising to the world's distress against the forces of darkness.

"Indeed, but at that time, villages such as Konoha and Kiri had not existed at the time." Myria smiled.

"Of course, two mass villages existed in their place, Kinkou, and one other named, Shinkoku." Hinata added, Myria amusingly clapped.

"Good lassy, I'm impressed!" She laughed as Hinata began to giggle as well. "With the _Shielded Light_ of the Gilded Order for Agarest, and the _Cry For War_ from the Berserkers of Elury, the mages of Maltoran, Clerics from the Temple of Celest: the unified kingdoms were able to drive the undead masses back, crushing them." Myria said excitedly, amused by the mere thought of a dwindling force driving a mass opposition back, seemingly yearning for a fight. "Six long years after the inclusion of Agarest, the war had ended, and Kessan met the swift blade of death at King Tyrian's hands. Both kingdoms suffered greatly from the war, at the end of the year 1206; marked a new dawn for rebuilding what was lost and caressing the wave of peace throughout the world. That marked the end of the Dark War."

"Maltoran?" Hinata asked.

"A strict order of mages that still thrives even to this day. An order of practitioners conducting in many fields of magic, from destructive and defensive to development of the mind and eye." She finished as she began to draw mana into her palm, and conjured three small vials. "Water?" She then asked as she tossed one to each of them.

"Oh...umm th-thank you Myria-san." Hinata said, taken back at the sudden gesture.

"Yes, thank you so much." Hanabi expressed as she drank it quickly.

"So, what happened after the Dark War?" Hinata then asked.

"Many of advancements throughout the kingdom, from the perfection of enchantment, newer and stronger spells, craftsmanship, and the like." Myria answered taking a sip of her water.

"New breed of warrior?" Hanabi asked.

"Indeed, Agarest and Elury experimented with new combinations, mages that seen the fields of close combat called Spellswords, Paladins further defining and differentiating themselves in the use of Light Magic, the rise of the Fury Warrior, Gnomes perfecting enchantment...among others." Myria rotated her wrist repeatedly.

"Fury Warrior?" Hinata asked.

"Aye, a warrior said to rival Elury's Berserker, a class that would wield two large weapons, whether they be warhammers, large swords such as claymores, greatswords, or zweihanders, to heavy maces, though like the Berserker, their rage fueled them amidst battle, but unlike those in Jhorviskr, the Fury Warrior learned to control their rage in order to keep focus on the enemy in front, instead of reveling in battle and blood." Myria explained.

"So Naruto-san might be one them?" Hinata pondered lowly.

"You're with Naruto?" Myria asked shocked, but then resumed, "No lassy he's far from it, he uses two large weapons, yes, but that doesn't necessarily mean he is. To be honest, I don't know what to put him under."

"You know of him?" Hinata suddenly asked.

"Of course, he's saved his city and fought along side us countless times, Aradin even considers him family." Myria laughed, "What? You have something for him?" Myria eyed her slyly.

"N-no! I can't...I-." Hinata stuttered immensely all the while blushing deeply.

"Oh she does, her face just lights up when he's around." Hanabi laughed as Myria soon joined in with her.

"Hanabi!" Hinata shouted as she then covered her face, Hanabi and Myria sharing a good laugh before dying down.

"Now, one thing Hanabi-chan brought up earlier, was why the Dark War was concealed, and the answer was so that no one could progress further into the dark art. So how is that you still retain a book about it?" Hinata inquired, trying her best to divert the subject.

"The war had been documented by a war survivor of Elury. She had managed to attain all information pertaining to the war, the only thing she wasn't able to succeed in, was how. After her return from the war, she had written a book simply titled after the horrific event. The book I have here, is one of the last remaining copies. All accounts pertaining to the war were burned or sealed off from the public, never to be seen or heard of again. As a mage, I must seek knowledge on how to combat any type of force, regardless of what it maybe. It brings in the understanding, it takes a mage to defeat a mage. That is why you have the one named...Anko, correct?" Myria answered, with a smirk.

"Y-yes."

"It's my undoubted belief that she also knows of the Dark War, and how to counter an outbreak should something similar arise." Myria then added.

"I see, but what of the paladins disappearance? Why were they singled out from the rest?" Hinata then asked.

"Ah yes, forgive me. The paladins were but one of the prime causes for victory during the Dark War. A type of warrior that could shield multiple allies at once, reign down destruction with Light Magic, and able to use the heaviest of weaponry and armor was all too overpowering for Elury, though this is all speculation but it's quite plausible. The forces of Elury did in fact stage an all out assault upon them in Aroupa, so that right there supports the theory." Mryia responded cupping her chin and furrowing her brows. "Now then," She then said suddenly rising up from her seat, "I rather enjoyed this little chat but sadly you must be going, I've got a long day ahead of me tomorrow and I must turn in for the night."

"Well I do thank you so much for the insight, it was very interesting. I can't thank you enough." Hinata bowed, glee laden in her voice.

"Yes thank you." Hanabi added, also with a bow.

"I kinda enjoyed it to be honest, so feel free to come back any time, just don't bring _her_ along with you. Now then hold still." Myria said as her hands began to glow a faint violet and grasped their shoulders and then placing her hand upon herself.

"But why?"

"She and I don't exactly see eye-to-eye. Now go to the edge, and jump." She commanded hurriedly. Hinata walking over and leaned over the edge then faced back towards the Archmage.

"Are you sure about this?" Hinata asked, deciding not to press the subject of what could possibly be the disgust Myria harbored for the Yoko's only mage.

"Of course, leap." Myria smiled as the two Hyuga suddenly bounded off the edge only to gently descend down to the main floor. As they landed in front of the portraits they saw earlier, both of them remained bewildered as to what just happened. Myria soon landed behind the two as they then faced her. "It's a spell called 'Feather'. The spell's effect is actually quite simple, it ligthtens your own weight so much that the pull of gravity has little effect on you. With this spell you can climb to the top of this very mountain and float to safety. Nifty eh?" Myria laughed at the state of shock and bewilderment the two of them held. Though soon, the two Hyuga smiled and bowed with respect. "Now choose with of these you wish to go through, and it'll transport you there."

"But how?" The Indigo maiden questioned.

"Teleportation. Don't worry it's safe." Mryia assured simply. Hinata and Hanabi looked at each other questionably and then at Myria then back at one another.

"Well it's worth a try, and you said you wanted to see the underground park Nee-san. So why not?" Hanabi assured with a nod as she took Hinata's hand in hers, and walked towards the designated image.

"Farewell." Myria bid her goodbye, and receiving the same notion from the Hyuga sisters.

"Well, here goes." Hanabi said as she walked through, the still image rippling upon Hanabi's touch, and soon Hinata herself was pulled and engulfed in a void of pitch black. The two merely stood stationary until they felt themselves being propelled forward, flying fast through void of black with blue streams of light passing by them, then suddenly emerging in the Underground Park, right out the corridor's exit. The immense rush through teleportation gripped the girls tightly but sharing a laugh in sheer amazement. As the two calmed themselves down, their eyes now fixated on the area around them; Hinata finally getting to see her much desired wish.

The leaves upon the trees shaded in a vibrant violet while the grass adhered a different look, one that differentiated from the Arcane Ward, even the laid out stone walkway was different. The grass that now tethered the park's soil was now that of a pure white while the stone walkway was replaced with more of a coal color. This in fact made it easier to traverse the meadow of cloud white, even though the grass shined dimly. A plethora of benches were strewn about this large park with several fountains scattered about. The bark on the trees themselves retained their natural brown color and the water gently flown through the fountains still remain crystal clear as before. This was all too amazing, first the immense heat of the High Forge, then the mysticism brought about the Arcane Ward coupled with a pleasant and informative discussion with an Archmage, and now the sight of the park born to light through the brilliance of alchemical construction. After the experience presented to them within the Ward, this was sure to be a sight to behold. Hinata could see various assortment of flowers laid about the ground, many varieties of lilies, lilacs, tulips, and even lavender, covered and spread throughout a majority of the park, all supplemented with arcane magic. All gently glowing of vibrant hues of reds, blues, whites, and yellows, the only thing defining them is their natural shape. The multi-colored park seemingly painted from an artist's vivid and adverse imagination.

Hinata now walked along the coal colored stone path to the very edge, pacing herself to fully take in the scenery. As if on queue, the same _will-o-the-wisp_ like phenomena began to heighten the park's alluring essence. The dance of scarlet that entranced them from before now replaced with those of a gentle blue, pure as the waters of the deep sea. Hinata walked slowly through this wonderland of magic; amidst the dancing sapphire wisps, and neared herself towards the lake, the white blades of grass almost diverging themselves from the lake's crystalline waters. Catching the sight of a nearby dock with a couple of paddle boats secured down, she then hurried her way towards it, Hanabi following close behind her.

Hinata then quickly walked out onto the dock, and knelt down on it's end. Her eyes staring deep into the frigid lake, finding it as clear as can be, seeing all types of fish swimming within its frigid waters and the foliage that littered the lake's floor. The soft sound of the rippling water and the ocassional splash was all that was needed in order to create a state of solace hardly anyone would want to ignore, at least for her. Then, she began to blush immensely, thinking of just her and Naruto could be out on that crystalline lake as he paddled them away from the park's heavenly meadow, romance enveloping the air around them, creating the perfect moment between the two as the meadow afar would cast it's gentle hue upon the both of them while the alluring luminescent orbs of blue frolicked around them. Hinata began to blush more intensely, giggling happily while cupping her cheeks and shaking her head. The thought of the charming commander of the Nine-Tailed Yoko only sending the young woman into a more blissful revery.

"Nee-san are you ok?" Hanabi asked placing her hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Oh uh umm, y-yes I-I am Hanabi-chan. Wh-why do you ask?" Hinata stuttered profusely, trying to deviate from her sister's smirk and stare.

"_Oh_ _nothing_, I was just curious about the mental stability of my sister, that's all." Hanabi giggled, "But I see she must be thinking of _Naruto-kun.""_" Her sister's voiced pitched higher upon saying his name before suddenly giggling.

"I-I-I am n-not doing such a th-thing h-honest!" Hinata panicked.

"Your twitching and diversion speak otherwise." Hanabi countered with a victorious smirk.

"I-I-I am doing no such thing!" Hinata countered once more, completely turning herself away from her sister's sinister ploy, her face beat red and pressing her two index fingers together. Hanabi knew she had won the argument; if you could call it that, but deciding her fun would have to cease...for now.

"Oh fine, if you say that you're not then I guess I have no choice but to believe you." Sarcasm, the bitter opposition of honesty, a tone that Hanabi was all too versed in, and quite frankly, Hinata never liked it.

"G-good, now w-we-" Hinata's stuttering cut short as a loud squeal erupted followed by sudden laughter, immediately drawing her focus. As she found the source of the short cry of laughter, the one named Anko, Mage of the Yoko with...the silver-haired man, Kakashi? That had to be him, the halberd he had casually leaned on upon their introduction yesterday perched in the ground. The two lied upon the oceanic meadow in contented passion, Kakashi supporting both his and her own weight by the strength of his elbows. The sultry look of her eyes, the slight pink hue of her cheeks, and loving smile as she lowered his mask. Her hand cupping his cheek tenderly then slowly tracing along his broadened shoulders to his biceps, and all he could do in response was nudge her sweet caress that lied upon his cheek then flexed upon her touch. In just one bliss filled moment, their lips met happily, their eyes closed and drawing one another closer, deepening their blissful moment. Kakashi no longer supporting himself and her as the field of aether welcoming his scarred body.

Hinata finding herself staring at the two commanders, an apparent love that had bred in the worst of situations. A strong emotion risen upon the fields of death and uncertainty, a rarity considering the many trials and hardships a mercenary would be thrusted through. It was always beautiful and inspiring how two could make the best out of the worst, the charisma of a couple vying against the odds of battle and the famine of one's humanity. And yet, this was something that everyone would eventually come across no matter the circumstances, but seeing the love that blossomed because of that freedom, to do as they please with a valuable gift while she was withheld from what she wanted to do on her own accord, only to be thrown into a business proposition instead. Hinata only watched in envy before quickly averting her gaze from the blissful couple, not wanting to constantly remind herself of what was to come in her future.

Hinata could only frown and quietly walked away, the soothing and wondrous sights of the Arcane Park now reduced to nothing more than a hollowed reminder. Sitting on a park bench near the fountain, she blankly stared at the crystalline waters pouring from the spout, her head now resting within her palms with her elbows placed on her thighs. What would be the point in wishing for something like that to happen? No matter what would transpire in between, the outcome would surely be the same. Married to this Uchiha, a man she didn't know in the least bit, a man who specifically asked for her hand. Why was that? She couldn't fathom any idea as to why. Even if she would to find love, who would want someone like her? A woman who was labeled as one of Konoha's weakest by her clan no matter how hard she had trained, never amounting up to the skill of her sister or guardian. A woman now looked mildly fond upon just because of a unification between two clans, securing themselves from joining the many prisoners of war. Choji and Shino, two friends that would often play and talk with her during their childhood, but even their opinions have waned haven't they? No, they couldn't have. The welcome she was given by them was too genuine.

Lavender eyes still drawn to the flowing fountain water, mesmerized by the calmness that it resonated, the soft trickling of water echoing through the depths of her mind, breaking the chains of her despair. Her thoughts now shifted to _him._ His smile, the sincerity held within those hypnotizing sapphire eyes, and the soothing and protective aura that he emanated. What was it about him that had her drawn? No one else out of the Yoko, or anyone prior to their meeting held her interest so greatly. This feeling bellowing in the depths of her heart could never be brought into light. The way he spoke, that resonating confidence, "_I don't care. I will never harm my friends...my family...you, your sister, or Neji. I swear it._" The anger and certainty held in his voice and words, the intense look of those mesmerizing pools of blue. In that one recollection, she began to smile brightly, her cheeks flaring red just by the thought of him.

"Nee-san!" Hanabi called suddenly, Hinata abruptly pulled back to the realm of reality only to see her sister just inches from her face. The look of her sister's eyes, the saddened frown and the arch of her brows. The worried look of her sister only brewed guilt within her, "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." Hinata replied with a weak smile.

"How can I be so sure? You just sat there ignoring every call I made to you. You just sat there and sank further into sadness until you just started smiling and...blushing. I'll ask once more, are you sure you're okay?" Hanabi questioned, unsure of her sister's wellbeing and dreading her answer. Hinata only sighed and smiled.

"Yes, I'm positive Hanabi-chan. I'll be just fine." Hinata assured, standing on her feet once more. Hinata then looked back towards Anko and Kakashi as the two of them shared a warm embrace. Hinata only smiled at them, wishing them the best, and inwardly, upon herself, hoping the same would come to her. With a smile, Hinata began to walk further and further away towards an opening in the far back, along the left wall. Recalling Naruto's guiding information, this was to lead back to the Commons.

"Hanabi-chan!" A young boy cried, seeing Konohamaru waving his arm and running towards them. Hinata only smiled and giggled at the young boy's efforts as Hanabi waited patiently for him.

"It seems you have someone of your own." Hinata smirked but still pressed on towards the doorway.

"I-I do not!" Hanabi shouted blushing, and then suddenly realized what exactly her older sibling had just done. The quiet and usually shy Hinata had just played the very card she had on the dock.

"Oh? If you do not then," Hinata giggled, "Why are you blushing?" Hanabi unable to answer her sister's question as Konohamaru approached.

"Hi Hinata." He greeted.

"Why hello." She replied back, prompting a wide smile from him.

"Say Hanabi, would you like to go out on the lake and fish? We might even get a good enough catch to eat." Konohamaru asked, his smile and the mere look of his eyes filled with hope.

"Ummm s-sure." Hanabi smiled weakly, 'A boat...on the lake? Just the two of us? I wonder,' she thought nervously.

"Great! Come on we can use one of the boats already tied to the dock." He said.

"Umm Konohamaru, if I may ask, where is Naruto-san?" Hinata spoke suddenly.

"Hmm, the commander? He's over in the Thunderbrew Pub with Aradin. If you're hungry or thirsty you can go grab yourself a bite, it's in the Commons if you're interested. Lanad is the greatest." The boy replied, "If you go through the opening over there, you'll be there in no time."

"Thank you Konohamaru. Hanabi," Hinata said then suddenly giggling, "Have fun." She wished for her sister as made her way to the pointed out doorway.

"Come Hanabi-chan, let's go." He said offering his hand to her, to which she willingly took it.

Hinata had arrived back in the Commons as prescribed by Konohamaru and quickly found the Thunderbrew pub, being a rather wide stone structure though melded into the wall like the rest. A small wooden sign hanging above reading, "The best food and drink of all Grimweld." With a quick twist of the knob, she soon seen many tables placed about with various humans and dwarves chanting in song to the happy tune sounding around her, some even happened to be dancing, after all enough space was given. The notes stringed of a violin, guitar, and piano all melding into a pleasant composition. Hinata carefully eyed over her surroundings and soon found her interest perched over at the bar sharing a drink with the first dwarf she had met. As she walked past the tables of drunk men, she couldn't help but hear their whistles and feel the stares of their eyes taking in her form. The awkward feeling of their eyes, the sound of their whistles, the lewdness of their hollers as they shouted out to her made this feeling escalate. A feeling that was highly disdained by any woman for sure, a mere statuesque of sex and beauty, nothing more, nothing less. Happily, an empty barstool placed next to the Yoko's commander became her sure target, and swiftly, she seized the opportunity, formally sitting herself next to him.

"Ah! It's Hinata-chan! Come to join us now?" Naruto suddenly noticed the Hyuga sitting idly next to him and of course like any drunken manner, slightly swaying from the alcohol's embrace.

"Not necessarily, though I could use a bite to eat." Hinata suggested as Naruto then motioned for the bartender.

"Lanad, could I get a menu?" Naruto called as a small slip of paper was slid down the counter to him. Naruto effortlessly catching it and handing it to her, Hinata delicately retrieving it, and then began to read the menu.

'Roasted Orix haunch, thirty bronze coins. Crab stew...blech, twenty-five bronze. Twelve ounce Grilled Tarian Salmon with herbs, fourty-five bronze. Fourteen ounce Styex slab, choice of roasted, mead battered, or grilled with herbs, sixty bronze.' She read to herself, the list went on, entering a state of indecision, unable to figure what exactly she'd like to dine on. The drunken commander and the apparent ambassador of the dwarves sang drunkenly along with the happy tune.

"The Tarian Salmon would be a great choice lassy or the Styex slab." The dwarf known as Lanad suggested, averting Hinata's attention from the comical sight next to her.

"I have to ask, I've never heard of a styex, what exactly is it?" Hinata asked.

"A hulking beast on four with a white coat thick and bushy, all with a pair of two large white tusks. Basically a large artic boar as big as me." Lanad described, "Took a while to kill the bastard lemme tell ye." He then added with a mild sense of frustration.

"Ah I see, then I'll take the grilled Styex slab with herbs then, please. Thank you for the recommendation." Hinata replied with a slight bow.

"Comin up lassy." Lanad complied as he walked to the back and shouted the order, then coming right back and quoted the price.

"Of course," Hinata reaching in her dress and pulling out a small purse, gathering the specified amount, but then hearing a sudden slam on the counter, alerting her.

"On me." Naruto said suddenly with a grin as he downed his drink.

"Eh, gentleman are we?" Lanad chuckled gruffly, "That's a surprise."

"_Aww_ come on Lanad, when am I not?" Naruto asked.

"Tell me one time you've brought in a lady for a drink or bite?" Lanad countered.

"He's got ya there laddy, besides how many times did that pink girl shoot ya down long ago?" Aradin laughed.

"And how many times did you ask that one archmage for a time?" Naruto countered laughing heartily along with Aradin.

"Too many to count, she's a stiff one!" Aradin mustered through his drunken stupor though laughing shortly after. Hinata smiled weakly but in her mind, she could feel a slight tinge of jealousy but her sympathy for him outlasted her jealousy. At least he did tried to find someone, to have a chance in lightening his already dark world, but this was no time for sulking. This was one flourishing in merriment, there was no need for self pity.

"Here you are lassy." Lanad spoke suddenly, "What be your poison?" He then added, "Drink is covered in the cost."

"Oh umm well, could I just have water please?" She smiled weakly, a bead of sweat rolling down her forehead.

"Aye, water it be then." Lanad responded, walking to the back and placing a white bottle next to her plate. A plump steak lightly tethered with a small spread of pepper and parsley, exceeding far past the border of appetizing. The grilled slab aroma mixed with the spices presented on it welled and danced in and around her nostrils, stimulating her taste buds. With a fork and knife handed to her, she began to cut the grilled meat held firm to the plate by the fork, and cut the whole steak into bite-sized pieces. After the whole slab was fully cut, with a napkin gently held in one hand, she stabbed one piece of the meat then placed it her mouth. The swell of flavor on her tongue was absolutely exquisite, the addition of spice from the pepper and with a hint of mint added shortly after from the parsley.

"This is amazing." Hinata happily commented after swallowing her first bite.

"Aye, thank you lassy. At least someone has a level of decency, even though she be the first." Lanad sighed glaring at the Naruto and Aradin drinking and still laughing heartily, Hinata could only giggle.

"N-Naruto-kun," Hinata called, stirring the drunken commander, the flushness of his cheeks too noticeable from the large amount of mead, how much exactly he drank? Whose to know.

"Yesh Hinata-shan." He slurred.

"Here," She presented him with a bite of her meal, surprising the Yoko commander, "Naruto-kun." She added, holding the fork of meat right before his lips.

"Ish okay Hinata-chan, really I-Oof!" Naruto recoiled, feeling a sudden elbow jabbing his side.

"Go on laddy." Aradin whispered, giving him a slight nudge with his elbow, while he in turn, groaned from his friend's sudden interference. Fully overwhelmed by her generosity and Aradin's persistence, Naruto slowly enveloped the piece given to him, receding the fork from his mouth. Hinata only smiled and blushed, happy that he had taken her offer.

"Would you like another?" She asked once more.

"Itsh okay, really." He hiccuped, insisting that she had to do no more.

"Come on, one more. Please, _Naruto-kun_." There it was again, that sweet, angelic emphasis of his name. Naruto could feel shivers coursing through his body as Hinata presented him with another bite. The sensation of the peppered savor combining with the mint of parsley, forming into a spice of wintry wonder still taunting his taste. Naruto couldn't help but fall head first into her ploy. That name, that pet name she gave him, she sounded so enticing to him, mesmerizing, angelic, so many words he could describe and yet he could not speak them. He shook his head in disbelief, this had to be the alcohol talking. It just had to be. "Is there something wrong Naruto-kun?" Her delicate eyes of lavender falling into a mix of confusion and sadness.

"Uhh, no, nothing's wrong." Naruto replied as she in turn smiled at him, still blushing deeply at him.

"Then p-please." She muttered sweetly, the Yoko commander finding it all too difficult to resist her charm once more before finally succumbing to her plea yet again, taking another bite-sized piece of meat into his mouth. The mix of the mead, pepper, and parsley creating the oddest of tastes, one he could not describe.

"Th-thank you Hinata-chan." He grinned nervously, scratching the back of his head.

"You're very welcome _Naruto-kun_." She bowed slightly with a smile, the blush intensifying on her cheeks. The fight to quell the rise of her stuttering emerged victorious, she had proven to herself that it could indeed be done, even around him. Now, if only she could maintain it. The two of them could only stare at one another, unable to avert their attention.

"You know," He muttered, following a hiccup, "No one's ever done that for me," He then chuckled, "Never." He shook his head and stared back into her deep pools of lavender, "I'm surprised that you'd the first." He added, his state of control seemed to be coming back. "I've only known you for just a few days, and you've done this for me."

"Well y-you did pay for m-my meal, and y-you kept me warm on the way here. I'm more than willing to share with you a meal with you, it's the least I-I could do." She offered with a smile, the same shade of red applied to her cheeks.

"Well I-" Naruto muttered.

"For Khanos' Sake, just take her damn offer laddy! Sheesh." Aradin cried before adding in a fit of laughter. Hinata merely ignored Aradin's expert advice as she extended her fork out to him with another succulent piece of steak on its end. Naruto only sighed and reluctantly bit down on the bite-sized piece.

"The mighty Naruto Uzumaki defeated? This be a glorious day for sure!" Aradin laughed, shaking the young commander's shoulder.

"That seems to be the norm as of late." Naruto mumbled, his eyes narrowing and brows furrowing, Hinata could only giggle.

"Then please, let us both dine." She said, sliding the barstool closer to him as well as the plate of steak. Naruto then signaled for another round as Hinata rotated between herself and him as to whom got which piece. Hinata now taking a large drink of her water while Naruto was presented with another stein, Hinata gladly feeding him willingly even though he seemed too reluctant to take her offer from the start. In just a few short minutes, the plate was left bare except for a few bits of parsley. "Naruto-kun," She called catching his eye, "Stick out your tongue." She requested, scooping up a few pieces of the herb upon her index. Naruto cocked his brow, and obliged her request as she then placed the bits upon his tongue.

"Whaff ifs thish for?" He slurred; his tongue stuck out.

"Now retract your tongue." She added, "Taste the mint flavor?" Naruto nodded in comply, "It'll help rid your breath of the alcohol, though you'll have to use a bit more than these small bits." Naruto pondered for a brief second before shrugging then smiled.

"I'll remember that, thanks Hinata-chan." Grateful to the advice given to him, he had to wonder what conjured the tip, it wasn't like he was going to steal a kiss from anyone, why would it matter? He could only sigh, digress, and then finished his mead. "Lanad, bring me a pint of the Dragon Fire Brew."

'He must have a high tolerance, I wonder how much exactly he's actually had?' She thought as he was presented with another stein as Lanad walked away seemingly distraught.

"Thanks!" Naruto yelled, Hinata could easily feel the eyes of the bar centering onto him and some of them on herself. She could only glance towards the crowd, some of them bearing hints of laughter, other's shaking their heads, and some just watched carefully. Hinata stared back at him, wondering what exactly would warrant all this attention. What was so special about this particular brew? She was sure to find out as he began to douse himself with his drink. With a slam of the stein down on the counter, and a satisfying, "_Ahh_." Hinata could see his whole face turn red, while beads of sweat began to rapidly form on his brow. He inhaled deeply through his nostrils and upon his exhale arose a stream of flame. Hinata couldn't believe her eyes, from this one drink, he actually spat a jet of flame; no jutsu, no magic, nothing. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" He said excitedly and soon laughed shortly after, "That's got to be the best." He praised. The crowd behind him laughed and praised him for his feat. "Another!" He shouted eagerly, another stein slid in front of him.

"Aye laddy, you really lovin those aren't yeh?" Aradin mustered through his hiccups. Naruto only ignored his longtime friend as he drenched his throat with more of the Dragon Fire Brew. Though this time, his execution was much different. He slammed his stein back down like before, and held his breath back. With one loud belch and a roar of flame, he then then slowly closed his lips, slimming the jet before jerking his head to the right, casting a small wisp of fire from his lips. Naruto couldn't help but grin victoriously.

"There's two!" He cried, Hinata only giggled before laying a hand on his shoulder.

"Perhaps that'll be all for tonight Naruto-kun?" Hinata suggested.

"Nah, not just yet." He replied before eyeing her slyly. This awkward feeling casting itself over, a side of nervousness she had yet to experience, "You know, I bet you couldn't even handle something like this." He mocked with a foxish grin, laughing sinisterly inside. Hinata looked bewildered by his sudden comment, she had shared her meal with him, thanked him generously, and yet he insulted her. The nerve! Hinata furrowed her brows and stared intensely at him.

"Give me one your _precious_ brews." Hinata ordered, resonating with determination and confidence, eager to prove the drunken commander wrong, and maybe...just maybe it'll knock that grin off his face.

"Oh lassy, don't let intimidation get to you." Lanad advised, setting a stein of the special brew before her.

"I'm not, just proving a point." She said as she stared at her drink and inhaled deeply. With one swift motion, she too downed her drink rapidly. The sweet taste of honey coupled with a pleasant addition of spice sending her taste buds into rapture, the bitter and strong lump of the alcohol masked by this wonderful taste could not be suppressed. The quick consumption of the alcohol sending slight shivers throughout her body causing it to react with a fit of goosebumps. Her now emptied stein slammed down on the bar, and finding the last gulp hard to swallow, forcefully, she had succeeded. She inhaled heavily and rapidly, until the rising heat began to bubble within her, a sudden bellowing deep within her throat as her delicate skin began to redden. The rising air pocket being held back by the formality the Hyuga maiden was taught so fervently as a child and growing woman.

"Nyet lassy, don't hold it back!" Lanad and Aradin panicked.

"Hinata-chan, let it go!" Naruto cried in worry alongside the dwarven bartender and ambassador. With her will fully waned, too strong to hold back, too hot not to release. With one strong effort, she belched out the flame, Lanad unluckily catching full force of the jet of blaze. Hinata finished her belch, and panted heavily, sweat beading down her forehead. The patrons of the bar paled as a small cloud of smoke blanketed Lanad's face. With the black smog slowly clearing from Lanad's face, his mustache and beard, along with his brows, had been burned off.

"Well...my wife did want me to shave...though she'll just have to brave the smell." Lanad puffed a cloud of smoke from his mouth. Naruto, Aradin, and the rest of the bar could only stare in disbelief at the burnt-balded dwarf before erupting in laughter. Then in one swift motion, Naruto threw his arms around her laughing.

"I-I'm so s-sorry Lanad-san." Hinata covered her mouth, resisting the urge to burst into laughter. In response, Lanad could only sigh. Unable to withstand the hilarity caused by her abrupt, and un-ladylike act, she finally caved in, joining in the fray of laughter echoing throughout the tavern. "May I have another? It was absolutely delicious."

"Me too!" Naruto called, as Lanad poured two more steins of the brew, and handed them over. Hinata could feel the alcohol already spreading through her body, and soon began to feel strangely loose and relaxed. A small flush donned her delicate cheeks as her body became enveloped by the alcohol's oppression. As Naruto and Hinata cheered with their steins raised, both of the two quenching their thirst with the honey tasting, fire rising brew. The two began to hold back their breath and as if in perfect sync with one another, spat their jets of flame across one another, the both of them amused by the brews special effect before signaling for one more. Hinata happily thanked the burnt dwarf as she consumed her drink in full, and this time, she spat her flames in bursts creating small fireballs that faded from the air in just mere seconds. Naruto on the other hand; after had drinking his, spat his in a wide spread above them. Hinata signaled for one more Dragon Fire Brew, and with a quick douse and hard swallow, she turned towards Naruto only to have him smirk and sweat in slight fear, only to have her spew the fire out of the corner of her mouth, she couldn't help but giggle shortly after.

Now, Aradin had already had a few Dragon Fire Brew's himself, easily withstanding the flames as they burned brightly through the sides of his mouth, somehow avoiding the hairs of his beard and mustache. The dwarven leader only smirked victoriously as braving the flames of the brew was no easy task. This just came to show the remarkable resistance a dwarf possessed, even if it was caused by something as little as a pint of drink.

Further in the back, the violin, piano, and string guitar began to play more lively. The three band members that added a sort of ambiance to the tavern had set the mood for many of the attendees to dance with one another. Naruto and Hinata leaning on one another, Naruto suddenly rising up from his seat, "Come on Hinata-chan!" He shouted over the music as she gladly took his hand, the two of them dancing in front of the bar along with the others. With the two close together, stepping and slightly stumbling about in a circular motion. With a sudden release of one of her hands, she was then twirled once as he held her hand high and provided her a balance, before drawing her back in close. The two of them hooked their arms together and began to dance in a circle, both laughing in their own drunken manner while the others cheered and laughed.

The formality of the once Hyuga heiress all gone, the stuttering and timidness quelled, and any sort of confidence issue had waned. The Indigo Maiden only laughed and danced along with the blonde, spiky haired commander of the Nine-Tailed Yoko. The shouting and laughing of those around them simply added into the boundless fun they, and those around them had. To dance and drink with those close to you could only bring a welcome change of pace in a dark, and unforgiving world. At least there was some fun to be had after all, not always having to worry about the consequences of battle or when the next payout would rear itself.

In just one split moment, during the merriment of dance, Hinata was suddenly grabbed, a similar pale skinned man possessing the same lavender eyes as she. "Neji-san?" She mustered.

"Hinata-sama," He sighed, "I can't believe you'd actually stoop to this degrading level, drinking and laughing maniacally like some sort of senseless idiot. Come Hinata-sama, we're leaving." He commanded as he began to lead her to the door. Hinata's instincts immediately kicked in as she quickly withdrew her hand from his.

"Please Neji-san, why don't you lighten up? I'm just having a bit of fun." She countered, her happy expression maddening.

"Fun? This is what you call fun? Prancing about with some idiot blonde and his friend...is that," He paused briefly, "Have you been drinking?" Neji asked, aggravation from his cousin's lowly demeanor beginning to set in. His left brow began to twitch rapidly as the breath of his cousin seeped into his nostrils.

"Yes I have," She said staring into his cold lavender eyes, "And that _blonde idiot_ as you put it is protecting us, and even managed to secure a warm place to stay instead of enduring the blistering cold. And you have the audacity to call him such a thing?" She countered back, though hiccuping, "And let me tell you another thing, I'm enjoying my freedom while the chance is still presented before I'm made into some obedient wife to a man for the sake of a business proposition. On top of that, _your_ behavior is by far what's irritating _ME_ the most, ever since we left the compound, you've been nothing but a cold and stingy asshole." She fired back, "Leave me." She commanded, unable to divert her anger from her guardian. Neji could only grunt in disbelief.

"_Tch._ As you wish, but I refuse to bear the noble name of Hyuga and be related to a disgrace such as you. A pathetic woman in a world she hopes for a chance to change, though laughably destined to be the stain of the Hyuga and the lone embarrassment of Konoha." He replied coldly before casually walking towards the door, and taking his leave. And just when things couldn't get any worse, one man snaked his arm around the Hyuga maiden. His broad and muscular frame drawing her slender frame close to him, standing just above her, his wild brown hair slung to the side. His green eyes laden with wonder as to what the Hyuga had caressed so graciously beneath her dress.

"Hey doll, hows about you come with me and forget about that deranged man of yours, hmm?" He questioned, the man bringing his lips closer to the nape of neck, inhaling her sweet scent.

"I'm sorry but I'm already with someone." She stated as she brushed him off of her and began to walk back towards Naruto, when suddenly he grabbed her arm.

"Ha! Let's see him then!" He beckoned.

"Please let me go!" Hinata demanded coldly as she the veins of her eyes began to bulge and mana began to pulse furiously within the tips of her fingers.

"Not a chance!" He shouted but soon the two of them found another hand placed atop of his.

"Didn't you hear her? She said let go." Naruto intervened gaining the deranged stair of the assailant.

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" He shouted as he began to throw a punch but was soon caught by the young commander.

"Last chance." Naruto warned as the grip on Hinata's arm lessened, and soon the man began to laugh.

"So a little contest is in order then? Fine! I swear that I'll be the one-!" Was all he could muster before receiving a violent punch sending flying back and crashing into a table, knocking many a drink and plates. Naruto only spat in the assailant's direction, and turned towards his grace, Hinata could only smile and blush deeply upon his actions, unhesitant on his intervention and most notably, what he said prior, true to his word.

"You bastard!" The man shouted as rose up as he then charged at Naruto, whom only lightly pushed Hinata out of harms way. As the man charged at him full force, Naruto merely sidestepped and tripped his attacker sending him crashing into another table and knocking another man out of his seat from another table. And out of drunken stupor, two unrelated men began to fight one another thinking that one had provoked the other. The two of them immediately began to throw punches as the original charged at Naruto once more, his fist withdrawn. The man once more put all his power into one single punch only to have it caught again and then flipped over Naruto's shoulder, and with enough momentum already built, sending him flying yet into another table. A stein of mead suddenly flying through the air and splashing several other attendants.

Within mere seconds the whole tavern erupted in a brawl, Naruto couldn't help but be ecstatic from the whole scene, Aradin could be seen laughing hysterically and clapping. Lanad only leaned on the bar, somehow able to express aggravation even though his brows and facial hair had been burnt off. Hinata could see one man effortlessly catch another's fist and began to punch him repeatedly in the stomach then following a strong haymaker to his jaw sending him crashing into another bunch. While one had kicked in one's kneecap with his boots and delivered a brutal punch to the other's nose sending him crashing into Naruto who only tossed him aside. She could see another man picking up his opponent and slamming him down hard through the wooden table before jumping up, spreading out his body at the height of his jump and elbowing him hard in the stomach. While another had punched one man several times in his jaw in succession only to be swiftly taken down by a wooden chair to the side of his face.

Hinata couldn't believe what one man's incitement would soon involve the entirety of the bar, let alone herself and Naruto. With one man drunkenly rushing for her, she quickly activated her Byakugan and swiftly assaulting his arms, efficiently sealing his chakra points and quickly disabled the use of his right leg shortly after. However, as she began to rush towards Naruto whom was fending off at least three men effortlessly, she felt her calf being grabbed, the man she had thought to have incapacitated was still willing to fight her, though with a swift kick to his jaw, he was soon knocked into unconsciousness on the stone floor. Just as she turned her back, she could see Naruto had already dispatched his attackers and now Aradin had joined in on the fray. Landing strong blows to the solar plexus before headbutting his opponent for the knockout. Still many remained standing, Naruto seeming too eager to participate in the brawl where as she, had gladly joined him in both the fray and revelment, now standing side by side with him.

With five of them surrounding the two and Aradin off on the other side fighting his own battle, Hinata and Naruto stood back to back with one another, both eager to release the much held frustration brought on from many of life's disheartening tendencies, for him, through his bare knuckles, while she, graced with form and technique, aided by the principles of the Jyuken style. Six of them now surrounded the two of them, fists balled and bearing, the look of their eyes appearing more primal than anything. Two of them charged from the front, shouting for a fight as their fists drew back. Hinata repositioned her feet, adjusting the stance of her arms, her palms open and placed in front of her, one man threw a strong jab only to have it caught and pulled towards Naruto, the mere touch of her chakra infused fingertips sealing several tenketsu only to have him sent flying shortly after from Naruto's powerful punch. The second following up immediately after the first had been sent away only to have Hinata seal multiple points within his chest and with one power full rotation of her body, landed a strong roundhouse kick to the man's jaw. Now only four remained.

"Come on!" Naruto shouted, taunting his foes with a battle-hungry smirk. With the inclusion of all four now acting upon his gesture, Naruto landed several punches to one's abdomen and finished off with a left hook. Hinata, on the other hand, gracefully weaved in between two of her assailants attacks before catching one's punch and flipped them over her, while the other managed to land a blow on her left jaw. She stumbled back from the attack's sheer force only to have him charge once more. With a well timed jump, she caught his head in between her legs, arched backwards with her hands now placed firmly on the ground and used all the strength of her legs to flip him over, slamming him hard on the floor. She wiped the blood trickling down the corner of her mouth only to see Naruto suffer a couple of hits to his stomach and face only to forcefully counter his attackers with a double punch to their solar plexus, sending them stumbling back. The Hyuga maiden rejoining the commander shortly after, both panting heavily with a small smirk adhering their faces. Two stubbornly stood back up, one on each side, Naruto and Hinata slowly closing the distance in between the two remaining opponents.

With the two assailants rushing in for the attack on both sides, the Commander and Hyuga, immediately about faced, and ran towards each other. Hinata suddenly jumped during her sprint, and delivered a flying kick to opponent behind the blonde, while Naruto also jumped while clutching his legs to his chest, twisted his form, and thrusts both of his legs out smashing into the man's face, Hinata easily landing back on her feet as Naruto landed on his side. The two men falling back hard onto the unforgiving stone floor, knocked out.

Naruto turned towards his Hyuga companion and smiled through his heavy breaths, blood seeping from the corner of his mouth and his right cheek bruised, while Hinata smiled back, wiping the blood from her mouth. The tavern's interior was completely destroyed except for the bar and the space behind it. Aradin still remained caught in the midst of a small brawl with only three men remaining. As one rushed forward and threw his punch, Aradin simply ducked and with a strong brutal counter to the man's chest causing him to double over, the old dwarf effortlessly lifted the man off his feet and threw him into the other two sending them crashing into a table. The two remaining men shoved the other off of them and charged back at him, Aradin amusingly punched both in their stomachs only to then pickup two chairs and slamming both of the men down by their necks, abruptly ending the fight.

The three of them stood amidst of groaning and churning attendees, Naruto and Aradin had obviously taken some damage while Hinata still had a small amount seeping from her mouth. Then the two men began to laugh slowly then amusingly, "Nothing like a good ol' drunken bar-fight to end the night!" Aradin reveling in his own victory while Naruto shook his head, Hinata only stared at the two in confusion, though she did admit to enjoying herself even if it was out of the ordinary for her. "Lanad, ready me five pints of mead!"

"I'll take the same! Hinata-chan too!" Naruto shouted, Lanad only stared at the destruction that had befallen his tavern, and could only hang his head in despair before slowly moving to the back and arriving with a large tray topped with many steins. "Hinata-chan, you first! Chug em all!" Naruto chanted, the red hue still adorning his cheeks, Hinata still under the effects from the three Dragon Fire Brews she had, felt even she had-had enough, but still they chanted, and so she indulged them. She began to forcefully chug all five of her drinks while they chanted, "Chug!" repeatedly. Hinata having finished the last one could now feel her world rapidly spinning, her body even syncing in motion to the feeling of her head then suddenly doubled over on the counter. Naruto and Aradin chugged their drinks down in just a few minutes, and cheered happily.

"Wellsh, that'll do me for the night." Naruto said in between hiccups.

"Aye, I think the lass is down for the count." Aradin smiled, musing over the downed lady. Naruto reached from inside his jacket and out came a moderate sized coin purse, reaching inside and lying several stacks of coin on the counter.

"There you are Lanad! It should cover mine and her drinks and a little bit extra." Naruto said while releasing a few hiccups. He stood up from his barstool and just as his feet touched the floor, he could feel how off balance he was. "_Ugh_." He groaned placing his hand on his head, trying to regain his composure. He then turned Hinata's barstool around and lowered himself, allowing her to gradually lean and fall softly onto his back. Her head now resting on his and her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck while his arms supported her weight from the back of her knees. Aradin now standing before his friend with his arms extended in case the Yoko's commander were to suddenly stray from balance.

"Have a good one Lanad." Aradin bid his farewell.

"Just get out...all of you." Lanad mumbled with his head placed firmly on the bar. The two now stumbled out of the tavern and back out into the Commons, Naruto having to 'bounce' Hinata further up to reestablish his hold. Only to have Hanabi and Konohamaru approached them, while Neji stood behind them, grudgingly staring at the commander and his 'weight', Naruto bearing no mind to it.

"Nee-san, are you alright?" Hanabi asked, stirring Hinata's drunken state, carefully she lifted her head off of Naruto's and stared at her sister, then smiled softly.

"I'm just fine." She replied with a hiccup, "I'm just...feeling a little under the weather."

"Are you sick Nee-san? What's wrong?" Hanabi asked.

"She's drunk." Konohamaru chuckled, "Looks like the commander is too. And judging by the look on all of their faces, it seems they had a lot of fun." Konohamaru holstering his laughter through his wide grin. "One day I'll join you commander."

"In due time Kono." Naruto replied swaying slightly in his stance.

"Now then, you Hyuga, I've already got a place for yeh to stay if he hasn't told yeh already. There's an empty dormitory in the Arcane Ward in the very back near the tower, choose from any of the rooms inside to lodge in. Want me to show you the way?" Aradin spoke with his middle finger and thumb pressing on his temples.

"I'll show them Aradin, thank you. You go on and get some rest, we'll see you in the morning." Naruto added, assurance laden in his drunken voice.

"Very well laddy, rest easy." Aradin nodded his head before walking off towards the Military Quarter.

"Come on Hanabi-chan, Neji-san, I'll show you the way." Konohamaru said, taking Hanabi's hand in his with Neji in suit, but not before giving an intimidating glare at Naruto, only to pass through the western door shortly after. The Yoko commander merely shrugged it off, and spat in his direction, only to have Neji trail off behind the two young teens. Naruto taking a moment for deep breaths, and began to place one foot in front of the other and in a steady pace, followed far back in their wake.

"Agh," Hinata groaned lowly, "My head is spinning so quickly."

"Jush relax Hinata-chan, you'll be alright. It's just the alcohol." Naruto slurred slightly, "Never seen someone actually chug five of Lanad's meads or down three Dragon Fire Brews like that. You're a real fighter." He smiled.

"Th-thanks, though I don't usually drink any, if at all." She muttered nudging against his soft, spiky blonde hair, finding it very comforting and welcoming.

"Well considering what you just pulled off, I'd consider you a natural."

"D-don't say that." Hinata blushed deeply and tightened her arms around his neck, "I'm not some sort of lush."

"No, I'd never call someone that. I was just impressed on how well you handled it but I didn't expect you to drink as much as you did." Naruto chuckled as he slightly stumbled about. As he paced himself into the corridor's entrance and proceeded through the tunnel. Hinata knew exactly where they were headed as her eyes adjusted to the dim light of the tunnel and gazed on the softly on the heavenly white light at its exit, the Underground Park, it was so close. Suddenly Hinata began to gag profusely, the sounds emanating from her throat as she tried to hold back the sudden upheaval. Naruto immediately turned to face her and cringed, "Wait don't do it on me!" He shouted as he then watched her calmly lie her head back down on his shoulder, snuggling it. Naruto could only breath a sigh of relief.

Naruto now stepping out of the tunnel and out into the pearlescent meadow of the Underground Park, the soft soil beneath his feet cushioned his heavy steps. Hinata began to smile inwardly, blush, and then began to giggle. Her mind tracing over the thought of having that special someone standing next to her in this very park, just like she had seen Anko and Kakashi partake in earlier. She wondered if maybe, someday, she could act out that little display of affection. "Naruto-kun?" She muttered, feeling a rising bulge well in her throat.

"Hmm?"

"Could you set me down for a minute." She asked as she began to stumble over to a bush along the wall, Naruto then caught on as to what she was needing to do and rushed to her side. She then leant over and conjured the rising bulge in her throat, Naruto running his fingers gently along her scalp, gathering all the loose strands of hair and held them back. In that very instant, she then vomited the contents of her stomach, the bile pelting the once vibrant bush with an icky and sickening yellow material. She gagged several times more only to regurgitate again, and again. Hinata took in deep breaths still doubled over, feeling if any more remained, and after a good minute or two, she couldn't feel a thing. In fact, she actually felt better.

"All finished?" he asked, only to get a steady nod in response. Naruto took a leaf off of the bush and brushed her lips with it, wiping some of the excess bile from her mouth. "Come on, climb back on." He motioned as he turned his back towards her and hunched down a bit, she tiredly climbed back onto him, and nestled back into her comforting fuzz of blonde hair, and her hold tightening around him. She turned her head to her right and casted her eyes out onto the lake off in the distance. The orbs of ocean blue now dancing all around the two, Hinata only giggled as some twirled around them and fluttered about in front. Naruto couldn't help but smile himself as the spheres of sapphire danced around them, some of them even seemed worried for the lady on his back.

"You know, I saw your two commanders here a few hours ago, Kakashi and Anko. I envy them for what they have, a strong love, and the freedom to do so." She said, her lips curving into a frown.

"Love is just apart of our lives like everything else, it springs out at the most unprecedented of times and helps heal a wounded heart and lighten our shadowed world. Those two have been together for quite sometime now, and it's always good to see them together. Its what keeps them fighting for the dawn of a new day, to be able to see their loved one's smile is what drives them to keep fighting so that their love will continue to flourish." Naruto replied.

"That was beautiful Naruto-kun." She giggled and blushed, nudging against the back of his head, "I'd always hoped that maybe someday I could enjoy that freedom, to feel like I could do anything and not be hindered by anything or anyone. But, my fate has been decided for me, and all I can do is accept it willingly." She added, a small tear falling from her eye.

"That's not true." He spoke distastefully, alerting Hinata to his aggravation, "No one is bound by the threads of fate, and never will be. You are free to do as you wish, to pursue that dream that you hold so dearly. You have that ability, you have the will to rebel against what you're being _told_ to do Hinata-chan. All you need to do is," Hinata's lip began to quiver, tears streaming from her eyes as he turned to her and smiled, "Believe. Believe in yourself, have strength and courage to press on no matter the odds. I know you can do it, anyone can."

"Naruto-kun," She mumbled as she tightened her arms around him, and nudged against his cheek, "Help me." She whispered, and in response, he nodded.

"I will, you have nothing to fear. Though rest needs to come first. A new day brings new resolve." He said as they now entered another corridor, and through a short distanced walk through the dimly lit tunnel, they emerged back in the Arcane Ward. The scarlet will-o-the-wisps still dancing and fluttering about without a care in the world. Naruto now heading towards the large, looming tower shrouded in the veil of black, the light emitting from the grass the only source of light that guided his way as he walked past the tower and found the dormitory behind it.

He carefully and silently opened the door and let himself inside, then shutting the door slightly with his foot. The first room he came across, the door oddly held ajar, he silently slid right in; the room vacant. "Naruto," Came a whisper, Konohamaru approaching him silently, "Sleep well."

"Thanks, you too." Naruto nodded as Konohamaru walked silently passed him and out the front door, closing it quietly behind him.

The silent breaths of the Hyuga on his back now sounding steady and calm, he could feel a small stain on his jacket from where her head lied, having cried herself to sleep just from his words. He about faced and slowly lowered her onto the bed, sliding off her boots and then propping her legs up and covered her with the blanket. And yet, he had to do all of this while she retained a firm hold on him which proved to be no easy task. After finally being released of her hold and lying her head gently on the pillow. He then silently sat on the wooden floor, his head still feeling the effects of the many drinks he had before and exhaustion was finally setting him for him. He could then feel the same delicate arms wrap around him once more, this time securing the hold and with a strong pull backwards, his back now pressed uncomfortably against the edge of the bed. He grunted from his current position as the side drove into his back only to have him pulled back further.

"This isn't good." He whispered as he tried to break her hold of him, but to no avail. "Really isn't good." He mumbled and tried once more to break her hold, only to find his attempt in vain once more. Her hold on him was unbreakable no matter how hard he tried. 'Well,' He thought, 'This gonna make one helluva morning.' His legs now propped up onto the bed, his boots slid off, and lied on his side, Hinata oddly snuggling into his chest. He gazed down at the woman restraining him, finding the soft blue hue through the window only heightening the beauty of this woman lying before him. The glaze of azure illuminating her creamy vanilla skin, defining her feminine features to the fullest, from the rosy redness of her lips to the hourglass shape of her delicate form. A woman as beautiful and gentle as this would make any man feel gifted. He traced his hand across her soft, delicate cheek, brushing a strand of her blue hair away from her face.

'I wonder...just how much pain you've endured in your life? Are you the same as me? Calling out for something meaningful in your life, or are you just a shell of a being you once were only waiting for your end just like I am.' Naruto only frowned as his hand fell from her cheek and his own memory resurfacing of his self-seclusion for just a brief moment only to repress his painful memories. 'What has happened to you since I left so long ago?' He then wondered as the comfort of the pillow and bed fully overtook his mind and body, casting him a drift into a sea of slumber.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Oh man, alright third chapter down, and longer than the second one at that. Oi, I gotta stop making these chapters so long, at this rate, I'll have the length equivalent to a Harry Potter or Lord of the Rings book. Well anyway, I apologize for the long wait, and please **Read & Review**. As they are all greatly appreciated.

The next one will indeed be shorter than the first three, so it should result in a quicker update. Anyway, till next time!


	4. Chapter 4

So yes, if you haven't read in the profile, my hardrive somehow fried itself about several months back, and Chapter Four was almost done, and sadly I made the stupid mistake of not backing it up when I had the chance. It was a lesson that I won't forget. Well in the course of rewriting what I had lost, I found that this one ended much differently that what I originally had, and to be honest, I like this version a bit better. While the other just seemed...rushed.

Anyway, that third chapter was a bit of a long one eh? Well to backup myself up with a reason, I just couldn't find a stopping point for it, as it just felt unfinished. So that's why it turned out to be as long as it did. And well, I'm glad that there are those who enjoyed the chapters thus far, and I hope to gain the favor of many more readers and reviewers.

I would like to thank all that reviewed: **LonewolfBloodstorm, HwonDos, Yomitoru, Leaf Ranger, RoderickAckerman, Euclid Crash.** I'm glad that there are those who retain interest in the story, and always glad to gain new readers. Thank you so much!

**Disclaimer: **Refer to Chapter One. "Starfire" is held by the power metal band, DragonForce, **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THEIR MATERIAL.**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-00-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**CHAPTER IV**

A lively night, a wondrous night had past but would never be forgotten. So much had happened, so much had been seen; gained even. So many dazzling sights all embedding into her peaceful slumber: the oceanic meadow with the fluttering orbs of scarlet to the angelic fields of the mystical park, mesmerizing apparitions of sapphire carelessly dancing amongst the mystical pearly field. The bar...the fight..._him_; carrying her gently through the cavernous halls of IronMaul. She could feel his presence, that strong, warm, and protective aura resonating from _him_ nearby. Where was he? He was close...so close, but could not be seen. No. He was felt. A warmth that enveloped, a shield that protected, and strength that persevered. He was here, lying beside her, protecting her...just like he promised. This protective barrier held so firmly the most gentlest of touch, a comforting warmth, but while this one being held so many promising qualities, all bundled together. But even the greatest would dwindle after so long, this protective shield had endured the worst, and to show for it, one that displayed such an immense feeling..._pain_. This one man was hurting, and yet the reason as to why had yet to be known. Why was this pain felt? What caused it? The breaking of this gentle heart? What had torn him one may ask? The consequences of his actions and the falling of his humanity, sundering this proud and noble man of all that remained, and yet he tries so hard to retain this visage. One that traversed the battlefield of nightmares, haunted by the screams of those he tore, scarred by the blade of his foes, and living through the loss of those dear to him. Were these inflictions of distress caused by the collapse of his goals? His dreams? His ambition? Or was there more too this? The answers, would they ever come to light?

She held this one being, this man close, as close as she could. This one being that she felt so connected to, dying of an unbearable pain, tormented by anguish, lingering amidst an abysmal void of despair, and a heavy guilt. Her eyes fluttered open, knowing who this presence was, what this one felt like. She knew the commander was lying beside her, and knew what she had done the night before. She didn't want to let him go, not since she felt him and the reveal of his burden. In her supposed stupor, she willingly threw her arms around him, prompting, rather forcing, him to stay, her lock firm and strong but remained gentle. The Byakugan activating without his knowing, revealing the flow of his own mana seemed to anchor itself; winding down...depressing. Her eyes remained barely open as he sat in front of her; him unknowing. She knew the consequence of her own action by having him lie with her, but no one should have to spend a night in torture, not him. This driving connection that welled deep within her, one that propelled her will to confront and delve further into who and what this man was, and yet she felt like she was so close to him. As if she had known him long ago then mysteriously vanishing without a trace only to transpire in a new visage of form.

She could only try to comfort him, her eyes taking in his twisted and painstaking face, seemingly battling the nightmares that plagued him, a battle in which it seemed he could never hope to win no matter how hard he tried. His head shifted in and out of the pillow, grunting and bearing the most tortured of aspects she had ever laid eyes upon. "_The Commander has a lot on him_." Kiba's voice rang in her mind, "T_hat man has seen and done just about everything you could think of. Imagine how much blood he's spilled on the battlefield in both of these kingdoms names. Think of how much disgust for his actions, that he harbors at the world, but more importantly, himself._" Then her own confrontation resounded in her memory, just yesterday.

"_Is it true, that you've actually fought against Agarest?_" She cried.

"_Yes...I have_." That intense but scarred look held in those deep blue eyes of his, the frown upon his face furthering revealing that pain. Then, shortly after, sounded the harshest of words she ever hear a man speak. "_You are treated as scum, you are held by the people as a traitor, you are spat upon, regarded as none other than, how your guardian put it, a vile being never amounting to anything higher, always thought of always trying to devise a scheme to make a quick coin or to spill whatever blood you can. You get no respect from no one, not even your contractors, no matter how successful you are in the fields. You are no more than filth not even worthy enough to coexist with even the worst of men. That's what a mercenary deals with. We are thrown into impossible odds, we are not helped, who would care to aid us? No one cares if even one of us dies, after all it's all about the job and the pay-out, nothing else. But, what if one of us does happen to die? What then? I'll tell you! No one will remember us, there is no funeral, there is no mourning! Even if some of us do have family, who knows when they'll be informed of our death! Then what?! How would they feel if one of their own signs their life away, viewed as a traitor to their own kingdom, all for the sake of trying to live another day?!_" Those words rebounding within the very confounds of her mind, embedding within her heart. What was happening to her? To him? Why was it this man, just upon their first meeting, and driven this link to him?

His contortioned features deepened into the realm of agony as his mouth began to apparently shout or call out to someone or something, and yet the sound of his voice remained silent. The sharpness of his breaths now sounding before her, his condition worsening by the second. "Naruto-kun," She mumbled softly as she then lied her hand gently on his cheek, the delicate touch of her palm calming his pain-stricken features, softening his breaths, and stilling his erratic behavior. Hinata smiled happily at the blonde commander, seeing his now resting form lying before her unhindered by his qualms, all by placing her hand on his cheek. Her caress sweetened by gently rubbing his whiskered cheek, he unknowingly nudged it, entranced by her soft touch. She then nestled her head into his nape while pulling him into her own. The resting blonde could only shelter himself within her calming aura, snuggling against the softness of her form, in turn, she was his barrier now. Oh the irony of it all. As she began to close her eyes once more, the enticing brace of rest, her mind seeking sanctuary within a peaceful slumber and with him.

As hours seemed to pass, Hinata suddenly began to stir, her restful slumber invaded by this uneasy feeling that washed over her, though Naruto still nestled in her hold, sound asleep. Her head slowly lifting to this eery feeling, too overpowering to ignore. This strong urge of inquiry causing her to slowly lift her head as her eyelids fluttered open, her pupil-less orbs focusing in on the cause of this sudden confusion and upheaval. The dim lazuline glow emanating from the window provided little revelation as to what or whom casted this now frightening presence. As her focus came to fruition, she could feel her breath becoming sharper, deeper, almost hitched even as this dominant shadow gradually became larger. The pacing steps sounding louder and louder upon the cold, wooden floor. Hinata held Naruto closer to her, with the extension of her index and middle finger, her chakra focused into her eyes, and the power of the Byakugan surged through her veins. 'This is the-!' Her eyes widened upon her comprised thought only to suffer a sounding force disrupting her focus, the intensity of the impact from some unknown force suddenly deactivated the Byakugan. 'H-how!?' She thought in a panic as she tried to conjure up the mana to do so again, yielding an untimely failure. 'I can't!'

Hinata only stared at the silhouette before her until suddenly two golden, slit eyes pierced through the abysmal cloak shrouding a majority of room, edging closer and closer, these malevolent eyes casting their gaze on her and the still sleeping commander. The body now stood right at the bed's edge, Hinata immediately withdrew her palm protectively, her chakra remained stagnant, though the hopes of her bluff would cause this malevolent being recede its distance, and even without the clarity her doujutsu provided, an effort had to be made no matter the circumstances. The now lazuline glow shined brighter, shedding some light as to what this being was. A woman easily about her height with lush, fair skin, and long black hair that cascaded down her back and along her chest, and loose strands of jet lightly fallen over her torso adhered to her bust, barely covering her protruding nipples. Though what perplexed her the most was the next defining feature of this woman, three whisker marks and white fox-like ears. The pair of eyes now drawing closer to her, the sheer presence of this one being freezing her in place, her lavender eyes focusing in on the small smirk placed on this one's lusscious light red lips. The face of this woman was beautiful beyond all measure, the hourglass frame, the fair complexion of her whiskered cheeks, and her above medial but supple bust. The eyes and those tantalizing red lips would be able to seduce any man, and if she wanted, any woman.

The whiskered maiden slowly bent down over to the resting commander, their faces just mere inches apart. Hinata seemingly frozen in place now matter how hard she tried to struggle against this feeling that binded her, marveling at how close hers and this fox-like lady stood. She could only watch this peculiar woman taunt her with that devious smirk of her, and those piercing golden, slit eyes. Her malicious golden eyes never leaving Hinata's lavender. The female's torso now coming more into light, revealing much more to her feminine physique than what was previously seen. Her delicate skin and frame further eliciting her beauty, her slightly broad but slender shoulders only adding more to this unique portrayal of feminism this woman so graciously harbored. With a slow rise of her right hand, hovering inches above the resting commander's blonde spiky locks, Hinata only watched in fear, thousands of thoughts racing through her mind as to what this one could be planning. Then, in just one instant, the air seemed lighter, the fearful presence that lingered in the room dissipated instantly. Hinata now losing the immense fear that she held and wondered as to why was such a strong presence was needed or emitted to begin with? How was she not able to activate her Byakugan and empower her palms with chakra? Furthermore, how was she unable to move, was it some sort of binding jutsu? Perhaps, or was it just the sheer intensity this one's aura sounded? The pertained uncertainty of it all remained dominant. This woman now held a more gentler presence, her eyelids narrowing into a more happy and caring gaze while her lips widened into a smile, her hand running through the locks of blonde, Naruto suddenly turning slightly onto his back, seemingly reveling in the caress this woman was giving him.

Hinata only smiled as her suspicions lingered no more, and realized that his one woman meant no harm, but perhaps this newcomer was in turn judging her. Was the fearful presence a sign of warning; protective even? She couldn't be sure, but as her golden, slit eyes focused on her, then ever so suddenly they shifted, casting the deepest of dark red she could ever see, Hinata could feel this surprising uproar of intense mana and delved into those orbs she held, and within them, she found a warning. A warning so obvious but so powerful: To never cause harm, but to who? Him? Hinata merely blinked, unable to fully grasp the sight she was still beholding, and with the reopening of her eyes, the peculiar woman now absent from the room. "Byakugan." She muttered, surprised by the sudden control of her family's doujutsu mysteriously being regained. She immediately scanned the area, and found not a trace of the woman. Neji and Hanabi still sound asleep in their given beds, while she remained shaken and bewildered by the unexplained occurrence. Naruto now residing his resting place upon her nape, as her head slowly lowered onto the pillow, careful as to not disturb him. Instead she only wrapped her arms around him, and surprisingly held him close. She could only lie there in disbelief, finding that this mysterious woman simply vanished, no traces could be seen, no signs of chakra, nothing. How was it that someone had possessed the ability to fully disabling the Byakugan and cause the chakra flow to go stagnant? The convulsion that reigned upon the Hyuga, unable to dispel whatever had rendered her invaluable asset and abilities useless, pondered further as to how the being silenced it. 'A sealing technique? Possibly. What if somehow she stopped the flow of chakra altogether?' Hinata sighed in disbelief, 'No, the lack of mana flowing through the network would surely have killed me. It had to be some sort of quick seal, or paralyzing jutsu. There's no other possibility, if there is then...how?' Her conscience unable to quell the animosity of the sudden advent. She sighed and shook her head slowly, trying to ease her mind into the bed and commander's comfort.

Hinata's own fatigue now beginning to settle in, her body feeling heavy, the shroud of warmth washing over her, the sudden surge of fear and adrenaline leaving her completely fatigued by an event so sudden and immense. Her body reveled in the commander's caressing hold, his emanating warmth and protection easing her nerves, sedating her mind into it's own persona of peace. The comforting bedding that rested beneath them adhering to the molds of their frames, one broad and masculine while the other delicate and feminine. The calming azure hue casting abroad the mystical fields and served as the most relaxing additive to their rest. Her lavender eyes falling victim to her own fatigue though several more factors were uniting along with it, primarily from the resting man beside her. Still, that calming and protective aura still resonated from him, and though that fox-like lady had appeared all of a sudden, and though fear had been present, danger had not. It was this guideline, that she found solace once again, and allowed herself to drift back into the slumber, well within Naruto's protective aura.

Hours had passed, the sound of a creaking door now forcefully opening, though the two sleeping remained unheeded by the abrupt action. Neji Hyuga, Hinata's Guardian, set his eyes on the two peacefully resting in each other's arms, finding this sudden act unacceptable by such a proud and noble custom. Neji quickly leaned over the bedside, his hand rushing towards the collar of the commander's long coat, only to suddenly be contained quickly by the said man, pinned against the wall. The intense look of the oceanic blue eyes staring into cold and unforgiving pale lavender, both of the men bearing their teeth. "What are you doing here with Lady Hinata!?" Neji shouted managing to raise his foot and kicked hard onto Naruto's stomach. Hinata springing from the bed in an instant.

"Neji-san!" She shouted, only to have Naruto landed a powerful punch to Neji's jawline sending him stumbling back.

"Don't you _ever_ do that." Naruto hissed.

"I have every reason to question your damnable motif with a woman whose to be married and under my protection. Now, I'll ask once more, what were you doing in her chamber?" Neji asked once more, Naruto feeling the only explanation he could give wasn't going to be so easily accepted by Hinata's guardian.

"Last night, when I laid her to rest, I simply sat on the floor trying to regain composure from the many drinks I had. She then locked her arms around my neck and pulled me into the bed. I could not free myself from her hold. That's my reason." Naruto replied bluntly and simply, both of his arms drawn back and hands balled into fists. His anger seething through ever pore upon his figure.

"You call that an excuse? The mighty commander of the infamous Nine-Tailed Yoko unable to break the hold of a feeble girl? Preposterous. I should've known to expect a petty excuse from a mercenary. Now, _step away from the girl_." Neji growled lowly, his teeth clenched hard while his feet began to spread apart while his palms began to open and expand, the veiny protrusions of his eyes denouncing the Byakugan's activation.

"Neji-san, s-s-stop this right now!" Hinata cried stepping in front of Naruto, "What he says is true, I welcomed him on my own accord. The hold I had placed on him was chakra enforced, and due to his exhaustion from travel, I knew he wouldn't be able to break free from it." She defended.

"Really now? And I suppose you're just gonna start welcoming any man into your bed to keep them warm?" Neji spat, "Bah."

"W-w-what? Why would you say such a thing? I did it because I saw his flow of chakra wind down, and his mind fell into despair. I-I-I mean...I-I-I just couldn't! After he's been so kind and helpful to all of us, I just couldn't force myself to leave him to such a distressful night. To have to sleep my your sword all night...every night, it was the least I could do!" She cried, fighting desperately against Neji's provocation and against her own _weakness_.

"_Tch_. You think that by pitying this worthless wretch in welcoming him into your bed can cast the faintest of light upon your heinous act!?" He shouted, Hinata finding herself at a loss of words, in turn, her confidence that held against her guardian's harsh retort had waned, Hinata only bowed her head, intertwined her hands in front of her, and frowned.

"I just th-thought that m-maybe he too sh-should be eh-able to find solace, e-even for just one night." Hinata's voice now breaking before the cold stare of her cousin.

"Your pity is wasted on the likes of him, he's a savage that lacks any kind of credibility, any sort of honor, or dignity. The both of you-" Neji sounded until being suddenly forced against the wall.

"Say it, _I dare you_!" Naruto's rage bellowing intensely.

"Worthless! Wretched! I guess its fitting to have the two of you bound over your own ineptitude, unfit to situate anything in this life!" Neji growled as he shoved Naruto back then quickly surging chakra into his hands and lightly touched the commander's biceps after a quick charge, Naruto's arms falling limply to his sides. "You're arms are fully dis-!" You started only to suffer a powerful headbutt sending Neji into the wall and then to his knees. The amount of force received definitely scaled with the addition of mana, and as Neji looked up, Naruto had now regained control of his arms. 'So he knows how to reopen his points.'

"You're lucky you're traveling with this band, if you were anyone else I'd dislocate your jaw. You have no right in speaking of me, Hinata-chan, or anyone else like that! Her action was provocative but holds merit, she did it out of kindness of her heart and a truth that resounded in her words. This is no time to be at one another's throats, this kingdom is at _war_ if you haven't noticed, at any given moment we can be dragged into battle prematurely, so I suggest you set aside whatever it is you have against me or her, and bear it for the time being as _I_ am already fed up with your prideful bullshit! I will not hear a man's twisted ideals of honor and pride no more. Leave now, and I will follow suit. " Naruto retorted, the canines of his teeth clenched hard and bearing in rage. Neji could only recompose himself and left with a distasteful scoff, slamming the door behind him.

"I-I-I'm so sorry Naruto-kun." Hinata sobbed quietly in a bow, Naruto's stern and bearing attitude now ceasing as his eyes laid upon her sobbing form, and smiled softly. He gently lifted her chin, locking his deep pools of sapphire with the angelic seas of lavender, finding himself enraptured by her stare. The slow fall of tears of her cry in pain angered him but agonized him more, but still he retained his smile even though the effort was waning.

"There's nothing to be sorry for Hinata-chan, though I will agree that it was a bit unusual for someone you've only known for a few days, but I can't help but show gratitude for your kindness. I've been unable to rest easy for sometime now, and as you said, it was nice to rest with the need of my sword at my side. You have my deepest of thanks Hinata-chan." He grinned widely with a small tinge of red on his whiskered cheeks. Hinata couldn't help but wipe away her tears, and though her cheeks were puffed and red, they masked the blush she also held.

"You're welcome Naruto-kun." Her head bowed slightly, her smile small but warming, her eyes though simple, conveyed so much.

"I'll have to follow on my word with your guardian sadly. I'll have to bid you farewell Milady." He said as he placed his now balled fist over his heart, and bowed.

"W-w-wait!" She suddenly called, suddenly realizing what she had just done, she began to glow brighter now and began to twiddle her two index fingers.

"Yes?"

"I-I-I was wondering, um-m-m, while-" Hinata suddenly halted her inquisition, and shook her head, "I-It's nothing."

"Are you sure? You seemed troubled by it, you only need to tell me." He said as concern began to whelm his features.

"Y-yes, I'm sure...and I'll be sure to speak of it when I'm able. Thank you Naruto-kun." She replied with a smile, in turn Naruto could only do the same.

"If you insist but I'll remain willing to listen when you are ready." He replied before proceeding to the door.

"W-w-wait, one more thing,"

"Hmm?" He said as he turned around slightly.

"Thank you." She replied hoping for him to catch her meaning, defending her against Neji, her guardian of all people, that alone was a feat to behold.

"My job is to protect you milady, though it's always enlightening to hear someone so thankful." He smiled warmly, "You're very welcome Hinata-hime." He said with a nod, only to leave the young maiden shocked in the bedroom upon his departure.

"H-hime." She spoke softly as she could feel her world around her begin to escape the holds of her mind, and turned to the realm of dark. His smile and words resounding in her mind as she lied on the floor in her own little world, unbound by the vice of reality.

Naruto now exited out the front door of the dormitory, his back leaned against its wooden door as he stared up at stone 'ceiling' above. Unknowingly, he began to pace himself towards the western corridor, his eyes never leaving the jagged ridges that protruded from above. His mind lingering on the whole situation that he himself had trudged into, and in doing so, his comrades as well. A fews days of knowing, and two days of travel, problems were already arising. The problematic triad only consisted in between three people as of now, he, Hinata, and Neji. The latter of which only caused agitation with the other two, depression with another, but still infected those outstanding as a whole. The attitude of this one man had already cultivated an unforgiving hate and disgust for the two already, or maybe this was a hidden harboring that he could bear the weight no more. Action had to be taken, that much was left undeniable, if left untamed, the other members of the band could get involved, or if it were in Anko's case, _highly involved._ Naruto shuddered at the thought of the only mage of the band going toe-to-toe with the Hyuga, with a temper of an immeasurable magnitude and the amount of power she weaved with the mere tips of her fingers, he'd have to show sympathy for that distasteful ninja.

The blonde commander steered his straying thoughts from the maddening Hyuga, namely one of them. As his body paced through the tunnel, his focus now lingered on the spectacle of the park and it's angelic fields along with the mystical life that dwelled. He could only sigh and shake his head, there were other pressing matters to deal with at the time though he couldn't help but stand there and stare at the scenery that lied before him. In that particular instant, he paced over the jet colored stone and along the angelic sea of grass to the dock that lied atop the frigid lake. He gently lowered himself down onto its planks, careful as not force all his weight upon them, and carefully sat down on the hardened wood. He then crossed his legs and stationed his elbow upon his thigh and rested his chin on his palm. The frigid sapphire waters gazed upon by a man possessing the same, clashing and churning against his own morales, much like the waters of endless seas. Now, his mind being assaulted by the crashing tides of his own self indulgence, the trouble of war, what lied along the path and at its end, and the liven life he had for so long bore whirring his thoughts. He would have to meet Aradin soon, but the aspect of time remained nonexistent within this dwelling, and without this presence, he escaped to his own realm of solace.

For hours he spent watching the icy blue waters seemingly ripple its surface, the miniscule waves gradually spreading further and further out, holding his mind within its own trance. The waters themselves, just sitting there, listening to it's soothing sound, brought forth the memories that lied recessed within him. The first to arise, one that he had found himself unable to free himself of, but by far the only one to really feel as if that one was really alive. The image of a man in his late sixties to early seventies, only adorning a brown loose robe, a longsword latched to his belt, hair and beard grayed by the ever weaving strands of time. His voice, old but wise, deep but filled, honorable and powerful. His words echoed throughout the commander's being, softly smiling at his message, "This is a song that has been passed down through many ages, sing it proudly; hopefully. One day, you too will realize the symbology this ballad holds." And he did, through Naruto's time as a mercenary, he recalled many a songs from his former friend, and he sung them in remembrance and for encouragement.

With his thoughts running wild, his eyes blankly staring out at the icy waters before him, his voice became heard, holding a gentle tone but held such strength, "_Outside on a winter's night as the rain begins to fall, there's a chill in the air and the howl of a wolf while the rain beats at the door. Seven kings will ride on the wind up towards the mountains high, and the only sound that will break the air is the warrior's bitter cry. When the dawn of a new day will see the light then the strongest hearts grow old, and the warrior stands on top of the hill in the snow!"_ He sang, his heart and soul being poured into every lyric he recalled, feeling a new hope being reborn within him, and thus he continued, "_Dark night with a glimmering light in the distance up ahead. In the forest they dwell with a misty spell no one heard what once was said. And the eagle fly through the clouds, while earth bleeds dark and cold, when the voices of men will ring out again all creation shall unfold! When the color of night will fade to light and the weakest hearts go cold, And the warrior stands on top of the hill in the snow! And we're standing one and all fighting till we fall, hoping for a better day, never giving in until we find the words, till we find the words to say, until we find the words to say!"_ Naruto sang, only to have another voice join him on his song.

_"__**Burning starfire, shine in the sky, for the lives of great men, who stand by your side. When the night falls, on we will ride. For no lost souls will live on forev**_**er.*" **Naruto realizing the added voice being that of his self-proclaimed apprentice. The young boy casually sat beside the commander upon the wooden dock, joining him in his effort in attaining a sense of serenity.

"Looks like I unknowingly taught another one of my most valued ballads." Naruto chuckled.

"It's an old song, but inspiring nonetheless, fitting even. I gotta ask Boss, what's gotten into ya?" Konohamaru asked.

"This is something I've always been hindered by, day-in and day-out, it stares at me, revealing itself as a constant reminder of why I live and lead the life I do. All my failures, all of my defeats, my regrets, they always find a way of surfacing. Though through it all, I always manage to look past them, I look at what I have achieved, how I transpired into the man I am now. Indeed, I have my regrets and failures, and the scars are forever shown, but I wear them regardless, and always remember what my purpose is in all this fighting, and hopefully...I can repent for those transgressions. It's to move past all the hardships and formulate a basis for how one should live, it's an ideal carried on by my late mentor, one he strongly enforced, as he too had to traverse his own path of redemption before his sudden death." Naruto smiled sadly.

"I believe that we should all atone for our mistakes, and it's an invaluable teaching, but you shouldn't get so down on yourself Boss. Think of it this way, all the teachings that were bestowed upon you, live and carry on through me. And you have my word I'll follow em' to the end of my days Boss." Konohamaru smiled widely with a goofy chuckle, making the commander feel more at ease than that of before. Naruto placed his hand atop of the lad's head and ruffled his hair roughly with a sheepish grin.

"You ain't too bad after all kid, looks like you have learned something." Naruto chuckled.

"Aww come on Boss, can't you give me a bit more credit than that?" The boy laughed.

"Heh, I suppose I can." Naruto said as he rose up from his seat, "Come, we must speak with Aradin about our travel's through Yuelthein's Pass, he should be waiting for us in the Hall of Arms." He added as he suddenly snapped his head back to the Arcane Ward's entrance, carefully scanning his surroundings.

"Something wrong Boss?" The boy asked as he also rose from his seat.

"I feel like...someone's watching us." Naruto mumbled, though shook his head in disbelief, "It must be my imagination." He added as he casually paced himself towards the Common's entrance, Konohamaru following in his wake.

Out from behind a tree, pressed firmly against it's bark, donning an immense blush, Hinata Hyuga remained in hiding. She feel her breath returning after Naruto's sudden inquisition, her breath hitched upon hearing his words, remaining undetected proved far too vital given the circumstance. As she activated her Byakugan, she peered through the tree and saw no actual chakra signatures within her immediate area. With an already telltale sign of security, she deactivated her doujutsu, then pressed her back once more against the rough bark of the tree, sliding down into a sitting position upon the comforting, pearlescent blades of grass. Her mind and body diving into a cascade of infinite solace the grass had bestowed upon her. The tree towering above her tethered with leaves of an illuminating violet merely aided in freeing her of the strenuous binds of today's already sudden events. Hinata suddenly stumbling upon the Commander's amidst his moment of grief; arriving shortly before the first verse of his treasured song. She had to admit, she did like it. A song that foretold a tale of unity, heroism, and bravery; establishing a connection to those one held close with much trust and companionship, to stand against any opposition that is thrown against you with resounding strength and vigor. The lyrics that the two had beautifully; willfully, sounded, the music of once a long cherished ballad invigorated deep within their hearts, lined the feat that she could only admire from afar.

Hinata could only smile softly at those words he sang so beautifully, full of heart, remembrance, happiness but with a foreboding sadness. She too knew what it was like to lose someone so close, a feeling of emptiness that manifested itself within the very pit of one's heart and soul. That precious someone who loved her no matter who she was, weak or strong, gifted or not. "Mother," She mumbled as the heavenly violet leaves suspended above, triggering the memories that dwelled deep within her. A woman of the same fair skin as she, eggplant colored hair, and eyes yielding the purest of blue, her name...Hitomi. A woman to be the very first to marry into the Hyuga clan, not of nobility or prestige, but one who proved to be intelligent as well as beautiful, a woman whom had managed to claim an insurmountable number of victories over the one she called Father. Hinata could only giggle at the times she had proved victorious over such a man, one with finesse, strength, and above all, heart. The times that the two spent together were, so precious, so memorable, all diamonds that shined throughout a clear blue sea.

The garden was her sanctuary, the many lilacs, tulips, and lavender that were strewn about emitted that much needed relaxation that she so desperately needed, and furthermore, the love and care of her mother. The many times she would lie her head on her mother's lap, the way she would run her fingers through the strands of indigo of her daughter, and listening to the sweet hum of her song. All of it transpired into the many treasures Hinata held so dearly, but within each moment the two shared, Hitomi would always give her words of encouragement, the strength to press against the enemy of tomorrow. Her words would always replay within her head each day of her training, she recalled them so effortlessly, "_Hinata, remember that with the rise of a new sun, and the break of a new dawn, always yields more and more possibilities. Only by your will and strength will you be able to combat the challenges of the coming day. I know that someday you will grow into a remarkable woman, one with boundless courage and endearing charisma and strength. My beautiful daughter, always know that I'll always love you, even after the strands of time run no more. And maybe, someday, you too will share these precious moments with children of your own."_ This was one of many. The encouragement her mother showed to her always propelled her into the next day with utmost confidence, and with her training as a kunoichi drawing near, she was sure to excel in learning the family's widely known fighting style. Though what ensued at the age of seven, Hanabi having just turned two, her mother became deathly ill. In just a few short months after her acquired illness, she took her last breath, her suffering ending and leaving only a sorrowful memory. This would mark the start of her troubled youth, with the feeling of emptiness and a sense of desertion, and soon adhering to the cruel apprehensions from her father and clan. Hinata sighed lowly as she closed her eyes, trying her best to push aside the tantalizing memories of her 'failures'. Though through her efforts, the sight of the Yoko's commander entered her mind, dwelling upon his handsome features, those deep blue pools that she seemed to lose herself in, that bright and encouraging smile of his, those mysterious three whisker marks on his cheeks, and the strength laden within his spoken words. Hinata began to giggle girlishly.

"Mother, what do you think of him?" She mumbled as she then realized what exactly she had been thinking of. Seeking her mother's approval on a man she hardly knew? And yet she was kind enough to grant him a restful slumber and her brace, what exactly was she coming to? Was she really that trusting...or was there something more behind it all? She discerned that her motive was indeed provocative as the commander had stated but further defended with a pure motif. One thing for sure was...she was drawn to him. Though one simple occurrence was now plaguing her mind: the sight of his depression.

Depression. The word rang loud and clearly for her; another feeling felt for so long, and an inability to discard such an emotion. A feeling so dreadful and scarring, and even he was suffering from something so problematic. How was it that he was able to speak so strong and proudly all the while bearing a smile but during his lonesome, the weight that bore upon his shoulders, the torment reigning him for countless of hours only to show a facade of happiness in the end? And yet, he still presses on, no matter the pains of his troubled past. The man she had come to know in just a few short days had already made an everlasting impression upon her person. The vast intrigue he gave off propelled her to find out more about him, and during this journey, her goal would be to find out more about herself, with his help, and more about him.

With a sudden emergence of confidence and climbing out of the depths of her own depression, she rose from the pearl colored grass, brushed herself off, and quickly headed for the entrance to the Commons. She compelled herself to be present during their meeting, but with a minimal amount of hope to possibly share a possible moment with the Yoko's commander. As she now entered through the cavernous hall to the Commons, she couldn't help but smile upon a supposed outcome her efforts would surmise. She paced herself quickly through the hall, and found the Commons to be much more active than the day before. The dwarven and human people traversing, conversing, and bartering with one another much like a normal city would. The pleasant sound of the crowd before gave her a sense of humility, a presence that calmed her during these more perilous times that had befallen this kingdom.

In the midst of the crowd she caught sight of her target, finding him motioning for the boy to wait for him as he was drawn away temporarily by what appeared to be a traveler; judging by his brown hooded cloak, grey colored pants, and boots. Hinata gracefully approached the young boy, "Konohamaru," She called, catching the boy's attention.

"Afternoon Hinata! Did you sleep well?" He asked with a bright smile. Upon his question, the night before as well as what she presumed was the wee hours of the morning had brought forth her usual immense blush. The image of him lying so close to her, nestling, nudging, and caressing her delicate form. The feeling of his hot breath on the nape of her neck, recalling the chills that coursed through every fiber of her being. How she had been so close to a man...to him. Her delicate lavender pools gazing out into the recessed of her memory, fully recreating that moment, her face taking upon a deeper flush she had started to experience upon her first meeting. "Umm, Hinata...are you okay?" Konohamaru called but receiving no response, "Hinata?" He called once more. He closed the distance between him and her, and patted her cheek, bringing her out of her daze.

"W-w-what?" She stuttered out of her trance.

"Are you alright Hinata? Did you even rest at all?" He asked once more a bit worried, but furthermore, perplexed. What exactly had caused her to act in such a manner? He could only wonder, but decided not to seek out a reason.

"Uh-h-h, y-y-yes I-I did. Wh-wh-why do you ask?" She replied, nervousness overwhelming her, and surprised by her interrogation. The look of guilt that appeared upon her face was all to apparent for anyone to see.

"Well...if you say so." He replied simply, unbeknownst to the sheer feeling of guilt that she felt from relaying her lie to him. But from her _little_ facade, she then breathed a sigh of relief, believing to have eluded his questioning only to catch sight of the boy's face becoming more worried or fearful in another direction. She quizzically studied his focus only to find the commander seemingly shouting at the man he was called over by. The tightening of his fists, the rise of his shoulders, the bearing of his teeth, and widening of his eyes, just by those signs, things were not boding well for the two men. Naruto...the more the other spoke, the more enraged he seemed to become, but what's more...was the paleness of his face, he held fear, which in turn, frightened her as well. What exactly was being exchanged? The look of the boy seemed to be growing more worrisome by the second, unknowing what exactly was going to happen. "Commander," He mumbled.

"What be the matter of the two of yeh?" The gruff dwarven voice called, Aradin and two guards suddenly arriving behind them, gaining their attention for just a split moment before focusing back onto Naruto and the mysterious stranger. "What's going on?" Aradin questioned. His answer neither coming to notion or fruition, all he could do was watch the argument being displayed before them, the crowd even diverting themselves away from the two men. The sound of those in the Commons finally drowning, the sudden quiet falling over the area.

"I Will Not!" Naruto's voice boomed through the rocky dome as he threw a violent and powerful punch to the man's jaw, literally sending the man flying back a few feet and knocking him to the floor. "I...will...not...allow...it...to happen!" He shouted in between breaths.

"Then you'll die with them!" The man shouted back as he vaulted up from his seat and dashed for the main corridor, only to be halted by the commander, wrestling him before finally settling within a headlock.

"Laddeh!" Aradin screamed as he, Hinata, Konohamaru, and his guards ran to him. "Seize him!" He screamed as he pointed at the cloaked man, the guards grabbed hold of both of the man's arms, allowing Naruto to break his hold over him. "Take him to the Hall of Arms." He then commanded.

"Daiht Vehr!" (Yes Sir) They responded as they hurriedly hauled him off, The tetrad overeager to hear what exactly was said to invoke an act within a public domain. The crowd compressed around them, their thirst for reason being just as prominent as theirs. Aradin finding their looming to be diverging the boundaries of annoyance, as he turned around and faced them all, his old wrinkled face appearing as stern as ever.

"Off with the lot of yeh!" He commanded as the crowds began to slowly dwindle away. "Now!" He shouted as the crowds began to part their ways, hurriedly. "I'm sure whatever caused the lad's reaction, mustn't be a good one. Alright, out with it, what's going on?" He asked, Naruto still bellowing within his rage. "Talk to us laddeh." Aradin trying to retain some amount of subtlety.

"He was a messenger, trying to convert me to their side. They've been tracking me...us. He told me Fyul Vutehl (Fye-ool voo-tahl) has already fallen to Elurian Forces, in fact a majority of the northwestern portion of Grimweld has already fallen."

"What are you talking about?" The old dwarf asked gruffly.

"In two days," Naruto mustered in amidst his seething, "IronMaul will be sieged by war." Naruto mustered through his gritted teeth, "Liberation, will come at a great cost."

"Ayet (Ai-yhet:Yes), indeed it will laddeh, however, the messenger's information maybe sound at first, however, I'll send scouts on up ahead to know for sure. As of now, we are to prepare for our defense, the might of IronMaul will not fall to likes of them. Can I count on you laddeh in our aid?" Aradin spoke, his bearded face slightly rising, almost as if knowing the answer, Naruto only snickered.

"You have my full support. The Nine-Tailed Yoko's redemption will start with the defense of our very home." Naruto grinned, those deep blue eyes of his adorning a new look and shade, the sheer will and determination, the will of the spirit to combat against those that seek to destroy, burning fervently within him. Within all of them. "Konohamaru," Naruto called.

"Yes sir?" The boy stood in attention and with a salute.

"I need you to assemble the others, including Myria, and meet at the Hall of Arms to discuss our retaliation. Hinata-chan," Naruto called to her, "The three of you will need to be present as well." He smiled.

"Hai Naruto-sama." She bowed with her right hand balled over her left bosom.

"Konohamaru, help Hinata-chan find her siblings and assemble the others as the Hall of Arms to discuss our retaliation. I'm counting on you." Naruto added with a smile as he and Aradin walked off to the Military Quarter.

"Come on Hina-chan, let's start with the park. I figure I can get Myria while you go on ahead to the Residential District then I'll take care of the High Forge." Konohamaru suggested.

"Of course, let us be off." She stated as she and boy dashed off through the Park's entryway. Hinata activating her Byakugan in the park, catching two signatures several meters away from their position as they ran through the rocky corridor. "Two signatures near the water, I'll go on ahead to the Residential District." Hinata reported.

"Right, see you back at the Military Quarter!" Konohamaru shouted as he parted ways with the Hyuga maiden upon entering the park. Just as the two had planned, she raced off through the corridor to the Arcane Ward, surging her chakra into her legs to boost her speed. As she tore through the azure fields of the Arcane Quarter and into the next connecting corridor, she wondered what role would she, Neji, and Hanabi would partake in? The chance to reprise their role as ninja in a distant land away from home, to prove to herself and to all that she was not to be taken lightly, to fight for the greater good of the Agarest kingdom. She mused over the thought, and completely found it much to her liking. Perhaps she would even be praised by some...maybe Neji, her sister, or perhaps...even, the commander himself? Hinata blushed immensely upon thinking about someone so strong and proud praising a shy bride-to-be for her heroic endeavors. The more she thought of him, the more her cheeks began to redden, and thus sounded her girlish giggling.

Hinata still held that endearing thought firm in her mind as she passed the connecting hallway to the High Forge and soon found herself in what was known as the Residential District. This was one of the areas she had not been able to see, and what she found actually amazed her. This district, out of all the rest, had the most of a humanistic feel. The architecture was just one of the most interesting characteristics of this section, the buildings themselves resembling those of the valedictorian structuring that was frequently seen in Aroupa but some also had the resemblance to those seen in Izuki. The paved streets that straightened and curved into the many avenues and pathways separating groups of houses into actual neighborhoods. The mere sight of all natural green grass seemed too farfetched to even be considered a reality, was this more of the artificial grass that was predominant in two of IronMaul's sectors? Or perhaps...this was real? The transcendencies of a foreign magic seemed just as, if not more, potent than the jutsu of the Izukian people.

This newfound area of populace, a new sense or illusion of home held so firm upon her conscience, the wood constructed homes of both Aroupian and Izukian persona homesteads established that sense of comfort and welcome. Perhaps there was more to this city than originally premised, it seemed the dwarven people themselves had a stronger kinship with that of humans than what was previously conceived. The dwarven people have played a crucial part within Agarest's history that the development of a brotherhood with humans appeared imminent. Many lands united beneath one banner amidst the hells of war, true valor and heroism shining brightly from every given life that was more than willing to stand against those that threatened to take everything away. The emerging threat that remained within the shadows of time drew at an unknown pace, the message to the others must be relayed, with one quick application of mana into the soles of her feet, she dashed at the nearest house, effectively scaling its outer walls to perch herself atop its roof.

Hinata scanned fervently amidst the crowds of townsfolk, scouring the city's subterranean _skyline_, finding her luck to be vain, she then bounded gracefully from rooftop to rooftop, carefully surveying the crowds that meandered beneath her. The occasional stall that would draw a potential customer that passed through the many streets she had seen, seemed to make this rock more lively than what it already was. The many houses taking on various takes upon both Izukian and Aroupian architectures also gave this sector a veritable feel. Many houses adhering to those of Aroupa constructed in either one to two stories, some with balconies, or having stoops lined with pillars while the Izukian architecture adhered to its core principles. Each house having being comprised of a similar wood, some having tiled or thatched roofs, fusuma conveniently placed for many diverse occasions. As she broadened her view with a much higher elevated home, she caught sight of some homes being elevated far off the ground and wedged into the mountain's walls. The homes that were situated high above the given ground level had large support beams extending beneath these houses and protruded into the rocky ridges. The same type of Izukian engineering generally seen within the more mountainous regions of her homeland, more specifically, Kiri. The many pathways that gradually rose up to these elevated homes were sure to grant a breathtaking view of the district, whether in ascent or descent. Another cultural influence that was added to this district was actual creaks or rivers that gently and quietly flowed beneath many small bridges, but more astonishing, were the waterfalls, one placed on each end of the quarter, upon the very walls many of elevated houses were situated near. Was this another application of magic...or was this additional scenery all natural? Either way, it proved to be the most enlightening memory she would then create.

The endearment of such cultural values being instilled in within this enshrouded city, a district that equally rivaled the beauty and astounding sights of the Arcane Ward and IronMaul's very own park, what lied within these walls reflected the vastness of the wilderness that casted far beyond the reaches of this domain. The Residential District was just one piece of ingenuity of the dwarven people held. Her search for the others still pressed forward into her mind as she continued to vault about the district's rooftops. Upon landing on another rooftop, she set her eyes on what seemed to be the very core of the sector, seeing all kinds of shops and merchants advertising their products to the many folk that traversed the streets. But more dominantly that ladened her eyes was the public bath house that stood before her, and with a constant flow of water from the eastern fall, each soak would prove to be soothing and refreshing. And just as she glanced below her, there walked Hanabi with two of the Yoko's officers, the woman graced with pink known as Sakura and the mage of violet, Anko. "Found you." She mumbled as she leapt from the rooftop, applying chakra to the soles of her feet, and landed safely on the street below, the applied chakra cushioning much of the impact. She immediately rushed for them.

"Hanabi-chan, Anko-san, Sakura-san!" She called as she caught up to the three of them, all three looking oddly refreshed. Sakura no longer held her armor from the days before, this time taking on a more casual appearance of a blue shirt and brown pants while Hanabi still took upon the Izukian attire of a midnight blue kimono with a cherry red obi. Anko, on the other hand, took on a blue robe with a white trim, revealing her ample bust and well defined figure through it's silk-like cloth.

"Nee-san, so there you are." Hanabi called, her brows furrowing upon the sight of her sister, Hinata easily dismissing the distasteful glare, though wondered as to why her sister would be possibly looking for her, if for any other reason than that of the incident with the Yoko's commander.

"I was going to ask if you would've liked to join us in our bath but neither of us could find you. The bathing house here is always so revitalizing, the two falls allow a sort of gentle stream which seem to allow a relaxing massage of the muscles." Sakura mused over the pacifying waters.

"IronMaul's magic waters do wonders for maintaining my feminine image and beauty." Anko mused as she lightly gripped her biceps.

"You can be anything but feminine." Sakura mumbled, only for a sudden repercussion to immediately follow suit.

"I'm sorry I didn't quite hear you, care to repeat that?" Anko asked kindly, though ferociously. The image of the mage tower over the pink-haired woman with that sort of kind but menacing grin, sent chills through the three of them.

"S-s-surely you misheard, I didn't say anything!" Sakura replied nervously, her arms thrown into an innocent, defensive position whilst laughing to ascertain her innocence.

"Oh? It must've been my imagination then." Anko smirked fiercely.

"Please!" Hinata suddenly shouted, catching the attention of the three, "I've come bearing an important request from Naruto-san, all officers are to report to the Hall of Arms in the Military Quarter." Hinata informed, earning questionable stares upon the soon to be bride. "That includes us as well Hanabi-chan." She then added.

"And if I may ask, how do you know this?" Sakura inquired, her stare showing a clear sign of distrust.

"Earlier this morning, insight had been gained by Naruto-san himself of an incoming attack upon IronMaul in approximately two days time, I witnessed the event myself." Hinata informed, getting two shocked expressions, while the other seemed...eager.

"Then let's not waste anytime!" Anko growled with a menacing grin, the tips of her fingers igniting with a dark flame. The other three couldn't help but stare at the Yoko mage, finding her lust for a battle seemed out of character compared to what she was, and within that very instant she raced off. The remaining three stepping out of their stupor and quickly followed suit, slowly but surely they managed to catch up to her, and just as they did, the mage began to adhere the glow of pale blue light, encasing her whole form. Brighter and brighter she began to glow, the pale blue light that adhered her outline now rapidly becoming darker, until a split moment afterwards...she vanished. All happening in just a span of a few seconds.

"Damn it, she's overexcited!" Sakura cursed, "This is getting us no where fast," Sakura huffed, "Move!" Her voice boomed above the crowds, all the current residents for what seemed like miles, parted for the trio to progress through. "That's more like it." Sakura grinned victoriously, almost appearing snobbish. Hinata couldn't help but sigh mentally, but she had to admit the method did prove benefitting. As they continued their sprint towards the Military Quarter, Hinata couldn't help but wonder what exactly was going to be given to her at this sudden calling, and judging by the looks upon Hanabi's and Sakura's, they too were wondering the same as they dashed through the streets only to meet the resistance of distant crowds once again. "Damn it all." Sakura groaned.

As they finally emerged out of the dense thickness of the populace, they finally arrived within the designated area. The Military Quarter, only so briefly was the visit of yesterday, with Hanabi's persistent nagging of exploration and Neji's bewilderingly aggressive behavior, the quarter itself was far more open than what she realized. Here she stood within a large open area, obviously to the north was the entrance to the High Forge they had taken the day before, but next to it sat two large stone structures, both consisted of three stories. These two seemingly connected to one another and lined along the northwestern wall and cutting off right at the pathway to the Commons. With one man exiting from the inner most building, clad in armor with a sudden outfitting of his helm, she presumed that these were IronMaul's barracks, and with one soldier's sudden departure, it seemed quite plausible. 'Byakugan!' Her eyes now alighting the insides of the two buildings, finding both of them to be harboring twenty signatures, ten in each, all lying down resting soundly. Now deactivating her doujutsu; and in order to conserve mana, she continued to outline the area surrounding her, being sure to piece together abstract art the dwarven people had engineered.

"Well, there's Kakashi...and Anko." Sakura groaned as she scratched the back of her head. Hinata glanced over to find the two officers visiting a nearby stall, one of which only consisted of four support beams comprised of wood pressing beneath a roof made of hay, a door behind them leading deeper into the stone wall, and a rising metallic stack that emitted the familiar gray fumes with a vent high above. Beneath it's woven hay roof sat many stands that showcased a variety of weapons, all including warhammers, swords, maces, and axes while bows and other various weaponry were strewn out on tables as well as along the back wall near the door. The placing of an anvil, various smithery tools including flatheaded hammers, tongs, and a grinding wheel, this was a weapons shop, and yet another stood right beside it, only this one specialized in various armors. The tenants of the the weapons shop, one of a male dwarf with a bald head with a long cascading grayed beard, while the other being female. His coworker featured more of a brownish hair color pulled back into a pony tail. Both of them seeming quite seasoned in the forgery of steel.

The armor shop, however, had a more different layout than that of its neighbor. The stalls were in fact replaced with that of mannequins, some appearing to be dwarvish while the other appeared more human-like. The mannequins themselves were all outfitted with various works the two smiths had composed, each one wearing various different types of metal armors, one of steel, the other bearing iron, and one equipped with a set composed of a darker metal, perhaps this was the infamous dwarven steel that had been famous. The two that worked were in fact both male, one having shoulder length black hair with a short cut beard and mustache while the other appeared more wild. His red hair cascading now his back and covering his shoulders. Their short and stocky builds seemingly varied only in the minimalist of ways.

Their orders were to meet at the Hall of Arms, the biggest building within the whole quarter situated along the southern wall, the very structure they stood right before its steps. The Hall of Arms; or what she presumed, merely held the crest of the Dwarves upon its overhang. The support that lined below consisting of four large, ornate stone pillars which lined both sides of the stoop and parting widely at the middle, creating the ideal entryway for the city's military denizens. The dwarven architecture was indeed unique but it's attention to detail was by far simplistic, the only thing that actually identified itself was that of an emblem or a sign. How interesting that one little given detail can show so much but also confuse those unknown to dwarven symbology. Convenience also seemed to play a particular role in this whole layout as the stables that housed the Yoko's horses were situated along the western wall. The entrance to the Residential District was far spaced out than originally realized, the stables themselves lied upon the very same wall, but still held a distance between the Hall's steps and the adjacent quarter's doorway.

"About time you two are done." Sakura huffed.

"Well Scarecrow here just had to trade in his weapon for something more _suitable_, or so he says." Anko remarked while her comrade simply sighed and scratched the side of his head. Kakashi himself only wearing a white pair of pants and leather boots, his torso remaining completely exposed for some unknown reason, the scars of battle revealed on his upper torso, his sides, as well as his arms, seemed to only incite his valor in battle.

"Well now, I always thought a warrior should always be prepared for the calamity of battle. What I did was a necessity, the halberd wasn't proving to be a suitable weapon anymore, so I exchanged it as well as thirty gold coins for a more reliable weapon." Kakashi defended as a large bearded axe now rested upon his shoulders. It's wide and hefty cutting blade seemingly guaranteed an easy sundering of one's armor and limb, though one thing did catch her eye, something she hadn't seen before. Across his chest, lied a thick leather strap with six in total holsters, each housing a much smaller axe. These six had a distinct arch-shaped head bearing a high resemblance to that of a hand axe. Would he honestly carry something so frivolous?

"E-e-excuse me Kakashi-san, but why are you carrying hand axes?" Hinata asked.

"Ah...these, they're not quite hand axes you see; Francisca, is the appropriate name for them. They are a type of throwing axe that the dwarven people use, more specifically their hunters and archers. They have proven to be quite durable and reliable as a throwing weapon, able to penetrate some of the strongest of armor if thrown right." Kakashi replied, he then took out one from its holster and turned it sideways, "You see the toe," He touched the blade's tip, "And the heel;" He then pricked the bottom of the blade, "They're more defined on a throwing axe, which gives them that killing edge in battle opposed to others."

"I-I see." Hinata stuttered.

"It would've been cheaper to just repair the one he had." Anko groaned, folding her arms and turning her head away.

"Well now, I could've done that, but their price to fix the weapon would've been more expensive so they offered a trade in value, my weapon, plus a smaller payment for a new weapon." Kakashi replied.

"Hmph." Came his response.

"Besides, I believe this to be a more useful weapon in protecting the Yoko's beautiful and destructive mage, wouldn't you agree Milady Anko?" He replied with a smile beneath his mask, causing her to blush and hide her face. "Well now, have I embarrassed our Great Mage?" He questioned, as he tried to see her face, "I believe I have, though I just can't help but marvel at her destructive beauty and elegance."

"Knock it off." Anko smiled as she lightly punched him in the arm, only to have _Scarecrow_ chuckle in return.

"That technique back there in the Residential District, what was it?" Hanabi questioned the Yoko's mage.

"It's called Blink, it's a spell that allows the user to instantaneously transport over a specified distance, as long as the mage has mana the limits of teleportation are boundless. Whenever a mage begins to use blink, they enter what is known as the Hyperius Phaseshift. A space in which all activity ceases though with only one or multiple entities actually passing. When this happens, the mage is able to pass through anything as he or she enters an ethereal state. To the common observer, it's instant teleportation, to a mage, its just swift movement." Anko explained.

"You say you enter a sort of ethereal form and able to pass through anything, if that's true then how exactly do you handle with changes in elevation? " Hanabi then asked.

"Changes in elevation can be controlled by establishing a connection through the use of mana to the _other_ side. This connection gives us a simple link to the mortal plane, our mana is able to pass through other bodies of mana and also with this link we're able to scale any ridge, cliff, or wall, as long as we have the mana to do so. Though it doesn't go without limitations and consequences."

"Consequences? Other than mana exhaustion?"

"Well now, aren't you just chalked full of questions," Anko replied in a slight annoyance, her right brow beginning to furrow as she folded her arms and closed her eyes to divert this annoyance, "Mages can not Blink onto anything intangible, meaning we can't just phase back into this plane in midair, there has to be an exit point as this particular _portal_ has to opened on corporeal mass. In doing so or attempting could cause a rupture in balance of the mana around us, meaning that subsequent portals to realms could form. Second, Blink uses a great deal of mana to use, even if it's just a short burst in distance. The control and exertion must be exact, and mana must be proportionate in all parts of the body. If neither of these criterias are met, then this subjects us to the Third, and one that all mages take heed to: Riving."

"Riving?" Hinata asked.

"First time and even seasoned users always run this risk, Riving is the sudden loss of a limb when entering or exiting the phaseshift, which if not handled immediately, the limb could be forever lost or the practitioner could suffer from a rapid bleed-out." Anko informed as she turned her head in the direction of the Hall.

"Interesting." Hanabi mused, finding much similarities to that of the Izukian Shunshin technique.

"Now then, lets withhold all the questions til later, let us head in side." Kakashi turned towards the Yoko's mage, extending his hand in a bow, "Shall we?" he asked as Anko giggled in reply, placing her hand in his, feeling his lips pressing against the top of her hand through his mask.

"Of course." She replied as she then leaned her head onto his shoulder, gradually making their way up the steps and into the Hall of Arms, Sakura, meanwhile, only sighed as she proceeded in after them, Hinata and Hanabi following in behind her. All wondering what exactly was going to be given at this meeting, maybe this will be her chance to participate in a battle outside of Izuki, and actually aid the kingdom in its war. She could only hope.

As they emerged in the Hall of Arms, they then realized how befitting the name was. The amount of mounted weapons and the many dummies outfitted in cracked or sundered pieces of armor only added to its fitting name. This was definitely ideal for training with the weight of a weapon or to possibly discover an armor's vulnerability. She could see so many varieties of weapons being laid about, many axes, maces, swords, flails, and daggers, everything but the armory from Izuki. Though it wasn't much of a surprise, Izuki was always so apprehensive of its principles, valuing them so highly; sacredly even. The many lords of the land truly believed that those teachings left behind were for those of Izukian blood, and not for some outsider to imitate. How concealed and conceited could a nation be? Though the inside of the Hall was somewhat to be expected, it didn't go without having some sort of decoration or amount of symbolism. Inside their lied many ornate shields and armor as well as woven tapestries embedded with crest of the dwarves, various skinned animal rugs also placed about on the floor with many tables and chairs positioned safely away from the designated training area. And this was but the front, and already this room was already so expansive.

Deeper and deeper they walked, passing by many branches into different portions of this outfit of war, even passing wide staircases that one spiraled down below, to the other spiraling above, not to mention doorways holding who knows what amount of knowledge or activity behind them. The longer they walked, the more her curiosity seemed to rise. At this halls' end, lied another but larger room, the mere sight of the ornate armors placed along the wall, all comprised of the famous dwarven steel and bearing the banner of these proud earthen people, standing in attention with their swords dug into the mantle. Within its core, stood a large rectangular table, there Naruto, Konohamaru, Neji, Shikamaru, Foradin, Aradin, and Myria stood firm. Though now, seven unrecognizable people accompanied them, four dwarves, two humans, and one large dog like creature, all standing at Aradin's side, each particular being appearing to be of a noble or high position within IronMaul's society...apart from the canine of course.

"Ah, there thee rest be," Aradin spoke with a smirk, "Great timin', must've found em' quick eh lassy?" He spoke, commemorating the indigo Hyuga, to which she blushed slightly and nodded, Aradin could only chuckle at the girl.

"It appears we have guests," A human woman suddenly spoke, walking out from beside Aradin, her hair long and silver with skin so smooth, young, and fair while her eyes bore the iciest of blues. By her appearance, she looked to be part of the many magi that dwelled within these dwarf sculpted walls. Those frigid eyes that were so encased by hers, staring so far deep into the Hyuga, Hinata couldn't help but grow tense and nervous from her overbearing gaze. The mage wore what many of them arrayed though following more in line of Anko's tastes, her robe form-fitting, the top of her ample bust exposed, and her sleeves seemingly being cut or trimmed short. Hinata noticed another similar trait to that of the Yoko's mage, the absence of an armament. Myria had greeted them the day before bearing a rather peculiar stave though this one seemed to possess no need for such a thing. Was it possible she shared such a trope or was it more of a preference to not carry something so mystical and alluring? One aspect remained for certain, as this woman closed in on her, she could see a portrayal of hate or disgust revealed on both Anko's and Myria's aspects. This brief moment proposed yet another question, why was it these three harbored a particular hate for this one and each other?

"I-I-It's a p-p-pleasure to m-m-meet y-you?" Hinata stuttered, falling victim to the those icy colored eyes of hers.

"Well now, what a formal greeting you have given. It's always enlightening to meet someone willing to show proper respect and manners now isn't it? And someone so adorable." The woman smirked before giggling lowly, "Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Luna Theyule of the Second Division, and who might you be?" She asked; icy eyes locking firmly with those of lavender.

"H-H-Hinata H-Hyuga." She responded.

"It's a pleasure, and a ninja of Izuki no doubt. I always found the weaving of spells, or jutsu as you ninja call it, to be fascinated by applying your own methods of channeling mana, or chakra, whatever suits your preferences. The composition of each sign molding the mana itself into a unique, tangible essence of utility is interesting to say the least. Though I do believe even the more conventional method of conjuring one's own energy is applied to some shape or form; whether combat or non, yes?" The one known as Luna surmised.

"O-of course." Hinata stuttered her reply, the close proximity of this mage named Luna gave her the sense of being forcefully interrogated, even if the approach could be considered nonsubjective and somewhat friendly from a spectator's point of view.

"You mentioned a 'Second Division', would that be IronMaul's second or supportive line of defense?" Hanabi interjected upon the sudden interrogation of her sister..

"You could say that, IronMaul's Second Division doesn't just pertain to a supportive line, but also designates an additional level or floor. This city has multiple tiers, most of the city's population resides on both the first, second, and partially on the third floors. I'm the commander of IronMaul's Jultun Mulghas(Jz-ool-toon Mool-gah-s), or in the Dwarven tongue; Hammer of War." She explained, "Me and my captain, Lloyd Renan, are the secondary initiative in combat arms, specializing in both C-Q-C and ranged warfare." She added pointing to man of a tall stature, with a slight broadening of his shoulders, chestnut colored hair, and green eyes. His muscular, bare chest showing the scars of battle upon his figure, his brown pants being slashed or torn from either wear or blade.

"It's a pleasure." The man introduced as Lloyd; bowed with content and in formality. His voice mildly deep but resounded a friendly and welcoming appeal. Luna, however, seemed more forceful than anything.

"I take great pride in those that I lead beneath the banner of IronMaul, and one of them, Ordau, is someone I highly rely upon, with his expertise in scouting, tracking, and above all, his deadly aim with his bow and his loyal companion, Sora." Luna stated as she extended her palm to a dwarf equipped with a white fur vest, a quiver of arrows strapped to his back, a shaggy brown beard, bushy brows, and a short cut hairstyle. The one known as Sora; Hinata found, happened to be a rather large, white wolf, larger than that of Kiba's own hound. A particular type of canine that has stalked and hunted amongst the snow covered lands of Grimweld for as long as man has existed, only myths of canines these large existed before now.

"A wolf?" Hanabi asked.

"Nyet, cousin is more like it, this be an artic warg, it be the largest of its kind. She makes one helluva companion if I say so myself." He proclaimed simply, Ordau scratching the back of the warg's ear as his companion lowered its head to its master's level. His own speech pattern happening to be much more simply spoken than that of the others, perhaps certain factors contributed to one's own tone happened to be quite common within these walls...or even its civilization.

"Now then," Luna realigned her focus onto the Indigo Hyuga, "If I may ask," She started until a sudden hand placed upon her shoulder and whipped her around. The Yoko's mage had stepped in to halt this mage's peculiar questioning, a sudden break and relief Hinata was more than willing to accept.

"How about you leave the questioning for after our little discussion? The matter's that have transpired earlier today are of greater importance than that of your simple lust for knowledge." Anko chided.

"Oh? The feeble-minded has managed to acquire a sudden interest in other matters than the field of battle? Perhaps it's true what they say about sudden new; or rather eye-opening, occurrences." Luna retorted, snickering all the while, only to experience a devious, malicious smile from the Yoko's mage. Her open palm began to spread while the tips of her fingers began retain a magical control over the small balls of flame that suddenly ignited.

"Your surprise flatters me, I could think of several hundred ways to incinerate your pompous, prissy ass right here and now, and even admit to enjoying every moment of it, however, as of now our primary focus is the defense of city and the reclamation of those that are fallen. But in all actuality, I could act upon one of my ideas now and then resume with the discussion." Anko countered, with a small, devilish chuckle. Luna only stood with her arms crossed, unhinged by the Yoko's words, and then began to laugh heartily.

"My-my, how barbarous, I often wonder how exactly a woman with such a destructive, and bloodthirsty mindset could have possibly become a mage. To think the Order admitted you into it's libraries and classes. You really haven't changed have you?" Luna replied with a prideful smirk and shrug of her shoulders.

"As much I'd like to see two of you get reacquainted, she does strike a point lasseh." Aradin called abruptly.

"Oh alright, another time would rear itself I'm sure, carry on then." Luna replied in an unwillingly tone, clearly wanting to rouse Anko even further. If this Luna and Anko shared a relationship like this, what was it like in between her and Myria? Or what's more; Anko's and Myria's own? "It's just a shame that such a revered and dashing warrior has to lay commands to a former lady of the Maltoran, a half-witted, brutish, and inelegant one at that." Luna added with a giggle.

"My reasons for leaving the Order and acting the way I do are for my own reasons, however, I couldn't help but wonder how you managed to gain such a high position here in IronMaul. Tell me again of how many men you bedded?" Anko countered, her own voice mocking the same snobbish tone, Luna finally furrowed her brows and her face began to redden in anger, the corners of her mouth stretching to bear her teeth as she began to counterattack Anko's statement, only to have a sudden eruption occur just before her given chance.

"Enough from the both of yeh!" Aradin shouted, "Our city lies in the balance here, and if we don't cooperate with one another, then our chances are slim to none. So shut it the both of yeh!" He then shouted, trying his best to quell his own irritation and anger with the two magi. How exactly could two magi quarrel at the revelation of a high magnitude actually partake? "Now, settle your differences later, or I'll settle them for the both of yeh. We're all eager for the fight, and while I admire the spirit, it's best directed at the enemy rather against one another. Alright?" He calmed himself, and questioned those around him. With the sudden silence befalling them all, he found his answer, "Let's begin." He added with a stressed sigh, his hope of the tension that lingered above and around them to dispel, though as of now, it seemed to be nothing more than wishful thinking on his part. With the sudden abruption cast aside, he paced himself over to a drawer along the left wall, and with a swift motion, pulled out several large, rolled sheets and gradually made his way back to the table. "Now then," He started as he laid out the first sheet, a geographical map of IronMaul and the passes that linked to it. "Our much trusted tactician and huntress, Bora, would you like to begin?" He then asked.

"Of course, thank you." Said she, a woman of long, orange braided hair, green eyes, wearing a pair of glasses, and small patches of freckles on her cheeks. The woman bore a brown leather vest with a buttoned up green undershirt and khaki colored pants with stitching on each side of the pant legs. Her lips adhered slightly pronounced than most and colored by the red of a rose, the shine of her emerald eyes, and the pure colour of her long fire-orange hair, a unique characterization of the beauty hidden deep within the stone, held prisoner by the rough exterior shell waiting patiently to cast its eyes and form upon the seamless world. "If you take a look at the layout of the city, you'll notice that two of the Divisions have many entry and exit points strewn about, each of these are our avenues to flank and shower the enemy in fire." She started as Aradin lied down another sheet atop the first, showing the second floor of the dwarven city, she then pointed out several key exit points from the second level, "If you notice the geographical altitude of these cliffs, they should provide a stable foothold for many of our archers and mages to suppress the invading force." Bora explained, "However, there is one severe drawback-"

"The conditions." Shikamaru suddenly spoke, his tone tiresome and the unfocused demeanor he relayed, all the while holding no worry or any sort of apprehension.

"Right, the conditions." Bora agreed, "Though there is a backup plan to this, several of our archers can easily use one of Theydul's bombs to further shatter their defenses." Bora then pointed to that of a rear exit at the back of the Second Division, "Here we could have a flanking unit block off the nearby Yuelthein's pass, and of course branch into the remaining two. Theydul, I trust that you're ready for what's to come?"

"Indeed lassy. I'm pleased to announce the compounding of a new type of armament, one that highly mimics the smoke bomb of the ninja though one coupled with added lethality. My newest creation draws heavily upon the Izukian design, with the use of a highly collapsible ceramic shell and the addition of phosphorus, not only does the Theydulian nitrate blend well with its additive; a compound I recently formulated and named accordingly, creates an actual smoke cloud that is capable of seering the skin but not strong enough to sunder clothing or armor but able to seep through any accessible means. Though its not enough to particular kill, it still has the possibilities of inflicting _other_ side effects." Spoke a much older being, one having a long, pointed white beard and a drooping bushy mustache. A peculiar dwarf having such a well-spoken, intellectual tone and manner but beneath the gentlemanly like display lied someone of an immense knowledge of various alchemical combustible recipes, who knows what type of explosives this man could actually concoct or had done already. This man merely eyed them all through a monocle on his right eye, a man adorning a soft hazel color laden within his irises. The attire this _gentleman_ had affiliated himself with definitely contradicted his displayed personality, his chest remained exposed. Upon his left breast, rested but one of his many scars, an infliction easily identified by a bladed weapon, while some of the more interesting ones lied on his left side, appearing small and rounded leaving a dark imprint upon his rugged frame: puncture wounds, most identifiable from that of an arrow or bolt.

"So this is something that we could all look forward to using this newly developed armament in battle then?" Aradin asked him.

"Of course, I've a batch already made and enough mixture to create dozens more." He responded. An Izukian derived bomb capable of sending out a billow of gray that is able to burn those that are caught within it's veil? One could easily proclaim this particular variant a marvel in the history of war, but one could also diverge it into a creation from a being delved far into the realm of madness. Though even those that stood at the table's edge, had to agree that it was indeed an alchemical wonder all the while an artifice of sheer creativity of a madman.

"Even with the help of yer' _marvel,_ how long do you propose that yer' cloud will remain before our own forces can charge? And what of the area? How far exactly does it spread?" A dwarven woman asked sternly, her deep brown eyes confronting Theydul's own hazel, a woman having chestnut hair, fair skin, and by far the one to arrive in armor and with a battleaxe slung over her shoulder. A maiden seemingly well versed in the art of battle, one that had seen and survived the horrors of the hells that all mortals willingly threw themselves in to protect or to overcome. The proof of her hell showing only one scar across her left cheek and one across the bridge of her nose. The sight of the gaze she cast upon her comrade, the mere look of comfort with her weapon at the moment's ready and the suit of steel she so easily bore upon her form, shown she wasn't convinced of his newest invention.

"Various factors contribute to the dispersal of the given waft my dear Thesli, but I suppose if all conditions lied dormant, then I predict the dispersal to be about two minutes, three at the most. After each test, the speed of the gales that flow in and out of this valley range widely, a test was conducted with a wind speed which I predicted was about five knots, the cloud lasted about one minute ten seconds. As for it's effective area, it spreads to about two meters in diameter." Theydul answered, his bearded chin resting in the valley between his index and thumb. "The pathway to IronMaul is exactly six meters wide, and-"

"Can interfere with the main force's charge, do you realize how much of a counteractive that falls upon us as well?!" Thesli exclaimed.

"Indeed I do, and I've already conjured up a countermeasure for the occasion, if we have our own soldiers throw these far into their ranks, this will allow us to divide their forces while we assault the enemy's charge. In doing so, this opens a great opportunity to overpower them." Theydul countered, his arms crossing over his chest, and furrowing his brows.

"And exactly who is going to lead our charge?" Luna then asked.

"I will." Naruto spoke suddenly, driving the wedge into Thesli's worries, upon his proposal, all looked to him in surprise, however, Aradin brows furrowed in disapproval.

"How exactly will you be able to lead against the invading force? I honestly hope you are not expecting to use-"

"I am, for quite sometime I have lugged around that enchanted kite shield that I had came across years ago during my travels. From my own personal record, it's defense is unmatched and will protect us all." Naruto spoke soundly.

"Think about it Aradin," Shikamaru spoke, "If Naruto leads the charge, then it leaves an opportunity for quick insurgence allowing a great opportunity to flank the enemy's assault, and coincide with Theydul's strategy. The incline to which the main pathway sits, it would allow my unit to scale the edge and descend undetected. From the many visits this band has walked within these walls and it's path, the descent would be about twenty feet at a slope, and with the packing of the snow, it should be able to cushion the landing." The Nara added lazily with his pinky finger cleaning out his ear, the unhindered look laden within his eyes clearly shown confidence in his plan and knowledge though a sense of annoyance ornamented his features. Was such a man completely burdened and disinterested in what was about to ensue able to be a soldier in the field? Let alone a commanding officer in a mercenary band?

"Aye laddeh, your knowledge be sound, however the main charge is what disgruntles me the most." Aradin said, his concern for the Yoko's own leader becoming more and more sound as their strategy was setting further into stone. Why was his disorientation so strong? Hinata just couldn't really place her finger on it, it's natural for a friend to worry for the other, but this was traversing far beyond those boundaries.

'What exactly has him so distraught over Naruto-kun taking the charge? What is it that Naruto-kun possesses that makes Aradin so discontent? I would like to know how exactly this shield of his will be able to protect one whole charge. What sort of enchantment does it have that makes it so formidable? There's just so many questions that lie beyond my reach.' Hinata thought, giving a low but stressful sigh, however, this did not go unnoticed, her barely audible exhale made weary upon the Yoko's commander attention.

"Hinata-chan?" He called.

"Y-yes?" She responded, her cheeks adhering the particular burn when staring directly into his eyes.

"Is something on your mind?"

"Y-yes actually, s-since IronMaul will be under siege soon, w-what should we do?" She inquired, in response Naruto could only frown and place his hands upon her shoulders.

"I'll have to ask for you, Hanabi, and Neji to remain inside as I can't have any kind of complication with the contract." Naruto replied.

"W-w-wait, but Naruto-kun, all of us are highly experienced scouts, we can easily aid you and the rest in battle. All of us have been thoroughly trained in the ways of the ninja, even Hanabi and I have seen combat on a larger scale during the invasion of Izuki a few years back. I can't fathom the idea of taking no action against a force that threatens the very people of this city, you, and your men. It just doesn't sound right to me, please reconsider." She mustered, the ideal of standing behind the lines watching others fight for a cause that she had to be abstained from, watching them protect those who are powerless to do so themselves, and three that had such ability.

"The contract only astains Hinata and her sister from entering any type of life-threatening situations, I, on the other hand, remain abstract from its guidelines." Neji informed, his arms folded and denouncing his one calm demeanor and morphing into one of bitter disgust, "I will not stand behind the lines and shed the remnants of the honor I have so difficultly held onto. I will fight for my kingdom and retain what dignity I have left." Naruto turned his head slowly towards the Hyuga guardian with his brows bent inward and his fists clenched tightly.

"If that's how you feel then I will be more than happy to lead you in the initial charge, _if_ you are still interested." Naruto scoffed, his stern, unwavered sapphire eyes battling those of a proud and noble nature held deep within a duller lavender.

"My choices still remain the same, it's either I fight or I cower, and I prefer the former, even if I have to aid lecherous filth to protect a latent harlot." The coldness that conveyed so strongly and fiercely from his pale lavender eyes, the demeaning accusation laid upon the both of them stung harshly, and yet, neither of them wavered beneath his cold gaze. As Hinata looked to Naruto and back into the eyes of her cousin, something within began to burn.

"A mere child blinded by the ides of prestige of a once noble clan. A man who held such promise in his earlier years and yet, he has fallen into the pit of self-ordained ignorance and wallows in the pit of his own despair. Instead of seeing things for what they are, he sees them based upon a set mentality, and thus he will remain an aimless wanderer, forever clouded by the sheer ignorance beaten into him like the dog that he is. I have no regrets for my actions, and I believe them to be just in both mind and body, and to have you consistently berate me for them!?" Hinata sounded in disdain as she began to shout, her being standing so close to him as she remained ever so calm while he clenched and gritted his teeth. Just this sight, made Hanabi widen her eyes in disbelief.

"You no nothing of me woman! _Do_ _not_ declare anything you no nothing about!" Neji shouted as he quickly withdrew his arm only to have the Yoko's commander immediately stand right in front of her cracking his knuckles. The intense protective nature held deep within his sapphire eyes, staring so far into that of pale lavender, the frown upon his face showing his disapproval and now the sudden rise of his fists arming themselves at the ready, prepared for any type of incoming strike Neji was ready to throw at him.

"I don't know what exactly the history of your clan that you come from nor the quarrels you have against each other, but this has gone on long enough, and I'll tolerate it no more." Naruto interjected, "We've just been involved in the war against Elury, and the only thing _you_ can think of is your own pride and the disgruntled ideal you call honor. If you wish to regain that _honor_ you so desperately wish to retain, then cast aside your judgmental persona and start thinking about the many lives that are at stake. I will not forsake them for something so meaningless! Set aside your differences and know that you fight beneath the banner of Agarest! You are supposed to be allies, not enemies! Especially since you both reside within the same family!" He ordered.

"Tch." Neji scoffed as he began to proceed out of the room until a sudden hand grabbed his shoulder causing him to turnabout quickly, ready to strike; Naruto remained unmoved at the sight of Neji's withdrawn palm.

"If you value your own honor so much, if you feel your pride has been torn asunder, then fight with me and the Yoko's in the aid of IronMaul's defense, perhaps then you can regain back those that you cherish oh so much. I, for one, will restore this band to its former glory and atone for the sins I have committed beyond the banner of the kingdom I fought for so long ago. I'm not asking for anything but a mere decision, and it's one I'm leaving it up to you." Naruto spoke soundly, his hand withdrawing from Neji's shoulder, though seeing the expression upon the Hyuga gaurdian's features calmed ever so slightly.

"I told you before that I'd rather fight then cower, but once your sins have already been committed, the strands of fate are already sown. Yours and the rest of your band; their destiny, has already been decided." Neji's condemning reply boiling the blood of the commander so fervently.

"Destiny is an ever shifting being, one that never takes on a final form until the very end. I'll show you, this kingdom...the world, that it's never too late to change, to right the wrongs of your past. I know that we all can as long as we believe that through our determination, prowess, and the course of our actions, anyone can regain back what was once lost."

"A fool's quest." Neji muttered as he turned about and proceeded out of the room.

"He be a strange one," Aradin mustered through the silence.

"Naruto-kun," Hinata called as Naruto turned upon his calling, the frown that framed his face appearing so endeared; pained. "At least allow us to act as a scout in regards to preparation, the Byakugan is fully capable of detecting large chakra signatures within a wide scale area. Won't you please reconsider?"

"Wait-wait-wait, the Be-yuk-gu-whatsa?" Foradin asked shaking his head in confusion.

"The Byakugan is a doujutsu exclusive to the Hyuga clan in Izuki. It grants us a surrounding field of vision, though the scale varies from how experienced the user is in harnessing that power." Hinata added.

"And how far are you able to see with this _eye_ of yours?" Bora asked.

"Approximately four miles."

"That's quite a distance." Luna remarked.

"Aye, and it'd be a great asset to us all, I'd say." Aradin announced as he cast his eyes upon his longtime friend. Naruto feeling the wave of defeat placed upon his shoulders, could only sigh in disbelief, and smirked.

"I suppose I have to side with the masses now don't I?" He shrugged, "I just hate viewing your younger sibling as a sort of fail-safe."

"I hate to say this Naruto-kun but in all actuality, that was her sole purpose. However, I would rather ensure her...position within the Uchiha. The contract actually states that at least one of the Hyuga women must survive the journey, Neji, believes otherwise." She said with a small smile, but something changed in his expression, one appearing...disapproving. She could see the placement of his brows, the position of his slightly risen shoulders, and the sight of his angered stare. Though this one seemed...distant, the look that he held seemed focused on a matter that was beyond his own reach; displaced upon anyone or anybody. "Naruto-kun, is s-something the m-m-matter?" She grew nervous, unknowing of what was to ensue afterwards.

"No, everything is fine." He spoke dully, sapphire now locked onto orbs of lavender, the gaze that he held so deeply, his eyes reflecting what had occurred so far back into the tides of his past. She couldn't discern as to why this sudden change would affect him so strongly, at first he seemed just fine but it was...the name. Uchiha. She studied him further, and as if he read her in turn, he closed himself off. His expression now adhered to that of blankness, no, was he suffering from the bounds of his own antipathy, but now, as she continued to ponder on the connection this man had with the Uchiha, his expression lightened into a smile. "That's very gracious of you Hinata-chan, forfeiting your position so willingly." While his statement held his own approval, that latent feeling of anger remained suppressed within him. That much, she could tell.

"I'd do anything for her if it means to better the life she is to then lead." Hinata smiled warmly, "Even you, Naruto-kun." Her words holding much heart and sincerity, that even he couldn't help but admire her chivalrous forfeit, and even gave him a slight blush, but behind it all, at least to him; a chivalrous act disguised as a hopeful death wish. He stood there, dumbfounded upon his own realization, did she really view herself as nothing more than fodder? Or was the reasoning completely guised as she made it out to be? Aradin, on the other hand, was a bit more pressing for the current issue.

"Our focus must remain still," Aradin mustered amidst the silence, "I'll have to ask you to prepare yourself for an immediate departure, you are to meet them at the entry hallway of the Great Gates. I can't thank you enough for this...Hinata, right?" Aradin approached with a smile.

"It'll be my pleasure Aradin-sama, lending my assistance to the defense is the least I can do." Hinata bowed.

"Aye lasseh, the people of IronMaul never forget those that have done service to us. Bora, immediately assemble two of yer best scouts on the double!" He ordered.

"Aye sir!" She replied as she began to run down the hallway and disappeared into the depths of the hall as she rounded a corner, in just a few short moments, a loud, high pitched horn bellowed through the cavernous walls. Hinata immediately taking the notion to prepare herself as well, sprinting down the long hallway of the Hall of Arms, and back in the Military Quarter. As she quickly then darted over to the Yoko's supply wagons, she instinctively activated her Byakugan and effortlessly found the object of her desire. Her trunk. She hurriedly moved all the lingering provisions out of her way, just enough to fit her slender frame through. As she unhinged its latch, she hurriedly dug through it, finally obtaining the crucial content that lied inside. Her armor; gathering all its necessary components to ensure her protection without crippling her mobility, and most importantly, a kunai knife she had managed to stow away along with it's holster.

With her armor and small arm weapon gathered, she immediately dashed into the barracks, and found the mass amount of beds strewn out across the floor and a plethora of chests to house the armors of IronMaul's warriors. Oddly enough, though it had been occupied just a short while before, these barracks now lied vacant. Within this large open, bed-strewn room, the absence of any type of changing room became dually noted, albeit unwillingly. Nobility had these particular criterias taken care of, and as of now, she wasn't considered one of them. The idea of someone casting their lecherous gaze upon her delicate form other than the eyes of the one she loved made her cringe in distaste. While she lacked the special someone, it was still improper to pry into a lady's privacy. The second floor would probably prove more efficient in stowing away her form from a sudden 'walk-in', she ultimately decided it'd be wise to change upon the second story, at least then, she could hear if someone were to come inside.

The next level: empty. Perfect. Without hesitation she quickly removed her long worn lavender dress, and spread out her armor upon a bed. The armor itself specially crafted by one of Izuki's most gifted of smiths, comprised of a light steel-like mesh capable of withstanding the pierce of an arrow and the strike of a sword. The breastplate designed to compensate for the bust she now adorned, allowing for a tight fit but allowing comfort to still remain present and maximum flexibility to be achieved, all covered by a layer of lavender colored silk with a ghost white trim. With every attire a ninja wore, a set of armguards was always required, protection of the forearms and hands were of the importance, though her's remained fingerless to allow maximum coordination when in close quarters combat as well as retaining one's grip, these too were covered by the same silk cloth. The greaves forged of the same material, covered as much as to the end of the thigh, ninja and kunoichi alike could not afford to lose the agility they had trained so hard to attain, and even the most experienced of smiths are unable to had the freedom of allowing the body to maximize upon it's flexibility. Steel, like all other metals, couldn't exceed all the boundaries when pertaining to malleability. The same style of cloth was to cover the woman's lower half, the length of the skirt extending just just before the kneecap, while the rear tail of the skirt remained longer. And lastly, the boots, while discarding the traditional tabi styled footwear most other ninja wore, she favored a reinforced, fine black leather. These would provide a slight cushion within each step and each jump, the grip they could muster against most surfaces happened to be unmatched, even by the widely used tabi.

Time was running short, that essence gradually slipping away as she quickly and efficiently outfitted herself into her battle attire. The only thing she lacked, was a weapon, save for a hopes of getting hold of a refined Izukian weapon was far beyond the reaches of the horizon. Perhaps she could ask Aradin for one, or maybe the Yoko's had a spare weapon they could lend? Either way, something of that magnitude had to be obtained. Her preference for something she had obviously trained with in the past consisting of the tanto, wakizashi, and katana respectively. However, this was supposed to be a reconnaissance mission, and not a direct confrontation but anything could possibly happen out in fields of war. Ill-preparation is not excusable under any such circumstances.

The last of her attire remained, which was the silk overlay for the armor, and with a kunai knife placed within its holster situated around her waist. As she stepped out of the barracks, all of the commanders of both the Primary and Secondary Divisions stood present along with the Yoko's leader. Bora stood ahead of the group with two of her scouts undoubtedly relaying their orders, and with Hinata approaching from behind, Bora immediately affirmed her arrival. "This is going to be your first companionship with one of Izuki's finest sensory ninja, Hinata." She introduced her to them, "She will keep mind on everyone's surroundings and help traverse the frigid weather that has recently began to fall. Protect her, and treat her as our own. Undoubtedly this will be a strenuous mission as the three of you will have to scout out each of the three passes in order to spot the enemy. With the special gift Hinata possesses, this should make it easier and noticeably you survey the three passes that link to his valley, Yuelthein's, Krystal, and Tihljord passes, this also includes the branching pathways. Be sure to visit the holds that are charged with the aforementioned, Kehl, Dwemer, and Anduum." Bora informed, "Agnar," She called, to a male dwarf of pale, wintry skin with shoulder-length light brown colored hair and grizzled beard, grey eyes, and holstering a broadsword on his back, "And Barval," One having more of a graying red hair pulled back into a long ponytail, and his beard braided in two while his iris' portrayed the colour of hazel, and upon his hips, rested two small axes. Turning towards Hinata, she smiled confidently, "These two are my finest of scouts, and time and time again they have done a great service to us all, and I expect no less from a ninja of Izuki. You have your orders, are we clear?" She asked.

"Aye man!" They responded in unison, with Hinata replying with, "Hai Bora-sama."

"Excellent, now then, I've already taken the liberty of assembling the necessary provisions for the three of you, they will be distributed to you at the Great Gates." She then added until she noticed Hinata's form, "Do you not have a weapon?" She then asked.

"I-I," Hinata started but then sighed in defeat until showing her kunai knife.

"That isn't going to be of any use to you dear. They would not assign you a means of protecting yourself?" Bora asked.

"There is more to the our current circumstance than what originally meets the eye, Neji was to be our charge, and father deemed him strong enough to protect the both of us...well at least...one of us." Hinata spoke avoiding direct eye-contact, though she knew the reason, or so she thought.

"Baleful little bastards aren't they? Alright, is there anything that you are skilled with?" Bora then asked.

"The katana and its associates is all." She replied.

"Right, you Izukian's are closed off to many cultural aspects, well," Bora started as she scratched her head, "Well I'll give you a choice of your weapon, we have all sorts except for the aforesaid. What'll it be?" She added.

"A broadsword will do, if that's alright...i-if it's not too much trouble." The Hyuga muttered, the suppression of her stutter finally beginning to wade and the her usual habit of pressing her two index fingers together now coming to light.

"Not at all. Vallode!" She shouted to the weapon smith in the area, "Lend me your finest of swords!" The smith merely rose his hand in acknowledgment, and disappearing into the door along the wall, he came right out with a sword slung on his shoulders, scabbard and all.

"Aye Bora, here be my finest of blades, fresh off the forge by the day." The one known as Vallode prescribed as he handed the blade over to Bora.

"Aye, thank you much, you'll receive compensation for your contribution." She smiled as she shook his hand, and then handed the blade over to Hinata.

"Th-thank you mister V-Vallode, I-I-I greatly ap-appreciate it. I-I-I'll be sure to r-return it." Her nervous habit coming about to prominently.

"Aye lasseh, it be no trouble, but stop yer' studderin, ain't nothing to be nervous about." Vallode replied.

"Y-yes...o-of course."

"Now then, move out!" Bora ordered.

"Aye ma'am!"

"Hai Bora-sama!" The order had been given, the two dwarves, Agnar and Barval, began to run down the eastern corridor to the Commons, Hinata tailing them closely. So quickly they came upon the Great Gates of IronMaul, these towering gates barring the outside world from the city's main domain. These two doors stand as the the main defense against anything oncoming from the outside, the mountainous ridges that towered outside from the Second Division and its rear exits being the only other entrance to the city though unknown to enemy, at least, she, and most likely everyone else, hoped.

With a guard approaching the three man squad, he quickly and quietly handed each of them their provisions; a green mid-sized pack that housed the necessary equipment to brave the cold. The last item being given to them, a large white fur parka to mask their movement during the falling snow and to help keep the warmth within their very bodies. Being human, Hinata was in fact more prone to the harshness of the wintry lands, the resistance granted to the dwarves held against such an overbearing element would prove to be more useful to have in possession.

"Open the gates!" Came the command, revealing the rapidly falling snow, the grayed clouds that lingered high above shielding the sun's warm rays of any hopes of basking in its warmth. With the first step coming from Agnar, and Barval following afterwards, and after tying the scabbard to her waist, she too then stepped out onto the snow covered stone, and down the powdered crystalline path. The wind howling as it pressed the snows against them, falling so fiercely from the grayed heavens above.

As they descended down the path and passed the outskirts of Kharanos, she stared out to the mountains that lied ahead, the treacherous paths becoming known once again. Their mission had just begun.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Alright, so here's the FOURTH chapter, and yes I know I said I'd try and make it shorter but I found out quickly how fruitless that would turn out to be. Well I hope you all enjoyed the read, and hope you keep leaving your kind reviews. See you guys next time!


	5. Chapter 5

Alright, after such a long time, I finally managed to dish out an update, and no this story isn't getting canceled, just so ya know. With the holidays that took place and then bullshit scheduling atop of my own exhaustion from working retail: time just wasn't on my side, so expect a late edit for this one too. But, I do indeed present to you a brand new, longly overdue chapter.

Now, before I begin, I will inform you all that in later chapters, songs will most likely be used, ones that are fitting mind you and coincide with the story's mood or "soon-to-happen" events, since these types of occasions were generally used in times of war. And yes, I do like DragonForce, and found "StarFire" to be appealing for the moment in Chapter Four.

Thank you for the reviews given by: **RoderickAckerman, Leaf Ranger, Vort, Gamakage, TwiceMarked, Solvdrage, dragon823, **and **hiNAru Aburame.** All of your reviews are greatly appreciated, thanks so much!

**DISCLAIMER:** Refer to Chapter One.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**CHAPTER V**

Forever shielded are the plains and valleys of this land; protectively obscured by the high rising peaks from the eyes of the all seeing, dwelling far within this mountainous land tethered in ice and snow. A sheer elegance only the gods and goddesses above being the only ones granted the sight of this bountiful beauty. A valley that so well hid itself, harboring the towering gates of but one of the glorious cities contrived by the ingenious stone and metal workers, the Dwarves. In this vast winter land of many unseen wonders, wonders that dared those ambitious enough to combat the harshness of the frigid snows and scale the towering peaks to uncover unlock its mysteries or uncover the treasures that possibly lied beneath the rough exterior comprised of stone and alloy; merely blanketed by heavy sheets of snow.

Here, the indigenous people dwelling within these very walls thrive day-in and day-out, hunting, crafting, venturing, and trading with lands near and far. A society carrying out the necessities in order to maintain their prosperity and standing in the days far ahead. This was their home, their heart. Here within these hidden valleys lied many of their homes, and within the towering stone walls; lied their treasures. A world of wondrous sights and knowledge for anyone willing and able to embark on a rigorous adventure through the harshness of the colds and the roughened lands to bask in the glory that possibly lied within. That's what this beautiful wintry wonderland holds, the heart and soul of Grimweld itself being one of the world's most precious of treasures. Within this truth, lies just one of the world's mystical deviations.

Not far from Onyx Port, nestled in a valley concealed very much like the others, the glorious dwarven gates of IronMaul stood tall, proud, and firm, destined to overlook the small, cozy little village of Kharanos for as long time would allow. The pathway down the rise and through the middle of the village, and through the mouth of the passage of Tihljord, not even through these passings nor the steadily falling snow, have they been able to minimize or obscure the scale or intensity of those iconic gates. Burrowing further into the body of a land by winter's frigid mask and veil, three passes became ideal in the valley of Kharanos not only for trade but in its own defense, Tihljord's pass, being the passage to the east, Krystal, the passage to the northeast, and Yuelthein, the passage to the north; as explained by Barval and Agnar; though in an odd simultaneous fashion, almost seeming brotherly. Upon reaching the mouth of the pass, her channeled chakra flourished into her eyes, her Byakugan's occular prowess effectively scanning the nearby area and those that lied ahead. A reconnaissance mission that staked the lives of those living comfortably within those walls called for such a priceless asset. "These passes lassy are what gives the Dwarves the advantage in these parts, each pass has a tunnel specially burrowed that link together amongst the mountain peaks to allow discreet operations such as these, even fer' clever ambushes at that. Gulthein Burrows be the name, named after Grimweld's renown hunter and scout, Thane Gulthein." Agnar grinned proudly, "I hope you ninja know how to climb the treacherous rock these mountains hold, if not, there's a pair of leather boots with spiked soles and tips to help you if you need them. It's a tool that even we dwarves need." He then added as he himself had already been equipped with the mentioned footwear. The wide, iced-over entrance, or rather the mouth, had formed into more of a gentle slope though the frozen pathway proved to be just as hazardous like the Bronze Pass from before.

"Of-of course, I-I-I'll be sure to use them if n-need be." She assured, her nervousness taking its damnable hold. The chakra having already been infused into the soles of her feet would prove just as much a necessity as the Byakugan it seemed, though it wouldn't be long before they made their way to a more flattened plain, allowing a more comfortable and less strenuous traversal of the foreign terrain. The immense scale of IronMaul's towering gates still had never waned as she turned around, marveling at just how symbolic the gates could mean, maybe to some, it was more than just the entryway to another city laden within the stone.

In a nearby time, the celestial lands of this shrouded world would soon know the horrors man would bring into these snow covered valleys. It was a shame really, that something so ordinary but so majestic at the same time would be stained by the blood of mortals and scarred from the influence of might and magic. It would be such a pity how such calming scenery would suffer the end result of a horrific battle, bloodied by those that invaded and defended, while littering the surroundings with sundered armor and shattered blades by those fallen. The mere thought of the soon to be invasion on this peaceful homeland being torn unnerved her and she was sure the same _invasive_ feeling was present within the two dwellers. The moment she was now present in, that piece of serenity outside of the walls of her home, wishing for it to be untainted by the notoriety of those possessing such hostile and barbaric convulsions. These thoughts and memories are what she wanted to remember this land by, not the invasion, nor the defense, the bloodied snow; nothing.

The thick trees that lined their path and up along the mountains face held large, bushy pin-like leaves that lightly held patches of snow while various willows that infrequently joined their native brethren with their limbs slumped over, draped with Grimweld's renown snows. The pines and willows frosted in variable blankets, the mountains that soared high above, and the feel of the frigid though gentle gales of the mountain breeze coursing through her indigo hair is what she wanted to remember. The Ebony pines, known for their highly resilience and insulation across the Agarest kingdom, the Singing Willows that were known to chime a soft melody as the gales passed through its drapes, the casual sight of the Artic Rabbit, and the White Hide Deer. The mere glimpse of any kind of life able to bask in the snows so effectively as they were simply added onto the already colorful canvas that still had yet to be completed. Just by seeing life prosper under such conditions proved that there was more coloration to an already whitened , no matter how colorful the memory may be, the darker side of man would always taint the picture.

Still the path drew onward, for miles and miles, they stalked behind the cover over the trees, pressing their weight firmly within the snow to mask any sort of disturbance they might make. Slowly but surely they crept, the crunching snow softly beneath their feet only to be masked by the howls of the wind that resounded in the mountain pass. Utilizing the Byakugan, the possibility of the enemy being hidden well behind, between, and around every corner, crevice, or rigid cliff-side along the path was substantially high. This asset however, was able to negate any sort of accidental run-in with the enemy, a supposed ambush the lied in wait, or perhaps even scouts that were also charged with a very similar or even the same mission.

"You see anything yet lassy?" Agnar whispered.

"N-n-no, nothing as of yet Agnar-san." She replied in a low tone, barely audible by the howls of wind.

"This be just damned dandy, the winds be blowin, and the snows are pickin up, this'll make the terrain that much more difficult, the passes be nothin' more than death traps." Barval stated, as the snows and winds began to grow in intensity.

"Aye, the snows and winds be poundin and pressin against the tall peaks can create the most fearsome of avalanches. You sure you be prepared for this lassy?" Agnar then asked.

"Hai Agnar-san."

"Still those formalities lass, they be confusin', and I ain't no better than yeh." Agnar stated dryly.

"I-I-I apologize...Agnar." Hinata replied, finding it hard to deviate from the formalities she was so forcefully taught in her nobility.

"Don't take it to heart lass, he always be this way." Barval assured as he turned to meet her protruding ocular veins with a weak smile though masked by his beard, but still, she gave a nod in comply and she too responded with a smile.

The troupe still pressed on through the falling snow and the pressing, frigid wind. The trees frequently pelting them with the powdered residue that lingered among the branches. Only then as they continued, the once narrow pathway now broadened out just before a dense, white forest. She couldn't help but admire the tremendous in size many of these trees were, rivaling in comparison or even best those in and surrounding Konohagakure. All she could focus on was the sheer size of them, wondering how plant life could prosper this much in the harshest of conditions. The gargantuan timber that so easily towered above them flourished with greenery upon it's thick branches, all large and elongated while also draping down their massive trunks appearing more vine-like, an unnatural look for an artic climate. By already peering in through the entrance, only a few slim instances of light was actually able to pass through the thick canopy.

"What yeh see before yah lass, be Blackwood Forest." He said as the trio halted at the mouth of the forest, then turning to face the newly-come Hyuga, "Keep your eyes peeled and your wits about, this forest isn't just named for its trees." Agnar then informed.

"Th-then what could p-p-possibly be the other reason?" She asked with a slight shiver.

"Treants." Barval then added.

"Treants?" She asked.

"Aye, living, man-eating trees brought to life by the malice festered by the evil souls that dwell within. Legends has it be the cause of a powerful warlock that happened to have been tortured then viciously killed by bandits, and though he had perished, he cursed that they would never leave the forest alive. During the First Era, Grimweld was plagued by a massive band of rogues that even the kingdom itself couldn't leave alone, thus the many lives that were lost within these woods, their anger and hatred; after all these years, have yet to diminish." Barval added once more.

"The First Era?" Hinata then asked.

"Aye, have you not known?" Barval then asked only for his Izukian comrade to shake her head in response. "You ninja are more secluded than we, our current age be the Fourth lass, as stated by the mages of Maltoran." He then added.

"B-b-but Ms. Myria never stated anything about other eras." She recalled.

"History isn't Myria's greatest forte, she be quite forgetful at times lass." Agnar replied simply.

"You came here with Naruto-lad, right?" Barval questioned, his fuzzy brow arching.

"Y-y-yes." She replied.

"It'd be best to speak with the crazy one...the purple haired lady...what be her name?" Barval then asked as he pondered.

"Enough, enough. Let's get this mission underway!" Agnar complained.

"W-w-w-wait!" She then exclaimed, "Y-y-you mentioned spirits, h-h-h-how exactly are we combat something that has no physical form? W-w-w-what of p-p-possession? W-w-what then? I-I-I wasn't trained in warding." Her lack of fortitude once again rearing its ugly, unwanted head. Any matter involving spirits of the undead was a subject no one in her homeland took lightly, being a spiritualist country many techniques, incantations, spells, concoctions, and spiritual relics were kept in many households. Even still, spirits of all natures were never exorcized or warded completely, many of the fields of Izuki, its forests, canyons, and even its village all have stories of lingering apparitions from days long past.

"Stop your stutterin lass...yer makin me nervous..." Agnar groaned.

"I-I-I'm sorry, really I-I-I am!" She exclaimed heartfelt, feeling the pressure of the importance of this mission getting the better of her and the opposition that stood before them.

"He doesn't mean anything by that lass, truly. It just be the simple fact that many-a dwarf have lost their lives within these woods, and though we still be proud of the efforts our fore-bringers have given us, we still feel the uneasiness of it all. But to answer your question, you can, but at great risk. See this forest is not only inhabited by the larger variants of the trees, but there be a slew of younger, smaller ones as well. The tall ones being the Blackwood and the smaller stature, more lankier limbs be the Obsidian Willow. The spirits favor them the most for toying and devouring their _food_, though if they feel ambitious enough they can animate the larger trees...let's hope that never comes to pass." Barval interjected.

"Fore-bringers...you mean forefathers?" Fighting that damn stutter was proving to be far more difficult, and the sound of this forest wasn't making things any better. At that moment, Hinata began to understand what Kiba had told her just a few days ago.

"It be the same lass." Agnar groaned once more, "Those eyes of yours should be able to spot em from what Bora told. They jus tend to...jump from vessel to vessel in order to get an edge over their supposed prey."

"Isn't there another option present? What of the other passes?" She almost pleaded, trying her best to stray from the path that could spell the end for them all.

"Sadly lass, there isn't." Agnar replied.

"W-w-why not?"

"Krystal has an entryway too far off in order to reach the Burrow, and Yuelthin leads directly to Muradin's Passage, the only route that links Grimweld to Aroupa. Our chances of running into the enemy would be painstakingly high, and if reports have already surfaced that Fyul Vutehl has been besieged, then who knows exactly where the enemy could be. And if your thinking of the escape route from IronMaul's backside, then push that out of yer mind as well, taking that route would be the same as traveling one pass back and forth then back again." Agnar responded tensely amidst a low growl, the old dwarf wasn't exactly too fond of the idea of traversing the forest just as much as she was, and at this point, it didn't seem they'd have much choice. "Not to mention; who knows how big of a force they've already marched. This-"

"Just keep calm, move quickly, and keep your wits about ya. Always have your blade at the ready." Barval advised while motioning for the other to silence.

"R-right." She nodded, fearing that she may have upset the balance. Here, standing before the mouth, she could easily see the flow of mana within them with her Byakugan. This disturbing feeling that then enveloped her, one that she just couldn't easily overcome, seeing as how the rapid her comrades _networks_ flowed did nothing more but daunt her even further.

"Let's move out." Agnar ordered though hesitation laden within. If this place was in fact so potentially dangerous, why would any upstanding society even think of endangering their own populace by adding such a liability? This would be a question for miss Myria, Bora, or even Aradin. Perhaps when she got back, and if time happened to be on her side, maybe then she could prod the Archmage or whomever for a reason. Slowly but surely, they proceeded into the darkness that lurked amongst the insidious shadows hiding away from any strand of light, and within just a short moment of passing beneath its canopy, the malicious harboring the forest encased within chilled their bones.

"We will continue along the path until we come across the fork, which shouldn't be to far from here, we'll take the left path, and it should only be a few miles to the Burrows. Just keep calm lassy." Barval assured.

"Everything is fine I-I-I-I can assure you." She replied with a hesitant nod.

"I thought I told yeh to stop that stutterin'." Agnar groaned.

"It can't be helped brother, leave her be. She willingly aided us after all, we should be grateful to her." Barval defended.

"Bah." Was all the other could muster.

"I-I-I'm sorry, i-i-it's just the force of habit." Hinata could only berate herself for her blemish, suddenly remembering her father's harsh words during her training.

"Nyet-nyet lassy, it be alright. Every weakness can be overcame, just put ferth' the time and deh effort, and you'll be one to fear." Barval smiled, courage and a gentle radiance emanated from this old dwarf, and to one, she was thrilled to meet someone who didn't look at her faults as means for incompetence.

"Y-you are too kind Barval, th-thank you." Hinata replied with a smile.

"Aye, we all be in this together, that be the view of our families, Agnar though, he be a bit of a grump." Barval then joked.

"Knock yer' trap shut before I do it for yeh!" Agnar bickered, casting a disapproving look upon his colleague.

"Calm yourself would yeh?" Barval retorted, the slightly humorous moment being carried on in front, helped ease her already edgy nerves, though as the two then began to halt and continue their bickering. She noticed something rather peculiar off in the distance, strange wisps of an odd, violet color weaved in and around the trees aimlessly though drawing closer and closer ever so slightly. As she studied this odd anomaly, they then began to expand and churn, as if angered or perhaps even excited. This behavior she had yet to see with the Byakugan, though given her current circumstances and the events that have unfolded thus far, anything was bound to happen.

As they carefully treaded within the forest, she noted as the _choice of vessel_ that spirits had apparently loved to inhabit: the aforementioned Obsidian Willow. Finding quite of a few of them actually acquiring their own space within this dense, thick timbered forest. This too had a thick trunk but unlike the others, these tended to quite variable in size, other's seemed almost bush-like while others stood high and firm while others just seemed to slump over like usual. The branches these had were indeed thinner than those of the Singing Willows while the draping, vine-like branches seemed to creep along the ground.

Many yards ahead; they floated there, studying, riling even. Then in just one moment, more began to appear ahead in a twinkling manner before they too expanded. With many more suddenly then joining them, their signatures gaining and heightening in ferocity. They were advancing upon them until suddenly...they scattered. Frantically she scanned the area, oddly finding them conjoining with each other, exponentially rising their mana to highly-rare levels. Six...six presences. No. There's more, and a whole mass of them assimilating with the sentient residents of the forest. Amassing from the depths of the forest, entities that abruptly manifest themselves within the confounds of the forest. How was it they hid so well from Byakugan?

"Barval, Agnar, we must move now!" She shouted.

"What?! Agnar shouted in disbelief.

"You heard her brother! We move!" Barval shouted, "Aye, come on this way! Keep yer eyes on em!" He then added as the trio quickly reached the fork in the path and taking the left pathway, sprinting atop the ice and snow covered pathway. Passing by so many infant and adult Blackwood and Willows that upon any moment could spring to life and ensnare them. Her focus never straying from their surroundings or the .

"Getting closer!" Hinata shouted drawing her broadsword from her side and arcing it behind her back, Agnar and Barval readying their weapons as well.

"Brace yourselves!" Agnar called, as now high shrieky twittering resounded from the forest's depths, surrounding the whole group, pulsing and pounding upon their eardrums. The hairs upon the Hyuga's neck standing on edge, and the once stillness now shattered by the malice that surrounded them.

"Agnar, watch out! JUMP!" She screamed as he followed her command only to have his effort fail in vain only to have it grasp his left ankle. The willow just to their right had been brought to life by the assimilation of spirit energy. Quickly she drew a kunai and carefully took aim, then hurled it with all her might as it easily pierced the branch that coiled his ankle, snapping it clean. As he fell and landed hard on his back, she rushed him to his feet, and then eyed the tree that caught him. In it's bark were large horizontal slits harboring the blackest of space and it's now etched mouth appearing jagged and the void beyond it ever menacing. "More incoming!" She shouted again, "To the left!"

"Right!" Barval shouted drawing his other axe and began to swing furiously at the now stabbing branches. One by one he hacked and slashed them, timing his jumps when they went low, and rolled when they struck high.

"Brother, above you!" Agnar cried. Barval catching the notion, and rolled out of the way just in time before a large wooden claw-like hand from a nearby tree that threatened to crush him from behind, surrounded by such area-controlling entities would prove to be far more difficult than originally thought. As he recovered from his roll, many more lunged for him, his chances of escape slim, his eyes widening as they quickly closed in.

"Lassy!" Agnar shouted as Hinata jumped in front of him, exhumed a large amount of mana from her hands and palms with lightning fast thrusts.

"Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" She shouted as she forcefully withheld the being's offensive maneuver, the stabbing limbs crashing and snapping against the might of her attack.

"Hold on lassy!" Agnar shouted as he quickly reached into his pack, and pulled out two bombs, and from his pocket, a piece of flint. He quickly picked up another rock, placed the rock in between his teeth, and struck the rock with the flint with the fuses nearby and resulted in a successful spark. With the bombs now armed, he then hurled one to his left and the other behind them, and re-pocketed the flint. "Move now!" He ordered as the onslaught of the furious limbs came to a halt, Agnar pressing Barval to move quickly as ferocious explosion erupted from behind them, staggering them. Faster and faster they ran down the path, Hinata's Byakugan proving far more useful than what was previously surmised.

"There's more to the right!" Hinata cried fearfully only to have left leg snagged by one of the treant's, encumbered by another willow. Forcefully it dragged her across the ground as the snow gushed beneath her parka, soaking her outfit upon contact from her body heat before hoisting her high above the path.

"Hinata!" The two dwarves screamed. The treant held her foot tightly as it brought her closer to its mouth until high above, her backpack sliding off of her shoulders and into its massive jaws, the broadsword she had been so graciously lent, slipped through her the tips of her fingers only to embed itself tip first into the snow. Arching her body forward and quickly gathering mana into the palm of her right hand, aiming precisely for the ensnaring branch, and swiftly thrusting it forward, releasing a sharp blast of air.

"Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm!" She shouted as the branch snapped from the piercing blast thus beginning her free fall down back to the cold ground with a graceful flip and landing. She picked up the loaned broadsword breathing heavily, her heart rate climbing by the second. The creature roared in frustration and began to attack them again using it's dangling branches like whips. Hinata gripped her broadsword firmly and slashed at each incoming branch while Barval and Agnar dodged appropriately they too severed whatever branch they could.

"Run for it!" Barval shouted once more as all three dashed further along the path dodging each incoming strike they threw. Barval hacking swiftly at those he dodged in an effort to push back those that attacked him, Agnar enforcing the idea of using more of his stowed away bombs to limit the vessels they could utilize. The willows they inhabited proving far more versatile with each incoming attack, strategies that would frequently change to try and immobilize their invaders.

"Incoming!" Agnar shouted to his brother as the sight of a large, rounded limb came rushing forward in a swipe, his brother making such a valiant attempt to dodge only to have the branch smash into him sending him flying back, knocking him unconscious. "Brother!" He cried as Barval's backpack and body flew into him only to be winded by the sudden hit though managing to catch his brother in his arms, and forcing him to slide back atop the packed ice and snow. The supplies he packed now scattered about the pathway and his axes now becoming lost in the depths, "Brother! Brother! Speak to me!" He cried trying to snap his teammate and family out of his slumber, smacking cheek and shaking his form, desperately trying any method in a means to awake their fallen one.

"Agnar, they're crowding around us, we'll be overwhelmed in no time if we don't move." She said winded only to eyes widening in horror, seeing the now invading motion that these spirits had manifested. Four large beings barging and toppling the trees in their way among many feint wisps that assimilated together, amassing into larger, more potent masses of mana. Undoubtedly they had amassed into some of the more larger Blackwood trees. Slowly but surely they trailed behind them, gradually gaining upon then. With each footstep taken from these giants, a small tremor raddled beneath their feet. They were close, too close. These...beings; they were angered, distraught from the three invading presences that so carefully and unwillingly walked into their territory. Their reckoning upon them was what they desired, the sanctity of their home had been desecrated, and for that, those that barged in, deserved any punishment they saw fit. This is what Agnar knew, he could feel it, and yet all he could do was clutch his brother tightly, sitting there, contemplating on the next course of action, some valiant, some even considered heinous.

"How much further til the entrance?" Hinata asked worried about the incoming opposition that lingered within the depths.

"We still have a ways to go lassy." Agnar replied sadly, clutching his brother even tighter then lifting him up onto his shoulders, bearing the weight of his brother. "We keep moving! I'll take point, you cover the rear!" He ordered, finding a sudden resolve that all dwarves hold dear: spirit, conviction, but furthermore...honor and valor.

"Yes, of course!" She replied as they then ran down the path further and further into Blackwood Forest's domain. Hinata keeping a close watch on their surrounding area, readying herself so fervently as to protect the escaping dwarf escorting his given brother.

"Duck!" She cried as another large limb came flinging down at them, Hinata surging mana into bother her arms and thrust forward intensely, "Eight Trigrams Vacuum Wall Palm!" The immense blast of piercing wind cutting through the thick limb just before reaching her dwarven comrade. "Stay down!" She shouted. Swiftly she spun on her heel and exerted more mana into her palms and began to thrust quickly, shielding the two dwarves from more incoming stabbing branches, assaulting them relentlessly from all directions. The willows themselves being far more scattered this time around, almost as if they simply just relocate to where ever they pleased. "Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" The fierce onslaught from these malevolent beings effortlessly drew them further and further into a standoff, the loud, bone chilling shrieky laughter echoed throughout the forest once more. They were taunting them as if they knew what their fate was to become. Finally, the oncoming branches stopped though the laughing kept echoing around them while the quakes were pressing closer and closer. The ground itself trembled more violently beneath their feet, their pace had increased, the daunting laughter becoming even more antagonizing. Hinata could only assume a defensive position, her breaths heavily and silent, her muscles beginning to strain all the while her reserved mana was being spent all too rapidly. Right before her eyes, she could see the torn branches conjoining back together, silently she cursed as they were continuously taunted. The branches from the darkness lifted and began to take a striking position. She could only wince as she felt a sudden bicep tense abruptly.

Agnar suddenly grabbed his remaining flint that he had pocketed earlier, smearing the snow before him desperately trying to find another stone. "Damn it all!" He cursed as Hinata stood firm, waiting patiently for him to recover to his feet though confused as to what he may be looking for. "Found one!" He grinned with valiance as the stone he found had a particular shiny tip to it, one of which he desperately needed: steel. He quickly gathered four of his bombs with their fuses in close radius of one another, and struck his steel tipped stone against the flint causing a big enough spark to ignite them all. "Here's a _big_ surprise for all of yeh!" He shouted as he threw one bomb to his left, one the right, and two back behind them. He quickly regained his footing and hoisted his brother upon onto his shoulder.

"We have to move lass! Come on before they blow!" He yelled as the menacing roar bellowed within the darkness of the forest, the toppling of the trees being forced down to the ground. They were so close, the toppling of all the trees in their path sounding louder with each crash, the footsteps that drew nearer and nearer were becoming heavier but faster as the group desperately tried to maintain a distance from them.

"How do they keep coming!?" She called as they continued their advance down the path.

"These spirits must have gained some of the power from the earth spirit, Gnome! They can keep regenerating as long as there is life within the vessels they possess!" Agnar grunted as his brother's weight and supplies along with his own pack began to get the better of him. "These bastards think they'll best us, well I ain't goin down without a fight that's fer damn sure!" Upon that very moment the igniting of all four blasts came to fruition as a cloud of smoke engulfed them while frigid snow and debris showered them from behind, nearly overthrowing them. And yet, the footsteps kept coming, did the bombs do nothing at all?

"Agnar, left side!" She shouted as a large wooden being crashed through the trees, impeding their path. The imposing creature stood high above them, it's hands large and claw-like just like those before and it's mouth still retained that serrated look from as well only widening into a malicious smile. The 'feet' it held itself upright with were nothing but the roots themselves acting as support for it's large body. This had to be more of an _infant_ vessel as the size paled in comparison to that of those around them though still stood massively before them, if they allowed an _adult_ to capitalize upon their current predicament, perhaps then it would surely spell the end. This amassing thought lingered in both of their minds, and ultimately reassured themselves that they shouldn't remain any longer.

"Lassy, take the left, and I've got the right." Agnar said as he brandished his broadsword with his right hand and held upon his brother firmly with his left, positioning him upon his shoulder. Hinata brandished her blade waiting for his signal to strike. With the two still readied in wait, it's body began to rear itself back, its claw-like hands spreading as wide as it could. Agnar carefully watched as its arms now fell forward quickly atop of them, "Now!" He shouted as they narrowly dodged the attack and with quick multiple strikes as its _legs_, the creature toppled over, as it crumpled the ground beneath it's overbearing weight. The creature simply lurched over, halting its fall with its arms. The spirits that inhabited these thick wooden shells were able to make them that flexible? And coupled with regenerative properties...then that would mean, "Quickly lass, before it grows back!" Agnar shouted as he began to run with Hinata hot on his trail.

Closer and closer the quakes drew near, its ferocity emblazoned within the trembling earth. They could feel it, coursing through the snowy pathway they dashed atop. The trees around them were now crashing down behind them, the branches barely missing their calves and heels. The laughter...that damn awful laughter bellowed within their minds, almost as if they began to sing in merriment of their forthcoming. In that moment, a shrill, darkened but seemingly happy voice bellowed from the surrounding darkness, "And still they dashed ahead, for fear they'll depart with each of their heads, inside the darkness our hunger will forever call, sundering your limbs as we torture you all, to feel the madness that has come about them, you'll never escape the presence of our tandem, we love the fear we have brought you from our harrow, for we can already taste the sweet blood dripping from your succulent marrow, hoping for your escape and safety is futile to say the least, devouring you all being the most gratifying moment of our feast!" Then...laughter. More of that damn, eery, shrieky, painful laughter.

"That sounded...as if a child..."

"Don't let them get to yeh! We must keep going! We're almost there!" Agnar shouted as he seen a small light at the end of the path inside a cave just yards away.

"We have to be close! We just have to be! They're right-" She cried.

"Almost there lass! Keep running!" He shouted back at her as a deafening roar erupted through the brisk winter air, forcing them down into the frigid snow, Agnar suddenly loosing his grip on his brother as he tumbled forward, spilling the supplies from his backpack and losing his grip on his sword. "What in the-?" Agnar asked until his eyes lied upon the embodiment of their fears, there stood the gargantuan treant they had hoped to never come across. The tallest of all the Blackwoods had come to life, not just one...but three. Three of them casted their shadow over them, the laughter twisting and churning from it's shrieky pretense into this horrific, foreboding rejoice that seemingly paralyzed them.

Hinata just couldn't face the horrors that towered above and behind her, she wouldn't allow them that satisfaction. Reaching into her pouch, she pulled out three kunai, and quickly wrapping three small pieces of paper around each of the grips, infusing some of her mana into all three. She turned quickly and hurled all three in their direction. "Let's go!" She shouted once more, as Agnar quickly rose to his feet only to slip slightly and scurry about the ground before reaching the still unconscious body of his brother and hoisting him up back onto his shoulder, grabbing his sword, and resumed his sprint. The three towering giants stepping just a little closer before gradually casting their horrifying shadows over them as a slouched over, their hands falling down towards the cold ground to crush them. With one hand sign made, and her Byakugan still active, she watched as the kunai embedded within their bark, "Release!" She cried as more explosions erupted in the cold, brisk air, sending the giants staggering back.

"I can see it! There it is!" He assured. "Go! Go! Go!" He screamed as the three giant treants behind them roared in anger, and rushed forward towards them. Hinata quickly built mana into her palms once again, watching them carefully through her granted vision, predicting the use of of their vine-like branches to refrain their escape. The entrance into the mountain was just ahead of them, only several hundred feet in front, and in just that one moment, Agnar had passed through the entrance with his brother while they forcefully thrusted their arms forward, their malformed branches thrusting towards them, twisting and weaving through the cold air in an effort to dissuade her concentration until, "Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!" As each and every single one of them crashed and snapped against her barrier only to quickly reattached themselves thus resuming their assault.

"Hinata!" Agnar cried coming back through the tunnel to see the Hyuga ninja still fending off the treants onslaught. The attacks escalating in their intensity, the limbs that assailed her never ending. "Quickly lass inside!" He screamed still holding onto an unconscious Barval.

"I-I-I can't! I just-!" Only seeing the three giants relentlessly assaulted her defenses, with each blocked it drove her back slightly, digging the soles of her feet into the cold snow and into the dirt beneath. Her Byakugan aiding her greatly in her defense though the longer the she held the closer her mana was to being depleted. Her vision now granting her the horrified feature of her comrade as she focused upon him only to see him dash inside the mountain, lied his brother down, and came rushing out of the pass. "Agnar-san don't! You mustn't!" She yelled as he dashed passed her, two of them averting their attention from her. In just that moment, she dispelled her defense, and gathered the remnants of her mana, conjuring and surging her energy rapidly into her arms.

"Go lassy and take him! I'll keep em busy while the two of yeh retreat! He yelled as he weaved in and out of the path, the two giants giving chase while the third reared itself back with its massive arms suddenly came crashing down upon her. Though still she waited as it came closer and closer til she unleashed her attack.

"Eight Trigrams Destroying Vacuum Wall!" She shouted as she discharged her pent up mana into an immense blast strong enough to sunder the arms and torso of her assailing giant and the two that gave chase for Agnar. As they toppled over, she fell to her knees, her mana nearly exhausted, her Byakugan deactivating, and sweat poured from her forehead.

"Hinata, ha-ha you did it! The bastards never knew what hit em!" He shouted as he came rushing back to her only moments later with his sword in hand, in return she gave a weak smile and chuckle. He knelt down then lifted her left arm, and gradually lifted himself to provide the ample support she needed. Slowly they made their way to the Burrow's entrance as he paced himself to accommodate his weakened comrade. "Listen to me lass, just lock hands with mine and I can share some of my own mana with yeh." He offered.

"B-b-but-" She mustered between breaths.

"I thought I told yeh to stop yer stutterin?" He joked before chuckling lightly, giving her a weakened smile, "For now lass, we're alright, lets keep moving in case those things come back to life." He added intertwining his fingers with hers and began channeling some of his own mana into her, slowly but surely, her strength and stamina were returning. "Can you feel it?"

"Y-yes." She replied barely. A sense of dread beginning to set in as her body seemed to feel heavier despite Agnar donating his own mana.

"We ain't outta this yet." He then added as he could feel her lift off of him although slowly, "Just a little more." He said as they passed beneath the archway to the hidden pass. "That should be enough." He said releasing her hand, "Heh, this old dwarf aint without tricks." He grinned as they began to slowly climb the spiraling stairway illuminated by ideally placed torches held firmly within their sconces. As they climbed a bit further, she caught sight of Barval propped up against the wall.

"It'll be a ways before we get to the top...best be on our guard." He advised as he hesitantly lifted his brother up onto his shoulders once more. "I be gettin to damn old for this." He grumbled as he began to climb, Hinata slowly following after him. "How yeh feelin?" He then asked.

"Slightly better I think," She said in between silent breaths.

"Well hopefully you've got enough to last yeh just-" He found himself cutoff as a slight rumble echoed throughout the pass's interior. His hand lifting quickly, signaling her to stop, "You hear that?" He said suddenly.

"Byakugan." The gracious effect of her family's renown ability bestowed upon her once again, seeing the towering monstrosity that now threatened them through the rigid exterior. A large hulking being held by four large legs with four arms sprouting from its back, assaulting the mountain's exterior at its summit, breaking away at the mountain's shell in a desperate attempt to find them. "Agnar-san run!" She shouted frantically as he cursed loudly before double-timing it up the stairs with her, only to have the outer wall give way abruptly from the beast's brute strength, punching through the rocky wall and into the pass, crumbling the stairwell just below them.

This thing...it was sensing them, it knew where they were, how fast they were moving as if it carefully calculated their own speed and position for its next strike. "Stop!" She shouted as a large wooden fist barged just ahead of them, narrowly escaping from being crushed. Slowly, it withdrew. "Now!" As they continued their ascent, Agnar slightly hopping upon the now crumbled rock, hoping his weight wouldn't become misplaced and thus leading to dwarves final moments. Agnar looking behind him to ensure his Izukian comrade was still alright, finding his hopes to still remain present, only to widen his eyes as they were being tailed by the limbs they thought they had escaped. "The limbs are chasing us even inside the pass!" She then screamed.

"I see that now!" He yelled back finding himself slowing from breaching his limits, his breaths becoming sharper and deeper as he continually pushed himself. His lungs barely functioning from the sharp gasps of air he desperately inhaled.

"Incoming!" She shouted as another fist burst through the wall once more ahead, and another directly upon them, "It's aiming right for us!" She screamed again, hurriedly climbing the crumbled stairs. Now...now they had ascended past the canopy of the forest and yet the treant refused to let its intruders attain their freedom. Its insatiable hunger to punish anyone who dares intrude upon their home everlasting, to feast upon their very souls thickened in the air, seen from the abyss their eyes harbored, and felt from the fear the beast instilled in the two.

"Come on lass, we should be almost there! Just a little ways more now that I can see the canopy!" He assured her as the beast began to hammer away at the summit of the mountain, reverberating the spiraling stairway, "They're trying to crumble pass beneath us!" Just then one large fist started to come down upon the dwarves, Hinata forcefully yanking them back as the first tore through the wall at an arch while another came down shortly after only spaced a mere few feet apart, splitting the stairwell. The pass's foundation wouldn't be able to withstand this abuse much longer.

Hinata couldn't believe the tenacity the beast was displaying, going to any length necessary to ensnare its victims. She wouldn't let this be the end and, certainly neither would the old dwarf. Hinata empowered herself with the mana he gave her, the given mana surging within her biceps then lifted the old one up along with his brother slightly off the ground. Carefully, she took one step forward, the rest of her mana surging into her legs and soles, watching as the beast withdrew its arms once more and unleashed its barrage of attacks. With one powerful burst expelled, she managed to launch the two dwarves and herself across the first gap, two fists slamming into the wall behind, and with another bound, leapt across the second as the the remaining two assailed interior. Agnar stood in shock at the daring move his comrade had just dared as she began to fall to her knees. Immediately he helped her up with his freehand, urging her to keep moving, sweating beading off his old brow, his stubborn tenacity flaming so brightly. Reaching into her pouch once more, she took out her four remaining kunai, applying a small amount of chakra into the last of her paper bombs, and flung them towards the torso of the beast, embedding in the desired target, and just as they resumed their ascent, only to hear the gratifying explosions off in the distance.

The Byakugan deactivated once more, the lack of focus from her mana being oh so close to being fully spent taking its toll on her once more, she could feel the weakness in her arms and legs, feeling an uncomfortable heaviness throughout her body. All she could hear was him, "We're almost there, we're almost there. Come on lass, up and at em!" She could hear him resounding in her ears, thus she forced herself up, her legs shaking from the lack of strength and mana. Still, she forced herself to run with him, taking each step faster and faster, and just as a bellowing roar pierced the wintry air in anger, the spiraling stairway coming to a close as a long linear stone path had revealed the exit. "Move!" He urged her forward in a stumbling jog, it was here..._they_ were here. Their goal had finally been achieved, after _so_ much anxiety and horror.

The wall behind them suddenly burst with from the sheer force of its angered attack as she was suddenly staggered then violently forward along a great distance down the hall, colliding so forcefully against the smoothed out rock as Barval had somehow landed just a few feet further. Watching from afar as the rocks crumbling down from the distance, she staggered to her, desperately making an attempt to run for her comrade as she shouted in horror as the old dwarf who then succumbed to the weight of the rubble that fell atop of him; a cloud of dust enveloping her. The pathway now blocked from the crumbled rock, and down, upon the floor, he lied crushed and bloodied. She hurried over to him and desperately forced each rock atop of him off til his body was now free from their weighted grasp, no matter how weakened she had become. Slowly she drug him from out beneath them, activating her Byakugan one last time to find...his mana network had ceased. The flow remaining stagnant as it then began to slowly fade away from his body. "No! No! Agnar, please! Don't! You mustn't! We have to-!" As she began to forcefully pound the center of his chest, breathing much needed air into his lungs. Over and over again, she desperately tried...trying so hard to attain a single beat of life from his dormant heart while his mana was still present. But alas, despite her efforts, no matter the vigor she enacted, they had fallen in vain. She held herself firm for just a brief moment, his network no longer holding any signs of life. She could feel her cheeks begin to grow hot, her teeth and fists clenched hard, desperately fighting back the tears of loss.

Hours had passed, and all she could muster was just to sit there, and dwell upon the life that had been lost upon this very day. It was all she could do, unknowing of any medical ninjutsu was the forefront of her fall. Barval...Barval had every right to know what has happened to his sibling, though she feared the devastation that would soon follow. Then suddenly, "Agh! My damn head." A groan sounded just a slight ways away from her. "Where are we?" Barval suddenly asked.

"We...we...we made it." She sobbed in return.

"What? That's great! We braved the forest and...and...haha, we lived to tell the tale! Brother...come on! Get up! We have to finish the mission! Brother!" He called as he turned then laid eyes upon the woman knelt before his sibling, "Hinata?" He then called as she looked up at him tears flowing from her eyes as she shook her head. The old dwarf lying before them looked so peaceful, unhindered by the harshness of life no more. "No...no, this is a joke. Right?!" He sounded until his voice fell upon a mere whisper, "Right?"

"Barval...I-I-I'm so s-sorry." She apologized sincerely, he could only pace himself over to his fallen one, kneeling just beside her, and over him.

"It be ok lass, it's not your fault. We both know that you tried, we all did. It's just...I'm the one who whose to blame...not you." He frowned deeper upon himself.

"No-no that's not true."

"Maybe...maybe if we had taken a different route...then perhaps," His mind trying to conjure up something...anything to help ease the loss. Anything to help quell the deep emotion that swelled his heart. "But even then...like he said...I just, I just don't know."

"Barval." she whispered softly, "I," She shook her head, "I-I-I just can't imagine this to end so horrifically."

Barval gave a weak laugh, "I couldn't have imagined this neither, being how stern and persistent he always was, and now, he looks so at ease. Hard to believe someone whose always been looking after me, ever since we been lads, the strongest one I've come to know, to rest so soundly." He mustered before slamming his fist down onto the floor, "I knew we shouldn't have gone this way, but...he...we...I just don't know anymore!" Hinata could only close her eyes and hang her head. "We're...not of the same family...he and I. The only thing we had in common...was that we both lost our parents to a civil war 190 years ago, we were only ten years old."

"How did you meet...i-i-if you don't mind me asking?" She asked getting closer.

"We had...just been informed of our orphanage...and I...sat there...crying while he approached...saying, 'Quit yer blubberin, we will, and can pull through this'. We had always been friends before," He sobbed, beginning to lose himself amidst his recollection, "And, right then, he smiled and lent me his hand saying, 'From this day on, we be brothers...just you...and I'." He said wiping his eyes, "I just wish I wasn't...so fainthearted." Slowly but surely he rose up, and extended his hand to her which she graciously took, and while her heart mourned for Agnar's passing, she wondered...if this is what Naruto and the others continuously felt once a bond had been formed and severed so suddenly. This deep sense of helplessness and anguish that fills the mind and body as if succumbed to that of a plague, one only caught by the inadequacies of their own abilities, consistently berating themselves as to what they could've done differently.

"We mustn't be blubberin like this though. He...he wouldn't want that." He whispered as he lifted his brother's lifeless body upon onto his shoulders. "Anduum is just outside this tunnel, if we were to halt our progress now, then my brother's passing would be in vain. Let's go." He sniffed as he began to pace himself forward, his chin and shoulders slumped, but through determination to uphold the will of his fallen brother, he pressed on. _They_ pressed on.

The will of the group still burned fiercely, the lives that hung so dangerously in the balance, their embers. With newfound resolve and the courage to combat through the harshness of war, the two marched on to Anduum, with hopes of a timely arrival, and to save those that relied upon these holds and the group that were charged with such an endearing task. Still, this was only the beginning of their mission, the two hoped to return to IronMaul...soon.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Alrighty, a lengthy wait for this chapter, but I had to cut it off a bit short due to time and how long it's been since an update was issued. I hope you guys and gals didn't get too teary eyed from this. I do hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I do apologize for the long delay, as always please **Review** and tell me what'cha think. As always, thank you for you patience and see ya next time.


	6. Chapter 6

You know after looking at when I posted the first chapter of this story, I couldn't believe a year had already passed so quickly. Where does the time go? Just so happens I've got an idea for that: straight down the shitter. Am I right? Am I? Alright.

Anyway, I'd like to thank those who have stuck with this story as well as those who posted a review for the previous chapter and earlier chapters, they are as follows: **Leaf Ranger, ArtanisRose, hiNAru Aburame, 'Guest', RoderickAckerman,** **animelover009, **and **Evej Hina(x2!).** Thanks so much! And I'm glad this story is attracting new readers as well!

I'm gonna try and update more often, I'm sure I've said this before, I'm gonna try, just hope no more BS decides to rear itself once again...like working third shift then coming back to first. Ugh!

One thing I'll say is that by far this story is becoming harder and harder to write. Not just because I don't have a lot of time on my hands, but because of the fact that I'm pouring so much effort into this. And at times I will literally spend hours on just one page to were it sounds great...only to go back and find things wrong with it later. But I digress. Updates will come to the previous chapters at some point.

**Disclaimer:** Refer to Chapter One.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**CHAPTER VI**

In this world, destiny can never tell what it may hold for the many lives that dare venture out into the world. A world filled with lush valleys and surreal forests, vast oceans of crashing tides against long, forgotten shores. Thriving each and everyday in the most marvelous of cities or the most rural of places, humanity...has many beginnings. In one day, many are born and many prosper well enough to bask in the glorious sunlight, dance amongst the stars that shroud the midnight sky, and wonder about the endless possibilities their life could lead. But, pure bliss and wonderment can not go without treading the waters of despair. Through its violent, unforgiving tides; so many lives have trudged through its rough waters, and held within the blackness of its unknowable depths, lurks the the many terrifying horrors that could forever spell change to the fragility of life; or, its end. Failure. Loneliness. Despair. Famine. War. All, among countless more, play a part in the lives of those that create their own tale whether it strengthens or demoralizes their very soul. Within every story, lies these tragedies. It's through these occurrences that results in the biggest of changes to the heart and soul as well as the many lives that a being has touched. However, Death, delivers such an affliction to the heart that could forever shroud the soul into a nightmare it could never hope to escape. And remains the greatest...of all tragedies.

How far will man go after the loss of a friend? Family? A lover? What happens then? No one can predict the outcome after such an event, no matter how closely related or tied they may be, can someone truly know what is to happen in the days ahead. This was the very ideal those that live through the turmoil, fend off the wicked, and escape the amassing darkness from the rising dawn to the falling dusk. And; it's a memory that she, Hinata Hyuga, would never forget. A bitter realization and harbinger of pain. A pain that she so fervently battled. A battle she had endured for many years since the passing of the one most dear to her. There was no escape from it. That sudden anguish that just seemed to overwhelm anyone, no matter the strength nor the experiences could anyone keep that pain at bay. And right at this very moment, as she watched her comrade, Barval, honorably carry the body of his fallen brother upon his shoulders, the dawning of that anguish continued to rise. Their battle was just beginning, a battle amongst many. As of now, she remained a castaway astride divided fronts: one of the past, the other; the present, and her fear of the future.

"We're almost out lass. I'd imagine we'll be _welcomed_ considering our...preceding events." He stated abruptly, ending the woeful thoughts of the maiden. Slowly, they paced themselves through the long winded tunnel, with each passing step, that light only seemed to glimmer further and further off in the distance, not once did it draw any closer. The dwarf stricken with grief finding very little strength after his sudden ordeal and already sundered conviction. With his shoulders barely risen and his back slumped forward, the weight of his doubt became heavier. The slow, winded pace he had sunk into conveyed just how much of a loss he had taken, and just like herself, still placed one foot in front of the other. She wondered, what exactly would await him upon their return. "Are you alright...Hinata?" He spoke suddenly.

"Y-yes, I-I'm fine." she replied, failure heaving heavily upon her conscience.

"Yeh don't sound it." The dwarf replied simply.

"I-It's just," She could only pause briefly as she tried desperately to find the right words, "I'm still shaken from our narrow escape." Upon her statement, she wide eyed immediately in apology, "I-I-I didn't mean," She could only sigh in disbelief, "I'm...I'm so sorry Barval." She frowned and bowed her head in dismay.

"I told you...it be alright. I knew what you meant. And to be honest, I am too. We both are." He responded still pressing forward through the stoned pathway.

"I...I owe a lot to him. He kept pushing me, believing in me, counted on me, and; in the end, I failed him." Her head still hung in shame, her hands interlocking with one another while the strands of her hair hid her face.

"You didn't fail lass...I did." He replied.

"N-no! No you did not!" She cried.

"Aye...I did. It was because I lacked what mattered most." He groaned as his own emotions began to take their toll, "If only I had seen it coming, if I had just been more lightfooted amongst the fray, then maybe...maybe we all could've made it. In turn, I turned into the burden that got him killed."

"No!" She cried as she dashed ahead of him, turned around, and stared into guilt-ridden eyes, "That is not true and you know it! We were overwhelmed so quickly as we went in blind! We all could not have emerged unscathed! We all suffered from their assault, you just can not take the blame all upon yourself! It is just as much as my fault as it is yours, if not more! I could see everything and I tried to relay everything the best that I could! I tried so hard to protect the both of you, to prevent the worst from ever happening! I just wanted to-!" She cried, trying desperately to fight back her sadness as her eyes brimmed with tears. Her sobs now coming to fruition as her efforts fell in vain. This was her chance to finally prove to everyone, to herself, that she wasn't the timid person she had been so reluctantly branded with. To forever discard that unbearable mark by proving her strength and valor with unending fortitude and success. To finally breakaway from the binds of doubt that she so desperately wanted to break free from. And when such an opportunity had presented itself, the worst had only come. From her own inadequacies, a family had been torn, and a guilt that could never be forgotten nor conquered.

"Please...dry your tears Hinata. I know my brother wouldn't want anyone to 'blubber over him', as he would say." Barval joked lightly, trying his best to chuckle from a sudden recollection. "It's already hard enough for me as it is," His shoulders falling beneath the weight of his brother's memory, the burden of his loss heaving against his conscience, and besieged by the now broken memories. "But just know that, I don't blame you, nor do I bear any ill-will. I feel it as my obligation to realize that it was indeed my own that hindered our group, but," He then chuckled, "Knowing my brother, he'd brush it off and say, _Bullshit, stop yer whinin' and show strength. What are yeh, a dwarf, or a krytemkt?_" He then chuckled as he turned around and smiled warmly.

"A what?" She asked.

"It's: _kry-tem-ket._ It's dwarven for sissy, or crybaby when translated into common tongue." He chuckled. Out of nowhere, his enlightened mood rose. He merely recalled just a few precious memories and suddenly, the air seemed lighter. Even she could only dry her tears, and with a halfhearted smile, she thanked him silently for releasing her from the doubt she had been carrying. "Remember, if we fail in our mission, Agnar's death would only be the first. Just rest those eyes of yours, we should be fine from here on out." A steel resolve tempered by the burning furnace deep within his heart, igniting the flames, and forging an inspiring merit, she couldn't have agreed more.

"R-right." She stuttered as she wiped her eyes once more, and the Byakugan now flaring back into its renowned prowess. The howling winds at the tunnel's end were becoming louder as they drew closer. Their bodies worn and torn from the debacle they had endured, and minds still distraught over the horrors they had braved and survived while mourning the loss of their fallen comrade. At the end of this tunnel, lied their first destination: Anduum. Here would mark the first hold they were to visit to report the recent happenings of the early morning, if they hadn't been already. Though one question did arise from all of this, what if the hold had already been captured? A hastened return to the city would surely be the most obvious of actions, but what exactly made Bora so sure that these holds were so brilliantly obscured to avoid any sudden occupation? Only time could provide that answer.

He replied tiredly as they trudged forward through the enduring tunnel, the passage out just ahead of them. The winds sounding and feeling so close to them now as the falling snow seemed to only distinguish itself further. As Barval passed out into the open, two halberds blocked his path with a sudden, "Halt!" Upon further inspection from the sudden outburst, a group of ten dwarves impeded their path, only to slightly part ways as another advanced upon them, clad in decorative steel armor and helm. His stern, grayed brow and silvered eyes overlooking the two in question as he took off his helm and ruffled his grayed hair in frustration, and partly; confusion. His short cut beard and long braided mustache appeared so still from his given grimace. "I see, two kins and a human, out from Blackwood Forest." He groaned exhaustively.

"Aye, Captain Dorvo." Barval affirmed.

"And what of him? Is he out?" He then asked, pointing to the laden Agnar on his shoulders.

"Nyet captain," Barval responded as he shook his head, the drop of his bushy facial hair indicating his dismay.

"Aye," He mumbled as his brows lowered before placing his hand upon his shoulder and gave it a reassuring and friendly shake, "I see. Let us go, and gather within the confounds of Anduum. It just be a quarter mile's walk." With the rise of his hand, his order came, "Move out!" With the order given to the rest, Captain Dorvo about faced and marched on through the path hidden amongst the mountain's cliff, with Barval and Hinata following in behind while a section of dwarves slowly covered the rear. The foreboding silence that amassed with the frigid winds as they marched on, portrayed the ideal funeral service for a dearly departed friend and brother. The howls of the wind merely added to the already depressing ambiance as low hums chimed softly from the many peaks and crevices.

Off in the distance, across the winding path and through the falling snow, a glimmering light casted it's homely glow to the returning squad and its newly arrived allies. Embedded within the mountain's face, and molded perfectly with the snow and rock lied the first of their destinations: Anduum. It would be here that the assembled team would relay their information to its charge, and perhaps even gain a sliver of insight from any recent occurrences. Though with only two being able to speak of any precedents, and the loss of their comrade, it seemed their tale would only become that much more tragic. So many variables lied outside what could and could not be controlled from their actions, with so many outcomes possible, one could easily feel the overwhelming intensity. Perhaps even plagued by such anxieties. The stress that pressed firmly against the two already was great enough, and with so much more lying in wait. What else could they possibly traverse upon this path of anonymous treachery?

The path seemed to only grow more treacherous as it winded as the falling snow dwindled visibility and footing that much more difficult. The group had no choice but to fasten themselves to the mountain wall for safety, carefully placing their steps as they gripped crevices firmly for the certainty they desperately needed. "Just a short ways further." Came the notion from Dorvo, as he then began to _sink_ into a branching pathway, a small torch emphasizing an ulterior entryway into the hold. With the feeling of warmth began to relax the taut muscles of the group, a warmth that became more than a sense, but a feeling. Slowly but surely, they all entered the hidden pathway lit by the many sconces emitting the flames of accomplishment, and brought them one step closer to their goal. Already, this alluring presence seemed to only calm the mind, and quell the colds.

As they emerged inside the hold of Anduum, the sheltering rock that barricaded them from the outside offered little to fully deter the mind of the recent happenings. Even still, the two couldn't help but feel a bit at eased being surrounded by allied brethren, and to finally be rid of the horrors contained within Blackwood Forest. Inside, there lied a small protrusion that further overlooked the mountain side to their left with a spiraling staircase diving beneath the floor near its slim, but open window. Few crates and other assortments seemed to be stacked neatly along the opposite wall as well as another doorway possibly leading back into the outside, maybe even overlooking the opposite edge of the forest. She could only ponder as their stay would be brief at most. As she craned her neck to the emanation of steam with an audible hiss, a room casting an orangish hue upon the wall veered off to the right where the hammering of metal chimed faintly. The hold's inhabitants lingered as a stairwell leading up to a higher risen ceiling than what they stood under. As she walked forward many dwarves slowly walked up and down a long, widened stairway. She could only presume that they too held more lookouts and storage areas for supplies. The ingenuity could never be predicted with IronMaul being the only insight.

Out in the hold's main center, Captain Dorvo motioned for two dwarf mountaineers over to him and within a brief moment of speaking, one dwarf rushed off and shortly came back with a wooden bed filled with straw in tow. Meanwhile, the other had ran up the long stairway, deeper into the hold, and in just moments, the soft toll of a bell alerted Anduum's inhabitants. A summoning of all the hold's occupants, perhaps a hundred or more dwarf men and women had gathered in the front as the Captain jumped atop a nearby crate, and motioning Barval to lie his fallen brother upon the straw filled bed. As the Captain rose his hand, on command they all stood in attention. As the Captain gazed out onto audience, his hand slowly fell to his aside, Hinata could only stand firmly still as many dwarves walked passed her in their gathering.

"It is never my intention to ever bear news that threatens a heart, nor do I feel compelled to relay such events in any form or fashion. To be perfectly honest, I hate it. I hate that a message can so easily have the deepest of impacts far greater than that of any blade or hammer." He said softly, his hands intertwining together with a deep exhale through his nostrils. "Though, in doing so, I feel that I help the memory be forever remembered, and cherished, contradictive as it may be. If one remembers the memory and aids in the retelling of his tale, then those that remember will only contribute to its prosperity. It is by doing that, that I find the pain of relaying such news is lessened. Anyone that lifts a blade in the honor of their land and people, that lends their courage and strength to a cause should always be commemorated for the service they have given. In this belief, I will gladly take it upon myself to honor our dearest brother in his passing. During his time, he had inspired many to seek what many could not see within themselves, able to bring out the best in those around him; myself included. I wish to draw greatness and courage from all of you, as much as he inspired me to do so many in times in the days long past. Our brother, with courage and presence of steel, has given much to the people of IronMaul. And; for that, I am grateful, _we_ are grateful...and no one knows that more than our brother, Barval Forgewright. These two have striven together during the harshest of times since the earliest of their days, it was with this bond that they had shared were they were able to push through the many fields of hopeless despair and tragedy. I feel it be the most disheartening to bid a fond farewell to someone so dear to many." The respectable silence that had befallen them all showed just how much respect Agnar had acquired during his days. Hinata herself felt as if her respects would fall too short for not having known the sheer importance Agnar had garnered throughout his years. Having served with someone of such eminence within the dwarven society that she couldn't help but feel abashed and malcontent of her abilities. To have failed in the protection of a comrade, who happened to be so much more than what was lead on...the feeling; was so impacting. To have witnessed a death she could've prevented, only added to her already devastated morality.

Despite her pervading thoughts, Dorvo continued on after giving himself a brief moment, "To all that stand here today, I ask you to remember. Remember, that though they may have passed, and the shadow of death lingers upon us all, remember to always _FIGHT_ to preserve the dream that they helped build, that _we_ now hold! Their _WILL_ becomes _our_ own! With this emblazoned in our hearts that Agnar Stonehammer, will never depart from our hearts. I plead to our god, Khanos, with every ounce of my strength, from the depths of my heart, grant passage for this valiant soul to the halls of grandeur, to the tranquil fields of rest far from the cruel binds of our world; to the beauty that is Valhalla. We, as the IronMaul dwarves, unified in both heart and soul, bid you farewell. And may your soul forever rest within the domain of our father." He announced as he, and the rest of the dwarves around him, bowed their heads in respect and goodbye. Hinata, having been moved from such a speech, honored his memory amongst the rest. "Perhaps it would be best to have our brother speak further?" He asked as he looked down towards Barval, only to meet the shake of his head in reply. Not once had he seen shame burden a man so deeply.

"Barval," Dorvo called once more as he climbed down, noticing that he had slumped over the wooden casket, "I'm sure he holds no ill-will towards you, in fact, I'm sure he's happy that you did your very best to protect him."

"Actually, for that I'm afraid, you're wrong." He grimaced, "Hinata, should be the one to thank. She protected both of us, while I...fell beneath the weight of my mistake."

"You're speaking of the girl you arrived with?" He asked as an answer seemed to fall short, "Aye?" He pressed as his left brow perched as his response came in the form of a nod, "Where she be then?" Barval surveyed quickly only to find the indigo maiden bowing her head in respect in the back. Gradually the two made their way to her as the crowd parted seamlessly, granting them a clear passage. Hinata lifted her head after her prayer, and found the two walking towards her. Her timid nature burdening her immensely as she began to quiver beneath their stares. As they approached her, he stared deeply into pools of soft lavender, "Hinata...right?"

"Y-yes sir." She mumbled.

"You seem...faulted; just as much as he." Dorvo pointed out.

"Y-yes sir." She affirmed his observation.

"Why is that?" His voice had appeared so stern and yet soft.

"I-I-I felt a-as if I...I-" She could only pause as she averted his gaze, only for him to give a questionable look. Despite all that had been spoken, despite all of Barval's resolve from earlier, it all rose again from the sheer importance one member of her group held, and in turn, she had failed _him_. Failed _them_.

"I?"

"Failed." She mustered through the lump that bellowed in her throat.

"How lass?"

"I-I-I feel like I," She exhaled sadly, "That this could've all been avoided. If I had worked harder then maybe-"

"You know you tried your damnedest!" Barval shouted, causing her eyes to widen and Dorvo to about face quickly. "If it weren't for you, we all would've long been dead! Stop taking all the blame-!"

"Enough Barval." Dorvo spoke admist his rant as he alternated his gazes between the two, Barval could only grimace from the captain's orders. "From the time you two arrived, I knew the tension of guilt be thick. Be as it may, quarreling," He looked to Barval, and then to Hinata, "And a frail conviction solves nothing. However, honoring the memory of the one who has fallen proves that they are willing to overcome the adversities at hand and prove that their death will not have been in vain. Both of you need to adhere to that ideal. Furthermore, ask yourselves, would he want the two of you to act in the way that you are now?" He remarked as he shared glances between the two of them. "I know you feel as if you may be at fault, but the only way to defeat the feelings you are bearing now is to press onto the following dawn. Fight to the preserve what was lost through sheer strength and will. Believe me when I say this, I have walked down that path many times, it never gets any easier. Only through dedication of heart and will can you even hope to carry on. Understand?" He added, a little more emotional though stern.

"Y-yes sir." They replied in unison, appearing as if the weight had lightened, even if it was just a little.

"Now then, you'll answer questions of my own, what brings you here?" He then asked, noticing that Dorvo's demeanor sounding more distinguished from others, most notably the accent he carried. A tone that appeared not as gruff as some, and without appropriating the _eh_ sound as a syllable, or any means of an end in a particular form.

Barval suddenly spoke in compliance, "Earlier this morning, an event unfolded that involved a courier to inform an occupant within IronMaul of a sudden imminence; an attack to be more specific from the enemy kingdom. From the given information, Fyul Vutehl had fallen to Elurian forces, and that a supposed siege were to arrive in two days sir. Under Bora's orders, we were to inform the three holds" His stature stiffening into attention before the captain.

"So she finally sends form of aid," He sighed as he ruffled his hair, only to have Barval suddenly rise.

"What do you mean by 'she finally sends some form of aid'?" He asked quizzically.

"Never mind that, who was it that relayed this information?" Dorvo ordered sternly, disbelief emanated so fiercely from him. With such a rise in temper, what ever could it have been? The two remained in shock from the sudden rise, but one of them had to speak.

"Th-that would be N-Naruto-kun s-sir." Hinata then spoke, suddenly decimating the tension, only to have the captain and few others snort at the name given, including Barval. Perhaps the thick air could be disheveled from the intensity after all albeit unintentionally...even in the most unusual of ways.

"Are you a new addition then, Hinata...?" He started before trailing off, his eyes weighing a level of suspicion.

"H-Hyuga, sir." She replied firm.

"Hyuga hmm? And you are from Aroupa I take it?"

"N-no sir, Konohagakure of Izuki."

"A ninja...well now we don't see many of you in these parts. How did you get here anyway? It's not like they simply allow ninja to leave on a whim."

"I-I traveled with N-Naruto-kun and the Yokos, they are my escort."

"Aye, so your a noble then. Usually the lower levels of society do not have the wealth to propose an escort, though it's known to happen." He concluded as the feeling of an interrogation couldn't be so easily deterred from her mind. "Well then, I'll question no further, and I'll report my findings." He then added as he turned around and hollered, "Sergeant Dwsten, front and center!" He commanded as a dwarf clad in heavy leather with a bald top and bright orange though graying handle-bar mustache.

"Aye Captain?" He reported as he saluted.

"I've just received word from these two that Elurian forces are on the prowl and have besieged a city up north. Have you anything to report regarding the matter?" Dorvo asked with his hands folding behind his back.

"Aye Captain, I wasn't able to tell you sooner due to lying our brother to rest, my apologies. My scouts have spotted formed camps and marches near Fjord lake, Tolthum Valley, and the town of Brewnall many miles north, northeast, and northwest. Occupations presumed to be well into the thousands sir." The sergeant appeared more nervous than anything as he stood in salute. All three of their eyes widened in unison upon the news.

"How did you find this out?"

"We recently recovered a body in the snow further up north, shot down by archers. Many footprints were found around the corpse and several diggings were found as well. We then found a parchment caught in a bush holding the information." Dwsten replied.

"Any prediction as when they might be here?"

"Due to the snows, they have stifled their march, however, even now it's hard to say. If the march resumes then a day's travel at best." he replied.

"And what of the other holds? Have you sent word to them?"

"I have Captain, but as of yet, we still await a response." Dwsten reported.

"Aye, I...I see, so that be why." Dorvo muttered.

"Sir?"

"The two of you reoutfit yourselves, and make your way to Dwemer. I prayed that they haven't breached our lines, but it seems it may had fallen of deaf ears. Head up the stairs, and you'll find supplies in the second room on the left. Now move!" He ordered as they quickly dispersed with affirmation. With no time to spare, they entered the prescribed room. The two shed their parkas in favor of the new ones that hung upon the wooden racks. With the two acquiring backpacks already filled with the necessary supplies even an ice pick holstered on its side, a much desired tool given the current terrain. Hinata stopped before the many swords and axes also placed upon racks along the wall, debating whether or not to borrow yet another weapon.

"I would lass, better be safe than sorry." Barval muttered as he too took a pair of small hand axes.

"Y-yes...of course." she replied grasping the hilt of a longsword and its respected sheath. Quickly, she fastened the leather strap around her hip into a snug fashion, and proceeded out the door with her teammate following shortly after. The two quickly descended down the stairs until Barval abruptly stopped in front of the wooden casket that still lied in the hold's center, the many dwarven occupants still gathered around the corpse of his dear brother still paying their respects. He could only place his hand upon his brother's head, muttered a solemn prayer and farewell as Captain Dorvo stood next to him.

"Captain?" He spoke as he casted his worrisome gaze upon the officer.

"Fear not, I will arrange a band to escort Agnar back to IronMaul. You have my word. Our brothers and sisters will never forget his name, but now...now is time for Barval Forgewright to carve his name into the stone alongside his brother." Dorvo said with a small smile and a salute, in which Barval could only reply in a similar manner.

"Thank you for your kindness and friendship Captain." Barval replied happily as the two interlocked their hands in a friendly shake. Seeing as how Barval wouldn't necessarily be alone after the passing of his only brother, Hinata couldn't help but feel a wave of relief wash over her, the sudden feeling of content resulting in a heartfelt smile.

"Anytime my friend, you can tell me the tale some other time, urgency is our priority as of now. Now go." Dorvo then added as Barval gave his nod and proceeded towards the spiraling staircase next to the main level's lookout with Hinata following shortly after.

"I-I-I'm glad you got proper closure Barval-san. Really...I-I do." Hinata said breaking the silence as they descended the stairs illuminated by the many torches. Due to Dorvo's urgent request, one aspect seemed to creep into Hinata's mind. What would be the reason as to why everyone looked to be exhausted? Famished even? Have they not received their appropriate rations or any rest? Was Dorvo more concerned with those of his comrades...or did they know more than what was originally let on? At this time, turning back wasn't an option. What he had said was in fact the truth, they needed to get to Dwemer posthaste.

"Thank yeh lass, it means a lot of to me. Now, we must hurry." He said as they reached the base of the stairs and followed the narrow hall where the winds had seemingly picked up from before. From the rise of early morning, through the ordeal of the forest, and arriving at Anduum, many hours had passed, and with very few slimmers of the sun's brightening rays piercing through the clouded sky, time was of the essence. "Now then, stick close and watch your step, these paths will be bothersome much like before. Not long after we'll cross the bridge over to the next portion of the path, once there, it will then lead to Dwemer."

"R-Right. Byakugan!" She said, feeling so empowered by the Captain's choice of words. Outside, the winds furiously pressed against them, ruffling their clothing from its ferocity slightly threatened their balance. These carven paths along these mountain sides, were suspended so high above the ground that the ground remained obscured from the density of the clouds and falling snow. The intensity of the presented scale never dawned on her til now, given that she had time to ease her mind and spirit from the happenings that threatened them hours ago. With the precedented focus that steeled her inner turmoil, and subjected her thoughts to the many lives that lied at stake if the enemy forces had arrived earlier than the time given. This, however, was but one reason among many that urged her and Barval forward to the next hold. Hopefully, time would be on their side and perhaps even a counterattack could be formulated.

It's here as they followed the path around the mountain, some miles away from Anduum, the pathway had begun to incline. The steps they pressed were firm, and deep for an established grip on the frigid mountain face. A sudden plunge to the foggy abyss that threatened from below was so fervently pushed to the deepest confines of their minds. Perhaps the effort at particular points had proved fruitful, though much to their chagrin, the inherent fear of that imminent fall or even the case of an avalanche always reemerged. The colds that brought forth the brisk winds the higher they climbed pressed on against them, the air itself growing thicker with each passing moment, thus breathing became more ragged the further they continued. With sudden gusts pressing against them from all sides as the mountain face took upon a more curved architecture, the cruelty of nature surely never knew any bounds.

The Byakugan still casted its all seeing presence upon the mountainous landscape, no signs of life had appeared during their travel along the pathway, the barrenness of this inspiring scenery seemed almost unnatural despite how dangerously beautiful it had been portrayed. Within just a half-hour longer of walking, Hinata had spotted the bridge that Barval had mentioned earlier. "It is just up ahead." She called softly as her breaths became more labored as they continued on. She had hoped that the crossing would only be shortlived, though such a hope would soon fall heavy upon her solace as the elongation of the bridge began taunt her mercilessly.

"Aye, Dwemer is within our grasp, although the bridge across will be tricky with the winds blowin' as fierce as they are. Remember; tread _carefully_." He panted his warning as they stopped just before it. The ropes that suspended the bridge had surely been iced over and blanketed with snow while the lumber appeared to still be holding strong against the harshness of the weather, and considering the alarming elevation, proved to be remarkable all at once. As Barval inhaled deeply, he took his first step as he gripped the rope firmly, his gloved hands brushing the snow from its shrouded perch only to fall gently in a mist to the depths below. Another step, a small creak. And another; silent. He carefully glided his hand along the rope, being sure to evenly distribute his weight into his steps as he walked across. Another step, a louder creak. He turned back to her and marked it by tapping it with his foot. She nodded in comply.

Hinata began her first step, her leg shaking violently as her own fear had taken its toll on her, though her strength held firm. She too glided her hand across the rope for stability, and carefully took her next step. Barval himself took his next few, stilling his breath as he listened so cautiously to the sounds of the wooden boards beneath him. Another prominent creak, he turned back to her once more as she eyed him in question, again another few taps. She breathed heftily as she approached the the marked plank, gently she took her next step, placing her foot as close to the rope as possible, holding on tightly before quickly but gently placing her next step. The resulting sway of the bridge only mocked her efforts as the straining rope bellowed in the air around them. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on edge as her nerves becoming increasingly stressed, her breath hitched with each step she took. Barval still looking back at her, waiting for her to draw closer, and little by little she made her way atop the next planks. Barval steeled himself as he spread his legs to stabilize the bridge, and gripped the ropes firmly. Just like before she placed her foot down closest to the rope, and quickly took another. This time succeeding in preserving the stillness the bridge they so desperately needed.

Minutes passed in the place of hours, each moment, each step could easily have been their last. The straining creaks emitting from the ropes became more and more daunting as they slowly made their way across, the winds still sweeping in and around them while the snows hindered their visibility and accumulated on their parkas and the planks they depended on. Without any indication, Barval stopped, and gazed out at her once more, tapping the spot with his foot as he passed over. Barval had been moving slightly faster than her, and she wondered how someone so stocky faired so much better than herself in these conditions. Perhaps his training in mountaineering emphasized on balance and disposition as well as cautionary signs. Though with each step he took, she noticed how tense his system flourished, and his foot seemed to sink in ever so slightly from his weight opposed to not giving any at all. Perhaps that was his secret? By ascertaining a foothold onto the surface in question, and if it slightly caves, then that indicated that the plank was weakened. That much she knew, but how he easily prevented himself from a sudden fall through the planks was a taxing imminence able to rear itself at any moment, but able to counteract it despite his size, was beyond her.

Moving ever so gently past another marked plank, the tension began to lighten ever so slightly. Perhaps the trust and faith she was putting in her dwarven companion had never waned, but only grew. Ensuring their safe passage across was ideally what he had envisioned, and for that, she silently thanked him for his expertise. Each step was counted so painstakingly, and her grip on the cold ropes loosened and tightened as her hand slid across its braided surface. Progress had never come so slowly though through their risky endeavor, the end was drawing closer. Relief had fallen upon them both, as a unnecessary weight was about to be lifted. The only motivation they had for crossing the slim valley were those resounding words of courage and dependence from Dorvo. A plea for the straining rope to hold out was all that was being asked, just to grant them the safe passage over. A plea...she hoped would come to fruition.

The ever still straining rope could only grow more worrisome by the second, Hinata could only turn around slowly as an innate fear had interweaved itself amongst her thoughts. Her Byakugan, still flaring in activation, noticed just how much each side of the bridge had unwoven. "B-Barval! Hold onto the left side-!" She said before screaming in surprise, Barval barely catching her advice before the right side of the bridge suddenly dropped. Their feet dangled helplessly above deathly height while their hands grasped on as tightly as they could on the woven strands. Hinata desperately gasping for air as her heart pounded beneath her chest, as she glanced at the last remaining rope, she could only shout, "Hold on!" As the given tension became too much to bear for the already unbraided end. The frightening snap bellowed thereafter, the reverberating echo carrying on throughout the brisk mountain air. The mountain fog that lingered below them, masked their end with harmless clouding .

The bridge now swinging to its opposite side, the momentum building as the last of its support from the rear no longer bound it to the posts. The two swung helplessly as they clung desperately to the bridge's rope as their only means to cling to life. With a forceful thwack against the mountains ridge, the two could only collide harshly against the wooden planks. The sudden recoil never motivating them in the slightest into letting go of their only lifeline.

"Lassy, you alright?!" He cried as he looked down to see her still dangling beneath him.

"Y-yes...I think so." She replied as she fitted her foot between the planks of the bridge, finding just enough space for a dependable foothold. As she looked up, she could see Barval following her idea. With one arm extending up, and gripping the next plank, she could only lift her right foot onto the next. The climb would prove to be quite enduring as any misplaced position or even the sudden break of a plank fretted her greatly, and with the snow possibly accumulating onto the boards to lessen the grip, only worried her more. Still, she continued to climb, feeling the lack of strength weighing heavily upon her physique. Expelling much of her chakra through the forest only hours ago, and having been granted very little rest had taken a considerable toll. With each step made, she drew closer to the ridge, Barval had now reached the top safely and leant himself over the edge, lending out his hand. As she positioned her hand upon another plank, and hoisted herself further up and outstretched her hand, the plank suddenly gave way, leaving her suspended merely by Barval's hand.

"D-don't worry lass...I got yeh." He grunted as he suddenly slid forward from her sudden weight. The pack and her sword definitely didn't help his situation, though, in a matter like this, perseverance was the key. For a dwarf, strength was a reliable asset, and having not exerted himself much through out their mission, lifting her fortunately came at an ease. Safely, he lifted her as high as his arms would allow as he stood up giving her the necessary step to safety upon the ridge. He could only heave in silent, agonizing breaths, as she looked back at the threat that had nearly claimed her, and then towards her savior.

"Th-thank you..." She panted, "So much Barval." He could only smile kindly in return.

"Aye." He then nodded, "Think nothing of it lass, but my debt has yet to be paid." He then said he lead the way on. Hinata looked at him quizzically as he walked on, down a path that gently descended down the mountain's face. She saved his life, and thus, he saved hers in return. What more could he owe? She could only wonder as she carefully caught up to him, making sure not to slip on the packed snow beneath her feet.

In all of this weather, the snow had continuously, though gently, fallen upon them, while heading up the mountain gracing Anduum, to crossing that damnable bridge, and finally across it's deathly, suspended passage to their desired path. The parka had surely protected her well against the frigid cold, though it was surely hefty for a coat, and the pack she bore was no better, supplies were always a necessity out in the wilderness. However, knowing just how brutal the colds could get in the artic land of Grimweld, she became more thankful for them. Freezing to death surely wouldn't spell the end to her ventures, and neither will it ever be. Perhaps it was just how exhausted she was to have noticed such a heft upon her shoulders. The sword itself that she had taken from Anduum, still remained present, firmly situated at her hip, and snug in its sheath. All supplies that they had taken from Anduum all remained present, and despite the weight they added, she remained thankful above all.

The pathway, as it declined, had lead to a more suitable atmosphere. With the air not as thick as it was before after just minutes of walking, the difference was highly noticeable. As she inhaled the fresh, diluted air and reveled in satisfaction with a calming breath she had desperately missed, or possibly even needed. Here, she could relax a bit as she continued to survey her surroundings, and noticed a bit more livelihood in the area, namely just a mountain ram bounding from ledge to ledge upon its descent. At least this desolate land had been remedied even if it made a slight difference.

Still, they continued their walk, stepping over the few stones that happened to litter the path, and carefully pacing herself down some of the steeper slopes it held as. As the path began to round itself again, thus began their climb once more, Hinata still surveyed about for any signs of mortal life. "Dwemer is just a short ways more from here. Can you see anything?" He then asked, breaking their apparent silence.

"N-no...there is nothing I can see besides the occasional ram or bird. W-why?" She replied with a question of her own.

"You can't see any other signs of life? Are you that weary?" He then asked as he turned to her. She could only look stare back at him, a pinch of disbelief lingering amidst his question.

"I-I-I can not see anything as of yet, other than what I've already reported. Wh-why do you ask?" She then replied.

"It's just," He paused.

"_Just_...?"

"We're so close to it. As a matter of fact, in just a short distance, it'll be in view. I can't believe that yeh haven't been able to see anything lass. I...I'm sorry, I really am." He then added as he began to move once more, Hinata not even giving a response though clearly understanding his worry. Perhaps she wasn't focused as much as she should be, or maybe she was so disheveled from the already transpired events that it clouded her mind? Plausible but at the same time; deniable. Coming from extensive training with the Byakugan, her home village required her to prioritize on seeing the unseen, and predicting was to become before anyone else did. To see past the barriers of obscurity to reveal the elements that were crucial in both combat and reconnaissance. In both, she had trained rigorously despite having little to no experience out in the field. That definitely didn't stop her however.

The march continued on in silence, and that unwanted feeling of tension soon began to rear itself once more. And as they stopped a few miles yards away, Dwemer...stood remarkably in the face. Covered and veiled by the snow, the hold seemed to only sink into the mountain's rigid exterior. And yet, just as Barval had expressed his concerns a short while ago, she too began to feel uneased by it all. In fact, she started to become perplexed as to why no signs of life had presented itself, not in or around the hold, save for the wilderness that lingered and nested around it. To her, it seemed like it had been abandoned, only to be carried away by the hands of time. This sighting...became more unnerving by the moment.

"Do you see anything now?" He then asked, his eyes pleading for her answer to be a positive one. Hinata could only look at him as her brows lowered and frowned.

"There are..." She briefly paused as he stepped closer to her, his brows rising, her heart hesitant to relay what he had become so fearful of, "No signs of life within the hold." She replied sadly as her eyes closed, trying to fend off the brandishing dismay.

"What...what do you mean, "There's no one"? There's no occupation at all?!" He cried fearfully. The immense shock and deep-rooted horror instilled within his eyes discouraged her even further. The frown that slowly formed upon her delicate face only added to his thriving fear. "_Please! What_ do you see?" He asked hesitantly, the emanating hope that held so strongly in his eyes that the worst had not come. Hope; that she had seen wrong. Hinata could only stare at him as her eyes slowly shut, trying to block the disbelief that he had became so burdened with.

"I see various weaponry, both broken and dismantled, scattered about the hold's interior. Racks and stands having been toppled over from an unknown struggle or possibly a hastened retreat, supplies cascading to the floor in piles from the many shattered crates, and..." She said before pausing, still not wanting to relay anything further to him.

"_And_?" He asked as his breath became rigid. An unnerving pounding reverberated beneath his chest, thundering his mind and body violently as it stressed each of his muscles to the brim. He could only stare at her, each moment she had hesitated, the more agonizing it became; the more violent the heartbeat.

"The aftermath of battle. Both dwarf and man alike lie still." She grimaced as she could feel the emotion harboring in Barval's perturbed stare. Amidst his dismay, the realization of what had already transpired to his brethren began to engrave itself further and further within his conscience. And soon, he could only shut his eyes, furrow his brows, and breath deeply though silently.

"No Survivors?" He muttered, hoping she would at least see someone still clinging onto the threads of life. Her reply coming from a weak shake of her head. As he slowly reopened his eyes, and with a hefty breath, and shoulders risen. He turned towards the the distant fort, and spoke, "Then we must report our findings to the remaining holds and to IronMaul. We must hurry to take an alternate route back to Anduum." The deep breaths inhaled through his nostrils fought a valiant battle to still his rampant mind, she watched as his system flared from his repulsion, and feared what may come of him when a crucial moment reared itself. "I just pray we don't cross paths with whomever besieged Dwemer." He admitted, defeated by Hinata's sorrowful but honest survey, but there could be some good coming from it. That was still time. Time to prevent further infiltration upon their land; time to still save the lives that depended upon them and the remaining holds that protected the sanctity of their lives that lied veiled by the surrounding mountains and snows.

"B-but why back to Anduum?"

"Kehl is still much to far away, it'd be quicker to descend the mountain and back up to Anduum. From there we can get reinforcements to march to the remaining hold."

"I-I see. Is there no faster way back?" She then asked.

"If the bridge hadn't collapsed...then yes. But now;" He hefted yet another sigh, the once still-flowing system he possessed now riled even further with anger and torment. "Our only option is to continue past Dwemer and onto the main path below, only then can we even hope to reach Anduum." He said as he turned around, noticing how tense his Izukian comrade had now become. "Ease yourself, the forest shouldn't be amongst your worries." He affirmed. The taut emotions that welled her now fell to the wayside, she could only breath a sigh of relief. The thought of having to relive the moments dominantly gripped by Blackwood Forest, even from just a brief mention of such a hauntingly, dreadful place; unnerved her to no end. The hungering spirits that resided in its lingering shadows, hiding away from the mortal eye, waiting to to devour the succulent essence of life from their prey. Her mind cringed while a stoic facade hid away her pervading fears.

Barval could only place his hands on the hafts of his twin axes and drew them. Steadily, as he about-faced, he marched towards the fallen dwarven hold. His muscles tensed, his grip fastening upon his axes, bracing himself for anything or anyone that dared impede their path. Hinata followed a similar motion as she continued to survey the area for any known signs of life. Her hand resting upon the hilt of her longsword, finding a sense of ease as her fingered laced around its leather grip. Dwemer resided a mere few miles ahead of them, the Byakugan's range having extended far past its stone walls, had earned its merits, those far greater than anyone could ever know.

The pathway that lead on seemed to only drag itself as it began to decline into a gentle slope, the veritable stepping stones positioned evenly spacious, and their flattened tops made their descent that much easier. Upon reaching its bottom, the path evened out, allowing a more carefree stride that the both of them welcomed wholeheartedly in spite of their already exhaustive and tantalizing endeavor. The hold could only draw closer as it stood mightily off in the distance. The two could only focus on their goal as they began to linger closer to the mountain's face, not wanting any sort of repeat of what had just taken place mere moments ago. Their hearts beating more rapidly with each closing step they took, the soft audible crunch of the packing snow beneath their soles became their only company. Even the winds had grown stagnant almost as if its own anticipation hitched within its ethereal being.

In these mountains, time had no presence. Father Time always weaved more and more strands as his hands furiously worked as he spun his wheel, carrying on without a care in the world, much like the sun that shined brightly in the heavens high above every morning. This place was no different, since the day the before, these frigid lands remained blanketed with the beautifully dangerous falling snow from the grayed clouds above, only on a few instances was the sun able to cast its golden rays upon this land; slim as they maybe. It seemed the only change that ever occurred happened to be the occasional snowfall and howl of the artic winds being their only indication that it still existed. Though the faint light that lit this land had now began to dim. Nightfall was lurking at their heels.

Unnerved. Taunted. And uncertain. This was the feeling they had been encumbered with as they traversed the path to Dwemer. Neither of them could repel their dominance, each passing moment only seemed to rekindle those unshakable feelings. Perhaps it was the sadness that had clasped to them, having endured so much in a day's frame, what had seemed like an eternity resided only in the wake of countless hours. As they passed by it's darkened passageway, carved inside the mountain's hull, they could smell the stench of death and ambush brush their senses. The painful, bloodcurdling screams of the departed seemed to infect the air as they passed by, only to make their idle passing that much more disheartening. Despite the Byakugan still flaring in its activity, the hold remained lifeless, despite those screams that she silently claimed to hear. She looked onto Barval, and noticed the sudden change in his demeanor. How burdened his mana flow had become, reducing itself back into the pit of despair that it once fell victim to. Finding strength in the harshest of times always proved to be the greatest of challenges, and more often than not, hardly overcame. Courage existed as an unfindable treasure during the harshest of times, and solace seemed nothing more but a fleeting dream.

"B-Barval," She called suddenly, him turning slowly around as his only response, "W-we will get through this, I-I know that we will. I-I understand the feeling of losing someone precious to you, as a matter of fact, I know it all too well. Where ever they may be, they will continue to watch over you, a-and always hope for the best. Y-you see...I lost my mother at a young age; shortly after my little sister was born. I-I thought my whole world had ended. My father; we never seen eye to eye, and he was always strict with me and my sibling, and his impression of me had steered me for the worst. I kept my mother's words close to me as they are my inspiration, I have always cherish them. I kept moving on despite it all, because my sister would need someone there for her at all times. Thus, I took upon my mother's role. Even now," Hinata spoke as her cheeks began to adorn a light shade of red, "I found a new inspiration, and I can not imagine how much he has been through. Y-you see...Naruto-kun, in just a few short days, he has already encouraged me to not only to believe in myself, but also believe that I have the strength to change into whom I want to be." She couldn't help but pause as she could feel the difference in temperature as the wind graced her cheeks. Barval couldn't help but chuckle.

"You seem to have a great liking for the lad." Barval noted with a genuine smile, "That's good." He then added as he turned around and paced himself down the path, the flow of his mana becoming more radiant as he walked, "I thank yeh for that. I couldn't help but feel that I was already doomed for failure after we had left Anduum. Despite what Captain Dorvo had said, I have not had my own time to heal." He sighed as she trailed behind him, "But thank you. Really. It means a lot." He added once more before snickering, "_Naruto-kun_." He said as he began to chuckle. Why exactly did others find that funny?

Words of encouragement were by far one of the greatest of gifts that one can give to another during times of need. It was at that moment, she felt a bit stronger, and even the slightest of change could be felt. A good deed never goes undone as they say. With a silent prayer, she bid those that fell during the insurrection of Dwemer a fond farewell, to find peace within the next life, and to leave the safety of IronMaul and its denizens to them, the Yoko's, and the brave souls that bared arms for safety of their home. That everything would be alright.

The silent hold of Dwemer, chastened by the ensnaring rock, and veiled by the renowned snow, fell well behind them as they carried on. The cries of those that perished still resided within the harsh mountain air remained unheard but truly never silenced. This would soon become a reminder of what was to come. A reminder that this was only the beginning. The brave souls that still breathed in the cold air, covered and armed with crafted steel, and resolute on defending the people that can not defend themselves. They would uphold that memory; that bitter reminder of why they fight. In the light of it all, she would entrust herself to follow in their footsteps; to hold onto that defining keepsake. Agnar; his name, his ideals, his history, his everything, would be immortalized.

"The fork shouldn't be too much further now." Barval said suddenly as his feet pressed against the cold snow, only to hear the steps from behind come to a halt. He turned around to eye his comrade, his face could only pale as her eyes widened in fright. "Hinata?" He called, "Hinata?" He tried once more, "Hinata! Lass, what's wrong?" Her body freezing in place; trembled by whatever it was she seen. "Speak to me!" He cried as he gripped her arms.

"We...we are..." She stammered as she brought her index to her lips, her fingers bent inward to her palm. Her desire for silence becoming assured.

"Are what?" He spoke softly. On many occasions, silence could be the coldest feeling to ever envelope the mind and heart. As he stood there, searching her lavender eyes for any sort of answer, she stood alone in a silence of her own before muttering one...frightening...word.

"Trapped."

"What? What do you mean we're trapped?!" He shouted deliriously. The bounds of his panic breaking violently from their holds. Realizing that the kingdom of Elury had invaded their homeland, found the secrets guarding IronMaul, and laid them to waste. He could feel his psyche breaking, the whole of his mentality now shattered, plummeting to the depths of oblivion. Gritting his teeth, his fists harboring the rage of the day's happenings, his hands now gripping the handles of his two axes. Was he really planning on diving headfirst into battle on his lonesome? "_This_," He growled, "This has gone on _long_ enough! This has to stop now!" He said between the clenches of his teeth.

"Barval!" She called fearfully as she firmly gripped his shoulders, "L-listen to me! Y-you must not fall victim to all that has happened! You can not allow yourself to be defeated! Not like this!" Slowly he yielded to her reasoning, allowing her words to root deep inside him. "We must fallback to Dwemer. I-It is our only chance at survival." Tenderness had always proved to be the most efficiently in quelling any qualms one may have, and even provide the necessary voice of reason that some may even need. "Please...lower your axes." She said calmly as his arms trembled as they began to lower. Slowly, his receded his weapons back into their holsters, though his teeth still grit, Hinata could only sigh in relief.

With his breath calming, and his muscles relaxed, he quickly ran past her, "Let's go!" His voice thundered in the mountain air. With a smile, she hurried after him as she allowed some of her recovered chakra to maintain a grip in the dense snow that tethered her foothold. With a silent prayer, they hoped that the enemy had not heard their qualm. The distinctive echo from their shouts carrying on throughout the denseless air must've alerted them, let alone the tracks they would leave behind. With the wind rising up again, perhaps the gales would disguise any and all traces that lied within the snow. As of now, so many thoughts were bombarding her mind with a vast array of questions. Would they lie in wait and perhaps granted safety? Or would they discover them amidst the chaos still left inside of the hold? What of Barval? Would he remain placent through it all?

Regardless of all the worries she may have had, she kept trailing behind him, keeping close eye on the distance between her and him, trying to remain close as possible to prevent any sudden plunge. "Just a bit further!" He called as he suddenly ducked inside the mountain, and shortly after, she followed suite. As they stood amongst the perished warriors in the main room, she could see how the march of the enemy had hastened. Perhaps their eagerness to reap the rewards stashed away inside, or even reveling in their victorious endeavor propelled their march. Or...could they have been heard? Could they have been sensed? They had to have known something to dramatically hasten their pace.

Standing amongst the cold and hollowed hold of broken blades and shattered souls; the air encumbered by the cries of pain, fleeting dreams, and the depraved stench of those who sundered the lives that now lie dormant. The pools of blood that seeped into the creases between each ladened stone, and cascaded the walls from those pinned by blade. The strewn about pieces of armor still resting on the physique of the fallen, their hands clenching tightly on the arms they entrusted to protect the sanctity of the hold and their lives. The wounds they had so brutally been given having bled dry some time ago. This eery revelation sank further into core, wondering just how long they had occupied the hold. Then another thought roused her curiosity: the bridge. Had it been tampered with? Were the Elurian army trying to inconspicuously isolate the holds from each other and cut off any sort of communication with IronMaul? Had they really thought that far ahead?

The looming darkness that began to envelope the outside gradually infecting the hold's interior, swallowing the gruesome sight as it became one with the casted shadow. The march of the enemy army drawing ever nearer. The time to act was now, they had to seek refuge inside, and stow themselves away...inside the darkness that they prayed would shield them from sight. Hurriedly, Barval motioned for Hinata's follow. Dashing through the hold's slender hall, and followed a flight of stairs leading further down into the depths until residing before another slim hallway. With a slight tap on her shoulder, Barval allowed Hinata to take point, with Barval relying on her hand as his only guidance. The unnerving blackness began to taunt them, granting them neither solace or doubt.

With the Byakugan granting that much needed clarity in the darkness, she continued to search for anything that could allow them to escape capture; until something rather peculiar caught her all-seeing eye. A passage; hidden behind the stone. This is what they needed. This was their chance to escape the enclosing clutches of the Elurian army! But how...how was it opened? Perhaps a nearby torch or even a hidden panel? Desperately she looked for anything linked to it, until she closed in on it on the blocked passage. The stone door sitting idly in front of her, giving her no indication as to where the solution may reside. Until, she found the link at the very bottom of the door, a small metallic bar running beneath the floor and connecting to an ordinary torch on the opposite wall. With forceful pull of the torch, the wall suddenly sank in as it began to grind itself against the stone floor.

"There's someone in the basement!" Came a shout from above. Amongst the rising fright, the two Agarestian scouts hurried inside the passage harboring their remaining hope. This remnant; their last bastion of hope, its lit torches illuminating a pathway from the clutches that sought them. With a small lever placed inside the passage on its hidden wall, Hinata pulled it hurriedly, praying for the closure they needed to hopefully sever the chase. They say a granted wish is cherished for the rest of one's days, and surely, in that moment, her gratitude knew no bounds.

**Meanwhile...**

"Dear Khanos!" A grizzly, male dwarf exclaimed as he read through a just-now delivered parchment, snow pelting his rough, black beard outside of IronMaul's towering gates. The large, burly dog sitting at the dwarf's foot, ruffled its white fur with red-orange patches on its ears and eyes, and various large spots on its back. Around it's neck, rested a small column attached to a collar, and beneath it, surely rested a small barrel filled with ale. This dog rivaled that of the Yoko's hound, large, and powerful, and like all canines, highly dependable. This hound standing just above three feet, lost by a mere foot and a half to a dwarf's average height.

"What, what?" Came a distraught voice suddenly, "What is it Faldn?!" Another dwarf came running, his orangish beard and blue eyes meeting with that of brown.

"Buldir, take this parchment to Lady Bora on the double!" Faldn said suddenly.

"Aye sir!" He replied as he quickly about faced.

"One more thing!" He then shouted as Buldir stopped and faced him once more, "Take Bernie here inside with yeh, he's hungry." He added in a babyish manner as he ruffled the dog's dropping cheeks.

"_Right_," He paused as he scratched his cheek, "Come on Bernie! Here boy!" He called as the dog responded to his call, "Let's go get Bora! Whaddaya say?" He spoke as he patted the dog's head, only to get a bark and the wag of its tail in response. Shortly after, the two raced to the Hall of Arms, finding Bora talking amongst IronMaul's many officers, a large crowd affronting an inspiring woman was always a sight to behold. The talk of the incoming attack within mere days had gained much more initiative, the noble defense that they had preached just hours ago in preparation became fueled with the desire to drive the enemy force back, but furthermore; to free their captured brethren and rid the land of the oppressive hold that ensnared them so suddenly. He could here her voice so clearly as he drew closer to them. The density the interior of the city offered proclaimed her reverberant aptitude for capturing the heart and souls of those around her.

"At the Great Gates of our city, is where our main charge is to assemble. Here, they will lie in wait as our archers and mages initiate the enemy from the cliffs above lead by, Luna Thuldane, Myria Frostell, and Anko Mitarashi of the Nine-Tailed Yoko. When the enemy stands at our gates, they will hurl the bombs supplied by Theydul Whitemane, sending them into a panic, while the ranged assault unit barrages them with volleys of steel and magic. Only then will Naruto Uzumaki of the Yoko's lead the charge to divide the enemy into two, where Shikamaru Nara and Lloyd Renan will handle the north, and Kakashi Hatake along with Ordau Oakens, will handle the south. Thesli Ironshield, Sakura Haruno, Konohamaru Sarutobi, and myself will accompany the city's defense should the main charge fall. With-"

"Lady Bora!" Came a sudden call, though ignored.

"-The freedom over the Yoko's granted to me, the band will be divided in half, one is to assist the charge, while the other will accompany the city's defense. Should all else fail, there are three captains I've assigned in the sudden emergence for a retreat, they will-"

"Lady Bora!" The cry called out again, though louder as it drew closer.

"-Gather the families near the Arcane Ward for evacuation and follow the rear passage out into Muradin's Pass to the city of Galdan(Gahl-dahn) in Aroupa. It's imperative that we-"

"Lady Bora!"

"Yes, yes what is it!?" She exclaimed in distaste as she sighted the dwarf and dog finally approaching her, "You're interrupting a very important event here." She growled lowly.

"My apologies ma'am, but I come bearing news from Anduum, straight from Captain Dorvo!" Buldir barked suddenly as Bernie did in unison as he held the parchment out. Bora's once agitated mood altering to a more worrisome state as she gripped the paper. Would they be pushed into battle prematurely? Had they siezed more of their brethren? Too many questions, and yet, so little time. She could only swallow the lump that accumulated in the depths of her throat. Thus...she began to read:

"_Dear Lady Bora Foehewer,_

_ For quite sometime now, my scouts have valiantly endured the immense weather that had been occurring as of late; even some of my men have regrettably been claimed during such endeavors due its harshness. However, I believe now...that may not be the case."_ She paused briefly, 'What is he saying?' She thought.

"Lady Bora, is everything alright?" Aradin said as he approached with Naruto and the rest of IronMaul's generals closing in around her, and thus she began to read aloud to the small circle that crowded her:

"_For several days now, I have heard no responses from any messenger I had sent out to either Dwemer or Kehl. After many hours of silence, I sent many messengers to you, and yet I still had not heard anything back. I awaited for your reply for days...and still; nothing. Only then did I assume that someone or something is lurking at the bases of our strongholds, awaiting for the most opportune moment to strike, gathering whatever they could lay their vile clutches on. I now have eyewitness proof that we have been infiltrated. Dwemer...has been forever silenced. A scout spotted Elurian forces scaling the mountains pathway hours ago, he narrowly escaped with his life, and I fear they are still searching for him now and found the hidden pathway to Anduum. In these crucial moments, I hope for the best. _

_ I also inform you of the arrival of your team you had sent this morning, and it is with a heavy heart that I inform you of the passing of Agnar Stonehammer-_" Bora paused after reading those last words. Her hands quivering from the emergence of regret and despair, her shoulders falling so slowly as her head began to slump forward. Deep, but low breaths could be heard escaping her tender lips, as she began to shake her head in disbelief, reading those words over and over again. She couldn't believe it. How could he? The rising fear of what had happened to the team she charged with the task of reconnaissance, was starting to become too unbearable.

Aradin slowly patted the shoulders of his tactician, and gently pulled the parchment from her grasp, and continued on from where she had suddenly paused:

"_-, I can not fathom the impact he has made on your life, and my sorrow of such a tragic event whelms me even now as I write this letter. His body lies here in Anduum, and will remain until further notice. _

_ Barval Forgewright and the girl, Hinata Hyuga, had set off a few hours ago, and I pray to the Khanos, that they are well and have not been found. There is not a doubt in my mind that they had crossed paths with the enemy. If I had just received that information sooner, I would have kept them here, and it is with deep regret that I rushed them off to Dwemer to ensure the safety of our brethren. I strongly request to send any available reinforcements to aid us, I advise extreme caution should you decide to send any line of defense. My report has numbered the enemy well into the thousands encamped at the following: Fjord lake, Tolthum Valley, and the town of Brewnall. Please, our supplies have dwindled greatly, and my men have retained the steadfast will that we all carry, though I fear it may not be enough. With everyone balancing of the thinnest of threads, I hope that we persevere long enough for your arrival._

_Signed,_

_Captain Dorvo Stormpike_

_Dated: 13th of Midas, 4E 2700."_

"Naruto, where are you going?" Came a sudden cry from the pink-haired commander, Sakura.

"We're going after them." He replied as he walked over to the wagon and climbed into its back.

"Laddy, just hold your horses for a second we must-" Aradin mustered as Naruto dug out a long leather 'tail' with a large triangular tip at its end with a latch near its top. After carefully sliding his large blade into its fitting end, he secured the odd holster safely around his torso through its buckle.

"The first move has already been made, they're single handedly cutting off all lines of communication and support. In doing so, it only weakens the main body. You attack the heels and the body will fall, we can't allow this to continue any further." He added.

"Yes, I am very well aware of that, however, we have no idea how large in numbers they truly are. There could be hundreds...no thousands lying in ambush anywhere along the way. If they know the paths in the mountains then they are sure to be aware of the mainland as well. You could very well be falling into their trap!"

"I'm aware of that."

"Then ...why the haste when we can ready a march in a larger proportion after we scout out what exactly their planning? What exactly do you plan to do?" He asked disheveled, lost in the bounds of confusion. The sight of the young commander turning about, and smiling with blue eyes brimming with determination.

"Simple. To give back the element of surprise," He replied as he walked over to his horse, prepping a nearby saddle onto its back. "Kakashi! Anko! You're with me. Sakura, Shikamaru, and Konohamaru, you three are to remain here." He commanded.

"Aww-w-w-w, _please_ boss?" The teen whined, which prompted a chuckle from the Yoko commander.

"This city is going to need all the strength it can muster in case of a sudden defense, and I believe that you'll send them over the edge." He smiled confidently, Konohamaru could only scratch the back of his head in a goofy manner, "Besides, you have your friend to protect. Remember?"

"Right boss!" The boy replied heartily with a slight blush. With his sword now held out, his tip pointing in line with that of his mentor, Naruto could only draw his blade in compliance, and gradually connected his word with that of the boy's with its broadened side. "It's our oath boss." He said with a smile, his high regard for the man saddled to his horse having been a staple in his life as to the man he would grow to be.

"Right." Naruto nodded, only to here the clicks of horses approach his sides, and with the lowering of an axe, the sudden inclusion of two long swords, and a small burning orb placed atop of it all.

"Riding on with force and valor, in memory forever, against distant thunder," They started as they bowed their heads, In a mere moment, were they joined by the rest of their band, "Forever will we fight, through the darkest of nights against the raging fears from skies above, against the strongest of foes and the burning hells, for the rise of our brothers, our sisters...our family. So long as our hearts shine bright, we never bow down to their might, We rise towards the battering and rise of the tide! We will stand for the dawn of the new world!"

As they all lifted their heads, and holstered their weapons, save for Kakashi supporting his axe upon his broadened shoulders. Naruto looked out upon the men and women he lead, grateful for all they had given, and done for him, and for each other. "I only need a hundred of you. The rest, as mentioned, will remain here with Sakura, Shikamaru, and Konohamaru!" He yelled, "We will rescue Hinata, and Barval and liberate our home from Elury. We will regain what we had once lost! Never will we allow this treachery to take this land!" The thunderous cheers and applause echoed throughout the mountain's hollowed shell, the encouragement seemed infectious as even some of the dwarves seemed to either smile or cheer in their wake.

"Moving as ever laddy, but yeh still haven't told me what it is yeh're planning to do?" Aradin sounded to him in more than just his own confusion, "Remember you're-"

"You don't have to worry about me Aradin. Have I ever let you down before?" Naruto then asked, with a grin.

"No." Aradin sighed, whilst shaking his head mind you.

"Then what is there to doubt?" Naruto then asked.

"You're simply planning an ambush on an uncertain location with an unknown amount of troops amongst their ranks. A tactic that is just going to get yourself killed!" He then shouted.

"Aradin. For a long time, we have been brothers in battle, and of family. I ask you to have faith." Naruto then added as he then turned to the Yokos that had rallied behind him on horseback. "Here's what we are to do. At the base of the path to Dwemer, of Frostmyre, is were we will intercept their forces. However, we will avoid a direct confrontation, at its base is a small forest of pines to which we will conceal ourselves. We must not be careless as to alert the enemy of our whereabouts, in avoidance, we travel in narrows. Once we arrive, I ask that Neji Hyuga watch for the incoming enemy while the those that cover the rear mask our tracks. Once we rescue Lady Hinata and Barval, we are to retreat back to IronMaul, while Kakashi and I will ward those off the rear. The path will be narrow, and slick, be sure to maintain your balance, and watch for any volley that may rain down upon us. This is but one of many chances we will have at reclamation! We _WILL_ rise to victory!" He shouted with vigor at his strategy's end as a resounding cheer bellowed shortly after.

'Amazing...truly...amazing.' Aradin thought, only to meet the eyes of his friend once more.

Naruto strode his horse with a soft crack of the reins to Neji standing idly by at the outskirts of the crowd, and pulling on his reins gently to bring his steed to a stop. "Can I count on you to join us?" He asked the proud Hyuga, only to get a, "_Tch._" in response, though he strided over to the stables, saddled a horse, and climbed on top. With a motion of its reins, he cantered up to him and his officers. Naruto could only smile and chuckle, "I suppose that's a yes."

"If I recall, I've already given you my answer earlier." He chided, to which Naruto could only sigh as he rubbed the back of his head, and approached Aradin.

"I'm afraid we'll be borrowing some of your horses. I promise to pay you back in full should anything happen." Naruto then added.

"Think nothing of it laddeh. But-" He then said.

"But?"

"No armor?" Aradin asked with grin.

"I don't need it as of now." Naruto replied with his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"I guessed as much." Aradin said defeated as he turned and shouted, "Sound the horn on my command!" As Aradin called forth his guard.

Let's move out!" Naruto commanded before a resounding, "Yah!" and a quick kick before galloping off with the rest of his march in his trail. As the horn sounded for one and all to hear, and the corner being rounded into the Great Hall, the towering gates revealed the oncoming night that had befell them. The winter snows only halting for a moments time as clouds seemed to part and the risen moon now hailing its illuminative essence.

With a sudden cast of Anko's spell, "Multus Lūmen!" Small, colorless orbs appeared in front of each horse, lighting the path as they galloped downward, and onto Krystal's path. Their only warmth being the armor they wore, their solace were the blades they carried, and the aspiring flames to get back what was once lost. The beating winds proved to be no match for their resolve, and the fallen snow never daunted them. Not even as much as a shiver. Perhaps it was the upcoming battle that ignited this flame? Or maybe those resounding words to a shared goal that strengthened their mettle? Only their hearts could answer.

With their battle beckoning for them far off in the distance, and the conjured light guiding the way, their victory remained uncertain. But perhaps...none but the bright and glaring moon lingering high above can say who...will triumph.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

So this was a royal pain in my ass. Not only could I not figure out what I wanted to type on how I wanted events to happened, but also dialogue that still seemed engaging. These chapters are just getting harder and harder.

I hope you guys enjoyed, and those of you will return to come again. Please, as always, **Read & Review**, as all is appreciated. Thank you guys for sticking with this story, and til next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Alright, thank you all for the support, as I've been trying to keep up with this story. And I suppose I should apologize for a cliffhanger in that last chapter. My bad. Anyway, Thanks to those that reviewed: **Kika04(x2!), RoderickAckerman, and Chewie Cookies(x2!)**. Much is appreciated to all of you! :D

Now then, let's say we get this show...er-r-r-r-r, chapter...reading...whatever...on the road huh? I hope you guys enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I only own this plot and the characters I make. (Felt you guys needed a reminder...Jk.)**

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**CHAPTER VII**

In the cold, dark winter night did the moon and stars shine high and bright. For many centuries, had they stood perched high above in the woven midnight sky, shining down its calming luminescent rays upon the denizens nestled comfortably in their homes below, quelling the hardships brought upon them by everyday life. Gifts of immeasurable proportions, and boundless love from the beautiful goddess, Selene. Gifts of compassion for those that needed rest and a means of escape from the adversities the denizens beneath her had endured daily. A compassion that compelled her to ease those into solace from each painstaking day to begin another day anew. With a high risen moon to sooth the souls of men, and the endless stars tethering the night sky with the legends of heroes, truly, her benevolence never knew the bounds of limitation. In the many years coming, man would learn to gaze upon the stars and many would often wonder how such a gift could ever be given to them. Though in doing so, there were those that used this power to their own advantage; in time, her gift would play a part in the many travesties to come.

It is during the late hours of the day that man would harness the soothing essence the moon conferred upon the souls of those the lied unaware. Travesties garnered endlessly during the goddess' gift to man as many departed souls rose or fell between the realm of mortals during its stage, the minds of men never seemed to mind the symbology it stood for. Cleverness disguised in the shadow cruelty, for neither justice nor evil, could ever distinguish itself despite the intentions. With every gift, lies a purpose and a heart, whether of light or of shadow, but always, beneath the veil of belief, rests a conjunction of the two. The shadow of Death...was it always meant to be feared for it lurked in the night? Or; was it meant to allow those that have passed to be granted a more peaceful passage amongst its presence? And, what of nature? Did it coincide with it in hopes of soothing the land and lives, or did it torment them? So many aspects formulate together in pairs that seem limitless, possibilities that are endless, and the devastation never withholding.

Anything can stem from one's own gift, some twisting it into horrifying abominations, while others embrace it for what it's meant to wondrous gift that the goddess Selene granted upon the land had become tarnished by any and all that decided to use it for their own personal gain. A gift that then been used as a benefactor for many purposes, from a tool of war, to a symbol of peace, or a path for those lost to be lead to a plain beyond the reaches of the human eye. The moon that shines high upon this night, and the stars shining with the many legends woven into its seamless quilt of time; as they have done for many ages, never again will they know the peace that they had once meant to give. Forever will they bear witness the calmest of nights to the bloodiest of battles. Eternally will they bear the pain of millions.

Small orbs of light guiding those that dared out into the frigid, unknown darkness, the stakes that had been risen the past few moments ago fell well into play. The rough tramples of horseback parading the snow, hastened by the sudden urgency that emerged forth from the enemy's now known intentions and movements. So many chances to turn the tide of war within the land of Grimweld; that decisive moment was now at hand. So much could be gained from this, so many opportunities hung in the foreboding balance of the war. Their time...was now.

As the frigid winds whipped through locks of blonde, swiftly gliding through the mountainous gales, one Naruto Uzumaki, Commander of the band, the Nine-Tailed Yoko, gazed through the enveloping night and up into the bright, pale moon perched high in the neverending night sky. His mind racing through the many scenarios that could entail. Every loss they might endure being pushed far from his mind, every fault that could possibly hinder them, avoided. They have sight. They have strength. But...knowledge would prove to be the most valuable.

As his eyes centered on the path as they all galloped ahead, his long coat battering against the gales while his right hand rested on the hilt of his large sword. The dimly lit, resting town of Kharanos now falling beneath the hill as they descended down onto Yuelthin's path, racing towards the summit of Frostmyre. As he gave Neji a questionable look, the Hyuga could only shake his head in response. All was boding well, no signs of the enemy as of yet, and even then it still hung in their favor. Still, miles had to be gained before their destination, before their plan was to set be in motion. Though, as it was always taught by many old and wise, prepare for the unexpected and the unknown.

Steel sapphire eyes stared on ahead, through the snow and out into the palely lit pass until a woman's soft, sultry, though innocent voice resonated within his psyche. **"I see you've taken the necessary precaution to avoid them. We must not frighten the other mortals.**"

'You've been silent for sometime.'

"**Oh well, you know me and my rather devious charismatic endeavors.**" She replied innocently.

'A little too well though charismatic wouldn't be my choice.'

"**O-o-o-o-oh why are you so cold to me young one? Hehe."** Playfulness in its most predefined form.

'You should already know.'

"**The girl? You were really never one for grudges. I wonder what brought this upon me?**" Again, she giggled as if admitting her guilt...or feigning innocence, though even he couldn't resist from chuckling, even at the slightest. **"Do I amuse you?**"

'You should already know the answer to that.'

"**Humor me."** She replied. Naruto himself already picturing the mischievous smirk adorning her lips. Inwardly, he smirked.

'Must I?'

"**It would be rude not to."**

'I presumed civility was beneath you.'

"**Perhaps, but is it not customary amongst you mortals to maintain a level of humility with women?"**

'I've never known.' He smirked.

"**You have." **She sighed, **"As much as I love to play games with you jin, now is not the time."**

'If you insist, then I'll cut to the chase. Why did you frighten her the way you did?'

"**You should already know what my motives were." **She giggled.

'Ahri...'

"**Regardless of what you may think, my motives were just," **Realizing as to what she had just said, made her quiver, which he couldn't help smirk, **"You wipe that damn smirk off your face." **She then hissed, Naruto couldn't help but chuckle inwardly.

**'**Never thought I'd hear a righteous statement from a demon, let alone the protectiveness of a _human_, considering the hate you once harbored towards humanity.'

"**Much of it still disgusts me,"** She hissed, though he couldn't help but stifle his laugh. While he knew this disgust all to well a long time ago, he knew this one had grown differently in the many years she had been sealed within him.

'And yet you seem so fond of many of us.'

"**Shut up." **She pouted. The mental image of her form lying within his conscious mind, oddly dressed to her...abnormal fashion. A peculiar fondness of cooler colors for silk bedding and extravagant choice of cotton for other lounging material, coupled with the ability to weave an illusion of her choice within his mind without affecting the host in neither interests nor actions. After all, a demon born well ahead the very first footprint of man, and power that continued to grow through the many thousands of years of her lifetime; the mere thought to some was captivating, and to some, horrifying.

'You knew who and what she was.'

"**Because she exists deep in your memories that gives me enough reasoning to establish trust? Memories are a desire of how we wish to preserve those we have met and places we have been that bring out the best in us, however, they remain withheld from the eye of alteration."**

'I know this...'

"**Then I should not have to explain myself."**

'She had no ill intentions towards me nor anyone, your involvement wasn't needed.'

"**Should I remind you of what happened in Aroupa so long ago?"**

'No.' He scoffed at thought.

"**Then my point still stands."** Protective as always. Perhaps it was good to feel a sense of companionship with her, after all, she was there when no one was able or wanted to be. **"The message was clear enough for her to understand, and while she bore no ill will, influence from others can be...overpowering."** She could only sigh softly within his psyche, perhaps a reminder of what has occurred many times during their venture would bode well for a man whom has already endured so much in such a short time.

'That doesn't mean all people change into,' His thoughts pausing as he grimaced, 'Someone who was once protective into a harbinger of pain.'

"**To be fair, I remember a time when a young kin was by far more aloof than anyone. A smile whenever he felt could be given despite the harshness around him, laughter created just to receive attention from his antics, and happened to be so full of life. Then, after so many trials and tribulations, he grew into someone strong and admirable, but in doing so, isolating himself from others, and even at times losing himself to his own memories and falling victim to his supposed crimes." **He could tell how she bore a great deal of disgust for herself in saying that, but, she was far from being wrong.

'I can't risk anyone getting hurt because of my,' Trouble befell him upon finding the right word, 'Flaws. I can't bring others into my problems, I would never forgive myself if anyone were to suffer because of them.'

"**Tell me again how all those men and women follow you into battle instead of deserting you? The pink one, the lazy one-eyed scarecrow, the sloth, and the demon impersonator; again, why do they follow you?"** He could smile once more after all, and in doing so, he heard her giggle.

'I suppose you're right.'

"**You convinced me that we share many of the same pains and find comfort. That we can forge a bond with one another despite our differences, and that I am more than what others presume me to be. You believed that I was so much more than what I was, and as it turned out, you were right. You proposed that confiding in one another was a remedy for loneliness and a key to companionship. So why not follow your own advice?" **She then asked with a perked brow and fox ears.

'I do not wish for others to feel the same way I feel; to know everything there is about me. There's so much, mountains of pain I've just been able to shoulder, blames that I willingly live with, titles I've been so unfairly been given, no one should have to bear what I have.'

Ahri could only sigh,** "In some time, there will be those who will want to listen, and those will persist at nothing in knowing."**

'I'm aware of that, but as of now, I've done enough to those around me, and the problems of others heavily outweigh that of my own.'

"**What about those who wish to help you bear that pain?"** She then asked.

'Then I will gladly decline for its mine and mine alone to bear.'

"**Selfless, but stubborn as always." **She sighed.

Naruto could only shake his head in a sigh, and felt a particular stare born from an adjacent horse; from Neji. "Something on your mind?" He asked as he glanced through corner of his eye. His only response was that of silence, and questions arose as to why he wasn't answering but instead he was eyeing him; intensely. "Do you see something?"

"Your plan has an increasingly difficult chance at succession as of now." He replied coldly.

"Hmm?" Naruto narrowed his brow in confusion, "What do you mean? We're almost to the end."

"We have a large force en route, just a few miles away from the base of the mountain."

"Wait...how large are we talking?" He asked intrigued.

"Thousands."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Jin: a demonic term associated with that of a close bond or family.

Now then, I have presented you all with by far the shortest chapter ever, but it was a detailed one at that. I'm sure a lot of you were wondering why Naruto was acting in the way that he was, well now you have some insight. Though I tried to make it vague, but revealing, and at a cliffhanger no doubt. Man, am I mean. "Especially with no updates for so long!" ...I'm sorry?

Also, at the end of the tenth chapter, I'll be adding a list of all the references, just to see if you all noticed. Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed and as always, **Read and Review**. Thanks so much, and see ya next time.


	8. Chapter 8

Alrighty, so I hope some of you weren't disappointed by that last chapter. I didn't want to create an expansive chapter after such a long wait, and to top it all off: the battle I have in mind is...detailed, so it'll be a bit long, and plus I get to stretch my stuff in a battle. So I'm excited. :D

Anyway, I would like to think all those that reviewed, and they are: **Leaf Ranger**, **fred872(x2!), Chewie Cookies, Evej Hina, iliveilearniluv, and kika04!** Thank you all so much for the nice compliments. It really means a lot to me. :)

Now then, let's get on with it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto, or any of its characters. I do, however, own the plot of this story...it's nonprofitable of course, but its the fun that counts damn it!

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

**CHAPTER VIII**

When one comes face to face with the many perils that await the warrior, what exactly dictates their prevalence? Their strength? Charisma? Experience? Or is it the desire to gain the acceptance of another? To disembowel the doubt that had been placed? There are numerous answers that can fuel the fire that burns so fiercely in their hearts. To lift thy sword and shield against invasion, oppression, or even in the name of justice; to stand as an embodiment of strength for one nation; one kingdom, is a dream for many. But...what of those that have seen the horrors that lurk in the darkness, that continuously stalk them endlessly to sunder their strength and hope? How far does their strength take them? What of their light? Just how many fall? And what of those...that revel in it?

When their minds and hearts fall into darkness, when they can no longer grasp at the seams of reality, do their horrors manifest. No longer can they distinguish between what is real and what is not. No longer do those that mean so much to them exist. Their mentality continues to fall deeper...and deeper...and deeper, till the threads of their humanity holds no more. The birth of a new life, born from a heart that once begged and pleaded for mercy and forgiveness, that hoped for a life that wouldn't shroud itself in darkness. For many battles, this new being vied desperately to retain their values, their memories, their heart, their soul, and to save the lives of those they cherish. While others...fall beneath its weight.

Strength is by far a term used to describe or dictate numerous actions associated throughout life. A strength to uphold what they believe is true, for what is right. A strength to oppose those that wish to take, to stand against villainy, to defend the lives that can not defend themselves. It is a strength that strikes the metal to forge the blade, a strength that shapes the armor...to defend the heart. In those principles does the warrior find the meaning as to why they fight, and the dangers that come from it. For many, they fall victim, but for others, they continue to fight a battle that never ends. One against the enemy. The other...against themselves. To the brave souls that valiantly lift the sword and shield, stare into the eyes of villainy, and rally a shout. For the damage that is done, for the minds that it destroys, to the monsters it creates.

For a man who rode horseback through the gales of the frigid night as the clouds began to obscure the moonlight, a large blade resting solely on his back awaiting its master's need while a frown grimaced his whiskered face. Begrudgingly, he closed his eyes, his memories resurfacing at the most uncanny of times. His right hand reached for the hilt of his sword, his instincts and past urging him to grab hold. Slowly, his hand fell, his deep breaths inaudible to those around him as he battled his burden. His freehand grabbing hold of the reins once more, he turned his head around and shouted, "We must hurry! If we are to intercept the enemy, it _must_ be now!" With a sharp snap of the reins and a, "Yah!", The band raced down the path.

Eyes of cold lavender fell onto the Commander. Unknowing what exactly he had just witnessed. Unable to explain the dismay the Commander had just shown. Not a sign of weakness nor a sign of strength, but despair and a strong, hidden restraint. 'Why feel such an emotion at this time? Why now?' Neji thought as he noticed the chakra system within Naruto's form began to react in a peculiar fashion, a slow and steady flow, but in some portions of his body, the chakra surged violently, with flares of red seeping through his channels. 'Odd, his emotions are balancing each other out but, one gradually overwhelms the other? Despair then eagerness...no...that can not be right. Is...is he is relapsing? From what I wonder.'

Naruto slowly turned his head to his right, meeting eyes with that of Neji Hyuga. In one _brief_ _moment_, he felt a surge of fear course through him, not out of provocation, but the intensity of his surging chakra, and the undeterrable gaze his icy blue eyes casted upon him. "Neji..." He called, snapping the ninja out of his thoughts.

"Yes?" He asked calmly.

"What do you think?"

"About what?"

"About what you saw?"

"In you?" Neji then asked.

Naruto paused briefly, as if carefully picking his words, "No, the enemy."

"There are many foot soldiers, pikemen, archers, and mages. If we maintain this pace, I can see us arriving at the designation just in time. With the snow falling as it is, it is possible our tracks will be covered or obscured, though I have some concerns..."

"And they are?" Naruto asked as he turned towards him.

"How are we to combat such a large force? A band of one hundred will not stand a chance against thousands, our numbers will be overwhelmed in seconds. How do you plan on going about this?" Neji inquired as he turned his head slightly to the Commander's position, only to be greeted with an unsettling grin.

"With one...," He stated, "Swift..." smoothly, "_Strik_e." Menacingly. Of all the bitter cold, of all the enemies that he had defeated, and the curse mark emblazoned upon his forehead; Neji shivered. "Let's move!" Naruto then shouted as the band snapped the reins of their steeds, galloping furiously through the beating snow while clouds of white mist rose rose from beneath their hooves. Their march never waned, and their resolve resolute; a roaring fire still burned amongst the cold.

Trampling violently against the ground, the Yoko's hurried out of Yuelthin's pass, and into the clearing, masked by the barrier of pines while two soldiers stayed at the back and smeared the tracks in the falling snow for safe measure. Naruto looked towards his only mage, Anko. Immediately, she brought up her hands to her chest, clasping her hands together. As her eyes closed and her breathing steadied, a small, feint blue light glowed within her palms. Parting her hands ever so slightly, a mystical orb now hung between her parted palms, connected by two small strands of mana. Slowly, the orb began to expand as she brought her hands about her head, and carefully, she began to spread her hands apart, stretching the orb into the shape of a rounded shield. The shape gradually expanded, reaching to the far end of the band's rear guard, then covering the flanks, and the front. With her form and eyes glowing a bright blue, the barrier surged, then dissipated, leaving small arcane indentations upon the ground beneath them.

Neji didn't understand what had transpired in that mere moment, everyone accompanying remained calm and at the ready, while he was left in the shroud of confusion. What exactly was the barrier that had been placed? 'Wait...the barrier...it is reactionary. Is it dimming each signature inside?' He thought as he narrowed his eyes, 'No, it is blocking the outside, it is a mask to the outside. It is merging with the air and energy of the outside, _covering_ those that remain inside the confounds of the barrier. It hides it by overshadowing the energy inside; clever.' He then thought. His eyes narrowing, Neji then tapped Naruto's shoulder as the enemy forces came closer, and with the point of his finger, signaled that the enemy was nearby. 'Now then...what will you do next..._commander_?'

"This land is almost ours." Came a voice just outside the trees, Naruto turned around ever so slowly and placed his right index over his lips, and his left hand carefully descending. The riling of the troops perhaps was something that couldn't be helped.

"Heh-heh, yes, this dwarven cesspool will fall beneath our might. The north has already been laid to waste, and soon, the rest will follow." Came another.

"What of the eastern side?" Yet another.

"The local tribes have all been eradicated, the march to Freijhord will soon be underway. Once the south has been taken, then it too will fall." Authoritative. With one swift motion, Anko gently placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder, then turned around to eye the rest of the band, with a slight tilt of her head, all of them laid their hands on one another before linking with her, Neji, or Naruto. With a perked brow, the Hyuga followed suit, intrigued by the sudden action. As Naruto turned to look at his arcane companion; whom gave a nod, in his thoughts, his voice spoke well within their minds.

'Just outside this line, our enemy marches. Silence is our biggest asset as of now, we have to maintain this in order to not be found out by enemy mages. Neji, I need you to keep an eye on the enemies movements, and signal once they begin to fallback to their base. When that moment arrives, we will then carefully tail them back to their base, and then we will map out our next move.' Naruto's thoughts resonated well within them all, each

'Why the hell do we have to rely on _him_?! All he does is give us a hateful look I mean-' Came another thought, clearly some of the others didn't exactly have the highest opinion.

'That is enough. As of now, Neji is the only one that can give us clarity in these parts.'

'That's right.' Anko's thoughts came affront, 'Maintaining this barrier is already wearing down on my mana, for me to provide the support the Hyuga bastard can give, will leave me vulnerable, besides there is a fine line between what a mage can do, and that of a Hyuga.' Anko then looked to Neji with a glare, 'If I were you, I'd tread lightly.' A threat made by such a woman that many, if not all, knew would easily be carried out in a moment's notice, was one to heed greatly.

'That's enough.' Naruto sounded once more, 'Keep focused on the task at hand, and if we are lucky, we won't have to endure the night's cold much longer.' Naruto then turned to Neji, 'We are counting on you.' Neji, on the other hand, refused to give his reply or any notion to others, instead, his Byakugan remained, his mana flourishing within his ocular veins.

'It would be best to conserve our mana to the best of our abilities. With this being said, I believe it would be best to drop the link Anko.' Kakashi's thought now finally coming to sound within them, 'And hopefully, the odds might work in our favor...despite the numbers.'

'Yeah-yeah, just focus on saving their asses and gettin' hell back to IronMaul afterwards One-Eye.' Anko taunted before letting her hand fall off Naruto's shoulder, and soon, the others followed.

Through Neji's eyes, the invading Elurian force remained stationary at the base of the mountain while a squad of ten began to climb Frostmyre's snowy path. Above, he could see many signatures inside, as many as five chasing after two, with ten or so stationed in one position. 'There's more up there...? The adjacent base is being occupied as well, so that means, where ever, what I presume to be Lady Hinata and her companion are heading right back into enemy ranks. However, there is so much more signatures,' Neji narrowed his eyes brows, focusing the amount of mana into his eyes to elongate his field of vision, 'Krystal. They have occupied the hold and are currently holding prisoners. How many is the question.' Thus he began to count, no matter how strained his eyes were becoming, 'Only five, but many...many are dead. I have to alert him.' With a series of taps on Naruto's shoulder, the commander met his eyes quizzically, and motioned for Anko to reestablish the link between them all.

'There is more,' He stated simply in his thoughts, 'There is more enemy occupation upon the adjacent mountain, and with them running right into them, they will be captured in just a few moments, however, there is more to this operation than rescuing Lady Hinata and her companion; they have prisoners in what I believe to be Krystal. From what I can see, there are five dwarfs alive with serious injuries, while their brethren lie dead on the floor.'

'Only five left?' Came a thought

'Yeah, only five of them...but out of how many?'

'From what I can tell,' Neji's thought began as he scanned the area, 'Seventy are dead.'

'That hold was guarded by at least a hundred strong, if there are only seventy...then what happened to the remaining thirty?' Another soldier minded.

'I can not see anything else, I can find no other traces of the remaining dwarves.' Neji replied, but then, 'Wait!' Neji watched as the faraway traces of their life force began to slip by just the minute of motions, in doing so, Neji grimaced.

'What? What is it that they are doing?!' Naruto shouted within the psyche.

'They just killed one prisoner, four of them remain. I wonder if it is some form of interrogation that they must be doing within the confounds of the hold. But now...,' He then paused, as he seen one form stand in front of the remaining prisoners, he could only clench his teeth as the surge of mana into his ocular veins pushed him beyond his limits.

'Don't strain yourself Neji.' Naruto spoke calmly, 'We all have to play a part in this, we can not have anyone falling behind. If they notice one of us is weakened, they will stop at nothing to misdirect our attention. _Calm_ yourself.' Neji narrowed his brows upon the commander's remark, however, his dismay would have to remain hidden for now.

Disregarding his intentions, his focus prioritized back to the scene at hand.

**Meanwhile...**

In a palely lit tunnel did the two scouts run. Sprinting as fast as they could from their pursuers, desperately trying to evade capture or death despite all that stacked against them, one of the dwarves, Barval, and the other of the noble ninja clan of Konoha, Izuki, Hinata. In the coming of mere moments, did the howling winds soon bellow amongst the frigid air, tossing and clashing against nothing more than a stone bridge connecting Frostmyre to that of the faraway, adjacent mountain.

"They're just up ahead, we have them trapped!"

'Trapped? What do they mean?' Hinata thought as she struggled to bring forth her Byakugan, straining so hard just to conjure the last of her mana. To her horror, their fears had come true. Standing in the quarters of Kehl, Hinata could see just how many occupied the dwarven hold, and now they had found the the bridge that hung high over Yuelthin; they were advancing. "Barval," She said wearily, "We...we have to jump." She then mustered spotting their only hope of escaping capture.

"Jump?! Are you mad?! Only a mage can survive a fall this high up!" He shouted in dismay, however, Hinata could only bear the incredulous remark with little strength to muster past it.

"Nine meters down; to the southwest of the entrance to Kehl, is a ledge wide enough to warrant our escape. If...if caution is taken highly, the ridges beneath it may be scalable." She said with little courage as she shook her head, her soft lavender eyes closed in disbelief at yet another deemed failure. Amidst her disbelief, she continued forward, and began to run, not caring of the ice and snow already packed onto the bridge itself. The only answer from her comrade came in the form of a groan and a curse. Across a fifty meter _bridge_ to the remaining nine meters required to make the jump; an advancing army quickly closing in on both sides, the odds were weighed heavily upon them.

_Thirty feet._

Barval could only clench his teeth tight; with outstanding numbers against them, and immense exhaustion weighing upon them both, it seemed as if it were their only means of escape. Nine Meters; approximately thirty feet beneath the bridge. Would his legs be able to withstand an impact from that far? The Hyuga...of course; a dwarf...not so much. Agility was not a dwarf's strong suit. "Let's move." He groaned as two continued to run along the treacherous rock and ice.

"There they are!" Came a shout from behind them.

"After them!" Arose another.

"We must hurry Barval!" Hinata shouted frantically. Two men now exited out of the entrance to Kehl, two of them, each with pikes thrust forward.

_Twenty feet._

"Pikemen ready?!" Came a shout from ahead.

'Just ten more feet til the jump.' She thought frantically, and in one brief moment, "Barval now!" She shouted as she leapt out from the bridge with her dwarven comrade in suit.

"Mages, Encase!" Was the last order given. Suspended high above the clouds, staring widely into their depths did they hang, their limbs restrained by arcane magic. The calculations, their efforts, and their last threads of hope...dwindled in one brief moment. Everything they had worked so hard to accomplish, endured against the worst of conditions, and bore witness to all of sadness and loss. Their most dreaded thought had now come to surface.

"Sir, capture...successful."

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Hmmmm, my chapters have been pretty short haven't they? And yet, they take sometime to write. I'm definitely off my game. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter and I shall see you next time. Laterz!


End file.
